The Dopplegangers Little Sister Part 1
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Ava gilbert is the younger sister of Elena and the older protective sister of Jeremy. How will she deal with the supernatural world and life itself ?Will she fall for the jerk she's always hated? Follow along episode by episode. Rated M just in ver by-bookfreak25. TylerxOC. sequel is up!
1. Pilot

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ava wake up."I heard my sister call from the doorway.

"No." I grumbled sleepily, I was not getting up,nothing important happens on the first day of school anyway.

"Ava." Elena sighed walking further into my room.

"If sleep is so important,then why do they insist we wake up so damn early?" I asked never opening my eyes. I refused to wake up and if I ignore her maybe she'll just go away.

"We're going to be late." She complained and I heard her tapping her foot impatiently. She's such a nerd, who actually wants to go back to school?

"Fine." I groaned in annoyance. Slowly I crawled out of my warm bed and was hit with the cold morning air."Why is it so cold?"

"It's not,you're wearing shorts,get dressed." Elena ordered before she left to wake Jeremy up. I pity her, my brother is not a morning person.I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on quickly, followed by a tank top. I looked in the mirror. I knew I was pretty, everyone always told me so. I have dark brown eyes and long straight brown hair that frames my face, I usually curl my hair but there wasn't any time. I swiftly dragged a a brush through my hair, and it hung there straight as a pin. I coated my eyelashes with mascara and dabbed on some pink lip gloss.

"Toast,I can make toast." Jenna said as I walked into the kitchen.I opened the fride and took out the leftover pizza from last night.

"Toast? Bread is already cooked why do you have to cook it again?." I asked comically as I hopped up onto the just shot me a look,I guess she didn't find it funny. She's new at this parental thing, she's only ten years older than Elena and myself. It's not like Elena or I need a parent, my little brother is another story. Earlier this year our parents car went off of wickery bridge, Elena and my parents were was the only one to survive. I guess were all dealing in our own way.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena said picking up the pot of black coffee,Yuck.

"Is there coffee?"Jeremy asked walking in,speak of the devil,or think of definitely doesn't look like my little brother was dressed in black from head to toe and spiked his short black hair up with gross smelling jell. Ever since our parents deaths he's changed. He's been hanging out with these shady little punks and getting high as much as possible.

"Your guys first day of school,and I'm completely unprepared."Jenna said rummaging through her purse desperately.

"Don't worry Jenna, I'm not prepared either. How about we all go upstairs and try again tomorrow."I suggested starting to walk to the stairs only to be pulled back. I looked back and saw Elena dragging me back into the is my older sister and she never lets me get away with anything. It's only gotten worse since mom and dad died.

"Nice try,Lunch money?" Jenna asked offering some cash.

"I'm okay." Elena assured her shaking her head no. I couldn't speak because my mouth was full of leftover pizza. Before I could swallow my food Jeremy grabbed the money and pocketed it,I'll just steal it from him later.

"Ava that's not breakfast." Jenna scolded trying to act motherly, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Then what is it?I asked feinting confusion as I shoved Jeremy's leftover slice into my mouth.

"Hey!That's mine." He yelled outraged when he saw the now empty pizza box.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you want it back?" I asked innocently but everyone in the room knew it was an act.

"No,keep ,you can have mine." Peacemaker Elena said trying to defuse the situation. Jeremy and I rolled our eyes at our sister before going back to what we were doing. Elena has always tried to keep us under control, it's extremely annoying. Soon Elena was busy talking to Jenna, so Jeremy and I used this time to bicker.

"She already ate your piece,if you keep eating like that you'll get fat." He said smirking. I huffed before grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter and aiming for his head,unfortunately he dodged it.

"Shut up,why don't you go back to worshipping Satan." I suggested teasingly just as Jenna ran out the door."Where's she going?"

"School,like us." Elena answered,Oh yeah I forgot. I shrugged at my absentmindedness before slowly eating the last piece of pizza making a show of it,Jeremy just rolled his eyes. After finishing up I hopped off of the counter and went into the living room to get my bag. Not even a minute later a very irritated Jeremy stormed out of the house. I rolled my eyes at my siblings, they always do this. Elena is a very nurturing person and Jeremy just wants his space. My guess is Elena probably tried to lecture him again or attempted to get through his thick scull.

Elena walked into the living room with a disappointed look on her face. Suddenly she looked at me pleadingly but I just shook my head no. She's been on me for weeks to talk to Jeremy about how he's coping with everything. I'm not the right person to do that because I'm barely hanging in there. It's just a phase, sooner or later he'll grow out of it. I know my brother, moody? Yes,Loner?, for sure but Stoner?...not so much.

Elena and I were currently sitting on the front steps of the porch waiting for bonnie to get here. She is driving us to school today. She is Elena's best friend, I like her she is a good friend to Elena. Caroline was too busy apparently. Caroline and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. A lot of people assume Elena and I are twins since we're the same age but we're not. I was born only ten months after Elena was, so we have almost every class together. We always end up hanging out together though, it's usually Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I. It used to be Matt too but not since he and Elena broke up. I missed seeing Matt all the time. He's a really good guy and was always so sweet to Elena. But Elena decided she needed some space, time to think. As much as I'm rooting for them I don't think it'll work out.

I heard Elena sigh so I looked over at her. She had a worried look on her face and her cell phone pressed to her ear. She waited a few seconds before dropping the phone from the side of her head. I looked down at the screen and saw that se was trying to call Jeremy. She flipped her phone shut and slipped it into her leather messenger bag before standing up and pacing along the porch.

"The more you push him the more he's going to pull away."I finally said breaking the dead silence. She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I need to do something." She said exasperatedly at my calmness during this situation.I know what she need's to do, relax.

"If you and Jenna keep lecturing he won't stop. The two of you. are just doing more harm than good..he feels like you're ganging up on him."

"Whats your plan act like a two year old?" She asked annoyance taking over her delicate features.

"No, but I'm not lecturing him so he comes to me sometimes. I know you mean well but your kind off making it worse. You're suffocating him."

"He talks to you?About what?" She asked surprised while she walked over and returned to her previous position on the steps.

"Love,life,Lockwood." He had told me some stuff and I'm still grossed out that Vicki slept with him. He didn't mean to tell me that it kind of slipped out one night when he stumbled home high as a kite. I made sure to get him to his room before Elena or Jenna found him. I was disgusted when he told me. Apparently she had gotten high with him and they hooked up. After she came down from her high she ran back to Tyler.I really hate her,how could she do that?I thought she was Tyler's little puppy following him around. It's pathetic. Taking advantage of Jeremy like that,he's only fifteen,and going through hell, so she just jumps into bed with him. He wasn't into drugs before her, she messed him up,playing him hot and cold .One minute she likes him and the next he's the bad guy because apparently he's screwing with her,if I ever get her alone it won't be pretty. Elena is the calm and nice one in the family she would never fight anyone and Jeremy is usually high or sticks to feuding with Tyler. I on the other hand have no problem shedding a little blood for the cause.

"We can't just sit back ad do nothing. We tried that and he got worse." Elena argued trying to make me understand.

"Elena our whole lives we knew we'd be okay because Mom and Dad would be there. Than out of nowhere they died. One minute they were laughing and joking with us than the next Sherriff Forbes was on the phone telling us our parents were gone. Now its like someone stole our security,he's floundering. This is something he has to do on his own. I'm not saying go out and buy him a crack pipe,all I'm saying is let him breathe." I pleaded,but before Elena could say anything a car honked and we saw Bonnie pulling into the driveway.

When we got to school I went looking for Caroline,the ride to school was pretty uneventful. I mean except for skidding across the road and oh yeah Bonnie is a witch. Yeah right, when she was explaining what her rams told her it sounded like one of Uncle John's stories.

I walked through the door and saw the same people I've seen everyday of my entire life, small town life sucks. There's never anyone new, life in Mystic Falls can really get dull sometimes. As if she knew I was looking for her Caroline skipped over to me talking to some of her followers. Yes followers, Caroline is Mystic Falls High's Queen Bee. There are always some less popular classmates hoping to catch some of her popularity.

"Hey."I greeted with a small wave.

"How are you?" She asked pulling me into a rib-crushing hug. She could be a bit...Caroline, but you gotta love her.

"I ate Jeremy's pizza." I said as she let me go. I smiled when oxygen re-filled my lungs. I noticed some of the followers faces twist into looks of confusion at my statement.

"How are you still living?" She asked jokingly causing to roll my eyes. This is why were best friends,we love to laugh. I love bot of them to death but Bonnie and Elena are too serious.

"Please, the kid's got the strength of a second grader." I scoffed quickly said goodbye to the popularity leeches and started walking to my locker. We ran into Elena and Bonnie but eventually made it there. I saw in the process of unloading my new books into the locker when I heard whispers erupt around us. I looked around at the sunned looking people populating the hallway trying to figure out what was happening. Sensing my confusion Caroline tapped me on the shoulder attempting to get my attention. I looked up at her and saw she was gazing dreamily at some guy. I've never seen him before, he must be new. I instantly understood why everyone was staring at him in awe. He was hot. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans, he had black shades covering his eyes. He was tall and from what I could see looked like he stepped out of a Abercrombie & Fitch add. He also seemed to be in good shape, Care would be all over that. Along with every other available girl in town.

I watched him in amusement as he ran into Elena who was coming out of the men's room. Her jaw dropped wen she saw him and I did my best not to double over in laughter. Everyone in the hallway was watching them, no one was being discreet about had a brief slightly awkward conversation before Elena ran off embarrassed.

"Wow,who was that?" Caroline asked fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm sure you'll find out his life story before the end of the day." I said smirking and she smiled excitedly.

"No doubt." She spoke with warning bell rang through the halls snapping everyone back to reality. Caroline and I made our way to first period.

The classroom was half filled when we got there. I saw Elena and Bonnie talking near the window with Matt looking at Elena longingly from his seat. I rolled my eyes at him, this is going to be a long year. Caroline strutted over to our friends leaving me standing in the doorway. I chuckled before walking into the classroom. I skillfully maneuvered through the thick crows of people who were busy catching up with their friends. I stepped forward almost to my sister and friends until I saw him.

Tyler Lockwood, the son of the Mayor. Richest family in town ad all-star athlete. He sat there talking to his football team mates laughing a whatever sexist joke they made. His dark eyes were filled with cockiness ad wore an arrogant smirk when he saw me looking at him. I groaned dramatically wen he stood up and sauntered over to me. I'm too sober to put up with him at the moment.

"Like the view Gilbert?" He asked sending me a flirtatious wink.

"Don't flatter yourself Lockwood, I was just wondering how you fit you're massive ego into this already crowded classroom." I replied smoothly. I seen all of the students around us stop and watch our usual banter.

"I'm good at making huge things fit in tight little places, I could show you sometime." He said suggestively as his eyes raked over my body. I narrowed my eyes at him which only made his smirk grow.

"Huge? It sounds like you're over compensating."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." He countered cocking his head to the side and giving me a challenging look.

"I'll sleep with you when pigs fly." I said and he stepped closer. He stood a few inches taller than me his hard chest almost touching mine ad his warm breath on my face." Last time I checked you haven't mastered flying yet, so your loss." I finished coolly and he smirked down at me.

"Not for long." He countered quickly.

"Do you not think eternity is long?" I asked in fake curiosity gaining a few snickers from the crowd.

"I love it when you play hard to get." He said in a deep husky voice.

"I'm not playing." I told him before stepping around him." And for you I'm impossible to get." I said stopping as I passed him." Hope I don't see you around Lockwood." I growled out menacingly before walking over to Elena, Care and Bonnie who were trying not to laugh at the way Tyler and always interacted.

"Oh I can guarantee you will Gilbert." He called across the room but I just rose my arm in the air and flipped him off. Elena was gaping at me while the other side of the room was taken over by laughter. I looked and saw Tyler grinning at me and his friends were laughing their asses off.

It wasn't always this way with us though. When we were kids we were actually friends but when we went to middle school he changed. He became...well you just witnessed. He's a jerk who bullies everyone and uses girls then throws them away like they don't matter. The little kid I used to know is gone and now I have to deal with that ass. He's been attempting to get with me since eighth grade but I'd rather die. Elena says it's just because I keep turning him down, he's not used to hearing no.

Thankfully the bell rang and everyone quickly found there seats instead of talking about Tyler and my's little exchange.I sat in front of Matt with Caroline to my right waiting for class to start. Worst part of my day right here, history with Mr. Tanner, or Mr. jackass as I call him. I noticed the new guy was sitting on the other side of the room gazing at Elena intently. When Caroline saw she looked a little discouraged but soon that look was replaced with a look of sheer determination. I couldn't see Matt but I'm sure he wasn't happy with the Elena-new guy thing either. A joyful smile was plastered on my face when came in five minutes late. If one of us did that we'd be given an instant detention along with a heavy dose of public humiliation.

"You're late."I sang happily and laughter from my class mates filled the room. Elena turned in her seat and gave me a pleading look while quieted the class.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert." He said putting his stuff on his desk.

"Your welcome,just what BTFF's do."I told him with a fake smile of sweetness.

"I'm going to regret this,BTFF's?" He asked hesitantly.

"Best teacher friend forever."I heard Matt put his head on his desk trying to cover his laughter. Usually this wouldn't be so funny if it was any other teacher but it was Mr. Tanner. He as a grumpy, cruel, bulling mess of a teacher and I enjoy making his life hell. It's only fair, he makes everyone miserable.

"That's enough." said when the class started to get too that we started our class,he used to pick on me hoping to embarrass me but no luck. My Dad used to teach me all about the towns history,it was the founding family's duty apparently. Tanner usually picked on Elena, she wasn't as versed in the enigma that is Mystic Falls as always stayed by my moms side whereas I was a daddy's girl.

"History always lasts forever."I complained to Caroline as we made our way outside for lunch.

"I'm surprised he doesn't give you detention like everyone else." She said distractedly as she looked around for someone.

"I annoy him so much,that the thought of spending an extra hour alone with me doesn't look so appealing. I don't know why I'm adorable." I cocked my head to the side and smiled brightly. Whoever Caroline was looking for was nowhere to be found because she gave up and sat down at a nearby table. We were sitting outside at a picnic table, no one really ate in the cafeteria.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked but already had the suspicion the mysterious new guy was at fault.

"No one." She said taking a bite of an apple." Do you want to go to the Grill later?" She asked changing the subject.

"Hells yeah." I replied and she chuckled. I love the Grill, and will go whenever I can. We made meaningless chit chat as we ate, she was still a little disappointed that the new guy wasn't around. We were enduring a lull when I noticed the guy that had Caroline feeling so down. He was across the school grounds sitting at a table by himself.. "Oh no Care." I fake gasped.

"What?" She asked looking concerned.

"Hot guy is eating lunch all alone."I nodded over to where the new guy sitting. I felt bad for him it must suck being new, but knowing Care he wouldn't be alone for much longer.

"That just wont do,I'll go invite him over." She said standing up and adjusting her shirt.

"It would be the right thing to do." I added and she strutted over to him.I saw her shoot another girl ,who must have had had the same idea a death glare. I laughed a her determination. I kind of felt bad for the guy, she's very persistent.

He didn't seem to mind being alone, but after a minute of Caroline convincing him he walked over with her. She had a bright smile on her face and gave me a wink. I saw an unsure look on his face as they walked over. He didn't seem like he wanted to be here but only agreed because it would've been rude to refuse.

"Ava,this is Stefan Salvatore."He put his stuff on the table and held out his hand.

"Ava Gilbert,nice to meet you." I said as I shook his extended hand. I noticed that his hand felt a little cold but I shrugged it off, it is a little chilly out today.

"You too." He said politely giving me a slight nod.

"Well sit."Caroline invited cheerfully before sitting back down in her seat.

"You don't mind?"He asked looking at me, part of me thinks he was hoping for me to say that I minded.

"Not at all."I said gesturing for him to sit down next to me. He smiled slightly before taking a seat to my right. After a few seconds Caroline dived into the interrogation.

"Where did you move from?" She asked suddenly and I bit my tongue trying not to laugh at her eagerness.

"All around,I've live all over." He said. That must be so cool, I've never been out of the states before. I watched as Caroline pumped the boy for every bit of information she could get.

"So Gilbert and Forbes?Are you two from the founding family's?"He asked after Caroline took a break from firing question after question at the poor boy,she didn't want to come on too strong. Too late, I wouldn't be surprised if he takes a restraining order out on her, She was being a little salkerish.

"Yeah. You are too right? Salvatore?" I asked curiously, there aren't many Salvatore's anymore, I've only ever met one, Zach. My Dad said that they spread out throughout the states. My Uncle John had another theory, one that was completely crazy.

"Yes,distantly. I'm living with my uncle Zach at the boarding house." He answered confirming my suspicions.

The rest of the day dragged on at an extremely slow pace. After school finally ended and I went over to Caroline's to do homework. But being teenage girls we ended up doing more talking than actual homework.

"I'm bored lets go to the grill." I suggested exasperated after a total five minutes of homework.I mean it's the first day of school,we shouldn't even have homework anyway.

"Lets go!"Caroline said rolling off of her bed. When we arrived we saw Tyler and Matt sitting down at a table and ugh Vicki.

"Ah well this place just got a lot better." Tyler exclaimed making me roll my eyes. "What? It's a compliment."

"Sometimes I think you just talk to hear your own voice." I replied and Matt snorted.

"She's got a point." Matt admitted and Tyler glared at him.

"You should come over and eat with us."

"Why don't you go put your face in the deep fryer." I spat before grabbing Caroline's wrist and dragging her across the restaurant. I looked over at Tyler and Matt's table, Matt went back to his food, and Vicki was fuming as she watched Tyler and I. Tyler was watching me amused as I pulled out my chair and sat down glaring at him defiantly which made him roll his eyes. I looked away from Tyler and Caroline and I started debating whether or not Tiki had a nose job, she totally did, I looked over and saw Vicki and Jeremy talking when she left he looked like a sad little puppy. She's going down.

"Do you think Stefan knows about the party at the falls?" Caroline asked making me jump. I forgot she was there.

"Doubt it,he's been here a day, Care." I said distractedly, I was trying to find where Jeremy ran off to, he's probably gone by now.

'I'll invite him tomorrow." Caroline said pulling me back to reality.

"Ask who what?"I asked confused.

"You weren't listening?"

"No." I said and she glared playfully.

"I'm going to invite Stefan to the back to school party." She explained, I saw Vicki walking over to take our order, good I need to talk to her.

"This is from Tyler." She said angrily as she put a glass of root beer on the table. My favorite, he's good."What can I get you?" Vicki said tiredly.

"Leave my brother alone." I said protectively,Caroline's head shot up,Vickie looked shocked.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"He's got enough problems he doesn't need anym-"

"We'll have two burgers and a thing of chili fries."Caroline interrupted. Vicki looked at me for a second then shook her head and walked off.

"What the hell was that about,Vicki Donovan and Jeremy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled grabbing the glass Tyler sent over and standing up. "Look its Bonnie."I pointed hoping to distract her. It worked Bonnie walked over and grabbed a chair.

"You can't have my chili fries."I said the second she sat down. They rolled their eyes. I noticed Jeremy talking to Tyler on the other side of the restaurant. I guess he didn't leave after all. The conversation didn't look friendly, I frowned when I saw Jeremy walk off and Tyler smile proudly.

"Don't worry,Av I'll get my own fries." I nodded at her not hearing what she said and continued watching Jeremy.

"I'll be right back." I muttered before walking over to where Matt was yelling a Tyler.

"Dude, that was out of line." I heard Matt say but Tyler didn't seem to care.

"What? The kids a punk." Tyler answered but I didn't need to know what he did." Ah, what do I owe the ple-"He started but froze when I poured the drink he sent over his head. Everyone in the restaurant looked over a us shocked. Matt stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"Leave my brother alone, ass-face." I seethed before turning and walking back to our table. I slipped back into my seat and looked up at my friends who were looking at me with a mix of sock and admiration. "What?" I asked innocently.

Soon the restaurant returned to normal. Tyler had stormed out pissed leaving a laughing Matt behind him. I scanned the Grill with my eyes until I found what I was looking for. Jeremy. He was alone now, he just sat there with his headphones in and nodding along to the music. I guess he missed me humiliating his arch nemesis.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked and I immediately shushed her, I'm not sure why, even if he was sitting with us he wouldn't be able to hear a thing with his music on.

"I'm keeping an eye on my brother." I said quickly turning back to Jeremy.

'I thought you told Elena to back off?" She asked again only this time quieter.

"I did,she didn't listen to me anyway. I told her to stop lecturing... I said nothing about stalking. I do it all the time,he'd be dead if it wasn't for me. One time he got high and stumbled into traffic. Idiot." I told them never looking away from my little brother.

"Okay,anyway cheer Practice starts soon."Caroline said exited and Bonnie seemed to share her excitement.

"Ava?" Caroline said wanting me to join in with their little exited conversation.

"Yippee I'll do a cartwheel later." I deadpanned and glanced back at them, they just rolled their eyes and talked leaving me to be on Jeremy patrol.

"I have to pee,do you have to?" Caroline asked me after a few minutes.

"No, Why do girls go to the bathroom together? In case one of us falls in." I asked chuckling at the thought of Caroline falling into the toilet.

"I'll go." Bonnie said and they made there way to the bathroom. They had barely been gone for a second before my phone started ringing. I jumped startled by the sudden noise so I answered without looking at the ID.

"What?"I said impatiently turning in my seat to look at Jeremy.

"Stop staring at me."Said an annoyed voice and I saw Jeremy on his phone. I waved over at him happily and he waved back with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not staring at you,you're so self centred. I'm looking at the beautiful mural."

"Its on the other side of the restaurant." He said and I tried to find an excuse but nothing came to me.

"I'm older so that means I'm always right. If I want to watch my little brother then I will, you might walk into traffic again."

"I'll walk into traffic in the middle of the Grill?" He asked becoming amused.

"Foot traffic."I said knowing I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Did you forget that I stumbled into traffic because you pushed me?"

"You had it coming, God you're such a drama Queen."

"What did you say to Vicki?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"That she's pretty." I lied and I heard him scoff.

"Liar." He said and stood up. I watched him walk out the door, without paying I might add.

"I have to go my subject is leaving." I said turning back around in my seat.

"Yes I am." He said before he hung up. I looked up and saw Elena enter with Stefan. If it's not one sibling its the other.

"Elena! Stefan!"I motioned calling them over, she and Stefan walked over to the table.

"I ordered Chili Fries."I informed them,Elena rolled her eyes while Stefan looked confused.

"I already ate."Elena said."She's possessive over food."

"Don't worry,I'm not hungry."Stefan said amused.

"Well okay then." I said as they sat down. Soon Bonnie and Caroline joined us eager to talk to the new guy. I guess Caroline didn't get enough information earlier. Vicki interrupted the conversation when she brought our food over. She glared at me, I guess she doesn't like when other girls pour soft drinks on her boyfriend. When she left I switched Caroline and my burgers.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked watching me curiously.

"She probably spit in mine." Stefan, Bonnie and Elena looked at me confused." I was kind of a bitch earlier." I explained and Bonnie and Elena chuckled. "And I dumped Root Beer over Tyler's head."

"What?" Elena asked shocked and Stefan chuckled.

"He was being annoying." I defended half-heartedly.

"Have you seen Jeremy?He's supposed to meet me here."Elena asked looking around the room for him.

"Nope. haven't seen him,he's so flaky."I said not letting her know I drove him away. Caroline and Bonnie just smirked at me. We all sat and talked for a while,Caroline invited Stefan to the party and he agreed once he knew Elena was going. I have a feeling Caroline isn't going to get this guy.

* * *

The next day at school I was in Mr .Tanners class watching as he was humiliating his students like usual. I scowled When he called on Elena,I knew this wasn't going to be good. When he brought up my Parents and I wanted to punch him.

"There were 346 casualties,unless you're counting local civilians."Stefan answered ,taking the attention away from Elena. Nicely played Salvatore.

"That's correct, Mr?"Mr. Tanner asked looking at Stefan like he was his prey.

"Salvatore." Stefan answered and nodded.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well,very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27,sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong,it was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner."The class was shocked,no one ever talked to Mr. Tanner that way...ever.

"You just got burned."I laughed pointing at him. Bonnie grabbed my hands and pulled them down to my sides and shushed me. After school I went to Caroline's to get ready for the party,why we need to take so long ?You'd have to ask her.

when we got there the party was just getting started, we walked over got some beer and walked around checking out what the people were wearing.

"Did she get dressed in the dark?" Care asked pointing to Taylor Lewis,she was wearing bright red jeans and a orange cropped top."I mean we look awesome she's a mess."I rolled my eyes,she could be a bit shallow.

Eventually I saw Elena and Bonnie Show up and Caroline left to go find Stefan before he saw Elena. I looked around for someone to talk to and my eyes landed on Jeremy who was chugging a beer expertly. If our parents could see him now, they'd be so proud...not,his ass would be grounded. I sighed before grabbing a beer and jogging over.

"Here."I handed it to him while sitting down."You're running low."

"Really,no lecture?"

"When have I ever lectured you? You're a big boy you can make your own choices, even if they're the wrong ones."He just took a beer and opened it,.

"Not you too."

"What?I gave you the beer didn't I?"

"Why?" He asked taking a long drink.

"I'm hoping to get you on Intervention."

"Funny." He replied with a smile, but I could tell it was forced.

"Not really. You realize you can talk to me right. I'm not Elena or Jenna. I just listen if you don't want advice I wont give it. You don't need the drugs to help fix your problems that's what I'm for."

"I know. I will."He said and for the first time since the accident I saw my brother. My real brother not the shell of one I have now. I now he'll be okay,he's always been a good kid. He just needs time,Jer-Bear is still in there. After a few minutes he got up and went into the woods. I saw Caroline get shot down by Stefan,who went over to my sister.

I went to look for Caroline and it didn't take long until I found her with Bonnie.

"Hey."I said walking over to them.

"Hey."Caroline said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I saw you and Stefan,you okay?"

"No one ever wants me. I say the wrong things and am Controlling and neurotic."I walked over an knelt before the crying blonde.

"Hey,look at me Care."

"No one wants me."She repeated.

"Who cares." I stated simply,

"What?"They both looked shocked.

"Ava."Bonnie warned.

"You don't need a guy to be happy. They're more trouble then there worth."

"That's what single people say to feel better."

"No,you are great,you're funny,beautiful and positive. One day you'll find the guy. The things you don't like about yourself they are going to be the reasons that he falls in love with you."

"You think so?"She said hopeful.

"Yeah,All of this" I pointed at her mascara-tear stained face." is the alcohol talking. He's just one guy,they're are thousands of guys out there. You'll break their hearts, they'll break yours. Its part of love,if you want to find love chances are you'll have your heart broken at some point."

"She's right Care."Bonnie soothed. Caroline sniffled and yanked us into a group hug.

"I love you guys."She said crying,Caroline isn't a good drunk. Why is it that parties are always where the emotional stuff happens?I walked around with Caroline until Bonnie offered to take her home. I looked up when I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Jeremy come out of the woods carrying Vicki. She was unconscious and bleeding from the neck. It had to be an animal attack, like he ones on the news. Elena followed him out, and Matt and Tyler helped lay her down on a table. I ran over and whipped out my phone.

"Someone call 911."I heard Matt yell.

"I'm on with them right now."

"She's losing a lot off blood."Elena said. I was talking to the guy and filling him in.

"He said they'll be here as soon as they can." I announced hanging up the phone.

"That's it?"Jeremy yelled outraged.

"We're in the middle of the woods Jer."I walked over and grabbed him looking him over."Are you okay?"

"I found her like that,I didn't see the thing." Jeremy said sadly.

"That's nice. Are you okay?" I said emphasizing the _you_.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said before walking over to Vicki. She better live he can't lose someone else. If she dies I'm gonna kill her. I took off my sweater and handed it to Tyler.

"What;s this for?" He asked looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Wrap it around her neck."

"Will that work?"He asked like I was some stupid girl."I don't know." He said unsure.

"Shut up and do it!"Matt yelled and Tyler did. not wanting to make him even more upset. A few minutes later I heard sirens.

"They're coming." Some kid announced from the crowd.

"Finally."Matt exclaimed. I pulled him back once the paramedics came over. I saw Elena go over to Jeremy.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Matt."

"She's all I have." I pulled him into a hug and he squeezed me tightly. I let go when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Ava are you okay?"A worried voice said.

"Jenna I'm fine." Elena must have called her,

"I'm in the woods,tell me where you are exactly."I squeezed Matt's arm and walked over to a tree. I gave her directions and watched Matt jump into the ambulance. I walked over when I saw Jenna pull up.

"Hey."

"Hey Av. How are you?" She said hugging me almost as tightly as Matt had, these people need to learn to hug so it doesn't hurt, jeez.

"I'm fine,now Jeremy I'm not so sure. He found her."

"Great."She sighed pushing her auburn hair behind her ear.

"And he has a crush on her. Don't tell him I told you."

"My lips are sealed."We watched as Elena and Jeremy walked over. The drive home was quiet,no one dared to say a word. I didn't want to upset Jeremy, he's kind of temperamental.

"Home sweet home."Jenna sighed when she parked in our drive way. As soon as the car came to a stop Jeremy got out and ran inside, I'm guessing up to his room. I followed Elena and Jenna inside and Elena went to her room while Jenna went to check on Jeremy.I grabbed a bottle of water and went to my room too. I took a gulp of water and flopped on my bed. I turned off my bedside lamp and my room went completely dark except for the silvery glow of the moon through my window.

"You gonna change?"I heard Elena ask. I rolled over and was looking up at my ceiling.

"Yeah."She walked in and threw me a tank top and pyjama shorts."Thanks." I said and she walked to the door but stopped before she shut the door behind her.

"Night." She said softly and shut the door. I got changed and walked into my shared bathroom with Jenna. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I tiredly pulled my hair into a ponytail. What a day, a long bloody day.A few minutes after I crawled into bed I felt sleep creeping up on me.

* * *

**Love it or hate it?Check out my Polyvore ,for Ava's outfits and more. Info on my profile.**


	2. The Night Of The Comet

Chapter 2

Night Of The Comet

**Thank you for reading my story. Thanks to edwardlovinmom for following. Also to busybeekisses19 for following and reviewing. Also Riana Salvatore for reviewing. I appreciate it. Ava is my profile picture in case you're wondering what she looks like. You can find all of Ava's outfits and all kinds of other stuff on my polyvore. So check it out if you want. Info on my profile. Sorry for writing so much,here we go,enjoy.**

* * *

I looked at the clock it read 5:23am,I laid there for almost an hour trying to get to sleep again. No luck,I kicked the blankets off and grabbed a hot shower. When I was done I walked into my room and started getting ready. As I was walking past Elena's room I saw her in her window seat writing in her diary. She was happily gazing out the window. Great Elena in love,why does everything bad happen to me? I huffed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine."Jenna said noticing my frown."Whats got you upset?"

"Elena is in love or at least she's going to be." I vented dramatically.

"That's a bad thing because?"

"Oh Stefan is so cute...Did you see Stefan today...Stefan said the funniest thing."I said in a high pitched voice while twirling a strand of hair around my fingers."blah blah blah."Jenna just laughed. I grabbed some eggs."Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early for school."She said leaving the kitchen. Jeremy, early, school? Something isn't adding up here.

"Who's going to make me breakfast than?"

"Jeremy would've made you breakfast?" Jenna asked disbelievingly walking back in the kitchen.

"If I blackmailed him,yeah." I answered matter of factually.

"Make your own breakfast."That's just crazy I grabbed a box of cereal. I don't cook,that's what the boy is for. Jenna left the kitchen again and went upstairs. I'm not sure what Jeremy is up to but I'd put money on Vicki being part of it. Later Jenna came downstairs with Elena following close behind.

"He's not at school."Jenna informed me and I scoffed.

"I could have told you that. Its pulling teeth to get him to go at all. Did you really think he would go in early?" I asked critically.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena interrupted.

"You're not having breakfast?"Jenna asked not pleased.

"No." She answered simply.

"Elena eat,it's the most important meal of the day.A healthy breakfast is important." I lectured.

"Well what are you having?"She asked curiously trying to look into my bowl.

"A mixture." I said taking a bite.

'Of what?"

"Count Chocula and Captain Crunch." I told her and se rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, healthy breakfast huh?" Elena smirked and she and Jenna chuckled.

"I said _you_ should have a healthy breakfast." I clarified.

"She's having milk." Jenna defended and I nodded proudly.

"Yeah,well it's chocolate milk but don't be racist. Who cares if it came from a brown cow I see people for who they are not their skin."I lectured,Jenna was trying not to laugh and Elena just rolled her eyes.

* * *

We were in class listening to Mr. Tanner drone on about some comet. I was texting Caroline about the Night Of The Comet,a party. We have a lot of parties around here. She was in the middle of telling me about the dress she bought so we won't clash when Mr. Tanner said Gilbert. Was he talking to me?I looked up and saw him looking at Elena and Stefan. I rolled my eyes and went back to texting Caroline the inventory of my closet.

After class I went to find Jeremy, I want to see how he's doing. So I made my way out of the school and looked out into the ocean of crack heads. I couldn't find him so I started to make my way over to where Caroline, I, Bonnie and Elena always ate lunch when I spotted him. Jeremy was striding towards Tyler looking pissed. I mentally cursed both of them, why can't the just ignore each other? I ran over hoping to defuse the situation.

"Hey Tyler. Hey sorry to interrupt. I was wondering how Vicki is since you guys are so close. She okay?" Jeremy asked as I finally caught up to him. Tyler was flirting with a few girls,while his girlfriend is in the hospital. Jerk move. Tyler turned away from the girls to talk to Jeremy. Where is Matt when you need him. He always splits these two idiots up.

"She's fine."Tyler answered dismissively"Now get out of here." I tried to pull Jeremy away but he just shook me off.

"How bad is she?What attacked her?Is she gonna recover?Was she happy to see you?What room number was she in?"He fired questions like they were going out of style.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler said but it wasn't a threat, it sounded like a fact.I tried to get Jeremy to leave but he was being his usual suborn self.

"Jeremy lets go."He ignored my demand and got up in Tyler's face. Here we go.

"You keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it?Huh?Cause I vote for right here right now."Jeremy pushed Tyler back.

"I vote for never." I said only to be ignored for the hundredth time today.

"Listen to your sister and walk away Gilbert,it's your final warning." Tyler spat.

"No this is your final warning dick,I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time,I swear to God I will kill you." He stormed off and I chased after him. I heard Tyler playing the victim,ugh he's such a big baby.

"Jeremy!" I called after him but he didn't stop. He kept walking and I had o run to keep up, when did he get so fast?

"Jeremy Jonathan Gilbert!Stop. I want to talk to you" He finally came to a stop but didn't turn to face me. I grabbed his arm and made him turn around."What the hell was that?Death threats now,Really?Have you lost it?"I yelled lucky for him no one was around to see me tear him a new one.

"Whatever."He turned and walked off.

"This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about!"I yelled watching him walk into the woods near the school. I sighed and decided that I'd talk with him when he wasn't so moody. If that day ever comes. When I turned I saw Tyler standing there watching me. This day just keeps getting better and better, I thought sarcastically.

"Not now Tyler." I announced walking past him but he followed me anyway.

"You need to keep that punk in line. He could do some damage."He actually sounded happy and that infuriated me.I stopped and dropped my bag to the ground and turned to face him.

"What do you want, Lockwood? Congrats you made him angry, good job." I said glaring at him looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Whoa,whats with the anger?"He asked holding his hands up in fake surrender.

"Look I don't like you as it is,don't push it." I turned back around to get my bag. Suddenly he grabbed my hand so I pulled it away angrily.

"Why?What did I ever do to you?" He asked walking closer to me. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at me expectantly.

"You're constantly messing with my brother and oh yeah you're a total ass."I snapped at him and he smirked.

"I like it when your angry,it's hot."I wanted to punch him. That's the problem with Tyler and I, we both have terrible tempers.

I turned back around to grab my bag when grabbed my arm and spun me back around. I was about to let him have it but I couldn't because I felt his lips on mine. He pulled my lips into a anger filled hungry kiss. I shoved him off as hard as I could, when he stumbled back he looked up at me in shock. He was shocked, him? He started walking towards me so I pushed him again,he just doesn't give up does he? He suddenly pressed another kiss to my lips. I felt his hand wandering up my shirt. She dragged his fingers over my smooth skin. His hands trailed from my back to my hips and eventually my stomach. He kneaded the skin and I felt him bite down on my bottom lip lightly. The shock wore off and I did the only thing I could think of.

With all the strength in my body I brought my knee up and kneed him in the groin. He stumbled back and I heard him groan in pain. I wanted to slap him but I figured he had enough, I have bony knees.

"Bitch."He growled out. He had fell to his knees and his hands were covering the spot I had just injured.

"Don't ever touch me again,or you'll lose it next time."I picked up my bag and stormed away from him.

When I turned the corner I ran into a hard chest. I felt fear cloud my head, what was I scared of?I looked up and relief flooded my body when I aw who I had ran into.

"You okay?" Stefan asked concerned, I saw him look behind me but you couldn't see Tyler from here.

"Yeah,I'm okay. Why?" I asked straightening out my shirt from when Tyler had felt me up.

"I over heard you." He admitted and embarrassment filled me.

"Oh,I'm fine." I assured but he didn't look convinced.

"You sure?What happened?"He looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah thanks. It's not important. I'm okay. Have you seen Elena?" I asked changing the subject and he smiled politely.

"She's eating lunch." I knew where she'd be,we always eat at the same place.

"Thanks Stefan."I said goodbye and went to find Elena. When I found her I avoided all topics including Tyler.

After school Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and I were sitting outside The Grill organizing the flyers for the comet party. Elena could tell something was up and started questioning me so I shot Caroline a look saying help! She smirked and shook her head but the beautiful merciful Bonnie Bennett saved me and started talking about her Grams.

"So much blood and carnage,it created a bed of paranormal activity."She explained more on her being a witch.

"Mm Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and then she told you about the aliens .So then what?" Caroline was grilling Elena about the details of last night. Apparently Stefan and her had talked all night. I chuckled but shot Bonnie an apologetic look. Caroline doesn't always think before she talks, usually the things that come out of her mouth make me laugh to no end.

"So then, nothing."Elena answered and I rolled my eyes.

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline continued with the interrogation.

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena said shooting down all of Caroline's suggestive questions.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked losing all hope.

"Not everyone is as friendly as you,Care."I said emphasizing the word _friendly_ and cast her a wink. Bonnie and Elena chuckled while Caroline smirked at me.

"Shush you. I mean Elena,we are your friends. Okay?You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said again, that's her story and she's sticking to it.

"Boring."I said with a fake yawn.

"What is with the blockage?Just jump his bones already. Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl,girl likes boy,sex." Caroline finished and I snorted.

"Profound."Elena said while folding a flyer.

"Mm." Caroline retorted. Elena took us by surprise when se stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough,I'll end up talking myself out of it,instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."Caroline looked a mix of surprised and proud.

"Don't get used to it."I told her she swatted my shoulder."No glove no love!"I shouted after Elena who was walking quickly to our car.

The three of us finished up and Bonnie dropped me off. I was surprised to find a glum looking Elena lounging on the couch. I looked at her skeptically, what is she doing back here? Not even an hour ago she was so determined to go see Stefan and now was a vegetable on the couch.

"What are you doing here?I thought you were out getting laid."I asked putting my bag on the coffee table.

"No,Stefan was acting weird. I met his brother though,Damon."

"Okay? Well if you ask me all boy' are weird some are just better at hiding it. Maybe Stefan is ju-"

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."Elena blurted out cutting me off. I sighed at my sister and threw myself onto the couch beside her.

"Elena you've known him barely a week, what do you want a biography? I'm sure there are things he doesn't know about you. And besides he said he had a sibling at the Grill the other nigh-"

"No he didn't." She interrupted again and I looked at her annoyed. This new trait she was developing was becoming irritating.

"Yes he did. He said none that he talks to. Maybe he was acting weird because they don't get along and you came at a bad time." I suggested. Elena tends to expect he world from people then when people don't meet her standards she feels let down.

"Maybe,what happened to you today?" She asked changing he subject.

"Nothing,why?"I said standing up.

"At lunch you were acting weird."

"Me and Stefan?Maybe you're the one acting weird." I tried to steer the conversation back towards her.

"Ava?" Clearly it didn't work.

"I have homework." I said trying to get out of here before she gets all nurturing and tries to get me to tell her what happened.

"Okay what's wrong"" She asked seriously."Since when do you do homework?"

"Elena I am fine."I said slowly. Nothing really happened but I still didn't want to talk about it.I ran upstairs before she could say another word. I flicked on the light when I walked through the door. I walked over and dropped my bag on my bed taking out my phone. I went to contacts and called my favourite bubbly blonde.

"Hey Av." Caroline greeted.

"Hey,I'm in my closet." I said walking into my closet and looking at my clothes. I have tons of clothes because my dad could never say no to me.

"Good,My dress is yellow. Go with White or something dark." She demanded.

"How short?" I asked trying to narrow down my options.

"Mine is short but I don't think it matters."There was silence while I looked through my dresses.

"Whats wrong?"I asked knowingly while inspecting a white sun dress.

"Nothing."She lied.

"Care when have you ever been this quiet?"

"Fine,There's a guy,I saw him at The Grill. The night of The back to school party. He's so hot." She gushed.

"Who is he?"I asked walking out of my closet and laying down on my bed. I stared up at my ceiling tiredly.

'I don't know." She admitted glumly.

"It's a small town,you're bound to run into him again." I spoke confidently.

"Yeah,so what was up with you today?" She asked and I sighed, first Elena and now her.I thought I did a good job at pretending everything was alright.

"Nothing." I said distantly. I was thinking of earlier today.

"I told you mine so share with the class please."

"Fine. Tyler kissed me." I confessed and hard dead silence."Care?"

"You didn't tell me?"She asked angrily."We're best friends."

"I'm just hearing about hot guy at the grill. Mine happened today your happened almost a week ago."I defended.

"Okay,how was it?Give me the dirt."She said excitedly.

"We were fighting. Jeremy and him got into it again. I was leaving and he turned me around and forced his tongue down my throat."I said the anger rising in my voice.

"What!"She was just as mad as I was."I'm gonna ring his neck."

"You can have him after I get through with him."I said dreaming of ways to get my revenge.

"How'd you get away?"

"I kneed him."I said and Caroline erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I wish I could have seen that."

"It was pretty good." I admitted thinking of that moment with a smile.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Dana."

"Okay bye."I heard the line go dead and I hung up. I hope we run into Tyler just to see what Caroline will do.

Elena and Bonnie went to hand out flyers for the party.I was laying on the couch with my head on Jenna's lap watching the news. Some campers were killed, they're have been a lot of animal attacks lately.I heard Jenna muttering something about _scumFell, _whatever the hell that means. After the news ended I went up to I reached my door I saw Jeremy walking to his room.

"Hey look it Casper the jackass ghost. Amazing how he just disappears in the blink of an eye,and leaves you with a psychopath."I said animatedly but he just went into his I decided to follow him."Did you not here me yelling after you?"I said barging into his room.

"I was angry."He said lamely.

"So was I."

"Sorry." He said obviously not sorry.

'No your not. Look I know you like Vicki, but stealing the jocks girl. That's so cliche. I feel like I'm in a John Hughes movie."I ranted.

"Get out."He ordered walking to his computer.

"Nope."I wasn't leaving until I made him pay.

"I went to see her okay."He said and I sighed deeply.

"Fine but in case anyone asks you came down with twenty-four hours Lou Gehrig's Disease."

"What?That's your lie?"

"Yeah,can't be that hard to pull off,next time don't piss me off. Revenge is a bitch."I said happily and went to my room.

* * *

The next day consisted of me and Caroline helping set up for the party.

"Hey where's your Moms necklace?"She asked while we were putting the candles for tonight in their holders. My hand instantly went to my neck.

"I lost it."I said freaking out.

"It's okay. Where was the last time you saw it?" She asked and I thought.

"Friday at school."I said remembering putting it on after my shower.

"You didn't have it on at The Grill."She informed me and I did a double take.

"I didn't?"She shook her head no.

"Did you take it off?" She asked but realization hit me.A surge of anger coursed through me.

"I'm gonna kill him"I growled murderously.

"Who?"She asked curiously

"Tyler,it must have come off when he molested my mouth."

"Get it tonight." She said simply and I calmed down enough to finish up.

We went to The Grill to change for the party. Soon people started to show up,I was doing face paints for some of the kids,I was making a little girl into a cat when I saw Caroline determinedly walking towards someone. I couldn't see who though. When the sun set most of the kids went home,it was mainly parents teachers and teenagers. I kept an eye out for Tyler but was interrupted when I was given a candle. Everyone was passing the flame when it got to me I looked up to see Matt.

"Hey."I said hoping he wasn't still depressed over Elena.

'Hi."He seemed a little put not.

"Whats wrong?He looked over my shoulder I turned and saw Elena walking off with Stefan.

"Sorry."I said honestly,I really like Matt but Elena is in to Stefan now.

"It's okay."He said before left going to talk to some of his football buddies. I walked around looking for Tyler,wanting to get this over with.

"Looking for someone?"I heard a deep voice asked. I turned and saw just who I was looking for.

"You."I answered and he smirked

"Why,I thought you hated me?"He said.I walked over and lit his candle.

"I said I don't like you."I corrected.

"Whatever. You come for round two." He asked with a raised eyebrow and I gaged.

"When hell freezes over."I said icily.

"Don't be like that. It was just a kiss."

"One I didn't want. You called me a Bitch"I accused.

"You kneed me. Anyway you know you liked it."He winked and I glared at him.

"Get over yourself."I spat at him.

"What do you want."He asked smiling happily. I think he actually likes when I'm mad at him.

"Give it back."I demanded and he pretended to look confused.

"What back?"

"Don't play dumb...oh wait your not playing."I aid and he chuckled." My necklace."

"Don't have it. Even if I did I wouldn't give it back when your being a little brat."

"I'm the brat?Look I need it back."I said finally.

"Why is it expensive?"He asked curiosity filled his voice.

"Tyler."I warned.

"Ava."He mocked.

"Just give it back."

"Nope."

"Fine I'm done being nice."

"This is you being nice?"He asked disbelievingly.

"You only care about yourself. I get it, you grew up getting what you want when you want it. You're a Lockwood that gives you a free pass. You should take advantage of it outside of this town no one cares that you're a Lockwood."I said glaring daggers at him than started walking away.

"Hey!You don't know anything about me."He said obviously getting angry. He grabbed my arm roughly,it hurt but I'm to mad to care.

"And I don't want to. Screw you and leave me alone."I ripped myself out of his grip and left him standing there. I was so mad. Okay he was right,I do hate him. I went to a bench on the other side of the park away from the party. I took off my shoes and wrapped my arms around my legs. letting my head rest against my knees. I was there for a while,just thinking. I know I wasn't going to get my necklace back with this attitude,I cant help it. He's such a jerk all the time. He never does anything for anyone but himself. He's the most infuriating guy on the face of the planet. Thinking of that necklace made me feel gave it to me after my parents mother left it to Jenna but she gave it to me. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I let out a shaky breath.

"Why so sad. I hate seeing a pretty girl cry."A voice said. My head shot up and saw this guy standing there. He was gorgeous he had black hair and ice blue face looked like it was carved from stone. He was scarily beautiful.

"Who are you?"I asked curiously.

"Damon."He answered walking over,he sat down next to me. I got a strange feeling from him,something in me told me to get the hell out of here."You?"

"Ava."

"Well Ava why are you crying?If you don't mind me asking."He said charmingly.

"There's this guy a-"

"Boyfriend drama."He stated interrupting me.

"God no."I said,I could never be with a jerk like that.

'I don't believe a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend."He said and I became skeptical of wear this conversation was headed.

"Maybe I don't want one."

"Why not? You don't want to love and live happily ever after?"He asked.

"I have the rest of my life for love."He just laughed.

"Okay how old are you? Fifty."I smiled at that.

"Sixteen."I corrected him.

"Really?"

"Almost seventeen. But you don't care."I cocked my head to the side.

"Why would you say that?"

"I may have lived in a small town my whole life,but I'm not naive. Why are you talking to me?"I asked standing up.

"You're very perceptive. It's a shame,I like your spunk."

"Why is it a shame?"I wondered.

"I liked you but now I'm going to kill you."I was speechless,he started standing up. I was looking for a way out. I only thought of one."Don't make this harder on yourself."I raised my foot up and kicked him below the belt and bolted. Injuring a guy there must be my new thing. I was running but came to a stop when I saw him ahead of me. He waved at me.

"How.."

"Come here."He ordered but I jumped over a bush and ran for my life. I probably should have screamed but I was so focused on running. I ran into a hard chest and fell back. I'm dead. I'll never see Elena,Jeremy or Jenna again. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me up. I started thrashing around.

"No,No!"I screamed hitting his chest.

"Ava,calm down."I heard a familiar voice order. I stopped and looked into the familiar dark brown orbs of the reason I was crying in the first place.

"Tyler?"I asked still crying. I never thought I'd be happy to see him.

"What happened?"He asked concern leaking into his voice.

"There was a man and he was chasing m-"I froze when I looked behind Tyler I saw Damon. I started shaking,I couldn't stop.

"What?"Tyler asked. I nodded behind him and he whipped instantly pulled me behind his back and sized Damon up.

"Who the hell are you,dick?"He said in a authoritative voice.

"Is this the guy?"Damon asked walking closer to us.

"Stop!"I heard a yell from behind me. I turned and saw Stefan standing behind me.

"Salvatore?"Tyler asked confused.

"Leave them alone,Damon"How is it he always shows up when I need him. The other day at school he was a little late but he would have got there eventually.

"We're just talking."Damon,this must be Stefan's brother. No wonder he didn't mention him.

"Ava,Tyler are you okay?"Stfan was still glaring at Damon so I nodded.

"Take her home."Stefan ordered Tyler and I I to stubborn to listen.

"I don't take orders from you."Tyler sad confirming what I already knew.

"Tyler look at Ava. She's scared and cold take her home."I can go home by myself but I didn't really want to be alone. Tyler looked at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me away glaring at Damon and Stefan as he went.

"Where are your shoes?"He asked once we were in his car.

"I took them off back there."He took off his jacket and put it on me when I shivered from the air conditioning. Once we were on the road I started to relax a little.

"You cold?"I nodded so he turned on the heat. When we were parked outside of my house he turned to me.

"What happened?"He asked and for some reason I told him everything.

"I was sitting over by the pond and Damon came over."

"Why were you over there?"He asked.

"I wanted to be alone."He almost looked guilty."He said he was going to kill me so I kicked him and ran. That's when I ran into you."He was gripping the steering wheel tightly."Tyler?"

"I hope you kicked hard."He said and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Harder than I did to you."I admitted and he smirked.

"I don't know how he could stand then."He was being so nice. Maybe for him to be nice you have to almost be killed."Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry,for kissing you and everything else."He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"My necklace."I said surprised.

"I should have just given it to you in the first place."

"Oh My God!"

"What?"He asked alarmed.

"Is _The Tyler Lockwood_ apologizing?"I asked pretending to be amazed.

"Don't get used to it. Why is that thing so important anyway? I've seen you wear nicer ones."

"You notice what I wear?"He looked embarrassed. I never thought I'd see this. I must be dreaming.

"Sometimes."I confessed.

"Oh,well this belonged to my Mom."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"As much as I hate to say this,stop apologizing."He was staring to freak me out.

"Thank you."I laughed when he sighed dramaticly. He just smiled at me,I returned it.

"I like it when you smile."He said I don't think he meant to say it because he looked like he was inwardly cursing himself.

"Thank you."I blushed."I should probably head inside."

"Yeah probably." He said looking at the house."I think your aunt is home. That's her car right?"

"Yeah,thank you for tonight Tyler."

"Ava if I have to stop apologizing,you have to stop thanking me. I didn't do anything anyway."

"Are you trying to be a martyr?"

"Is it working?"He asked shrugging slightly.

"No."I laughed."Goodnight."I leaned over and kissed his looked surprised by my actions,he wasn't the only one.

"Goodnight."I heard him say before I shut the door. He waited until I got into the house until he drove off.

"Ava?Your home early."Jenna observed.

"The party was getting boring."I lied,I just wanted to sleep."I'm going to bed."

"Okay me too."We walked upstairs in heavy silence but I don't think Jenna picked up on it.

"Goodnight."I said.

"Night."She said walking to her room. I waited until Elena and Jeremy got home and went to bed before going downstairs and locking everything up. I stood outside of my parents room trying to get up the courage to go in. No one has been in there since they died. Finally I walked in. Everything was the same. It smelled like my Mom's perfume and was littered with my Dads papers from work. I inhaled deeply. It felt like another life. I took mental images of everything. Its like this room is frozen in time. I walked over to the closet where Elena and I used to play dress up with our Moms clothes,and where I forced Jeremy into a dress. I smiled at the memories that came rushing back to me. I opened the door and saw everything perfectly lined up,my Mom was like Elena,neat freak. I was about to put on one of my Dad's jackets when I realized I was still wearing Tyler's. I'll have to give it to him Monday. I reached up and got the box I came in here for. I unlocked it with the key from downstairs and I opened it.I breathed deeply before I took out my Dads gun.

"That's weird."I said to myself. All of the bullets were wood. It'll have to do. I took the gun and bullets and put the box back. I looked back when I shut the door,it was like opening a time capsule,it felt weird. Having my parents stuff collect dust.

I walked back into my room and put the gun and bullets into my bedside table drawer. Maybe I'm being paranoid but you can never be to careful. That freak or anyone could break in. I took off Tyler's jacket and changed into PJ's and crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N I know it was long sorry,Tell me what you think. I tried to keep Tyler in character but I don't know if I succeeded. Do you think Ava fits into the story?Do you like her?I'm trying to not let her be a Mary sue. I love reviews so let me know what you think. Thanks. xx Emily**


	3. Friday Night Bites

Chapter 3

Friday Night Bites

**:I don't own anything sadly. Thanks you so much to those who have reviewed or followed or just read. Thank you to busybeekisses19 ,bookfreak25 and Riana Salvatore for their lovely reviews and h1h and YamiNoRei for following.**

It was a long night, I just couldn't get to sleep. Last night was confusing first with that Damon guy, how did he get to me quickly, it was impossible. Then with Tyler being so nice and Why does my Dad's gun have wooden bullets? All I do know is Stefan saved Tyler and I's life and if I ever see Damon again I'll be the one chasing him with my new gun. Eventually I just gave up and got ready for school. I showered and pulled on my clothes. I went to my closet and took out my uniform for cheer, Care is gonna be pissed at me for leaving last night but she'll have to get over it. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't called to let me have it.

"Morning." I said walking into the kitchen finding Jeremy eating some cereal. He grunted in response ah teenagers gotta love us. Caroline was supposed to pick me up but she never showed, maybe she was mad but she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make me pay. I ended up walking to school when I got there I saw Elena with Stefan walking towards the school. Suddenly A ball came flying and should have hit Stefan in the head but he turned and caught it last-minute. I looked over and saw Tyler he looked surprised and angry. Stefan threw the ball back hard enough to move Tyler, after they made their way into the school I went over to Tyler who was now sitting with his friends.

"Tyler!" I called walking over to him, he didn't look happy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are." Some of his friends laughed.

"Alone." He sighed and pushed himself up. I led him to a nearby tree and took his jacket from my bag.

"Here."

"Hey Ty, you get lucky last night!" One of his friends yelled. I rolled my eyes but Tyler laughed.

"Hey man, I couldn't keep her off me!" He shouted back laughter and whispers erupted from all directions.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"You're really doing this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Doing what?"

"I was right about you." I stated and shoved the jacket into his hands." I knew I had to be wrong, you're still the same jerk you've always been. You just fooled me into thinking other wise. Your pathetic Lockwood!" I hissed at him, and walked into school with all judging eyes on me.

"You slept with Tyler?"Tiki asked when I stepped through the doors.

"No." I said angrily.

"Really?" She said obviously not believing me.

"Go away." I said through gritted teeth. I was humiliated the school thought I was anther notch on that asses belt. I was at my locker when my angry little brother came up to me.

"You slept with Tyler!"

"News sure does travel fast."

"I can't believe you."

"I didn't sleep with that pig."

"Well he's telling everyone you did. He's giving details to his idiot friends as we speak."

"What!" I spun around and saw Tyler and his cronies walk through the door he was talking animatedly while the guys high-fived him or excitedly asked disgusting questions. Jeremy walked over.

"Hey dick, you better shut the hell up!"

"Or what Gilbert?"

"You know my sister would never touch you, she doesn't date losers."

"I'm the loser? and who said anything about dating?" He turned to one of his friends and started telling him another lie.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Or what? Look on the bright side when I'm with Ava you can have Vicki all to yourself." Jeremy shoved Tyler into some lockers. Tyler got up and shoved him back just as hard. Jeremy and Tyler were pushed apart by Matt before anything could happen.

"What the hell?" Matt yelled.

"Kids a psycho." Tyler answered.

"Stay away from my sister!" He warned grabbing his bag that he dropped and left. Matt looked up at me. I just slammed my locker and went to find Caroline. I looked everywhere I skipped two classes looking for her.

"Where the hell are you? You've been going on about how this was the best day of the year because cheer, and you're a no show? I need to talk to you. Call me back." I hung up and went to class. All day I endured whispers and looks of either judgement or jealousy, why they would be jealous of anyone sleeping with that ass is beyond me. I'm thinking of sending Vicki a condolence card. Some actually had enough courage to ask me about it, they got a death glare as an answer. I skipped lunch to get away and sat in Bonnie car.

"Here." Elena said handing me a sandwich and bag of chips.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry."

"It's not that bad." She said looking over at me from the front seat. I was laying in the back.

"Easy for you to say. No one thinks you slept with that." I pointed to Tyler who was throwing a football with his friends.

"Let them think whatever they want, it's not true."

"Elena I love you but you just don't get it."

"Fine, will you be in class later?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Ava."

"My reputation is ruined Elena. Everyone thinks I'm one of Lockwood's easy lays."

"I think your pride is the thing that's damaged." The bell went off.

"Better hurry or you'll be late."

"What about cheer?"

"If I don't go Care will have my head." If she shows up. Elena sighed and went to class, I just laid there thinking of ways to kill Tyler, nice and slow. After school I trudged over to practice and sat beside Bonnie. I handed her the car keys.

"Thanks." I began stretched out my legs and touched my toes with my fingers.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I said looking up at my team mates watching me.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked not to nicely. They instantly went back stretching.

"Hey." Elena said walking over..

"Oh My God, you're here." Bonnie exclaimed excitedly and got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said sitting down next to me and started stretching

"I am?" She asked joining us."

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"I left a message, but she never replied." I added

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go." We stretched for a few more minutes. I watched happily when Mr. Tanner yelled at Tyler. I love Mr. Tanner.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked fed up of waiting.

"I don't know, It's not like her. Try her again." Bonnie grabbed her phone but stopped texting once a car pulled up. I kept watching Tyler get yelled at, this is one of my favorite hobbies.

"Uh." Elena said confused.

"That must be the mystery guy from The Grill." Bonnie said, my head snapped to see what he looked like. I froze when it was Damon. Where is my gun when I need it. I felt anxiety churning in my stomach.

"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore." I stood up glaring at him I watched him kiss her, I almost threw up.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?"

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Caroline said when she reached us. I never tore my eyes from Damon he smiled at me through the rear view mirror. I glared while he drove away.

"Sorry I'm late girls, I was uh busy let's get started with the double pike herkey . What do you say? She started counting the steps I stood frozen.

"Ava!1234."I started to do the routine.

"Elena, sweetie why don't you just observe ?Keep going, Dana keep those arms up." Once practice was over ,I went over to Caroline and pulled her over to the bleachers.

"What's your problem?

"What were you doing with him?"

"Who?" She played dumb.

"Damon the psycho!"

"He's not a psycho, you're just mad that I'm happy and everyone knows you were desperate enough to sleep with Tyler."

"What! Did you hit your head. I didn't sleep with him and if you stay with that monster you'll only end up hurt or worse."

"You don't know anything." She left me standing there fuming.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked when I walked through the door slamming it.

"Nothing, everything is just perfect." I said and did the teenager thing, ran to my room. I saw through my window when Bonnie and Elena came home. Tomorrow was the big game I don't want to go. I have to though, if Damon's there I'm going. I can't leave my friends alone with him. I was in the middle of reading People magazine when I heard a knock at the door downstairs. I ran downstairs and saw Caroline and Damon standing in the doorway.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon said.

"Oh Yeah come-"

"No!" I objected the same time as looked up at me.

"Ava?" Elena asked confused, Damon's face held a similar look.

"Get in here." Caroline told Damon

"We're just finishing up." Stefan said.

"Yeah their finishing up, so go away!" I said sternly.

"Ava." Elena sounded surprised.

"What's your problem?" Caroline asked upset.

"It's okay,come on in." Damon walked in and Stefan looked scared.

"Thank you, Elena you have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

"Elena I have to talk to you upstairs."

"Can't it wait?"

"Now Elena." I pulled her upstairs and into my room.

"What is wrong with you? You're being rude."

"Yeah scold me later Miss. Manners. I don't want him here."

"You don't know him."

"We've met before. I don't want him in the house."

"Ava you're acting crazy, come join us for dessert." She said going downstairs. I thought about it for a second. I walked over to my night stand and opened the drawer. I tucked the gun into my pocket and went I got down there Caroline glared and Stefan scooted down letting me sit was sitting in between Elena and him. Damon looked at me curiously.

"So Ava, was it? How do you know Elena?"

"She's my sister." I said my eyes never leaving his.

"Really?" Somehow the conversation got to Tyler, gag.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it?" Caroline commented.

"That's what I always tell have to can't sit and wait for life to come to you, you have to take it." Damon droned on.

"You do seem an expert on taking life." Everyone except Damon and Stefan looked at weird. Damon me just smiled at me while Stefan glared at Damon. At least Stefan and I are on the same team.

"Anyway, Elena wasn't so lucky at practice it's just because you missed summer camp, I taught Ava once I got home. I don't know how you're gonna learn the routines." Caroline explained, Caroline be quiet.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie chimed in.

"I guess we can put her in the back." She thought out loud,

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena." Damon offered his unwanted opinion.

"It just because her parents died. she's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."

"Caroline!" I said amazed by her bluntness.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity. "

"I'm sorry, Elena, Ava .I know what it's like to lose both your parents. Stefan and I have watched every single person we ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh you're right, I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." He made a fake face of regret he 's so obvious. I should have gone with Jeremy to the Grill,After that uplifting conversation Damon and Elena were doing dishes. I was watching them very closely. I may be acting crazy and over reacting but when someone tries to kill you, you usually don't have them over for dinner. There's something off about him, I don't know what it is yet, but I'm going to figure it out. Damon was flirting with Elena, when Bonnie came asked if they needed help. Damon smiled at me when he was walking into the living room, I just glared.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked Caroline and Stefan.

"I was just commenting on her scarf.."

" You know Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the kitchen. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Do I look like I do dishes?" She laughed.

"For me?"

"Mmm I don't think so."

"Go and see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He said looking deep into her eyes, weird.

"I'm gonna go and see if Elena needs any help in the kitchen." She went to the kitchen, what is going on. I got up and went to the garage. This all sounded familiar, I remember my Uncle Jon telling me stories and it sounded like this. I know I must be losing my mind but I need to know if there's something. If there's something I want to know and don't, I'll die trying to figure it out. I yanked the chain and the light lit the room. I walked over to the storage and started looking through the boxes. I found a bunch of legal documents and this purple plant. but not what I was looking for. I picked up the flower and smelt it, pretty. It wasn't here, maybe the attic. I was about to put the plant down when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" I spun around to see the beautiful psychotic face of Damon Salvatore.

"None of your business." He ran over to me at an impossible speed and looked looked into my eyes, I felt like I couldn't look away.

"You're going to forget everything that happened at the Comet party, Tonight was the first time we met, you thought I was charming,Forget that I came in here." He ordered was he on drugs, has he met Jeremy? I didn't say anything, he sped away. I'm either so crazy I imagined that or he's not human. I guess I'm going to the attic.

After everyone left I raced up to the attic, the place was a mess. I spent hours going through every box, nothing. I stood and started to head downstairs when I tripped over something. My foot hurt, damn. I looked and saw a loose floorboard. I crawled over to it and yanked it up. I looked in and saw some strange things. I reached in and pulled out some wooden stakes, what! More wooden bullets and my Dads old ring. I popped the locket on the ring open and there was the same plant from the garage inside. There it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal. I grabbed it and started reading. It all makes sense now. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, weren't human. That explains Damon's speed, how he got to me so quick,Why Stefan didn't want Damon to come inside. He was controlling Caroline's mind and tried to control mine. The purple plant must have been vervain. It all added up.

I didn't know how to feel. Part of me was shocked another proud for figuring it out but the main part as fear. I dumped out a box of old junk and put all the vampire stuff in it. When I got to my room I stashed the box in my closet. I took the journal and my dads ring,it was to too big for me so I grabbed a chain and wore it around my neck. I curled into my window seat and read the journal cover to cover.

When I finished the sun was up. I needed to get everyone on Vervain, only one problem. I don't have enough. I went to the garage to get the little that we had but it wasn't there. I could give the ring to one of them but if Damon figures out I know he'll compel me or worse and we'll be back were we started .A big part of me wanted to call my uncle but I hate him so I don't want to. I don't know who to trust, obviously Caroline is out. My main thought was can I trust Stefan?

I changed into my uniform, today was game day. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and tucked my Dad's ring under the my uniform. I put the gun in my bag and put a smaller stake in my shoe. I truly am a Gilbert, paranoid all I need to fit the stereo type is to be drunk, but there's still time. The stake hurt my foot but I'll just have to suffer through it.

"Ready to go? Why aren't you in uniform?" I asked Elena coming downstairs. I wanted to tell her but for now I think its best she's in the dark. I have to get into Stefan's head though it.

"No, I'm done."

"Care isn't going to be a happy camper."

"I know, lets go." We split up I went to find Caroline and Elena was with Stefan. I missed my bubbly friend and I needed to keep her safe the only way was keeping her close. The only reasons I'm keeping it together is knowing that I have no other choice, I have to protect the people I love, the other reason is generations of Gilberts have done this before me, it's tradition. I couldn't find her anywhere. I made my way to the field and I saw Caroline so I pulled her away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." It was going to be hard to get the next part out." I'm sure Damon is a great guy."

"Really?" I nodded and she pulled me into a tight hug." Come on it's starting." Soon we were cheering and listening to Mr. Tanner talk about how us Timberwolves are hungry and kissing Stefan's ass. I thought he hated him?

I spotted Damon leaning against the bleachers when Tyler passed Vicki was telling him to said something to Jeremy and I guess it wasn't nice, because Jer punched him. After that all hell broke lose.

"Jeremy stop!" I say that way to much. Vicki was trying to get Tyler to stop, but he threw Jeremy to the ground like a rag doll. I was pissed, I threw my pom pom's to the ground. I started walking over there. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up and saw Stefan he went ahead of me. Stefan grabbed Tyler, and pulled him off. Tyler punched Stefan in the stomach but it looked like it hurt him more than Stefan.

"Jeremy no!" Elena yelled. Jeremy went for Tyler with a broken bottle but Stefan got in the way. Matt pushed Tyler to the locker room.

"What the hell Jeremy?" Elena said making sure he was okay. I saw Stefan looking at his hand, it should heal.

"Oh my God, you're hand!" Elena went to Stefan once Jeremy finished his hissy fit and stormed out.

"No, I'm fine." He hid his hand.

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" She pulled his hand back and examined it. " But I saw it-"

"He missed,it's not my blood, see." He rubbed his hand on his pants.

"No no no I saw the glass cut your hand-"

"It's okay. I'm okay." He left to get ready for kick off. I followed him, I need to talk to him. If I could trust a vampire it'd be him, or I'm an idiot. When I caught up he and Matt were shaking hands. When Matt left I I heard clapping, I looked and saw Damon. I hid behind a wall of the school.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team and makes a friend, it's all so Rah rah go team yeah!" Damon mocked.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Damon sped in front of him.

"Nice trick with me guess Vervain in the necklace. I admit, I was a bit surprised it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."Good Elena has Vervain."Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just eat her." I bent down going for my stake.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

"Well, I'm tempted."

"No you're 've had lifetimes to do yet here I am. I'm still alive, and there you still haunting me, after 145 years." Wow there old. I guess they're the original Salvatore brothers I over heard Damon telling Elena about." Katherine is dead. You hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. That my brother is your humanity."

"Salvatore!" Tanner yelled coming over. You idiot go inside." What the hell? We have a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" He flashed over to Tanner, and sunk his fangs into his neck. Blood was dripping down his chest and he was gurgling while Damon was gulping it down. I should have run but I couldn't move it's one thing to think about killing a vampire but another to do it. He dropped Mr. Tanners lifeless body to the ground.

"No!" Stefan yelled,Damon looked like Jonathan Gilberts drawings. Black veins leading up to his eyes, that were as dark as night. His sharp fangs dripping with blood, it was terrifying.

"Anyone, any time, any place." I wasn't listening to them anymore my eyes were on Mr. Tanner's eyes,they had no life, I should have helped him,god I'm so stupid. What is wrong with me. He's dead and I could have stopped it. I heard Caroline calling me so I turned and ran before she found me. I didn't bother with the game I got in my car and drove away from mystic falls high. I sped home and ran up to my room. The second I shut the door I collapsed on my knees and rested my forehead on the cool floor. I gripped my hair tight. I let go and started hitting the floor as hard as possible.I just screamed until I couldn't anymore. Tears flooded my eyes and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't really like Tanner but that's not the point. How can I do this? I'm alone in this, if I tell anyone I'll be locked away and if Stefan or Damon find out I'm dead. I was on the floor for hours before I passed out.

**I really don't like how this chapter turned out, at do you think? What about Ava knowing everything? Or how Tyler was acting? I wanted to wait longer for her to find out but it just made sense. xx Emily**


	4. Family Ties

Chapter 4

Family Ties

**Hello, Thank you for all of your support for the story, Thanks to blondielover612,ddluzelle and the two awesome people who review every chapter Riana Salvatore and busybeekisses19. I put a working link for my polyvore on my profile so you can check it out if you want. I love reading your amazing reviews, so keep them coming.**

I woke up on my floor after a deep sleep. I felt like I was asleep for days. Dried tears plastered my cheeks and bruises covering my hands and arms. I must have looked like hell, I slowly grabbed on to my dresser and pulled myself up. I just can't believe Tanner is gone, who's going to drive me into a coma of boredom? I made my way into my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I needed to scrub that horrible night away, I climbed in the shower. The scorching water burned my skin but I just let it massage my aching muscles. After thirty minutes of hard scrubbing I got out. I had to act like nothing happened, I knew nothing and saw nothing. I threw on a some clothes and grabbed my bag while slipping on my shoes. I didn't care what I look like but I had to pretend to.

"Where did you go last night?" Elena asked as I walked past her room. Let the charade begin.

"I didn't feel good, so I came home and went to bed."

"Oh good." She passed me.

"Why is that good?"

"Not that you didn't feel good. I have to tell you something. "Here it comes.

"What?" I asked reaching the bottom of the stairs and heading into the kitchen.

"Tanner is dead." I stopped, I'll probably get an Emmy for this.

"What?Are you serious?What happened?"I pretended to be shocked,A life time of hunting down my Christmas presents, and having to act surprised has prepared me for this.

"That animal attacked him before the game." Damon is an animal. People can't be this stupid can they?How many animal attacks can the honestly expect us to believe?

"That's horrible." She nodded and filled a mug with some coffee. I feel like a sociopath. Elena turned on the news.

"_Deadly beast captured, Mystic Falls is safe again. This is Logan Fell. " _The news played on the TV. So everyone thinks their safe,how is this better than having people scared? At least if their scared they'll be cautious. It showed a huge Mountain Lion being dragged off. The poor thing. An innocent animal executed to cover up what Damon did. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jenna and Elena started talking about the reporter on TV.I just left the house,I had to go pick up my dress for the Founders party.

Once that was taken care of I stopped in the grill for a bite. I saw Tyler with his parents.

"Ava!" I was called over by Mrs. Lockwood,

"Hello, Mrs., Lockwood, Tyler." I said Tyler's name with distaste.

"What are you doing here,sweetie?" Carol asked.

"Just getting everything ready for the Founders Party."

"Oh good,this year is going to be the best one yet."Mr. Lockwood said friendly,Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You say that every year, Mr. Lockwood. "I laughed.

"And I'm always right." He joked. " Come dear, why don't you join us." He got up and led me to the seat next to Tyler, Great.

"Thank you." When I sit down I kicked Tyler's leg. Hard.

"Ow."He glared at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said innocently.

"It's okay dear, Tyler can take it., Has your sister gotten your heirlooms for the party?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah, She was polishing them this morning."

"Wonderful, maybe Tyler can walk you home after lunch and get them for me."

"Mom,I do-"

"Son,just do it."Mr. Lockwood said sternly. Vicki came over and took our order. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing when she tried to strike up a conversation with Tyler's parents. I talked to Tyler's parents about the Founders party,and other upcoming parties,while Tyler just acted like he would rather be anywhere but here. Funny I would rather him be anywhere but here too,I guess we have something in common. It surprised me how easy it was to push all the vampire drama away when I was talking to people. Things got to the topic of football and that of course led to Tanner.

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" The mayor asked Tyler.

"I don't know Dad, I doubt anyone is thinking about that right now." He retorted ,I just stayed quiet trying to block out the images for last night.

"Charles, Founders party,focus." said. Tyler sent his dad a funny look.

"How are we all doing over here?" Vicki asked, she's never this friendly to anyone else. Tyler looked so uncomfortable, it was great.

"We're doing great sweetheart."Charles told her and turned to go over something with his wife. Vicki was looking expectantly at Tyler he ignored her. A real gentleman right there. She filled his water glass.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"We're fine. Thanks." Tyler said,never looking her in the eyes, what is he afraid she'll steal his soul?

"Just the check, Honey." What is with the pet names?

"Here you go Mayor Lockwood."She handed him the check. Tyler's Mom was looking at Tyler and Vicki knowingly,but she wasn't pleased. When you're a Lockwood you marry a Fell,Forbes or Gilbert,no exception. A little premature to be talking about marriage but whatever.

"Thanks." After he paid I saw Caroline and Bonnie walk over to a table. When they saw me they looked at me like I grew a second head, I shrugged.

"Ava, sweetie do you have a date to the party?" I don't like this question, by the looks of Tyler didn't either.

"Leave the girl alone."Mr. Lockwood defended.

"Just a question."She waited for my answer."If you don't Tyler could go with you. I think you two could have a wonderful time." If by wonderful you mean me banging my head against the wall until I past out then yeah.

"Mom I-"

"Yes ,I do." I lied.

"Who?" Tyler smirked at me knowing I lied.

"What?"

"Who?" Tyler repeated his mother's question.

"Matt." I said the first name that came to me. Tyler looked shocked, his mother looked disappointed.

"I didn't know the two of you were dating."Mrs. Lockwood stated hopeful.

"We're just friends." She was beaming. After lunch I thanked them and waited while Tyler was forced to ask Vicki to the party. I had to walk with Tyler to my house.

"You're going with Matt? He never mentioned it." He asked after a long awkward silence.

"Yes, he just doesn't know it yet." Tyler chuckled.

"I bet he won't go."

"I'll make him, and don't talk to me." I said childishly.

"Why?"

"I'm mad at you." I picked up the pace he had to jog to catch up.

"Why?"

"You're not seriously asking me that right? Or are you really that stupid?"

"You're over reacting. It wasn't a big deal, they'll forget all about it. Probably already have."

"Well I haven't. You know where my house is walk your self."I turned and walked in the direction of Matt's house. While walking I tried to figure out how the vampire's walk in the sun. It always goes back to vampires. I felt so much guilt,I could have helped Mr. Tanner but I stood there like a coward. I need to get more vervain some how. Enough for Jeremy,Jenna,Bonnie,Caroline and Matt. Elena and I are the only ones with it,if I can find enough I want to put it in the town's water supply,that way everyone was safe. I just don't know where it grows. What am I supposed to do Google it?Maybe eBay?This sucks. This is all so overwhelming any minute I feel like Damon is gonna jump out and kill someone. Soon I reached The Donovan house. I walked up and knocked.

"Ava, hey." Matt said surprised.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just seeing how you are. Can't a friend check up on another friend without something being up. So Matt how are you?"I asked pretending to be concerned.

"What do you want?"

"Fine." I pushed pass him and walked inside.

"Sure come on in."

"Thank you. I need you to be my date to the Founder's party."

"I'm not going to that." He said plopping on the couch. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please,Please Please,Matt I'll do what ever you want. Carry your child,sacrifice virgins,give you a goat."

"goat, virgins? What century are you in?"

"Whatever one you want me to be in." I was holding on to him for dear life.

"Ava you're hurting me." I let go and looked up at his amused face.

"Why do you want me to go with you so bad?"

"I told the Lockwood's I was going with you and if I show up Matt free they'll know I'm a liar."

"Why did you tell them that I was taking you?"

"They were going to make me take Tyler, and your name just slipped out."

"Lucky me. Fine I'll go just relax." I instantly sat back.

"Thank you." We talked about random things when I was checking out his suit. I had to make sure he looked good.

"I heard you were the one who found Tanner."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad no one else saw it, it was horrible." If he only knew.

"Yeah,"

"They caught the thing though." He said while putting on his jacket.

"Yeah we're safe now."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, hand me the ties." I told him to hold them up to his neck.

"No No. No."I threw them over my shoulder after deciding against it. Matt looked bored."I'll bring you one of my Dad's ties."

"Ava?"

"Mm."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why?"

"You seem off."

"I'm fine. You can change now."I walked into the living room and took a deep breath. Lying is hard,especially when the stakes are high. After hanging with Matt for a while I went home,I hung my dress up and went to my closet. I took the Journal out and reread some of it. I wish I knew where the rest were. I would Google it but I'd only get information on sparkly fairy princesses. Like those are vampires,please. I heard Jeremy and Elena having another argument,shut up. I'm the one dealing with problems here. Jeez.

When Matt and I arrived I saw Vicki with Tyler His mother is gonna love this, not. I saw Caroline inside with Damon, I squeezed Matt's arm.

"What?" He asked while walking up the steps. They invited him in.

"Ava, Matt! Come in. Ava you look stunning."

"Thank you. You look lovely as well."

"Thank you darling. Charles isn't Ava stunning?" She asked calling him over.

"Ah yes,very beautiful and Matt looking dapper."They complimented. They're laying it on thick. We moved further into the house I held onto Matt's arm. Caroline walked over. I have to be nice to Damon,yay.

"Ava, Matt. Is there something you want to share?" She asked.

"We're just friends Care." I told her she looked disappointed at my lack of a love life.

"Ava nice to see you again." Damon held his hand out.

"You too." I shook his hand.

"Matt was it?" He said turning to Matt. I watched them carefully.

"Matt Donovan." Matt shook his hand to.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Well, I'm going to go and try to coax Matt into some dancing." I said pulling Matt away.

"I'm not dancing." I ignored him and placed one hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. I looked over and saw Stefan and Elena dancing. We started to sway to the music. "And we're dancing." He mumbled.

I saw Damon and Caroline watching them. Matt spun us so I couldn't see them when I could they were gone. After a few dances Caroline and Stefan were dancing. I was so lost in looking for Elena I didn't hear what Matt said.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a drink.?"

"Sure." He left and I sat down at the table and saw Tyler walking over.

"No." I said getting up to leave. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on. My mom want's us to dance."

"Well you should have said so. No!" I pulled away and started walking. Tyler grabbed me again." Let go."

"That's the guy who was chasing you." He started walking over to Damon. Tyler always has to complicate my life. I grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dance floor.

"Let it go."

"He-"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Where's Vicki?"

"She left."

"You were that charming, huh?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." He said angrily.

"Fine." It was quiet for a minute.

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"I did like her."

"Okay?"

"Look, I don't know why I'm a dick, I just am."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I've been a jerk to you lately."

"Lately?"

"I'm trying to apologize here."

"Why?"

"What?"

"I've never heard of you apologizing to anyone before, but you've apologized to me twice."

"I don't know, You piss me off the least."

"Huh, Then I really have to work harder." He smiled down at me.

"You're funny, you know."

"I know. " I saw Matt come over. I shrugged he just smirked at the two of us and sat. All our lives Tyler and I have been at each others throats and now we're getting along?

"Do you forgive me?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"What are you apologizing for? Telling the school we slept together, or beating the crap out of my brother?"

"He punched me."

"You deserved it."

"Okay, he came at me with a broken bottle."

"Okay, that was bad but no one got hurt."

"You always defend him. Just because he's having a hard time doesn't mean he can do what ever he want's."

"What's your excuse?"

"You're a ball buster." He laughed.

"Thank you." He spun me around and pulled me against his chest. I pulled back to a normal distance.

"I'm apologizing for both. I'll tell everyone the truth."

"Don't, once the rumour is out, no one cares about the truth."

"What else does it depend on?"

"Is the only reason you're apologizing or even dancing with me now,because it's what your mother want's."

"Dancing yes,apologizing no."

"So is this the moment someone pours the pig's blood on me."

"You don't trust me, do you."

"Have you given me a reason to, I give my trust freely but when you break it you have to go through hell to get it back."

"Then I better get going."

"Guess so."

"You should tell your parents to screw themselves." I blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Be your own person. If you want to be with Vicki then be with her. It's your life,grow a pair."

"Second time someone's tried to get me to do that tonight."

"Well then,there must be a reason for it,right?"

"You don't get it. Your family is picture perfect, mine only looks it."

"Fine."

"I can't believe that dick is here." He said glaring at Damon. He's screwing up my plan.

"I over reacted."

"He chased you through a dark park and threatened to kill you."

"When you put it like that."

"I should throw him out." Like that would do anything, he's been invited in.

"Just let it go, and focus on my amazingness." He chuckled.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thank you." He shook his head and smiled but I could tell he was still glaring at Damon.

"Thief."

"What?"

"That ring is supposed in the heritage display."He said looking at my dad's ring.

"Well, too bad. People have seen it before. I don't get why people care about this stuff so much. It's just a bunch of dead guys that lived here hundreds of years ago. Why are the founding families treated differently? It was our ancestors who made the town, not us."

"Hear, hear."

"Okay two song's that should make your parents happy. I'll see you later." I left confused about the frown on his face when I said that.

"Sorry." I said sitting next to Matt.

"Hey dance with whoever, the less I have to."

"Where's my purse?"

"I gave it to Elena when I went to the bathroom."

"Do you know where she is."

"Bathroom."

"I'll be back."

"I'll be here." I was on my way to the bathroom when I ran into Stefan.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"It's okay." I saw my purse in his hand. He was walking into the men's room .I followed him in.

"Uh Ava this is the Men's room."

"I need my purse."

"Oh sorry, here. Elena gave it to me to hold."

"It's cool I won't hold it against you." I took the purse he handed to me but I dropped it. I went to pick it up, panicking. I brought the stake tonight. He bent down and helped me. That's what you get with 145 year old vampire, manners. Damn.

"You know." He said holding the stake. I looked at him in fear and tried to run out. When I turned he was blocking the door. I backed away until I hit the sink. He leaned over and turned on the tap. He pointed to his ears. Last thing I want is Damon to hear.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why, I know about you and Damon."

"I don't believe in killing. Damon said he erased your memory." I looked down at my ring.

"The Gilbert ring. Vervain?"I nodded." How did you find out?"

"The night of the comet when Damon tried to kill me he was so fast, and when he was over at the house, he compelled Caroline and tried to do the same to me. I had vervain,I found it in a box while I was looking for Jonathon Gilbert's journal." I told him it all just came tumbling out.

"Do you have any other weapons?" I looked at him skeptically." We're on the same team, Ava. I want Damon gone too."

"A gun with wooden bullets."

"If I were you I'd carry the gun before the stake. It's easier." I nodded." You did a good job pretending you didn't know. Damon doesn't suspect a thing. Do you have more vervain?"

"If I did it would be in the water supply."

"Smart." He walked over and looked at the painting" You can't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?"

"The founding families have a council. They protect the town from vampires."

"They suck at it."

"But they remember, if you tell them they'll kill me as well."

"I want him gone, Stefan. He's toying with Caroline. He's a threat to everyone in town."

"I have a plan in motion as we speak."

"It better be a good one. After Tanner... I can't watch that again"

"You saw that?" I nodded sadly." I'm sorry but you'll have to trust me."

"I don't have a lot of experience in this department but trusting a vampire doesn't sound overly smart."

"Please."

"I don't have any other options , do I ? I'm trusting you, don't screw up."

"I won't."

"I won't tell any one."

"Thank you." After that I left I went for some fresh air. I sat down. I felt bad Matt was waiting but I needed a minute. I was there longer than a minute. Almost twenty passed before I noticed Caroline laying on the ground.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I asked walking over, she looked up at me and looked freaked out. She had a necklace in her hand. I helped her up.

"I'm fine." She obviously wasn't.

"Caroline what happened?"

"I'm fine." She repeated ,she was breathing heavy.

"No,you're shaking,wha-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She kept repeating, she was on the verge of tears,

"Caroline, Come here." I pulled into a hug and tried to calm her down.

"I'm fine." She sobbed.

"It's okay,shh,you're okay now. What happened?"I asked swaying while we hugged.

"I'm fine." I knew she wasn't. Hopefully this was Stefan's plan and Damon was gone. I held her for a few minutes trying to calm her down enough to go inside. When she did we went to get Matt. I found him talking to Tyler. I never let go of Caroline's hand.

"Matt."

"Where did you go. I know you said you'd be back, but." Caroline was still crying and shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tyler interrupted Matt.

"Caroline?" Matt asked looking at her.

"We need to take her home, now."

"I'll go bring the truck around."

* * *

"Is she okay?"Tyler asked draping his jacket on my shoulders, while we waited outside for Matt. Caroline was passed out laying her head on my lap while I ran my fingers through her blonde locks.

"She will be."

"What happened?" He asked sitting next to me.

"She broke up with Damon."

"I broke up with Vicki and I'm not a mess."I shot him a look that said shut the hell up unless you want to be disemboweled. He shut up right away.

"Damon, the psycho that you hate. It didn't exactly end peacefully."

"Sorry, did he hit her?"

"No I think he just shook her up a bit." I said looking down at her she looked peaceful.

"I hate that guy."

"I know."

"Ava, do you maybe wan-"He was cut off by Matt honking. Caroline woke up. Matt climbed the steps quickly.

"Where am I." She looked at Tyler, Matt and I, she relaxed.

"It's okay Care, we're going home." I told her when Matt helped her to the truck.

"Where did Damon go?"

"Away. " I turned to Tyler and handed him his Jacket." Blue huh?"

"Don't mock my style. There's no ruffles."

"Anyone who wears that awful bandana has no style." I told him referring to the bandana he wears under his football helmet.

"That is official football equipment."

"Official?"

"Fine not official but still."

"Those tank tops suck to"

"So sad to see you go." He said pushing me towards the car.

"What were you saying earlier, before Matt came?" Caroline was talking to Matt so I didn't need to hurry.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you should get her home." He opened the door and I climbed in, he shut the door behind me .He waved and started walking back inside.

"Wait." I told Matt who started the truck. My arm was around Caroline and her head was on my shoulder. My shoulder was getting wet, she must be crying, I rubbed her arm trying to comfort her.

"Why?" I rolled down the window.

"Tyler!" I yelled. He turned around and walked a bit closer.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

"Can you tell Elena or Jenna I'm staying at Caroline's tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He nodded and went back inside.

"Now?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I talked to Ty most of the time."

"For that too."

"What do you mean, what else are you sorry for?"

"This." I started the radio and turned it until I heard the artist I was looking for. Caroline smiled and Matt groaned.

"Taylor Swift? Really?"

"Apparently she speaks to heartbroken teenage girls."

"Ugh, But why? This suck's"

"Like you didn't listen to her when you broke up with Elena."

"I didn't."

"Please, you-"

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to listen," Caroline ordered us, Matt gave me a you'll pay for this look,

**Love it or hate it? Let me know what you think.**


	5. You're Undead To Me

Chapter 5

You're Undead to me

**Thanks to AbixxD for following and the favourite,and busybeekisses19 and Riana Salvatore and ddluzelle.I want to thank bookfreak25 for the awesome cover she made for the story. It's now the cover image for the story, thank you.:)**

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck,or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memories lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me."Caroline was talking about last night. She was looking in the mirror and Bonnie was laying on Care's bed. I sat in her chair keeping my mouth shut. Hopefully it's all over and Damon will just be a bad memory.

"Why would you do that?"Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Can we just not talk about it?"Okay I just don't want to talk about Damon."

"Me neither."Bonnie rolled her eye's at my outburst.

"I just want to go back to normal."She said covering up the bite marks. She turned and smiled at me."The best way to do that is gossip. You and Tyler were pretty close,last night."I rolled my eye's and Bonnie smiled.

"Nothing is going on Caroline. He was just being nice."

"Tyler,nice?Well that's a side only you get to see."I shook my head at her.

"What are you doing with that candle,Bon?"I asked changing the subject.

"Um..nothing."She set it on the bed."What's this?"She picked up the necklace Caroline had last night.

"Yeah,what is that?"

"Damon gave it to me,or was going to give it to me. All I know is it's mine now."That doesn't sound like Damon. Why would he give her a necklace if was going to kill her?

"It's ugly."Bonnie commented

"Then keep your grubby hands off it."She said grabbing it. She hung it on her coat rack by the window.

I split up with them once we got to school I had to talk to Mrs. Campbell about my science paper. I seen Tyler and his friends talking I stopped when I heard my name.

"Ava looked hot last night."One of his friends said.

"I know man,she is fine."

"Mm, I wanted to take her and fuc-"This guy was interrupted when Tyler pushed him hard and sent him flying back. Tyler looked pissed."What the hell?"

"Shut up."

"I get it you have a crush on little Gilbert. Going to play the good guy to get in her pants."Another friend asked. He was about to say something but was interrupted when Tyler's fist connected with is jaw.

"Stop!All of shut the hell up or I'll rip you apart."He grabbed his bag and went inside. Well,that was confusing. Did Tyler like me. I saw Vicki looking at me jealously. I walked inside but she followed me. I didn't want a scene so I went in the bathrooms.

"Congratulations you won."She snapped when she walked in.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You got Tyler. He was never protective over me. so how did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep with him. After he sleep's with a girl he treats her like dirt."

"Look Vicki I didn't do anything okay. I don't know why Tyler did that."

"Wow you're slow."

"Excuse me?"What did the bitch say.

"He's in love with you." Has all the drugs, given her brain damage.

"What?No he's not. He doesn't even like me."

"Open your eye's think of everything that's happened. When ever I was with him he would be looking at you."Is that true?

"Vick-"

"If you don't see it you're an idiot. I spent my whole relationship fighting it. It's the reason I slept with Jeremy. Open your eye's Gilbert."That was weird,the Jeremy thing pissed me off. The only reason she slept with him is because she thought Tyler liked me. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Stefan and Elena talking. I need to talk to him. I'll get him after English. I saw Vicki kissing Jeremy,When the hell did that happen?Gross,I don't want to see that. I started walking away when Caroline called me over.

"Yes,master?"

"Sexy car wash wear your sexy bikini. In your face sexy,can you picture it?"

"Yeah it's like a beer commercial."

"Good."She went to hand out more flyers. Stefan left school before I could catch him. I decided to go to his house,if Damon is gone it shouldn't be a problem. I took the car,Elena is getting a ride from Bonnie. I pulled up the driveway,this place is huge. I pulled the doorbell thing,no answer.

"Ava?What are you doing here?"Zach asked rubbing his neck.

"I need to talk to Stefan."I saw Stefan come up behind Zach.

"Ava,I'm guessing it's about Damon."

"Yes,he's gone right."

"You told her."Zach accused.

"I figured it out. I know I can't tell anyone."

"She found her ancestor's Journal and pieced it together." Zach looked impressed.

"Come in."Stefan invited me in. I walked into the living room,this place was amazing. I don't know whether this is bigger than the Lockwood's but if not, it's close. Stefan motioned me to sit in a chair while Zach and Stefan sat on the couch.

"He is gone right?"

"No,he will be soon."Stefan reassured me.

"Where is he?"Stefan looked down.

"He's in the cellar, vervained with no blood in his system."

"I want to see him. Just to make sure,no offence."

"That's not a good idea."Zach interfered.

"He tried to kill my best friend. I need to see it. I'm not leaving until I do."Stefan sighed but nodded.

"You can't let her go down there."

"I want to go alone."

"No. She could be compelled and let him out."Stefan looked like he was considering it. Shut up Zach.

"Ava-"The vampire started.

"You asked me to trust you,and I did .I'm just asking you to trust me." He thought about it for a minute.

"Okay."

"Stefan."Zach complained.

"Don't get to close."He lead me to the stairs,I went down and he led me through a room with a freezer.

"Vampires eat?"I asked pointing to the freezer.

"Damon stores his blood in there."

"Bodies?"I was scared of the answer.

"Blood bag's,he steals from the hospital."That's low,people need that blood. I guess it's better than killing. We stopped at a door."In there,he's locked up,stay away from the door." I walked through and entered a hallway with one door with bars on the window. I don't want to know why this room was built. I heard a cough and I glimpsed in and saw Damon rotting away. Good.

"Ava?Let me out. Stefan's lost his mind. Help me."He tied to fool me.

"See this?"I pulled my ring out from my shirt."It was my Dad's,it's been in my family for century's."

"Ava?"

"You were dumb for thinking you could compel me. I'm a Gilbert,we're crafty."

"You knew the whole time?"

"I knew when you tried to compel me,Jonathan Gilbert's journal's are helpful. Everyone says he was a crazy drunk. Drunk maybe but crazy,no. He knew the truth and wrote his journals to warn his decedents,thankfully."

"Ugh,I hate Gilbert's you're so ethical."

"Thank you. Enjoy wasting away. I hope you enjoyed the fun you had with Caroline,because it's over. You ass."

"I'll see her again and Elena too. Maybe even troubled Jeremy what about that Lockwood."He sped to the door and violently grabbed for me. He got my arm and pulled me close and sunk his fangs into my neck. I bit him for a change and grabbed my gun out of my bag. I shot him in the forehead and the chest. He fell to the ground in groaned in pain. Stefan flashed in.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"I'm not a weak little girl and I don't take kindly to threats. So I wouldn't do it again or I'll make use of the stake in my purse."I didn't have my stake but he doesn't know that.

"I underestimated you."He groaned pulling out the bullet from his chest.

"Yes,and now look where you are,goodbye Damon."I walked past Damon and Stefan followed me out.

"You got too close."Stefan observed. He noticed my neck,his eye's turned black and veins leading to his eyes,fangs extended. I gripped my gun.

"Stefan?"He slowly went back to normal. He fought it,that's impressive.

"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You asked me to trust you,and I do."

"You do?"

"Yes,I trust you Stefan."He looked happy,I guess I'm the first human to trust him,in a while. I smiled up at him."Aren't you supposed to be at the Grill with Elena?"

"I'm late?"

"That's an understatement. Go."

"I'll walk you out,come on."We exited the cellar and Zach looked relived and left the room. Stefan bit his wrist and held it out.

"I don't want to be a Vampire."

"You won't,it'll heal you."

"So it's like True Blood?"He just rolled his eye's. I felt like it would ruin the moment if I refused so I drank and looked in the mirror while my neck healed. Awesome.

* * *

I was on the couch watching the new's when Elena walked in and ran to her room. I waited for her to calm down before I went up.

"You okay?"I asked poking my head in her room.

"He's hiding something."When did my life become so complicated?

"He's a good guy,Lena. Trust him."

"I can't just give trust away."

"I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He took care of Damon, just have a little faith."

"I'm not you,I don't have blind faith."

"Isn't you not trusting him just as bad as him keeping something from you?He hasn't given you any reason to doubt him,has he?"

"Maybe,you're right."

"Maybe?Elena you're talking crazy. I'm always right."I laughed leaving the room.

I walked downstairs and saw Stefan cooking.

"Cooking with Stefan. My favourite show. What's your catch phrase,I like :I'm Stefan Salvatore and I just killed it, but not really, BAM!."I joked he just rolled his eye's.

"Jeremy gave me the idea."

"Yeah he's in love. It's disgusting."I said starting to great the Parmesan cheese. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"He said looking up.

"Can you help me."

"Grate cheese?"

"Train."

"Ava,Damon isn't coming back."

"I know,but just in case we get any other visitors. Better safe than sorry."

"Sure,we'll start next week."Yes!

"I'm going to kick your 164 year old ass."

"We'll see."I helped some more and headed upstairs to take a shower. I hate cooking with garlic.

* * *

"Ava!Your working with Tyler."Caroline told me when I walked over to the car wash.

"You meddling little -"

"Tyler!I have a car for you."

"You'll be two of our sexiest workers. Have you seen Elena and Stefan,do they even know what sexy means?"Tyler stopped when he saw me. " Ava!" Caroline scolded.

"What?"

"We need Tyler,don't give him a heart attack."She smiled evilly and skipped off. I'm gonna dump a bucket of cold water on her later. Maybe it'll cool her hormones.

"Hey,sponge?"Tyler asked walking over to me.

"Thanks. What did I tell you about those tank tops."He just laughed and pulled off his shirt,He smirked at me when he caught me staring at his abs.

"Like what you see?"He asked I headed over to a car trying to hide my blush. Damn it,why does he to have that body?He followed and I separated us with the car."Can't trust yourself around me?"He's so cocky.

"Shut up and wash the damn car."

"Yes ma'am."

I felt him checking out my ass when I was bending over the car. I turned to look at him,he winked at me. Could he at least try to hide it,like I am. Sheesh.

"Tyler!"I whined.

"I love it when you say my name like that."

"You're an ass."

"Ava,you want to see my ass?Wow,your forward I love it."He said walking to the car. I picked up the hose and sprayed him in the back. When I turned it off he was playfully glaring at me."Your dead."He ran over.

"What?You were being dirty."He grabbed a bucket and chased me around the parking lot.

"Matt,hide me."I said jumping behind him.

"Why?"He looked and saw a soaked Tyler looking for me.

"Tyler,the water goes on the car's."

"Is she over there?"He started walking over.

"Who?"

"Ava."

"Haven't seen her."Matt lied but Tyler kept walking so I bolted,he was on my heels. A car pulled in front of me and I was stuck. I turned and smiled up at his vengeful face.

"Hello."I said

"Hello."The cold soapy water was poured over my head I picked up a sponge and threw it at his face. He went for the hose when I grabbed a bucket of water.

"Hey!Tyler,Ava wash the car's not each other. Do that at home,later!"Caroline yelled across the parking lot. He dropped the hose but I threw the bucket of water on him and ran back to our spot.

"Revenge is sweet,Gilbert."He whispered in my ear when he came back. We calmed down after that. Except Tyler kept flexing and winking at me the rest of the day.

"You're such a slut."I told him. He looked offended.

"Hey!"After that,nothing really happened. No one could find Caroline,she probably got her hair wet,so she went home. I saw smoke a fire, Bonnie looked like she was in a trance,Stefan went over and shook her out of it. She took off,Stefan and I made eye contact across the parking lot,what's going on with her?I sent him a confused look he nodded and ran off.

"You've been washing that spot for five minutes,how about the rest of the car."The owner of the car said impatiently.

"Hey,dick back off."Tyler glared him down and the guy went to pay."You okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine."I said distantly. We finished up the car wash and Tyler drove me home,because Caroline,Elena,Stefan and Bonnie all left. Great friends.

"Ava,we're here."Tyler said pulling me back to reality. I looked over at his concerned face.

"Oh,thanks."I opened the door and got out,I heard Tyler get out. He was leaning against the car door looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Tyler."

"Maybe you were in the sun to long."He thought aloud."You're so delicate."He joked.

"You're hilarious. I should head inside."

"Do you want to hang out some time?" He shouted once I opened the door.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Like the Grill,this Friday."

"Friday's are like couple territory at the Grill."

"I know."I'm really slow.

"Oh,sure."I said awkwardly.

"I'll see you Monday,get some sleep."He said hoping into his car and driving off. When I crawled into bed I got a text.

"_Elena knows,she didn't take it well,she's on her way home. Zach is dead and Damon is out. Training starts Monday. Be careful.-Stefan"_

**Let me know what you think. xxEmily.**


	6. Lost Girls

Chapter 6

Lost Girls

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story and thank you if you reviewed followed or Favourited. I own nothing but Ava.**

I was heading downstairs to wait for Elena to come home. I don't know what I'm going to tell her. Damon's on the loose and he's angry this is the worst possible outcome. I heard a knock at the door, who would be here this time of night? When I answered the door I saw a man there.

"Can I hep you?"

"Please come help. There's been an accident, my wife is hurt. " He said in a panic and ran down the porch. Really ,now? I followed him into the front yard, he was standing there staring into space.

"Sir, your wife, where is she?" I was getting a bad feeling.

"I have to get you outside. " I started running into the house but I'm grabbed and thrown to the ground. I felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. I saw Damon walk over to the man.

"No! Run!" It was too late, Damon was already sucking the life from him. He dropped the body to the ground his face was next to mine, I've never been this close to a dead person before. Damon grabbed my leg and dragged me to him.

"Now look where I am, funny how thing's turn out huh?" He stomped on my stomach, I'm pretty sure my ribs are broken and organs are damaged. He lifted my head and roughly threw it to the ground. I couldn't think, I was to busy panicking. I realized what I could do to get away, it came to me when a certain angry athlete came into my head. " I thought you Gilbert's were crafty?"

"We are!"I said kicking him in the groin as hard as possible,I didn't know I could kick that hard. He fell back I pushed myself up and ran into the house. I could barely see but I now what I had to do. I realized I left my bag in Caroline's car. Crap!I thought while running upstairs. I should have led him from the house away from Jeremy and Jenna and soon Elena. I need to get rid of him before she gets back. I locked my bedroom door,it wouldn't hold him for long. I took off my Dad's ring and popped it open,I dumped the vervain into my hand. A second later my door swung open,and he walked in.

"I know you're in here, I can hear your heartbeat. " I jumped onto his back and shoved the vervain into his eyes, He was about to scream when I took a belt and shoved it into his mouth. I forced him to the ground. I quickly ran to my desk and found the box I was looking for. I ran over when he was getting up, he was on his knees pushing himself up.

"That was good." He spit the belt out.

"Just wait until you see what's next."I said kicking him to the ground. I opened the box and with as much strength as I could muster I stabbed him in the back with a pencil. He whined out in pain. I pulled his hand out and stabbed him again,another groan. I was using all of my anger and fear from everything him,my parents I was using everything I had. I flipped him over and looked down at his face,it was contorted in pain. I would feel bad if it were anyone else.

"This is for Tanner!" I yelled stabbing him in the chest. I could tell I didn't go deep enough." You bastard." I spat at him." You think you can kill whoever you want , but now look at who hunted who? I took another pencil but he grabbed my wrist, I took my hand and shoved the one in his chest deeper. He let go. I heard a knock on my door.

"Not a good time!" I yelled.

"Sorry." I heard Elena say defeated. I'll deal with her later, I'm a little busy at the moment. When I turned back to Damon he was gone. He'll be back, and I'll be ready. I went and checked every room in the house, but the front door was open so I'm guessing he left. I raced into Elena's room. She jumped when she saw me.

"What happened?" I never looked in the mirror I had cuts all over and was sweating like a pig.

"Damon."

"What?"

"Stefan won't hurt you Elena." She was speechless.

"You know?"

"Yeah." She started pacing.

"How long?"

"Since the night you had Stefan and Bonnie over for dinner."

"How could you not tell me!"

"You wouldn't have believed me. You would have sent me to some shrink."

"No, I wouldn't have." She said clearly angry.

"So I come up to you and tell you your new boyfriend and his psycho brother are vampires and you would have believed me?" She didn't answer, she didn't need to. I knew the answer." Would you have told me?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"If I didn't know right now, would you be telling me the truth?"

"No." She said calming down.

"We good?" She nodded.

"Ava, I'm scared."

"I know, I was too. Plus I saw Mr. Tanner die."

"What?"

"Damon."

"I'm the worst older sister ever." Now I'm confused.  
"Not following." She sighed and started pacing again. She's gonna put a hole in the floor.

"You've been scared and felt alone for a month and I haven't even noticed."

"Elena, it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Look, I love you and I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you." I tried to make her understand.

"You're my baby sister, I'm supposed to protect you! Not the other way around!" She yelled.

"Lena calm down, we'll protect each other."

"I can't do this." She was becoming hysterical. If she keeps yelling the whole town will know about vampires.

"Do what?"

"This, vampires, lying to the people I care about."

"I hate to say it, but it's too late for that now. You don't have a choice. I did it, It was hard but it had to be done. Elena If I did it you can too. There's one difference between our situations."

"What?" She asked whipping her tears angrily.

"You have me. I'll make sure we get through this. Everything will be okay. Just one battle at a time."

"I can't trust Stefan,but he wants me to meet him at the Grill tomorrow."

"Let him explain everything. The whole time he's been here he's been protecting you from Damon."

"He has?"

"Just whatever you do don't take that off." I said pointing to her necklace."

"Why?"

"I'll let Stefan explain, he'll do a much better job." I headed for the door.

"Ava? Can you sleep in here tonight?"

"Just let me shower and change and I'll be right in." Once I was out of the shower I got dressed and called Stefan.  
"Hello?"

"She's okay. She'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"It was her not me. I had a run in with Damon."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I may have stabbed him with some pencils,and lost my vervein."

"I have more."

"Good, we'll need to get some for everyone."

"Who is everyone?"

"Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Matt and Tyler."

"I have enough. I'll get some jewelry and bring it over later."

"Thanks, Night."

"Goodnight."

Elena finally went to sleep, I just couldn't. Maybe the adrenalin from my run in with Damon, or the excruciating pain I was in from the fight.I got up and went to get some water. I was walking back upstairs when I saw a shadow outside. I grabbed my gun and went outside. I saw someone leaning against the house, Damon? I aimed and pulled the trigger, he went down. Got you. When I ran over I saw Stefan on the ground.

"Oh My God! Stefan I'm sorry I thought you were Damon." I ran over I watched when he pulled the bullet out. I really need to be more careful, that could have been a normal person.

"It's okay, I'll live." I watched him heal." Did Damon do this to you? " He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm pretty sure if anything was actually broken I'd know." I do know , they're broken. So did he, after some blood I felt a lot better. He really comes in handy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked helping him up.

"Damon threatened Elena." I nodded.

"How is she?"

"She's doing better now."

"I don't think you need to be more lethal, are you sure training is a good idea. You did take down Damon."

"Barely."

"I brought you something." I put his hand in his pocket.

"I love presents."He took out and handed me a paper bag. It looked almost empty."Is it a puppy?"I joked opening it to see vervein.

"Enough to protect four people. I'll get you the rest later."

"Thanks. Can I get you anything water,I pod, a bunny?"He gave me a serious look ...well I guess he gave me a normal Stefan look. I went back inside and snuck into Jenna's room. I found her perfume which thankfully did not have a not see through bottle. Stefan gave me four flower things whatever they're called,I took one and snapped it and shoved it in the bottle. I quietly snuck back out. One down two to go. I ran to Jeremy's room,Dad and Mom gave him a bracelet last Christmas,he never takes it off. He had it on so I carefully took it off and opened the locket and stuffed the vervein in, once I put it on him I went to Elena's room and put the Vervein in my dad's ring, Done. That was easy.

* * *

Elena went to talk to Stefan I ran over to Caroline's. I took the necklace I bought for her birthday and filled it with vervein. Her birthday was two month's ago but she was at cheer camp,so I forgot to give it to her. Sheriff Forbes let me in on her way to work. I saw her asleep in bed so I did the best friend thing. I went and jumped on top of her.

"What the hell? Ava?"

"Hello."

"Are you crazy?"

"It depends who you ask."

"I was sleeping, you're so annoying." She buried her head under the pillows, she's not a morning person.

"Fine then I guess I won't give you your birthday present." I bluffed and smirked when she sat up with an exited look on her face.

"Finally, I thought you forgot it was two months ago." I felt a little guilty but a lot was going on at the time." Hand it over."I passed her the little box.

"Ava, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Just open it you psycho." She opened the box and gasped.

"It's so pretty, it's the one I put on hold and told you to get me ."She has to control everything.

"Put it on." She did happily.

"I'm never taking it off."

"Good, don't." After that she was wide awake and asking me what I was going to wear on my date with Tyler. I honestly forgot.

"How about my blue sweater with my white shorts?" I asked getting annoyed, she's been shooting down all of my suggestions.

"No, it's not sexy enough." That's the reason she shot down more than half.

"What do you want me to wear a thong and pasties?"

"Well-"She was actually considering it.

"NO!"I said sternly.

"I was thinking you could wear that for dessert." My jaw dropped.

"I'm not sleeping with him."

"Jeez it's not like you're a virgin."

"Not happening. Why do you care so much?"

"After Damon I'm not ready to put myself out there again. So I'm living vicariously through you."

"Go live vicariously through someone else."

"Fine." Thank god that was over." Maybe someone who has a sex life." She mumbled. I gave her my best glare, the thing about best friends is they don't get scared of you. She just smiled at me.

When I got home I found Vicki and Jeremy in the kitchen. She was acting weird like she was high or something. She was eating my pizza, but I decided to be the bigger person and let it go.

"That's mine!" You didn't honestly believe that, did you? Jeremy shoved another piece in my mouth and I immediately shut up.

"Is she high?" I whispered to Jeremy. He nodded and left the room. I watched her shovel in the food in amazement. When he came back he looked at her sadly. I squeezed his shoulder. I heard someone at the door and was about to get it when Jeremy got up. I kneeled next to Vicki, she was crying.

"Vicki can I get you anything?" I asked softly, I was thinking about calling an ambulance.

"No, It just hurts." I rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"You're not as much of a bitch as I thought." Vicki said.

"I get that a lot."Vicki cracked a smile. Matt and Jeremy rushed in and I moved out of the way to let Matt through. Call Matt,Why didn't I think of that?Jer is pretty smart when he's not doped up.

"Hey, Vick, how you doing?" Matt asked taking off her sunglasses.

"Not good, Matty. I hurt"

"Okay, where does it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts." Matt looked confused, join the club." My gums—There's something in my gums. It hurts."

"You're okay."

"No, just leave me alone." She said getting upset.

"Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said trying to calm her down.

"Just turn it off!"

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked this was hard for him.

"The talking, the chatter! Just turn it off!" She yelled getting up. She walked into the living room she stopped when she saw the news. Jeremy walked passed her and turned it up. It was a report on an accident in the graveyard, bodies burned. That has Damon written all over it. Vicki was crying.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy exclaimed freaked out. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, Vick?" Matt was freaking out to. I feel like I should to, but I have no freak left to freak out.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said but Vicki grabbed him, Jeremy walked over.

"What happened after I left last night?"Jer asked. She pushed him back against the couch,harder than she possibly could have. I ran and knelt beside him glaring up at Vicki.

"Jer, are you okay?" I asked trying to help him up. I had a bad feeling, I just hope I was wrong.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He yelled.

"Damn Vick." Matt said unhappy.

"What's going on here?" Elena asked walking in with Stefan.

"She's really messed up." Matt said worried. I walked over to Stefan and nodded toward Vicki.

"Elena, back up." He said pushing Elena behind him and he forced Vicki's head up and looked her in the eye's.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus, you're gonna be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Guy's take her up to bed, shut the blinds." He ordered Jer and Matt.

"Is she?" I didn't want to say it. He just nodded.

"What's going on?" Elena asked frustrated.

"She's transitioning." This isn't going to end well.

"Transitioning to what?"

"The Easter bunny, what do you think?" I said sarcasticly."Sorry." I said when Stefan looked at me. He explained what must have happened and Elena looked like she was having a hard time handling this.

"How does she complete transition? She asked.

"She has to feed on human blood."

"If she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Well we're screwed.

"What do we do?" I asked ,giving Elena a minute.

"We have to make the transition as easy as possible. If she choices that path."

"She can't do it here. Not around Jeremy." I said while Elena looked like she was having a mental breakdown. Eventually she jumped into the conversation and he explained everything to us.

"When her memories come back then she'll now she has to make the choice."

"The choice you made?" Elena said with judgement in her voice.

"Elena!" I scolded her, I'm usually the one who get's the scolding not gives it. She walked away.

"She didn't mean anything by it, she's just having a hard time dealing."

"She's right." He left in the opposite direction. Part of me thinks they're way to moral to be together.

"What am I supposed to do, here?" I called out. No one answered." Stefan? Are you even listening to me?" I asked annoyed following him. We ran back when we heard Matt calling Vicki.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out?" Jeremy said confused.

"I'm going to go look for her call me if you hear anything." Matt ran to his truck.

"I'm coming with." I ran after him. I don't want Matt getting hurt.

"Ava!" Elena called but I just hopped in the truck.

"Which way did she go?"

"She headed into town." This is not good, that last thing I want to do is have to shoot her. I got my bag earlier thank god. We looked for hours but didn't find any trace of her. That's good, I hope. Stefan probably already found her. When I got home everyone was asleep. I woke Elena up.

"What happened?"

"She's a vampire." She was obviously not behind this decision." We have to keep her away from Jeremy."

"I know, I just can't believe she's a vampire."

"It's crazy." We layed down not saying a word just laying and thinking." How do you do this? I'm barely holding it together."

"You should have seen me a month ago. I was just as bad, if not worse. You'll get used to it. Dating a vampire means you kind of have to."

"We broke up. It was too much." I just nodded and grabbed her hand.

"At least we won't be bored anymore."

**Two in one night. I already have Tyler and Ava's date planned but I'd like to hear what you think is going to happen. It won't be next chapter but the one after that. What do you think of Elena and Ava? Or Stefan and Ava budding friendship? Did you like the Damon and Ava fight? I love hearing from you so review if you'd like. xx Emily**


	7. Haunted

Chapter 7

Haunted

**I only own Ava,everything else to there rightful owners. Thanks to my reviewers,I love reading them. Thanks to Vaughnie16 and KingSwatch. This Chapter has a lot of Tyler and Ava, so enjoy.**

* * *

I was walking out from the gym after Caroline insisted on an emergency practice. It was so enlightening,I learned that we suck,according to her. I was leaving late because Caroline asked me to clean up,she was too busy,doing nothing. I started to go to my car when I heard a yell,I ran towards it. I must have some sort of death wish. When I turned the corner I saw Stefan holding Vicki and Damon holding Tyler up against his car by his neck. I started to run over,when Tyler saw me he tried to punch Damon.

"Ava,Run!"He choked out,they all turned and saw me. Damon shoved him against the car harder.

"Ooh,look it's Buffy. Come to save your little boyfriend?"He asked obviously enjoying this,Vicki tried to get to me so Stefan tightened his grip. I guess her jealousies would be heightened.

"Let him go."I was so not in the mood to deal with this jackass.

"Umm..."He looked like he was thinking about it."No thanks."He turned around.

"I have my gun,you can let him go willingly or not. Personally I would love to shoot you again."He chuckled.

"Guys-"Stefan started. Tyler looked so confused.

"I like you,you're a little spit fire."

"Funny because I hate you. Let him go!"I said with as much force as I could.

"Fine."Damon threw Tyler over his car,he landed hard on the pavement."You're welcome."I ran over to Ty he was clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?"I asked leaning over him.

"What's going on?"He asked in pain.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have been involved."I said glaring at Damon.

"If look's could kill."He joked.

"Compel him,Damon."Stefan told Damon cutting off another snarky comment. My eyes went back to Tyler,who was trying to get up.

"I'm going to kick his ass."He barley got out,I rolled my eyes.

"Stay down slugger."I told him gently pushing him back down. Damon flashed over and pressed him against the car again.  
"Damon I swear if you hurt him,I'll finish what you started back at my house."

"What happened at your house?"Tyler asked jealous.

"Really,that's what your worried about?"I asked like he was nuts.

"Forget what you saw here,none of us were here."Damon said erasing Tyler's memories. He dropped him to the ground and walked over to Stefan and Vicki.

"Let's go Gilbert."Damon called walking away.

"Bite me."

"I would love to."He started to flash over,Tyler tried to get up.

"Damon!Don't you dare."Stefan said angrily.

"I'm taking him home."I informed them,pulling Tyler up by the arm.

"You were never here. Were you not listening?"

"Were you not listening when I said I'd shoot you?"I put my arm around Tyler's waist steadying him and lead him to the passengers side.I leaned him against the car while I opened the door. I saw Vicki eyeing him and Stefan's grip had loosed while watching Damon and I.

"Don't even think about it."Her face vamped out. He must be bleeding."Get her out of here,Stefan."He nodded and ran off with her. Damon walked over to us so I quickly put Tyler in and shut the door standing in front of it.

"Do you ever get tired of protecting everybody?"

"No."I said through gritted just smiled charmingly and ran after Stefan.I waited a minute than opened the door buckling him in and ran to the drivers side. I looked over at him when we were leaving the school,he was sleeping. He was cute when his mouth wasn't going. He was passed out until we were in the middle of town.

"Ava?"He jumped up,hitting his head on the roof. I tried not to laugh but failed miserably."What happened?What are you doing?"

"Well,I'm driving you home because you were to tired to drive home."I hate at how good a liar I was becoming. I wished Damon didn't erase his mind. That way I could talk to someone about this. I had Stefan and Elena, but they were Stefan and Elena. I could just tell him, but it wasn't my secret to tell. If it was just Damon I'd tell him hoping that he'd tell his parents who run the council. Get rid of him for good,but I had to think about Stefan and Vicki.

"You don't remember?"He shook his head."Maybe one to many hits to the head. It's a good thing you're pretty."I joked,he rolled his eyes but smirked. Here it comes.

"You think I'm hot?"

"I said pretty."I said to quickly."I'm never going to hear the end of this,am I?"

"Nope. Damn."He rolled his head around and adjusted his back. Should I have gotten Stefan to give him blood?

"You okay?"

"I must have overdone it earlier."

"That explains the smell."I scrunched my nose up.

"Babe I smell like man."He rose his arms in the air.

"Take the wheel I'm gonna pass out."

"You're so dramatic."

"I am not. How dare you. I should just go and jump out of the car and die."I played it up.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to-"I started giggling."Keep laughing,I'll get you. I haven't forgot about your betrayal at the car wash."

"I thought my punishment was going on a date with you."I smiled sweetly at him.

"Keep your eye's on the road."

"Yes dad."

"What are you being for Halloween?"He asked looking over at me.

"Sexy."I flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Baby,you're supposed to be different from your everyday self."He returned the smile.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Mm,I look forward to it."He had a dreamy smile on his face. I pulled up to his house. I saw sheriff Forbes car,a meeting?

"We're here,you'll have to go have your wet dream in your bed."

"You could make it reality."He said leaning in,I followed suit. When I felt his breath on my lips I honked the horn. He jumped and hit his head again.

"My bad."I gasped out between laugh's he just scowled like a child. It only made me laugh harder. I put my head on the wheel and the horn went off again. I fell over clutching my stomach,my head was on the seat. If you were to walk out it would look like Tyler was alone. Tears were falling out of my eyes and Tyler was looking at me like I was crazy,I probably looked it.

"You're a freak."Tyler said amused.

"Thank you,Mr. Lockwood."I said finally calming down.

"Anytime,Miss, Gilbert."He was smiling adoringly at me. I sat up and placed a quick peck on his lips. He looked surprised.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

"Then come here."He pulled me with ease over to him. His hands were on cradling my head while his thumbs were rubbing my cheeks."You're different you know that."

"Thank you."Not sure if that was a compliment but he made my head all foggy so I didn't question it. He smiled down at me,and leaned in.

"Tyler?Ava?"Mrs. Lockwood voice called out. I pulled away at record speed while Tyler sighed.

"Thank you mother."He mumbled,I'm sure my cheeks were red.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll go inside,please carry on."She was serious she wanted us to make out in the driveway while everyone waited. What the hell?I got out of the car when everyone came out of the house. Tyler's dad was beaming at us. What was wrong with his parents,Tyler looked at me apologetically.

"Sheriff can I get a ride home?"All three Lockwood's looked disappointed.

"I'll see you at school."I said getting in the back of the patrol car.

"Ava you can sit up here."Caroline's mom said.

"I know I like it back here. Maybe one day I can sit back here again."I said excitedly.

"I hope not."Liz said seriously,so uptight. I went straight to bed when I got home.

* * *

I went over to Stefan's with Elena the next morning. When Damon opened the door I pushed past him and walked up stairs where Stefan was.

"Hey Stefan, baby vamp."I greeted cheerily.

"How's Tyler?"She asked bitterly.

"What's your problem I thought you liked Jeremy."I spat at her.

"Ava."Stefan warned.

"I'm sorry Stefan,Vicki I'm sorry you're just a skank who wants to drag Tyler and Jeremy through your screwed up life."I said plopping down next to Stefan and smiled up at his disappointed face."I'm just being honest."Vicki made a lunge for me but Stefan pushed her back. He left when he Elena called him and went downstairs.

"Sure leave me alone with the angry Vampire!"

"You think your so much better than me."

"No. You think I'm better than you. That's your problem."I don't know why I was being a bitch. Deep down I knew it was because I was jealous of her and Tyler and mad at her for messing with Jeremy for so long.

"Your a bitch."She said walking over to the stairs.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."I said childishly. Why was I so insecure?I sat there while Dr. Stefan explained the importance of coffee. If I wanted to be bored I would've gone to school. It turned to blood soon after that and boy was that weird. I never thought I'd be having a conversation why killing and drinking people is bad. Duh. I went with Stefan when he left the room to get Vicki some animal blood.

"Salvatore."I called before he left the house.

"Yes,Ava?"

"Is it that important she drinks animal blood?"

"What?You want her to kill?"He asked incredulously.

"No of course not. Would it be so bad if you took some out of Damon's supply?"

"Ava."He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry,forget I mentioned it."I turned to go back with Elena and Vicki.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry for the bitchiness earlier,I don't know what came over me."

"Was it about Tyler?"

"No."I obviously lied. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tyler cares for you,in a way he never did for Vicki, Ava."

"How do you know?"I crossed my arms over my chest.

"When I grabbed Vicki he was fine,but when he saw you just walking over he started to fight back. The second time he has tried to protect you from Damon."

"Maybe I need to be protected.I'm just human."I said feeling infiruer to the vampire.

"Who took down an 170 year old vampire.I think she's infiure to you."

"It was luck."

"No you used your head, something Damon doesn't use when he's angry."

"Go get some squirrel."When he left I walked in seeing Vicki holding Elena the way Damon had Ty last night,and threatening her.

"What the hell are you doing?"I asked angry but concerned for Elena. Vicki flashed over and I was in the same position Elena was just in. What was that Stefan?I use my brain. Apparently not today.

"You think you're so perfect,big house,close family,popular,and respected by the whole town."

"Not the whole town apparently."I stupidly said she tightened her grip.

"You think you and Tyler are going to live happily ever after?Huh,He'll sleep with you a few times then you'll be in the same position I was. You think I'm trash,but look who is choking who."I saw her black veins and dead black eye's take over her face. I gasped out when her fangs pierced my skin and started drinking. Elena was gone,probably to get Stefan. She had one hand holding me so I couldn't move. I tried pushing her off but she only bit harder. I was getting tired and I hoped Stefan would be here soon. She was pulled from me and I looked up into the face of the elder Salvatore. Stefan came running in and relaxed when he saw no one was dead. Elena had tears staining her pretty face. My phone buzzed and I looked over and saw Vicki had it.

"Hi Ty."She said happily."Oh yeah we're hanging out. Oh she's busy."

"I can take it"I yelled so he could hear on the other end.

"Ava,"Elena said exasperated. Blood was running down my neck so I took it outside. I couldn't let that bitch win.

"Ty?"

"You and Vicki are friends?"He didn't seem happy.

"No,she was kind of being a bitch."

"That's surprising."Sarcasm dripping into his voice."You okay? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. Did you want something?"I needed to get patched up quick,The only reason I took the call was to piss Vicki off.

"Yeah,I thought you would be at school?"

"I know,I just got held up. I'll be at the Halloween party though."

"Good."I heard the bell ring in the back round."I gotta go,I'll see you at the party."

"Have fun in class."I said he just called me a brat and hung up. When I walked in I saw A pissed Vicki.

"Blood boy,over here."I said and Stefan came over shaking his head at my stubbornness. While I was drinking Elena looked awkward and Damon was smirking at me. Damon saved me,that was out of character.

* * *

I was over at Caroline's getting ready for the party. We had a best friend costume on. She was and Angel and I was the Devil. Only sexy,that was important to Halloween Caroline informed me.

"Oh god,I never thought I'd want to go to hell."Tyler exclaimed when he saw me. We arrived a few minutes ago and Caroline and I were smirking at every guy who checked us out,so pretty much every guy. I was a little uncomfortable at first but quickly got over it when I saw Tyler. He was... something,he had on a red cape and no shirt. He's did that on propose.

"Really?"I asked unsure,Caroline said Halloween is for sexy.

"Remind me to thank her."She had left to find Bonnie.

"Okay,what are you?"

"A Spartan warrior, from 300."

"Geek." I exclaimed walking past him.

"I just saw the back."He groaned following me,I've never felt this confident before."I'm in heaven...with the devil."I laughed."Does the extremely sexy devil want a drink?"

"No,but I'll make you go get me one."I smirked at him and he shook his head and headed for the drink table. After a few minutes I was regretting the costume,guy's were undressing me with their eye's. A few came up to me but I shot them down but one wouldn't was getting kind of touchy with me.

"Beat it or I'll kick your ass!"Tyler threatened coming back. The guy quickly left. I took the cup and choked on it's contents.

"What is in there?"

"I don't remember,I just went into the liquor cabinet and started pouring."I pushed the cup away. He took off his cape and draped it on my shoulders.

"I'm not cold."

"I know." He said glaring over my shoulder. I turned and saw a group of guys ogling me. I smiled glad he was jealous too. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into an empty classroom."How was your day with Vicki?"He asked sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Okay,she said.. never mind."

"What she say?"He asked clearly pissed off.

"That if we sleep together you'll be a jerk. That you'll dump me. Not that we're dating or anything."I covered up awkwardly,smooth.

"Come here."I did what he asked and he pulled me up onto his lap."I've liked you for a while. I know my history with girls isn't exactly comforting. I like you more than I've liked anyone. Okay?Don't listen to Vicki she was just another girl,but you're different,you make me question things. When I'm not with you 'm not a jerk,I want to be a better guy,because that's what you deserve."I was shocked at his speech.

"Really?"

"Really."I looked in his eye's and I could tell he meant every word. He was rubbing circles into my thighs,and pressed a kiss onto my hair. I never new this side of him even existed. I snaked my hands up his neck and brought his lips to mine. When our lips met I saw fireworks,the whole world melted away. It was just him and I. He wrapped his arms around me squishing me into his bare chest. The kiss was sweet and tender,his lips lingered on mine for a second after the kiss,his forehead was resting against mine. He started to chuckle.

"What?"I whispered,I didn't what to talk full volume afraid to ruin this perfect moment.

"Pastor Bill warned me that the devil would lead me into temptation."

"Your the one who has no shirt on."

"I get it, my body is so hot it belongs in hell."

"I don't know if they have enough room for your ego."

"How dare you."I giggled when he pretended to be offended."You're lucky you're so damn adorable."He pulled me in for another spark filled kiss. This one was a bit more hungry. I was still on his lap. His hands were inching up my thighs while my hands were on his chest. He dropped his head and started kissing my neck,I moaned when he pressed a kiss to a spot on my neck. I've never been kissed like this before,I'm not a virgin but my first time was quick and to the point. No foreplay so this was new to me. He smiled against my skin and moved back and started nipping at that spot. My body was warming up,I let out a loud moan when he started sucking at my sweet spot.

"Ty?"

"Mm."He said tangling his hands in my hair.

"You'll mess up my hair!"He chuckled and removed his hands and placed them on my thighs."Someone will walk in."He moved to tugging on my earlobe with his teeth. He's driving me crazy.

"No one will walk in."He huskily whispered in my ear,that voice sent shivers up my spine. He quickly got back to work.

"Ty!"I whined,he stopped with a sigh. He pecked my lips lightly and helped me down.

"Come on,lets go back out there."He obviously didn't want to. I shrugged and walked to the door,he didn't follow.

"Tyler, are you coming?"

"Yeah give me a minute."

"Sorry."I said watching as he tried to calm down. We hung out and talked until he drove me home. I saw Stefan and Elena on the porch. They weren't saying a word,just sitting. I kissed Tyler goodnight and walked over to them. My head was still spinning from earlier,I never thought I could tolerate Tyler. Now he was responsible for my big dreamy smile and my elated mood.

"Hello."I said sighing happily.

"Something happened."

"What?"I said distractedly. They were looking at me weird.

"Vicki is dead."Elena said and goodbye happy mood. Nice knowing you but you don't belong in a town with vampires.

"What?When?How?"I said not knowing which one to ask first.

"She showed up at the party and she attacked me and Jeremy."

"Oh my god,are you okay?Where is Jeremy?"Fear rising inside of me.

"In his room."

"How did she die?"

"I had to kill her."Stefan said sadly. If he didn't I would. Forget that she attacked me I had it coming,but Jeremy and Elena?Hell no.

"It's done."Damon said walking out of the house.

"What were you doing in there?What's done?"

"Thank you Damon."Elena said ignoring my questions. I ran inside and raced to Jeremy's room. He was sleeping peacefully. I saw his vervein bracelet on his desk. I walked out of his room to find Elena in her bathroom. She was patching up her wounds.

"What did Damon do?"

"Ava,it's been a long night,I ju-"

"What did he do,Elena?"I asked forcefully.

"He compelled away his memories of tonight and told him Vicki left. He took away his suffering."I tried to stay calm.

"Who's orders?"

"Mine."She said walking to her bed and sitting down.

"Who do you think you are?"

"His older sister."She defended.

"So am I,What were you thinking."

"He saw everything,he was a mess."

"So were you,should I have gotten them to erase your memories."

"He was suffering,you should be happy."

"They were his memories,you had no right!"

"Ava,I d-"

"No!Listen to me. You don't know what is right all the time. You were wrong,you may not see that now but you were. Good or bad those were his memories,his. Not yours to take away. Is that what we do now if something bad happens we just take it away. If you found out first would you have taken mine away?"She looked a little ashamed,she was about to apologize,I knew her very well,I could tell."Don't speak,I am too mad to hear your pathetic apologies. You're unbelievable.

**Big chapter,tell me what you think. Ava and Caroline's costumes are on my polyvore. Tyler and Ava's date is next chapter,whose exited?Did you like the Tava moments?Yes I gave them a couple name. Lol. Whose side are you on Elena or Ava?This chapter you see a bit of the meaner side to Ava when she is with Vicki. Did you like her or hate her then?Let me know. xxEmily**


	8. 162 Candles

Chapter 8

162 Candles

**I was shocked by all of your feedback last chapter. Thank you all so much,it means a lot. Thank you to Riana Salvatore,Busybeekisses19, ,Edwardlovinmom,vaughnie16,Higher Gaurdian for your awesome reviews,you rock. And to Ranners5661 for reviewing and,favourite and following! Bloody illusion for following and the Favourite. Mikki18 and babynora1983 for following. This is the first rated M chapter. It is marked with xxxxx. If you don't want to read just skip over it. As usual outfit's on Polyvore, sorry this is so long,on with the story.**

* * *

I was getting ready for my date with Tyler. We were pretty much together but I needed to get out. After I snapped at Elena things have been tense. I know she thought was she did was for the best,but it just seemed like another lie. They just keep piling on,I was mad that she didn't even consult me and she left verveinless, vulnerable Jeremy alone with Damon. Elena's opinion on him might be changing on him but mine hasn't,he still tried to kill me twice and abused my best friend and almost killed her. I'm not going to forget that because he pulled some baby vampire off of me. I got a text from Tyler saying he was here so I finished up and went downstairs.

"Were do you think you're going all prettied up?"Jenna asked,she and Elena were watching TV and Jeremy was doing homework.

"I have a date."I turned but was stopped.

"Is he cute?"

"Very."I smiled.

"She's smiling. bring him in. I want pictures."Jenna joked,Elena and I were avoiding eye contact.

"Keep it down."Jeremy ordered.

"Tyler's waiting."

"You're going out with that dick?"Jeremy asked angrily.

"Language!"Jenna warned."When did this happen?"

"It's not going to if I keep him waiting too long."I spun ignoring Jenna's calls and Jeremy's complaints. I ran over to his car and climbed in. He smiled at me and butterfly's started a frenzy when he kissed me lightly.

"Hi."I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hi."He did the same until I blushed and looked away. The drive was quiet,comfortable silence. When we passed the Grill I was confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Mario's"The little Italian place. When he parked the I grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"I'm not dressed for this place."He cupped my cheek.

"You're beautiful and you'll put all of the other woman to shame."I like this side of him.

"Okay."We got out and he grabbed my hand when we were walking in. I stared down at our intertwined hands,mine fit perfectly in his. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. We were led to our table,it was a fancy place. Everyone in here was over thirty,and dressed to the nines. I was in a tank top and jeans,awkward. I just noticed he was in a suit,great I'm the only one. The waiter gave us our menu,I could barley read it,it was all in Italian. I tried not to laugh at how awkward this was,we were like two kids playing house. Tyler thankfully ordered for me,I have no idea what though. We made small talk while we waited,I don't know what's wrong. Halloween was amazing but tonight there was so much pressure. It didn't help that we were here,this place was so dignified.

"This sucks."Tyler blurted out,my heart sank. I looked down,to hide the hurt on my face."I didn't mean you,it's this place."

"Really?"I asked hoping we could leave.

"Let's go."He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he led me back to the car.

"Can we just leave like that?"We already ordered.

"No."He smirked and started the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see."He pulled up to the grocery store."I'll be right back."I watched him run in,what is he thinking?I fidgeted with my Dad's ring until I saw him come out with some bags. He put them in the back and got in."Now we can go."

"Where?"I wanted to know.

"You have no patience, do you?"I huffed and looked out the window while he drove. I was so deep in thought I didn't realized we stopped. I smiled and jumped out,I ran over to the edge and looked at the beauty. I love The Falls,always have."Come here before you fall in."I turned around about to tell him I'm not a child but stopped when I saw him. He was sitting on a blanket that was on the ground and had an array of food surrounding him. Music was playing softly in the background and the moon cast a beautiful light. He looked beautiful,are guy's okay with being called beautiful?"Are you just going to stand there?"I felt me legs walking over to him.

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first."I shoved him playfully. We ate and talked about everything we could think of. After we finished he laid back and looked up at the stars. I followed his lead and laid down next to him,he looked over at me and smiled."And I thought you were beautiful before."

"Is this real?"I didn't want to ruin everything but I needed to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"This side of you. Sweet and romantic. If you're playing me I'll tear you apart."

"It's real."He looked like he was looking for the right words to say."I just really like you,I know I can be a jerk but I'm trying to let you see the real me."I leaned over and pressed my lips against his.

"I like the real you better than the other one."

"So do I."He looked back up at the sky. He was just trying to fit in,like everyone else. He's just a lot better at it. I rolled over onto my stomach and rested my head on his chest looking at his face.

"What?"

"I like your face."I said simply.

"Your very strange."

"I know."He leaned his head up and planted a sweet kiss to my forehead,I closed my eye's in content. I buried my face in his chest when he wrapped his arm's around me and held me tight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An Idea popped into my head. I rolled back and he let go,I got up and started running down to the bottom of the falls were. He was following me,I ignored his question's if he didn't answer mine I won't answer his.

"What are you doing?"He asked when I stopped,he put his hands on his knee's and tried to catch his breath."Damn you're fast."

"I thought you were this all-star athlete?"

"I am. but you're a sprinter."

"I'm in heels."He just mumbled something I couldn't make out. I pulled off my shirt and threw it at him,he looked down at it. His eye's flashed up to see me kicking off my jeans.

"What are you doing?"He asked distractedly,his eye's wear scanning my body hungrily. I took off my shoes and smiled at him before I jumped in. When I reached the surface I saw him taking his clothes off,I still had my bra an underwear on so I wasn't completely naked. He was in his boxers when he dived into the water. He swam over to me and pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore. I used all my strength to pull away and swim over to the rocks. I climbed up and saw Tyler staring at me. I noticed the moon glowing on our wet skin.

"Hey sexy what are you doing?"I gave him a seductive smile and unhooked my bra throwing it to him. He was shocked at my boldness and busy staring at my body to catch it so it landed on his shoulder. I felt the water from the Falls pouring down on me,I threw my head back in delight. I heard him swimming closer so I turned to face him.

"Wow."Was all I heard before I dived in the water,I glided through the water to him. I was gabbed and his lips were on mine kissing me feverishly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and returned the kiss. His lips left mine and instantly found my sweet spot he discovered the other night. I leaned my head back to give him better access,it felt so good. His hot breath on my wet skin made me shiver. I moaned out when his hand covered my breast,I don't ever want him to stop touching me. His mouth soon replaced his hand while his other hand massaged the other. He had hiked me up so I was holding onto his shoulders to support myself. His touch set my skin on fire,I slowly lowered myself down and kissed him with enthusiasm. I know where this was heading and it was our first official date so he'd have to wait. He moaned when I lightly chewed on his bottom lip. I could feel that he was turned on,when he pulled me as close as I could get.

"Exited?"I smirked at him he only grabbed my head and planted kisses all over my face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Goodnight."I said when we were parked outside of my house.

"A very goodnight."He said pulling me close and stopping to look me in the eye's.

"Hurry up and kiss me."

"So impatient."He whispered before our lips met,we both smiled into the kiss. I leaned my head back against the window when he kissed down my neck. We both froze when we heard a knock on the window. I looked up into the face of Damon.

"What the hell is he doing here?"Tyler asked angry,he still doesn't like him much.

"Probably visiting with Elena,they're so close now."I said anger evident in my voice. I opened the door and got out. He was smirking at me,when Tyler got out.

"Well,well,well. Sorry to break up the necking,you two crazy kids. Did he give you his Letterman's jacket,yet?"

"What the hell do you want?"I asked,I wouldn't let him ruin tonight,

"I was just at the Grill and thought I'd see what my favourite little cheerleader is up to."He said playing with my hair. Tyler shoved his hand away.

"Touch her again and you'll loose it."Just what this situation needs,testosterone. Tyler stood in front of me,not human Ty.

"Ohh ,tough guy."Damon said,his eye's zoning in on him.

"Damon,go."I ordered from behind Tyler.

"Why were having a nice little pow wow?"

"You heard her,dick leave."

"Fine,I'll see you around."He said pointing to me,Tyler looked ready to kill. Damon smiled knowing he got to him when he left.

"Calm down."I told him holding his head in my hands. It took a few minutes but he did.

"I really hate that guy."

"Everyone does."The porch light flickered on and off,I looked up to see Jeremy watching us."I should get inside before Jenna makes an appearance with the video camera. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later."He said still angry,just not as much. I hugged him and pressed my face into the crook of his neck,it took a minute but I felt his arms wrap around me.

"See you."I mumbled into his skin,he kissed my hair before we pulled apart. When I walked inside Jeremy was standing by the doors with his arms folded against his chest.

"What?"I asked going upstairs I closed my door but he just walked in.

"After everything he's done?Me,Vicki, that rumour he spread about you."

"I have forgiven him for the rumour,and Vicki and him weren't good together. I remember she cheated on him with you. You weren't exactly innocent in the fights either,Jer. Look I know you don't trust him, but trust me okay."He just nodded. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to my dresser taking out some pajama's"Thank you,how are you feeling?"I asked noticing he was still there.

"Fine but I have to talk to the cops tomorrow about Vicki. I'm so far behind on school work,I'm never going to catch up."He said plopping down on my bed and covering his face with his hands tiredly.

"I'm sorry Jer. I really wish you knew where Vicki is. You deserve the truth." He sat up when I joined him on the bed.

"Everyone does,Av."I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll help you catch up on school."I told him."I love you."

"Are you okay?"He asked looking at me strangely.

'I'm fine." I set my bag on my bed while he was leaving.

"I love you too."He said before leaving. I loved having the old Jer back,I just wish he came back at his own free will. People should always have a choice.

* * *

"Get up,I need your help."Caroline said in a cheery voice,I jumped when she called. I was having a dream about my parents.

"What the hell are you talking about,Forbes?"I asked grumpily and buried my head under the pillows. I was not a morning person and it certainly didn't help when she yanked the blankets off of my bed.

"Caroline."I whined.

"It's Stefan's birthday and your helping me throw a party at the Grill."

"I don't think I am."

"Yes you are,I need your help."I eventually gave in and soon we were making the arrangements. After we got everything organized we started talking about last night.

"Spill the deets. I'm dying to know what Tyler is like on a date."I smile at the mention of his name."Wow you really like him, huh?"She asked noticing the smile.

"I really do."

"I'm glad he makes you happy. I'm not sure how but somehow he does."

"You don't know him like I do."

"No one does."I loved being the one person he was himself around,it showed that he trusted and was comfortable with me.

"How is he with his hands?"She asked happy to hear something.

"Care!"

"What?"

"New topic."

"Fine,how is he with his mouth?"I blushed remembering last night.

"You didn't!"She asked scandalized.

"Of course not."Not completely .but if I tell her she'll never shut up.

"Okay,fine. Can you get Tyler to invite his friend's to the party,and can you invite as many as you can think of."I saluted her and grabbed my phone texting Tyler when she left. I forgot to mention the party for about and hour,when I got a text from Caroline asking how it was going, I remembered. After Tyler agreed I got to work. I spent all day inviting basically the whole school. I'm not sure why she's throwing the party. He's not a party person, I doubt he'll even come.

* * *

"How is it?Is it okay?"Caroline seemed worried.

"The party is amazing,you only had twenty-four hours."

"It's good?"I nodded enthusiastically,she left quickly. I saw her walk over to Damon,they were talking about something. I saw him walk off and over to some blonde and Stefan.

"Hey!"I called over to them."Happy whatever birthday Stefan."

"Thank you,Ava."

"Hi,I'm Ava."I said holding out my hand,she shook it happily.

"Lexi are you a friend of Stefan's?"

"She's Elena's sister."Stefan answered.

"Yes that is my title,the sister of the great Elena Gilbert."They all looked surprised."Stay away from Caroline."I said turning to Damon.

"I didn't do anything."He held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't ask that,stay the hell away from her."I said shoving his shoulder walking past. I kept my eye's out for Caroline all night. I freaked out when I saw something,or didn't see something.

"Where is your necklace?"

"I don't know."She was confused,not again."I must have taken it off."

"Here,can you wear this for me?"I asked taking off my Dad's ring and putting around her neck.

"Why?"

"Please just do not take it off."I walked away before she could reply. It was stupid to take it off,but I really didn't have a choice. I felt someone snake their arms around my waist,I relaxed when I realized it was Tyler.

"Hello."He whispered in my ear.

"Hi. How's the party?"

"Good,what is your sister doing?He pointed over and I followed his direction and saw Elena with Damon,how could she even talk to him after everything?

"Can you get me a drink?"

"Yeah I'll be right back."

I saw Caroline. Damon doesn't listen,he was talking to her. When he left she looked like he just broke her heart. I needed to talk to her.

"Where's Tyler?"Elena asked coming up to me. It will have to wait.

"Getting drinks"

"Oh,what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on Caroline. Damon compelled her again,or did you ask him to do that too."I started to walk away,she followed me.

"I don't understand what I did that was so horrible."

"Did you even consider including me in the decision?He's my brother too. I guess you and Stefan will just do what ever you think is right, huh. Screw everyone else's feelings"

"Ava,he was a mess,I just wanted him to be okay."

"Elena he isn't. This is fake,you can't just take people's memories away. I'm not even going to mention how you left a verveinless ,vulnerable Jeremy alone with the guy who has tried to kill me twice. You don't know everything just because you're older. I have to go keep an eye on Caroline in case your new bestie tries anything else."I walked away and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Root beer,right?"Tyler asked walking over.

"Yeah,thanks."

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you hated dancing?"

"Eh, I don't hate it,I don't like it but if you want to I will."

"I have to go to the bathroom first but I'll be over in five minutes."I eventually found Caroline with Matt,she was completely smashed. I figured she was safe with him so I started going over to were Tyler was talking with some of his friends.

"Stop being a bitch to your sister."Damon ordered grabbing my arm.

"Stop being a disgusting psychopath and leave my town alone."I spat back at him. When I finally dragged Tyler onto the dance floor, I saw Matt carrying Caroline out.

"It's never a party until someone get's completely hammered."Tyler yelled over the music,I just rolled my eye's. I was spinning around while Tyler watched me, smiling.I stopped and smiled at him curling my finger signalling him to come closer. He put his hands on my hips when I swayed to the music,my back pressed up to his chest. I saw the sheriff and some deputies walking over to Damon and Stefan's friend at the bar. I looked on in shock when Lexi got injected with what I'm guessing was vervein. Damon seemed shocked as they dragged her outside. I saw Elena and Stefan sneak out the back,I felt the need to follow,but I didn't. I know it's horrible but we don't need anymore vampires in this town,we can't handle the ones we've got. I just continued to sway,I felt safe with Tyler so I am not leaving and I really can't lie to him.

The party was broke up by the cops,apparently the bartender was serving minors. After Tyler dropped me off I quietly snuck into Jenna's room,and poured some of her perfume into a little bottle and went upstairs. I put some of the vervein infused perfume into my bathtub and turned on the hot water. I needed to have some I was getting ready to go in my bathroom I saw Elena walk into her room. I know I'm being a bit harsh but I honestly believe that she was wrong. I know we need to stick together now more than ever but I just can't bring myself to apologize. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I got in letting the hot water relax my tired muscles.

**Love it or hate it?I know some people don't like the sex scene's but it is rated M.I put up a warning for those of you who don't. Did you like the tava moments?I tried putting in a wilder side to Ava and a softer side to Tyler. Don't worry they'll still bicker like an old married couple. I know Ava hasn't been there for the big moments lately but she will be by next chapter. I hoped you liked it,so let me know if you did or not.**


	9. History repeating

Chapter 9

History Repeating.

**I loved writing this chapter because Ric is in it. Yay. Who doesn't love Ric? It's impossible. I loved reading all of your reviews,thank you all so much!Thank you to KolMikaelsonLover(Who doesn't love Kol?),SailingSuperstar2016For Favouriting and mihel asyki akatsuki schizo and fredrica01 for following.**

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to help Jeremy catch up on the school work. I didn't realized how much he missed.

"Okay after this you just have English,Math and History. You can do Art on your own,right?"

"Yeah. This is a lot."He said overwhelmed.

"Then the sooner we start the sooner we're finished."We dove in ,he had to make up for three months of work,including the month he missed last year when he started his Kurt Cobain phase. We were working so hard we didn't even realize our surroundings,it was almost ten-thirty when we decided to be done for the night.

"I'm gonna order a pizza,what do you want?"I asked walking over to the phone.

"Sausage and extra cheese."He said falling over the back of the couch and switching on the TV.

"Done,be here in twenty."I said making him sit up and stole the remote turning the channel.

"Hey!"

"Shh,I can't heard what there saying."We were watching some movie about a girl who fell in love with a boy and blah blah blah. Jeremy was in the bathroom when the door bell rang. I was surprised to see Tyler holding a pizza.

"Oh a new pizza boy. Good I was getting bored of the old one. He was a sloppy kisser."

"Oh you're so funny,you better be joking. I met the pizza guy at the driveway."He put the pizza on the table by the door,and pulled me onto the porch. He pushed me up against the wall,and his lips pressed to mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance I gladly allowed. His hands where holding me up so high my feet weren't even touching the ground. He was exploring every inch of my mouth.

"Careful,my boyfriend might see,he's got a short temper."I said trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry I can take him,though he sounds extremely good looking."

"Oh he's alright. You're much better."I laughed when he threw me up and caught me holding me up by the back of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my wrists behind his neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."I said popping the P. He captured my lips in another butterfly inducing kiss. We were constraining so hard that we didn't realize Jeremy open the door until he coughed awkwardly.

"Uh,Sorry,I didn't know you were busy."He went inside and I got down.

"Where are you going?"Tyler asked grabbing my hand.

"Jeremy -"

"He's fine,come here."

"Tyler,come on we're watching a movie come watch the rest with us."I ignored his objections and pulled him inside. Jeremy looked up at us and looked back quickly. I pushed Tyler onto the couch and sat between them. Jeremy stiffened when Tyler loosely grabbed my thigh. I shot him a pointed look and he turned back to the movie. I was filling Tyler in on the movie and we all chowed down on the pizza. This was the most awkward night of my life. Jeremy didn't even look at Ty. After the movie was over Jeremy said goodnight and went upstairs.

"That wasn't weird at all."Tyler remarked pushing me on my back.

"I know-"I was interrupted by his lips. I locked my arms around his neck and his hands were rubbing up my sides. We stayed like this for a while. I heard the door opening so I shoved Tyler off,he fell to the floor with a thud. I heard him groan,and he glared up at me rubbing his head. I looked and saw Jenna smirking at us. Next time we're going to my room.

"Hello."Jenna said the smirk still on her face.

"Hi,Jenna."

"Hey."Tyler said grumpily,getting up.

"What's new?"I gave her a pointed look,she let Vicki spend the night,so she can't say anything. She laughed and went to her room."Be safe!"She called out from her room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack.

"I'm sorry,Ty."I said handing him the ice.

"It hurt like a bitch."I grabbed his hand from his head. I stood up on my toes and kissed his sore head.

"Better?"I smiled up at him.

"they hurt too."He said pointing to his lips. I leaned up but stopped just before our lips touched.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."He grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly.

* * *

"Good morning,Jer-bear."I said walking into his room,he was still sleeping.

"Get out."He said his voice sleepy.

"No can do,if you don't get up you'll be late for school."

"What time is it?"He asked suddenly awake.

"Seven-fifteen."He got up and ran into the bathroom. I was downstairs pourining some cereal and added some milk. As I got out the spoon,Jeremy came rushing downstairs,and got himself some coffee.

"Here,sit, eat."I ordered bringing the cereal to the table.

"Thanks."He started shovelling the food in.

"Elena went with Caroline to school,so I have the car. You want a ride."He just nodded drinking the milk from the bowl.

"Let's go."He ran out the door and I followed key's in hand. I have never seen him in a hurry to get to school,I usually have to bribe him to get in the car. When we were walking up to the school the bell rung,we were late. Jeremy ran into school but I just walked. When I walked into the class room to find a young man,early thirty's with sandy blonde hair and grey- blue eye's, he had a friendly smile.

"Hello,Miss?"

"Gilbert."

"Ah Miss. Gilbert,you are aware that class stars at eight?"

"Yes I would've been on time but I saw a kitten up in a tree and it was saying save me,save me.."I was saying animatedly,making a show of it. The class was snickering.

"Animals talk to you?"

"Yes. I'm like Doctor Doolittle only cuter."I smiled up at him sweetly.

"You've had a busy morning. It was kind of you to help."

"That's just who I am."I said like it was no big deal.

"Yes,well I'm Alaric Saltzman. Call me Ric I am the new History teacher. Try not to run into and animal's in need on the way to your seat."He said clearly amused.

"I'll try."I said before sitting next to Caroline,who just shook her head at me. I liked this guy,he was cool. Unlike the other teacher's,he actually made it interesting. The rest of the morning was boring,it was school,what do you expect. After class I was walking outside with Caroline. She is mad at Bonnie,and she won't tell me why.

"Tell me why you're mad at Elena?"

"Can't."

"Then I am not telling you."We kept walking ."Fine!"I jumped when she yelled out."She won't give it back."

"What back?"

"That necklace that I found at the Founder's Party."

"Why do you want it back,it's ugly."

"Not the point. here."She said giving me back my dad's ring. I saw her vervein necklace on,so I took it and put it on.

"Thanks."

"Why did you give it to me?"

"It went with your outfit."She seemed to accept this excuse,I went to go get a book from my locker when we ran into Matt. I went on without Caroline. They're acting really weird. When school was finished I walked outside and saw Damon talking to Bonnie. If that wasn't enough that he was here,but Bonnie looked terrified.

"Go away,Damon."I ordered.

"We were just talking."

"Well conversation's over,now leave. It's creepy,your what like a million, and can't seem to leave high school girls alone."I said tying to get him away from her.

"Mind your own business."He said clearly annoyed.

"Harassing my friends makes it my business."After enduring some of his snark he left.

"Thanks."

"No problem just try and stay stay from him."I advised her.

"He won't leave me alone,he want's the necklace."She said holding up the reason Care was mad.

"Don't give it to him."I don't know why he want's it so bad,but it can't be good.

"I won't. Need a ride?" I saw Elena walking over.

"I have the car."

"You'll have to talk sooner or later."

"My vote is later."I walked to the car. I raced home and beat Bonnie and Elena. I was in my room when Bonnie walked in.

"Hey,what are you doing?"

"Not being downstairs."

"Ava,come on."

"What?"

"I know you're mad but it's not going to get better if you just avoid each other."

"Speaking of her,where is she. Did she ask you to do this?"

"No,and she's talking to Stefan on the porch."I just went back to painting my toes."Please,for me. Come downstairs and hang out with us. Please!"She begged.

"I'm mad at her, Bon."

"I know but please just be there,all I'm asking is for you to be in the room."

"Fine."I sighed after thinking about it,for a minute. I twisted the top on to my nail polish."You're lucky I just finished my toes."

"We'll do each others nails downstairs."She said pulling me downstairs."Just try and be nice."I gave her a look and turned around to go back in my room."Civil at least."

"Okay."I had a good idea so I took out my phone and went downstairs. I finished the text and sent it when Elena came back in.

"Ava,hey."She said surprised.

"Hello."I said and walked into the kitchen. I saw Elena and Bonnie share a look.

"How are you?"She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine,you?"

"Alright."Bonnie sent me a pleading look.

"How is Stefan?"

"Good,Tyler?"

"Less of a pain in the ass,then last week."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say about him."Elena joked,I tried not to smile. Bonnie left to go to the bathroom and we heard a knock on the door. Show time. Elena answered the door.

"Caroline?"She asked confused.

"Ava invited me since you forgot."Elena tried to defend herself.

"If I have to be with the person I'm fighting with,so does Bonnie."I said with an evil smile,don't try to gt me to do thing's I don't want to. It'll end badly."Care get your ass in here."I called from the kitchen table. I saw her walk past Elena,and into the kitchen.

"Hey,I brought take out."She said holding up a bag from the Grill.

"Great,bring it over."Bonnie walked in when Caroline and I were unpacking the food, and Elena was getting the plates down. Caroline turned and looked at her like awaiting an apology.,Bonnie looked at her cautiously. Elena nodded her head to Bonnie telling Caroline to talk to her.

"I'm sorry,there I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace keep it. It's yours"Caroline apologized. Elena gave Caroline a disappointed look. I glared back at her,I always have Care's back.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?"Caroline was angry,I don't really blame her.

"Why would you do that?You know she wanted it,you should have just given it back to her."

"Thank you."Caroline said glaring at Bonnie.

"Ava,stay out of it."Elena told me I just shot her a nasty glare.

"I know it sound's crazy,but the necklace was giving me nightmares."

"You could have given it back to me."

"Why so you can give it back to Damon?"Elena piped in.

"Elena,stay out of it."I repeated to her.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what?Who has their kit."Caroline changed the subject.

"Mines in my bag."Bonnie said and Care went to get it.

"So Elena how long do you think this little fight with Stefan will last?Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline."Elena said rolling her eyes,I narrowed my eye's at her. It felt like a war zone. Battle of the best friends,Bonnie and Elena on one side and Caroline and I on the other. Care and I will win,we're good at fighting.

"Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?"Caroline said holding up the necklace. I looked at Bonnie waiting for her answer.

"Caroline."Elena scolded.

"Well?"I said impatiently.

"I'm not lying. I swear."Bonnie said.

"It's true, I saw her throw it in the field."Elena helped Bonnie.

"Then explain it."Care was not happy.

"Did it just magically appear."I said sarcasicly.

"Emily?"Bonnie said to Elena,who the hell is Emily?

"Who's Emily?"Care asked my question for me.

"The ghost."Bonnie said ignoring Care and talking to Elena.

"Come on!"I said exasperated,first vampires then ghost. What's next? I swear if I hear about werewolves I'm gonna rip my hair out.

"Oh the ghost has a name now?"

"Not now Caroline."Elena dismissed her.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone?"Bonnie wondered,this is ridiculous.

"What is going on?Why am I not apart of this conversation?You two do this to me all the time."Caroline asked upset.

"That's not true."Elena just be quiet.

"Yes it is."Bonnie said shocking me."

"I can't talk to you, you don't listen."Well it's not her expertise, she's better at talking.

"That's not true."I said,it felt like Elena and Bonnie we're ganging up one her,so I had to step up.

"I'm a witch."Bonnie told her point blank,why the hell didn't she tell me?If it is true. I reached for my water.

"And don't we all know it."I choked on the water,that was a good one. Elena shot me a look and I tried not to show my amusement.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."Bonnie left the room.

"I listen,right?Caroline asked me when Elena ran after Bonnie.

"You don't not,not listen."I said not completely sure what that meant.

Elena and I were waiting outside the living room while Caroline apologized to Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"Care walked in."Look it's just not me. I don't believe in the Woo Woo."Care said imitating a ghost, not helping."If you do then I'm in,okay?That's all it takes for me to jump on board. I consider you to be my best friend."

"Hey!Right here,you know!"I yelled.

"Behind Ava,of course."

"Damn straight."Elena shushed me,I haven't forgiven her but I'm a bit closer then I was before.

"I say this knowing that Av,and Elena are listening to my every word. I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You guy's can come in now, we're done!"care's voice rang out. I walked in and sat as far away from them as possible.

"What are you doing?"Elena asked me.

"Just giving the best friend's some time."Caroline sighed.

"Bonnie and Elena are my best friends,but you are my sister."

"Fine,huh."I laughed at Bonnie,she rolled her eye's. I went and sat by Caroline.

"Well there is just way to much drama in this room."Caroline spoke,hear hear.

"What do you want to do?I mean I know Ava is thinking about Tyler because she has that look on her face. How about something we can do together?"

"I was not thinking about him!"They all looked at me,busted."Okay I was, but have you seen the guy."

"Yeah but we've also met him."Care said.

"Hey,you just don't know him. He can be really sweet."they all looked skeptical,we're in the beginning of our relationship,the honeymoon phase,we're going to think about each other a lot.

"Tyler Lockwood?"I nodded at Caroline's question."Huh!I have an idea."Caroline said making me jump."Why don't we have a seance?"

"Uh.."

"Yes!"I always wanted to do one.

"I don't think that's a good idea."Bonnie said dubious.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."I jumped up and raced Caroline upstairs. When we all got upstairs we set everything up in Elena's room,I don't want some old witch in my room.

What are we doing?"Bonnie asked as we sat in a circle joined by our hands with candles in the middle.

"No idea"Elena said thinking we're all crazy,I'm not the one who is in love with someone older than grandpa.

"Ohmm."

"Ava we're not meditating,all of you be quiet."Caroline ordered."Considerate."

We closed our eye's and took a deep breath per Caroline's instruction's,since when is she an expert on connecting with the dead?

"Bonnie call her."

"Call her what?"I joked.

"Ava!"

"Emily,you there?"I opened my eye's,Really?

"Really, Emily you there?That's all you got?"Care asked feeling the same as me.

"Come on!"I said getting bored.

"Fine,jeez. Emily,I call on you. I know you have a message for me. I'm listening."Much better. We jumped back when the flame on the candle stoked.

"Did that just-"

"Yeah it happened."Care answered Elena. The temperature dropped,it was freezing.

"It's just the air conditioning."Bonnie reasoned.

"It's not on."I said trying not to freaking out. The Candles stoked again.

"Emily if you're among us,show us another sign."Caroline started.

"No don't,we believe you."I said hoping nothing would happen. I relaxed when nothing happened.

"See,it's not working."Bonnie seemed to be telling herself more than us. The window behind Elena burst open.

"That's it I'm done."Bonnie stood up and threw the necklace to the ground,the candles went out.

"Elena."I called,I was freaked out. The lights turned on and she was by the switch.

"It's okay,Av. That's it,no more seance."She said squeezing my shoulder. When we looked down the necklace was gone.

"Okay,fun's over Caroline. Give it back."Elena said when we couldn't find it."You made a point and I get it,now give it back."

"What?Well I didn't take it."

"Caroline."Elena said not believing her.

"She couldn't have we were still holding hands when the lights came on. She wasn't near the necklace,I would have felt if she moved."I explained.,My heart skipped when I saw a shadow move in the hall,Elena must have saw it to because she looked scared.

"What?"Care and Bonnie asked looking at the door.

"Nothing. Jeremy are you home?"Elena said going to the door,no answer.

"Jeremy!"I yelled,still nothing. I never thought I'd want him here so bad.

"Guy's "Bonnie called walking into the bathroom. The door slammed shut when she walked in,she was screaming. Caroline and Elena ran to the door and started banging. I ran to Jeremy's room and tried his door. It wouldn't budge. I heard someone run to the hallway door. It sounded like someone was trying to kill her. I grabbed Jeremy's baseball bat and used my whole body trying to get through. It didn't work,that's impossible his bat was aluminium and the door is wood. The lights started flickering,I hate this Emily bitch. Suddenly everything stopped,the screaming the lights,it all just stopped. I swung the door open and saw Bonnie standing there looking over at Caroline and Elena. She seemed oddly calm.

"Unbelievable,you were faking it."

"Caroline come on."Elena wanted to know what the hell went on,so did I.

"No you scared the hell out of me!"Care said angrily walking to grab her stuff."I can't believe I fell for it."She said following Bonnie out of the room with Elena. I met them at the stairs.

"Are you okay?"Elena seemed really concerned.

"I must go."Bonnie said heading down the stairs.

"If she's leaving,so am I."Care said still upset.

"You can't leave."I told her.

"Oh yes I can. I've had enough fake witch stuff for one night."She ran down the stairs and left.

"Thank you for having me."Bonnie said going downstairs. Elena called for her to stop,but she kept going.

"Oh my God,Emily!"She yelled. Bonnie stopped and looked up at us.

"I won't let him have it,it must be destroyed."What the hell?She slipped out the door and Elena started running down after her,I wasn't far behind. The door was stuck. We were pulling on it hard when it popped open and Jeremy walked through.

"What the hell?"Jeremy asked when we screamed he walked into the kitchen annoyed. Elena and I ran out but she was gone.

"Call Stefan."She whipped her phone out and dialled.

* * *

We were on our way to Fell's Church. Elena said that's where she was going. It was an old church that was burned during the civil war. Apparently Bonnie had been sleep walking there.

"Ava,I'm sorry."Elena said while driving,

"Me too,I know you meant well. I just don't like how you did it."

"I understand."

"Fight over?"

"Fight over."She agreed.

When we showed up Bonnie was surrounded by a ring of fire. Damon and Stefan were watching her.

"Bonnie!"Elena yelled when we were running over,Stefan stopped us from getting closer. Damon screamed when Bonnie threw something into the air and it looked like fireworks. The flames went out,and Damon raced towards her. He sunk his fangs into her neck and drank roughly.

"Bonnie!"Elena and I screamed while Stefan sped over there pulling him off. We ran over to get to Bonnie. She was passed out,and bleeding,a lot.

"She's alive but barley. I can save her."Stefan said biting his wrist and forcing his blood down her throat. Elena was glaring at Damon. Bonnie was sobbing looking up at Stefan,she wasn't drinking.

"It's okay Bon, Drink." I squatted down holding her hand. I squeezed it and she started drinking. Damon just looked on ,I couldn't read his emotions. He almost seemed sad,I'm not sure why.

"She'll be okay,Elena. Look her neck it's healing."I reassured her. When she healed we brought her back to the car, Stefan was off looking for Damon.

"I don't understand. He attacked me,his face was like-"

"We'll tell you everything when we get home."I told her and opened the passenger's door for her. She looked up at Stefan when he walked over.

"I'm not going to hurt you."She backed away.

"Get in."She listened and got in the car. She objected when Elena walked over to talk to Stefan.

"Ava?"

"It's okay."I said rubbing her shoulder, I'm going to drive. I'm the most calm one right now. Stefan walked off leaving Elena yelling after him. After we got home we took Bonnie to Elena's room and explained everything. I wish I could tell Care or Tyler but it might put them in danger. They'd probably have me committed. I left them alone,they were crying and I was tired. I wanted to call Care but she was probably asleep. I was about to close my door when I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I walked cautiously downstairs,stake in hand. Someone was in the closet under the stairs,Harry Potter,maybe?When I saw it was Jeremy I tucked the stake into my pocket.

"What are you doing up?"I asked him going through some pictures of our parents that were out.

" I got extra credit from the new history teacher."

"That's great."

"Yeah but I need to do a paper on some local history. Jenna told me about an ancestor's journal. She said it was in here but I can't find it."

"Jonathan Gilbert."His head shot up.

"Yeah."

"It's in my room,I was bored and I found it so I gave it a go."

"Can I have it?"

"Yeah Come on."I helped him put everything back. I kind of hoped he would really research this and be inquisitive. If he figured it out on his own,I'll make sure he doesn't loose the memories again. When we got into my room Went to my closet and passed it to him.

"Thanks."He was looking at it when he was leaving.

"No problem."I was just crawling into bed when he walked back in.

"What the hell happened to my door?"

**This is a long chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Turning Point

Chapter 10

Turning Point

**Thanks to new followers Nicole Lace,THatGurlx3,And of course my amazing reviewers. This chapter is slightly shorter but quite a bit happens so here we go.**

* * *

"I just don't believe it,Vampire's."Bonnie said as we were driving to school.

"I know it's crazy."Elena agreed.

"Yes because being a witch is so normal."I said popping out from the back seat.

"Ava."Elena scolded.

"What?It's true,Vampires,Whitches what's next werewolves. Yeah right."I laughed."All I'm saying is I don't find anything weird anymore."

"Yeah,I guess you're right."Bonnie agreed with a frown. Elena shot me a look saying _now look what you've done._

"Sorry."I was texting Caroline she hasn't texted me back all weekend."Did you see Jeremy?"

"I know,he had his sketch pad out."He was glued to that Journal the entire weekend."Why,did you give him the journal?"

"He deserves to know the truth,and if he figures it out then fine,and if he doesn't he will at some point."

"Ava!"

"Look we made up,but that doesn't mean I agree with what you did. You have to promise that if he figures it out you won't have his memories taken away."

"Fine,but you have to promise that you won't tell him."

"Deal."

"We don't have to sorry about that, now that Stefan's leaving." She mumbled.

"There's no spaces." Bonnie said changing the subject,she was looking around for a place to park.

"There's one."I said pointing to the north side of the lot.

"That's Tyler's,he always parks there."Elena said.

"So,just take it before he show's up."I said simply.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bonnie wondered.

"What are you scared of him."I laughed.

"No!"She defended."I just don't want to cause any problems."

'Chill,I'll deal with him. Just park, I want to find Care."The second she locked the car I saw Tyler pull into the school."Run."I said happily.

"Aren't you coming?"Bonnie asked walking away.

"I'm his girlfriend,I need to be here for difficult times."I said jumping on the trunk of the car.

"Good luck!"Elena said before they left to go inside. I took out my phone and laid on my stomach with my feet up in the air. I was pretending to text when I heard a door open.

"What do you think you're doing?"I held up a finger telling him to wait a second.

"Hello!"I said innocently, looking up.

"Why is this parked in my spot?"

"Oh well there were no other spots."

"It's mine."He was getting mad.

"Is it?Oh I'm sorry."

"You did this on purpose."

"What,do you think I would do something like that?"I pretended to be hurt.

"Yes,now move the car."

"Nope, I don't have the key's and even if I did I wouldn't. You're a parking lot dictator."I said dramaticly.

"Ava."He took a deep breath.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you please move the car."He asked politely.

"No."I cooed. He slammed his fist down on his trunk. I just smiled up at him with the most innocence I could. He walked over to me and placed his arms at both of my sides,trapping me. He came so close I could feel his breath on my lips,his eye's were dark they looked so intense I couldn't look away. We just stared into each others eye's for what seemed like hours and suddenly he started to lean in.

"Move the car."He said lowly,I thought he was going to kiss me.

"No!"I said defiantly.

"Do you have to make things so difficult?"

"It's my thing."I said kissing his cheek.

"You keep making it worse on yourself. I still have to get you for when you dumped water on me at the car wash,you want to add this to?"

"Yes."

"Why are you trying to get me angry?"

"Because it's sexy."

"Oh really?"I nodded playing with the collar of his shirt."Well I'm about to get even sexier."

"Hold on,it'll have to wait. I don't want to be late."I jumped off the car and walked into the school leaving him watching me. I went to my locker happy that I got him. I was putting away my book's when I felt someone come up behind me,hands held my hips and my hair was moved to one side and burning kisses were planted from my shoulder to my ear. I leaned back and the hands encircled my waist and held me close to a hard chest.

"You drive me crazy."Tyler growled, I moaned when he bit down on my pulse point.

"It isn't that hard."I smiled when he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I turned around and our lips met, he shoved his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch,one of his hands were still on my hip while the other was pressed against the wall while he leaned in. My hands were gripping his shirt .I smiled when he started massaging circles into my hip. His hand found my skin and it gave me goosebumps. When we pulled apart we were out of breath he was smirking down at me,I just pressed a kiss to his neck,I turned back to my locker but froze when I saw something. Caroline and Matt were looking really close. They've always been friends but they never really hung out together,alone.

"What?"Tyler asked concern in his voice.

"Care and Matt."I said nodding toward the blonde duo.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Don't know,that must be why I haven't heard from her all weekend."We watched them walk down the hall,they were definitely flirting. The bell rang Tyler was still looking at them in confusion so I shut my locker and dragged him to class. At lunch I was looking for something to do. Caroline got detention for doing her nails in class,and Elena had Stefan drama so I decided to stay out of it. I decided to watch Tyler play basketball. Damn,my baby is hot.

"Shirts versus Skins!Come on baby!"I yelled,Tyler looked up and smirked. Matt looked at us like we were crazy. He walked over and pulled his shirt off extremely slowly and threw it at me.

"I wonder how much this will go for on eBay?"I wondered aloud.

"Mm,like what you see?" He asked when I looked up, my eye's were glued to his chest.

"You've really let yourself go."I said looking at his chiseled torso.

"Oh you're so funny."I smiled at him.

"Go win."I said seriously."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What's my prize?"He said his eye's scanning my body.

"Hmm.."I pretended to think."I'll be your trophy."I said sexily.

"Matt your going down!"He yelled ,with a wink he was off. I watched him beat the hell out of Matt.

"Sorry Matty."I said walking over.I pulled Tyler into a aggressive kiss. I don't know why I was acting like this but he just made me do things I don't understand,especially when he had no shirt on. I pulled away and smiled up at him. He reached for his shirt but I put it in my bag and ran off.

* * *

Jeremy wouldn't stop talking about Jonathan Gilbert all day,so I rode with Elena to the career fair at the school. She looked worried about something.

"What's the matter?"

"It's everything,Stefan says he's leaving and There's another vampire in town."

"What?"I asked angrily."You're just telling me now!"

"I just found out. It's a newborn"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know,Stefan has no idea."

"Who turned it?Damon?"

"Stefan seemed pretty sure it wasn't him."

"I'm sure Damon has tricked him before,he could have done it again. If he's leaving why would he care about keeping a low profile."I reasoned. When we arrived we all split up. I met up with Jeremy and Elena went to find Stefan.

"Then there were two."Jeremy said looking around. Jenna was talking with Mr. Saltzman...I mean Ric. He asks us to call him that,it's harder than you think.

"What are you looking for?"

"The art table."I looked and saw Tyler and his Father standing next to it. His Dad left to talk to Caroline's mom.

"Found it." I announced dragging him over. Jeremy started looking around.

"Hi."I said walking over taking Tyler's hand.

"Hey."He said looking down at some sketches. Jeremy was looking at him strangely.

"What?"Tyler asked not exactly nicely,Jer only smiled coming closer.

"Just surprised to see you here."I was _looking_ in between them,hoping this doesn't end badly."Art usually involves culture and culture implies ...well not you."

"Go to hell."Tyler walked off,Jeremy smiled after him.

"What the hell is your problem?"He shrugged and looked through some books. I was going after him when Jeremy grabbed me."Let go."

"Look."He nodded toward a sketch of a man that was made of stone,he looked a bit like Ty.

"Wow,great. Can I go now."I was mad at him. Tyler was being nice to him ever since we got together then he goes and provokes him.

"Look at the name."I looked down and saw _Tyler Lockwood_. He never told me he could draw. I ran off in the direction he went and found him by the sport's table. He was talking to a guy about football so I waited until they were done to pull him off.

"What?"He asked when I brought him in the same classroom we were in on Halloween.

"Why didn't you tell me you could draw?"

"You saw that?"He looked unhappy.

"Are you mad?"

"No,I just don't tell people."

"Why?You're really good."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

"My Dad doesn't like it,he says I should spend more time on sports."

"Do you want to spend more time on sports?"

"I love sports."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I like both."He said truthfully.

"Then do both."

"My Dad-"

"YOU do both. You should do what makes you happy,forget what others think."I said he just looked at me with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"I love you."He said looking at me adoringly.

"What?"I was shocked,I didn't see that coming.

"I said I love you."He said smile still present and tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"I love you too."I said matching his grin. I felt a pang in my heart,it was guilt. This entire time he was honest but I had been lying to his face. He kissed me,I kissed back but my mind was somewhere else. I love him yet I've lied our entire relationship. I should fell happy. The boy I love just told me he loved me back,but I wasn't even present. This was a huge moment and it was ruined and it was all my fault .I needed to think.

"Hey I promised I'd discuss the future with Jenna. Do you mind if we go back out."He looked surprised I was cutting this short.

"Uh..yeah. Let's go."I went to find Jenna and he went to find his Dad. I went and leaned against a wall. If I couldn't be honest with him then should I be with him at all?My head snapped over when I heard yelling. I saw Jeremy push Tyler into some lockers. Mayor Lockwood and Mr. Saltzman broke it up. I ran closer.

"All right,work it out tough guy."Ric said.

"You two,follow me."Mr. Lockwood said pointing to Tyler and Jeremy and the three started to walk away.

"Excuse me,mayor. where are you taking them?"Ric asked.

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes,don't you think?"He said grabbing them and ushering them out. I had a bad feeling so I followed them.

"Where are you going."Ric asked grabbing my arm.

"I don't like this,I'm following them."I pulled away and started running. He was taking them outside.

I slipped through the door and hid in the shadows.

"I'm not going to fight him Dad."Ty said,what the hell is going on?Does he want them to beat the crap out of each other?

"I don't think so,sir."Jeremy tried to walk away but Tyler's Dad got in his face.

"You don't fight in there like pansies."Really pansies?"You take it outside,fight your battles like men,and move on."Tyler looked intimidated,I've never seen him look like that before. I never knew how screwed up his Dad was."That's the lesson my Dad taught me."I heard the door open ,I looked over and saw Ric. Thank god."So let's settle this. Fight."

"Come on Dad."

"No, it's not gonna happen."Tyler tried to walk away but his Dad threw him at Jeremy hard.

"I said,fight!"I covered my mouth with my hand. I was pissed,he not only was picking on my baby brother but my boyfriend too. No one get's to pick on them but me!I was about to say something when Ric spoke up.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?"Ric said already over there.

"I'm just letting these two kids,work it out."No wonder Tyler has anger issues,look at what he lives with."We're good here. Go back inside."

"I don't want to go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"I officially love this guy,bad ass.

"Who do you think your talking to?Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full-grown alpha-male douche bag."Tyler looked shocked,I guess no one ever stands up to him like this. I felt the need to clap.

"You don't talk to me like that. I could have your job like this."The jerk snapped his fingers while walking over to him. Ric actually laughed.

"You do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working it out."I'd pay to see that."You cool with that?

"You just marked yourself."He said walking over to the guys.

"Okay."Ric had balls. The mayor looked at Tyler and Ty left he didn't want to though. I waited until they left and walked out clapping. Jeremy and Ric turned.

"That was amazing,it was like watching the discovery channel."I said going over to Jeremy and making sure he was okay. He sighed when I was inspecting his face.

"Ava!"

"Fine."I looked at Ric who was trying not to laugh.

'Thank you Ava. You alright Jeremy?He just nodded.

"Well I still plan on marrying rich,but this night has been highly entertaining."I said when we all walked back in,they both rolled there eyes and walked off.

"What!"I yelled running after them. We left soon after that,I was looking for Jeremy. I had come to a conclusion on what to do about Tyler,it was extreme but it needed to be done. I saw Tyler and Jeremy talking so I walked over,however I stopped when Tyler punched Jeremy. I stood shocked when he stormed off.

"I'm fine."Jeremy said passing me. I walked back to the car with him.

"Ready to go?"Jenna asked when we got there.

"Where's Elena?"I asked not seeing her.

"She's taking Stefan home."

"I'm gonna go to the Grill with Bonnie,I'll stay at her house."I ran off and flagged her car down.

"Get in."She said unlocking the car.

"Need a ride home?"

"Take me to Tyler's."I ordered she looked over at me but didn't say anything.

"Here we are."She said pulling up."I don't think there home yet."No lights were on and a car was missing from the drive way.

"It's okay,goodnight."I got out before she could object. I ran around back and climbed the drain pipe. I not so gracefully climbed in his window. I paced the floor waiting for him. I was laying on his bed when his door opened. The lights turned on and he pulled his shirt off. Concentrate. He jumped when he saw me.

"Dammit ,Ava!You scared the hell out of me."He said closing the door.

"Sorry."I got up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay about what?"He said plugging in his phone.

"I saw you had a little talk with Jeremy outside tonight."He shut his eye's and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know,I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"I do."

"What?"He looked up confused.

"I saw you outside with your dad and Jeremy too."He looked up at me shocked."Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"It's not that bad."He wasn't looking at me. I cupped his cheek forcing him to look into my eye's.

"It's okay. I don't want any secret's between us."I told him,he looked up.

"I love you,you know that right."He said he tried to kiss me but I walked back.

"Those are the reason's I'm here. I don't want secrets between us,and I love you."

"What are you talking about?"He looked up at me waiting. I didn't say anything I wanted to chose my words carefully."Ava?"He walked over enveloping my hands in his big ones. I looked up into his worried face.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Oh boy,this was really fun to write. It has a big ending,did you see that coming?Let me know what you think. xxEmily**


	11. Bloodlines

Chapter 11

Bloodlines

**You guy's are incredible,10 reviews. Wow. That made me so happy. Thank you all. This has an M rated scene it will be marked with xxxxx again,so if you don't want to read it don't You won't be missing anything important. Thanks to Covenant13,melissa2005,Lykanthrope Vera for favouriting. I wanted to get this up quick so I'm sorry if it totally sucks. I promise the next Chapter will be better.**

* * *

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?What is it?"It was difficult to find the right words,I knew my chances were slim,he could think I'm nuts,or tell the council and he will definitely break up with me."Ava,you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared,I promise nothing will happen to you."That made him even more confused."Sit down."I said leading him to his bed.

"Alright I'm sitting,now what's going on?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy,and hate me but you need to know the truth. I shouldn't have ever lied to you,and I'm so sorry."

"Did you cheat on me!"he asked angrily.

"No,of course not."He calmed down."Vampires."

"What the hell are you talking about?Vampires?"

"There real."He looked at me like I figured he would,like this was all a joke.

"So Edward Cullen is out there sparkling in the sun ?"

"No,it's true. Try and keep an open mind."I took a shaky breath,what I was doing was selfish and dangerous." Stefan and Damon Salvatore are Vampires. They are the Salvatore brothers who died in 1864."I was deadly serious.

"You actually believe this,don't you?"He stood up and took my hand.

"Yes,it's all real."

"Ava,you need some help."He looked sad.

"No it's true."I begged him to listen."I can prove it."His dark eye's looked into my teary ones.

"Ava,honey this isn't rea-"He said softly.

"I can prove it to you,just please don't -."I said tears streaming down my face,I couldn't finish the rest. I never thought it would be this hard,and now realizing I was so close to losing him.

"You need to calm down."He whispered into my ear while he embraced my tightly.

"Okay."

"How are you going to prove it to me?"

"Is there a time when your parents are both gone?"

"Tomorrow morning. My Dad has work and my Mom is organizing... something."

"We have to wait until they're gone."

"Why?"

"We're going to search your Dad's office."

"That's not a good idea."

"Please Ty."I whimpered out,he agreed out of pity of how pathetic I was. He picked me up and laid me down in his bed.

"Get some sleep."He kissed my forehead and tucked me in It was a few minutes before I felt the bed sag down. I looked over and saw him looking at me worriedly. It was pitch dark in the room so I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest. I felt him running his fingers through my hair,"I love you,Ava."

"I love you too,and you'll see."He didn't respond,I fell asleep when he started rubbing circles into my back.

* * *

When I woke up I was alone,I saw Ty come into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're up early."I said looking up at him.

"Didn't sleep."I nodded and looked down at my hands,"My parents are gone."He said walking into his closet to get changed. I was gone before he walked back out. When I entered his office I went for the desk. Tyler needs proof and I'm going to find some. I was looking through a drawer when Tyler walked in. I couldn't find anything. I searched every drawer in the desk,I was starting to worry I wouldn't find anything. Tyler was just leaning against the door frame watching me. I looked through the shelves,nothing.

"Ava,there's nothing here."Tyler said walking over to me and grabbing my hands."Stop."

"It's here."I said walking past him,I tripped over the rug.

"Ava!"He got down beside me."You're scaring me ,I'm going to call Elena."

"No!.I just tripped."Then a thought hit me. I crawled over and pulled back the rug."My Dad hid everything in some floorboards."

"There is -"He stopped when he saw a door. I pulled it up and saw a safe.

"Do you know the combination?"He shook his head. I put in so many different combinations as a last ditch effort I used Tyler's birthday. I heard it click open,I excitedly pulled it open,Tyler kneeled beside me and reached in. He pulled out two boxes.

"This is crazy."He said when I grabbed a box. When I opened it I saw some clear white rock,whatever that was. I tossed it aside and smiled when I saw vervein.I pulled out the plant and handed it to Tyler,he looked at it confused as hell. I saw wooded bullets and stakes. I emptied the box and reached for the other,I saw the Lockwood journals. Every founding family has them and some other plant. It wasn't vervein but I didn't recognize it either. Tyler was stunned,he was flipping through the journal. He held a stake in one of his hands. I sat there watching him read,we were there for hours. He put the book down slowly and examined the bullets and stakes. My phone kept ringing,it was Stefan's ringtone but I just ignored it.

"Tyler?"

"You were telling the truth."He sounded like he was trying to find an excuse why all of this was here.

"Yeah,we should clean this up before your parents come home." He just sat there,so I put everything back into place. It looked like we were never here. I heard a car door slam so I grabbed Tyler's hand and ran upstairs,He stood there frozen in shock so I pushed him onto his chair. He kept repeating that I was right. I walked over and picked up my phone. I was about to listen to all of the messages Stefan left when Tyler stood up.

"Tell me everything."He blurted out."Are Stefan and Damon the only ones?"

"No,there's another one but I don't know who."

"Who else knows About Vampires?"

"Elena,Bonnie,and of course us."

"My parents?"I nodded,he looked angry.

"Ty I'm sorry,I wanted to tell you but I was afraid it would put a target on your back. Damon is crazy and I didn't know what he would do."He was angrily pacing back and forth."I get if you hate me,I lied ,But you can't tell anyone. If people know you know you could be in danger."

"How long have you been lying?"He said seething.

"Before we started dating,around the time Tanner died."

"Wait,who killed Tanner?"

"Damon."

"All of those attacks?"

"Damon. He has no regard for human life. That's why I've been lying. There's something else."He looked up at me,I've never seen his so angry.

"What?"

"Vicki."

"What about her?"

"She was a Vampire."

"A Vampire...wait was?"

"She's didn't leave town,she's dead."He wasn't expecting that.

"Who killed her."

"Damon turned her,but Stefan killed her."

"Why are you all lying?Why not tell the council?"

"We're trying to protect Stefan."

"He killed Vicki!"He said outraged.

"He had no choice,she was a horrible Vampire. When you're a Vampire every emotion is heightened. She had a horrible temper and was impulsive and addictive. She was trying to kill Jeremy and Elena. That's why he did it. On Halloween she almost killed them so he had to do it. I didn't know what was going on until I got home."

"Jeremy knows?"I explained everything to him,after an hour of silence I got up.

"Look,I get that you hate me and I know it's over. I'm sorry."I said heading for the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I lied to you."

"I know,and I'm not happy about that,but I get why."

"You do?"

"If it had been the other way around I would have done the same."

"Tyler?"

"I love you,and you've overlooked a lot. I can forgive this as long as from now on,no secrets." I couldn't believe it.

"You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you,I love you too much. Part of me wants to be mad but another part just wants to throw you on that bed."He walked over to me and wiped away a tear I didn't even realized escaped."How can you love me?"Where was this going?"After everything I've done,you always forgive me. Why?"

"Tyler wh-"

"Just answer."

"Because,you don't have to like everything a person does to be in love with them. You love them because of there heart and I love yours."I said without thinking.

"Exactly,and that is why I forgive you."He put his hand over my heart."You have my heart. We can break up if you want but we both know how this will end up."

"I don't want to break up."He smiled and forced me to look at him. I stood there looking up into his intense stare He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I took hold of his hands and lead him to the bed. I was just so happy I didn't lose him. I gently pushed him onto the bed,he looked up at me lost for words. I was still holding his hands,he helped pull me up on top of him. I straddled his waist and he let go of of one hand to hold onto my hip. Our eye's never left each other. I brushed our lips together softly and felt him rubbing lazy circles into my hand. Our kiss started to become more forceful and I felt his hand leave my hip and cradle my head. He licked my bottom lip,I opened my mouth and let him in. Our lips were moving in sync,I lost track of time. We just laid there focusing on kissing each other deeply. I'm just so glad he still loves me. I sat up and pulled off my shirt,I shivered when his hands traced over my stomach and up to my bra. He was looking up at me with a loving gaze,I smiled before leaning back down and kissing down his neck. I pulled at his shirt wanting it off,he took the hint and rolled us over. He quickly took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. My hands went to his abs lightly scraping my nails down them. He brushed some stray hairs away and leaned in kissing me aggressively. He moaned when my hands found the hem of his shorts.

"Are you sure?"He asked when he pulled away.

"I love you."Was all I said before resuming our heated kiss. His hands found my jeans and quickly tore them off. I felt him smiling when he heard me moan into the kiss. I smirked and pushed down his shorts and boxers,leaving him fully naked. I could feel his arousal pressing into my thigh. His hands where immediately ripping open my bra.

"There is a clasp you know?"I really liked this bra. He attacked my breast with his mouth without a word. I felt his tongue flicking my nipple,driving me crazy. His other hand was tracing the hem of my underwear. My head shot back when I felt his hand slip into them. A throaty moan erupted from me when he slowly pushed a finger inside of me. He started pumping in and out ,but soon he pulled out. I watched him curiously as he kissed up my leg starting at my ankle. I clenched my fists when he blew on the damp fabric that was keeping me from being completely exposed. He hurriedly took them off and crawled between my legs. He looked at me for permission and I gave him a nod. I bucked my hips when I felt his tongue enter me,he held me still while he teased me. My hand went to his hair grasping the soft dark locks. Moan after moan came out until I pulled him to my mouth,I kissed him roughly which he returned with as much aggression as he could. My head fell back when I felt him slide into me. My fingers scraped down his scalp when he started to thrust into me quickly. I felt myself meeting his thrust causing his to grunt in pleasure. I felt him twitch inside me,I knew he was close. I was pushed over the edge when he started rubbing me vigorously. He released a second later. I felt him roll off of me ,we were both panting.

"That was..."He trailed off,I giggled and snuggled into his side kissing his chest. His arm wrapped around me,we spent minutes trying to catch our breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your phone has been ringing all day."Tyler observed.

"Something Vampire related probably."

"Do you want to get it?"

"Want,no. Going to,yes. I got up stealing the blankets wrapping them around myself.

"Hey!"He said completely exposed.

"Oops."I said answering my phone."Hey Stefan."

"Finally."

"Oh hi Ava,you'll never guess what happened."I pretended to be him."Oh what Stefan?"I said in a high pitched voice. Tyler was rolling his eye's from the bed,not bothering to cover himself.

"Elena is with Damon."

"What?"I asked scared.

"Come to the house,hurry."He said before hanging up.

"Get dressed."I told Tyler pulling on my shirt.

"Why?"

"We're going to Stefan's."

"I thought no one was supposed to know?"

"We can trust Stefan."

* * *

"What is he doing here?"Stefan asked when we walked in.

"I told him everything. You can't tell Damon."

"What?You told him!"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah yell at me later. Let's just find out what the hell is going on."I said dragging Tyler into the living room."What happened,the last I heard from her she was driving you home?"I said looking at Tyler when he jumped in front of me as Stefan approached."Babe,we can trust him."I said slipping my hands into his,he instantly relaxed.

"We made up and then I went to get her a glass of water. When I came back and found this."He was holding up Elena's vervein necklace.

"Dammit Elena,you idiot!"

"What's it matter?It's just a necklace."Tyler said calmly.

"It has vervein in it and now she is alone with Damon with out any vervein."He instantly got it.

"Exactly."Stefan said starting to pace.

"Why would she leave she's been trying to get you to stay for day's."

"She found this."He looked ashamed and handed me a picture of Elena,only it looked old.

"A picture of Elena...wait Katherine!Are you crazy?"Tyler grabbed the picture and looked at it shocked. I told him everything including about Katherine.

"That's messed up."Tyler added setting the picture down.

"I love Elena for her heart,who she is not because she looks like Katherine."I went back to earlier when I told Tyler I loved his heart. I started to understand...a little.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Damon had her phone."

"What about Bonnie,some spell?"Tyler said simply.

"That's a good idea,"Stefan said leaving at Vamp speed.

"That is fast."Tyler said amazed."No wonder he's so good at football,he probably invented it."He mumbled. I just rolled my eye's at him. We just waited,and waited,I filled Tyler in on more that I didn't cover earlier. I was in the middle of telling him about my families journal when my phone rang.

"Elena?"I questioned the second I answered it.

"It's me."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way,but when you get home I'm gonna kill you."I said sweetly.

"Ava -"

"Have you lost your mind!You take off the necklace,and think you know I want to go on a road trip with a homicidal lunatic!What were you thinking?I'm gonna lock you in your room and not let you out until pigs fly,and I'm sure it'll be a while before Tyler lifts off!"

"Hey!"He shouted offended,I just smiled innocently at him.

"Is he there?You didn't tell-"

"Do not say another word,the last thing we need is Damon finding out."

"He's not that bad."

"Oh great he compelled you. Perfect."

"He did not."

"How do you know?"

'Well...he didn't he wouldn't."

"Either he compelled you or you're a complete idiot!"

"I just called to tell you,I'm on my way home."

"Can't wait to talk to you when you get back."I said sarcasticly and hung up. Tyler was watching me pace angrily when Stefan came running in.

"They're on there way back."

"She called?"I nodded."Did Damon compel her?"

"God I hope so,or else we're in trouble."Tyler and I left before Elena got back,Damon would be with her and this need's to be a secret. We were on the couch watching The Price Is Right,when Elena walked in. I would talk to her later,I want to go upstairs before the drama starts. As I was pulling Tyler upstairs I heard them yelling.

"Did you know I was adopted?"Elena shouted at Jenna. I froze,how did she find out?

"Elena's adopted?"Tyler asked when we got into my room.

"Yeah."

"Did you know?"He said jumping onto my bed.

"My parent's didn't want her to know. I only found out when I heard my parents talking about it one night .I had a nightmare so I was going to sleep with them,my Dad always scared the monsters away. I overheard them though."I said sadly only if he could be here to scare Damon away.

"She's gonna be mad."

"I know. I need to stop with all these secrets."I said crawling up beside him.

"Mm,you have good intentions."

"To hell with good intentions."I said burring my face into the crook of his neck.

**I'm not very happy with this chapter,but I wanted to update quickly for you. So tell me what you think. xxEmily**


	12. Unpleasantville

Chapter 12

Unpleasantville.

**I have Ava and Tyler's 50's outfits on my polyvore ,I'm very proud of them. So I would appreciate i if you could go check them out,you know where the link is. Thank you to my reviewers,I hope this chapter is better than the last. Thanks to wickedlyminx and Doomedbex.**

* * *

Tyler was watching as Caroline and I terrorized the store. The 50's dance was coming up and I couldn't wait. The decade dance was my favourite event of the year. I was in the men's department looking for something for him to wear,and he wasn't helping.

"Will you wear a Letterman's jacket?I asked but already knowing the answer.

"No,I'm not dressing up."

"Varsity sweater?"

"Nope."

"Tyler,it's my favourite dance,please!"

"No."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"I was getting frustrated."Your acting like a two year old."

"Am not!"He pouted,he quickly realized that is exactly what I meant."You're just as stubborn."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"uh huh."

"Time out."Caroline said breaking us up,we had quite the audience. I heard him mumble something about him winning.

"Oh yeah,well I'm gonna find the most ridiculous thing I can find and make you wear it."I threatened as Caroline gave up and went to look for her own outfit.

"You can't make me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"No sex!"Everyone in the store turned to look at us,awkward.

"You wouldn't."

"I guess you can realize that I would when your all alone at night."

"A Varsity sweater and that's it."He gritted out."I'll be in the car!"He angrily left.

"I won."I said doing a little victory dance around Caroline who had walked over.

"Nicely played Gilbert."

"Thank you Forbes. Now let's find the rest of his outfit."

"He said-"

"Come on,we don't have all day!"I yelled ignoring her and making my way to the vintage department.

* * *

I was watching Matt and Caroline painting a banner for the dance. They were having a little paint fight, just make out already!I was trying to figure out a way to tell Elena I knew she was adopted without her hating my guts. I was only six when I found out,I didn't even know what adopted was at the time,and it just didn't really up come up again. As far as I'm concerned Elena is my sister and I didn't want to upset my parents. Then after the accident I didn't want to tell her that our parents weren't her biological parents after all. I didn't want to make anything harder than it had to be. I know I'm all _everyone deserves the truth_ but this was different. It could change everything she ever thought was true. The supernatural is one thing,but finding out your parents aren't your parents,that could be the straw that breaks the camels back. I just want her to be happy,but I screwed up and I know it.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?"I didn't even notice Tyler standing beside me.

"Elena."

"Just tell her,then she can get over it and move on."

"Can you just get over something like this?"

"I think so,you guy's are close. She'll forgive you."

"I hope so." We continued painting for a while. "Do you want to come to the Grill ?"I set down the paint brush.

"Sure,why,are you hungry?"

"I'm going to go kick Jeremy's ass at pool."

"I've got to see that."We quietly snuck away before Caroline could start a witch hunt for us.

When we arrived I saw Jeremy talking to a girl,I didn't recognize her. She had long curly dark hair and pale skin. She didn't go to Mystic High,I would've recognized her.

"Jer-bear!"I yelled walking over,gaining some stares.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay."I said and he turned around to get a shot in."Jer-bear."He missed.

"Ava!"He yelled annoyed but I turned to his new friend.

"Hi,I'm Ava. Jeremy's amazingly beautiful and much more interesting sister."Jeremy rolled his eyes and Tyler just tried to keep a straight face.

"Anna."I shook her hand.

"This is Tyler."They shook hands when I shot Jeremy a questioning look,he just shrugged it off.

"So Anna,are you knew?I don't recognize you."

"Yeah,I'm home schooled."

"Can we just play?"Jeremy was being impatient.

"So Anna,do you play?"

"A little."

"Good enough for me. Boy's against girls."I called out racking the balls.

"I think Anna has to go."She looked down,she obviously wanted to stay.

"Ah look Jeremy's scared."I said in a baby voice."Buck up,grow a pair!"Tyler and Anna looked at us amused."I'll let you break."

"Your going down."He said confidently. We had been playing for about half hour,we were close, but Tyler was about to win it for them.

"Hold this."I whispered to Anna and handed her my stick. Tyler was shooting when I walked by and squeezed his butt. He fell forward out of shock and missed by a long shot. Tyler turned around and glared down and me.

"What?"I asked as if nothing happened.

"Cheater."

"I don't know what your talking about,but I believe it's Anna's turn."We all watched as she shot.

"Victory!Who runs the world?Girls. In your face!"I yelled,the guys just endured my yelling knowing bad things would happen if they interrupt,Anna was laughing."So Anna are you going to the dance?"I asked finally calming down.

"Dance?"

"Yeah,every year we have a decade dance. This year is the 50's."

"I don't think so,I don't go to the school."

"So lots of kids go that aren't students.

"Yeah be Gilbert's date."Tyler added smirking at Jeremy who looked ready to kill.

"It's not like you have a date." I said defending my boyfriend.

"I'm on punch duty."He tried to get out of it.

"And your point is?You should come."I smiled and Tyler dragged me away.

"Just kill me now."Jeremy muttered,he can be so dramatic. What an annoying trait,luckily one we don't share.

"What?"

"I wanted to get you away before you start planning their wedding."He said wrapping an arm around my waist when we got outside.

"What do you think I was doing during everyone else's turns,I'm thinking the fall."

* * *

I was eating some leftover Chinese when Elena walked in.

"Talked to the insurance company,car's totalled. You can just keep using mine for now."Jenna informed us,while getting ready for the dance.

"So you're coming to the dance?"Elena asked not really wanting her to.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone."Elena nodded at me to leave but I just looked her in the eye's and took a deep breath.

"I know."They both looked at me stunned.

"Know what?"Elena asked dangerously.

"About you being adopted."

"What?Why didn't you tell me,either of you?"She asked her voice full of betrayal.

"Mom and Dad wanted it to be a secret,I over heard them talking one night. I didn't even know what it meant, I'm so sorry but after the accident I thought it would only make things worse."She nodded in understanding,that was so Elena. She could forgive just about anything.

"So you forgave me, and now I forgive you. We even now."I nodded. Why the hell is everyone forgiving me? First Tyler and now her,I kind of want someone to yell at me. I deserve it.

"Your Dad was about to leave the office,this girl showed up. She was sixteen and a run away,about to give birth. He delivered her baby and gave her a place to stay. A few day's later she disappeared and there you were. Your parents were trying to have a baby,it just wasn't happening. Or so we thought about a month after the adoption your mom realized she was pregnant with Ava." Jenna explained.

"Why were Mom and Dad's names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked.

"Your Dad was a doctor. He took care of it. They didn't want to lose you,so they kept it quiet. Told as few people as possible,but if anyone wanted proof they had documentation.

"What else do you know about her?The girl"

"Just her name, Isobel."

* * *

I was with Bonnie and Elena getting ready,I'm glad Elena forgave me. Tyler and I were dressing as the picture perfect 50's preppy teenagers,poodle skirt,varsity sweater and all.

"You two are going to look straight out of _B__ack To The Future_."Bonnie commented.

"Exactly what I was going for."I smiled putting my hair up into a high ponytail. Tyler was on his way to pick me up,his parents wanted pictures. I told him to do his hair,I just hope he listened. I heard a honk outside.

"Ooh,is that Tyler the football star coming to pick up the pretty cheerleader for the sock hop?"Elena joked.

"Is he gonna give you his pin?"Bonnie added taking part in the teasing.

"Haha."I dead paned and ran downstairs. I saw him leaning against his car looking perfect. His hair slicked back and dressed in the outfit I got him. I excitedly ran over to him,I almost tripped.

"Whoa,slow down there."He said catching me before I hit the ground."You look like The 50's poster child."

"Hurry up,I want to go!"I said pulling him to the drivers side,like a little kid dragging there parents through the toy store."Tyler!"I whined when he wouldn't move.

"Kiss first,walk later."I leaned up and pecked him quickly and opened the door and looked at him pleadingly."You know I'm the one who's supposed to walk you to the car and open the door."

"You didn't."

"Alright go inside and we'll start over."He was enjoying this.

"Tyler!"

"Okay,okay."He got in and started the car I happily skipped to the other side and got in."You have problems."He said pulling out of the driveway. The ride over consisted of me talking non stop and Tyler not getting in a word,I told you it was my favourite dance. He finally told me to shut up,so I just talked faster. When we pulled up to his house I ran to the door while he walked up.

"Move it Grandma!by the time we get there it will be over."

"So pushy."He said taking my hand and walking in.

"Oh my,Richard look. You two look amazing."Carol said taking out her camera.

"Wow,you two are just a beautiful couple."They always laid it on thick with us. They probably already have our wedding planned and our kids names picked out. For some reason they really want us together. We posed for about a million pictures and then they finally let us go. I was bouncing up and down in my seat when I saw the school.

"If you don't calm down you'll have a heart attack."I stuck my tongue out at him and we got out.

When we walked in I gasped,it looked like The 50's,well the cheesy version of The 50's.

"Let's dance...no get some punch...no dance...no-"

"Dancing it is."He pulled me into the crowd and I gradually calmed down. We were dancing when I saw Elena show up with Stefan and Damon.

"What the hell is he doing here?"I asked furiously.

"I don't know,but don't go near him."Tyler said protectively. I was sad,tonight I thought we could escape Damon and all the problems that went along with him."Don't let him ruin your night, I'm gonna get you some punch, just stay here."

"Care to dance?"I saw Damon,he must have used his speed.

"No,go away!"

"Fine I won't tell you what happened."He said walking away.

"Wait!"He smiled and walked over. I reluctantly started to dance.

"That's a girl."

"Cut the crap,Damon. What happened?"

"Well I'm not answering if you don't ask nicer."

"Fine I'll go and find Stefan."I turned to leave but he pulled me back.

"Now,now. Fine I'll tell you. That Vamp that called Elena."

"What about him?"I asked nervously.

"He was invited into your house."That's impossible.

"No he wasn't!"I denied it,I couldn't deal with him being in my house.

"He posed as a pizza delivery boy."A sick feeling washed over me."He tried to attack Elena tonight."

"What!"

"St. Stefan was there to save the day,don't worry."

"Is that why you're here?"I saw Tyler coming back.

"Yes,we're hoping he show's tonight. So keep your eye's peeled for any creepy looking guys."

"I'm dancing with one."

"Ouch."He smirked walking away.

"Were you just dancing with him?"Tyler asked angrily.

"Calm down. Let's take a walk."I pulled him away from the dance. Damon could hear too easily,we went to our special classroom and I explained everything.

"So what do we do?"

"Damon and Stefan will be watching Elena so we should just make sure no one wanders off and get's killed."

"Wander off like us?"

"Precisely,now let's get back in there. I want the punch that was promised to me."When we walked back in we made a B-line for Jeremy."I love this,now he has to serve me."Tyler and I just walked faster.

"Why hello."Jeremy groaned when he saw me."What part of The 50's are you from."I noticed his jeans,hoddie and sneakers.

"Didn't you just get punch?"

"I'm really thirsty."

"You'll have to wait we're out of cups."I saw Anna headed over.

"So you took my advice."I said looking over and Tyler just looked at Jeremy expectantly.

"She just showed up."He said indifferently.

"She's a persistent little thing."I commented."Anna!I'm glad you came."

"Yeah,you look great."

"Oh thanks. So Jeremy put you to work?"

"I offered,I'm not much of a party animal."I heard Tyler mutter an agreement so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Here's your punch,now leave."Jeremy said shoving two glasses forward.

"I'll be complaining to your supervisor."I said taking the punch from him. I looked around everything seemed to be going alright. I saw Bonnie and Caroline dancing and Ric talking to Damon. I kept an eye on that conversation. It wasn't exactly the night I had pictured,keeping an eye out for a Vampire that wanted to hunt my sister. I was currently doing the twist with Tyler,he was trying to take my mind off of things. He pulled me close when a slow song started.

"Do you think he'll show?"He asked looking around.

"I don't know,if he is I'd wish he would just get it over with already."I sighed resting my forehead on his chest.

"Be careful what you wish for."He whispered pressing a kiss to my hair and rested his chin on top of my head. I could tell he was scanning the room for anyone he didn't recognize,I'm so glad I have him. If I didn't I'd probably be going crazy. I noticed Elena on her phone looking around franticly. I saw her leave and told Tyler to tell Damon the guy is here. I followed her out. She started running I headed after her.

"Elena!"She stopped and whipped around.

"Ava?"

"What's going on?"I asked worried.

"He threatened to hurt Jeremy if I didn't leave the gym. Ava!"She screamed when I turned I saw some guy walking over to us. He looked like we were his prey.

"Run!"I grabbed Elena and we started running he just kept walking. We ran to some doors but they were locked,I looked back he was getting closer. This is exactly what he wants, us to be scared and play his twisted little game. We have no other choice though,I grabbed Elena and pulled her into the cafeteria. We tried those doors,locked. The one time I don't bring a weapon. He burst through the doors on the other end of the room and flashed over,Elena tried to run but he pulled her back by her hair. He threw me into some tables before I could react,he did the same with Elena but she rolled over them. He was about to bite her when she stuck a pencil in his stomach.,then his hand. It reminded me of that night with Damon,I grabbed a mop and broke it over my knee. I threw half to her and ran over.

"Nice one,I would have went for the eye."

"I'll remember that for next time."He got up and went at us but I stabbed him in the chest with the make shift stake. He moved so I missed his heart. I grabbed Elena's she looked a bit too scared to actually stab him. I did,right below the heart purposely this time and pushed it in further. He dropped to his knees. Every time he tried to move I would push it in a little more.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"I asked frustrated."Use your super speed for God sake! It's a sad day when two humans take on a Vampire when the two Vampires who are supposed to be protecting you, grab a glass of punch!"I pulled it out a little and quickly stabbed it back in. Just then Damon and Stefan walked in."About time!"

"Sorry we're late. Looks like you started without us. So I see you told your little boy toy our secret."Damon said breaking another mop. I had no choice,Damon found out. Damon came up and stabbed him below the heart too, but through the back. Tyler ran in.

"Ava!"I ran over to him and he hugged me tightly,leaving kisses all over my face.

"Ah how sweet. Can we get back to this before I throw up from all of the love?"Damon said like he was having a blast. I nodded walking over,Tyler had me in a half hug so he was still holding me but he was between me and the Vampire.

"No one wants to hurt you,we just want to talk."Damon said walking towards Stefan and handing him a stake.

"Screw you."Stefan stabbed him in the stomach.

"Wrong answer."He growled out,I've never seen Stefan like this."Why are you doing this?"I motioned Elena over towards me. She quickly grabbed my hand and I put her in the hug with Tyler and I. He extended his arm in front of Elena protecting her as well.

"Because it's fun."This guy was sick.

"What do you want with Elena?"I asked after Stefan stabbed him again,this wasn't productive.

"She looks like Katherine."How old is he?

"You knew Katherine?"Damon sounded surprised.

"You thought you were the only ones. You don't remember me?"

"So Katherine was a bigger slut then we thought,what the hell do you want?She's not Katherine ass-at."I was getting tired of this interrogation. Damon glared over at me,I saw Tyler glaring back at him,daring him to make a move.

"I know,but I was bored."

"Did you turn Logan?"I asked,they all looked over surprised. I guess they all forgot,dick tried to kill Caroline. I'm not forgetting that.

"Wasn't me."

"How do you get in the tomb,tell me?"Damon asked leaning forward.

"No."Stefan stabbed him again,I seen Elena flinch.

"The grimorie."What the hell is that?

"Where is it?"Damon really wanted Katherine back. Stefan stabbed him for no reason this time,I hid my face in Tyler's back.

"I'm taking them to my car."Tyler informed,knowing it was getting to be too much.

"No your not."Damon said like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"It wasn't a question."He gritted out and we started walking out the door before Damon could object.

* * *

"You okay?" Tyler asked when Elena went to check on Jeremy.

"Sadly you get used to the blood."He squeezed my knee and I saw Elena come back.

"He's okay."

"How are you?You seemed a little freaked?"I asked her concerned.

"I just don't like the blood,and all of that."

"Well,hopefully it will be over once Damon gets his girl and leaves."Tyler said trying to give us peace.

"Hopefully."We spun around at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"All done?"I asked just wanting to go home.

"All done, home?"

* * *

"You were really great tonight."I told Tyler when we were cuddling in my bed.

"You were the one who staked him."

"Yeah but you told Damon and Stefan and it was sweet how you stood up to Damon."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I nearly pissed myself."I let out a loud laugh.

"Still."I pressed a kiss to his chest."I was going to say it was sexy,but now I'm not so sure."

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't what you wanted." I said his voice breaking from tiredness. He sounded so cute when that happens.

"That's okay, maybe next year will be better. Hopefully no Damon. I'm just glad Elena is safe." I said burrowing into his chest, he let out a soft chuckle.

"You sound like you're about to fall asleep."He said in a soft whisper.

"Mmm,Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah,I'll be here."With that I let sleep take me.

* * *

**There we go,I hoped you liked it. Anna was in it,I like Anna but be warned that Ava is protective and kind of unforgiving. I don't want it to seem like everyone just forgives Ava,they don't. It's just in Elena's nature to forgive. So let me know what you all think. xxEmily**


	13. Children Of The Damned

Chapter 13

Children Of The Damned

**I want to dedicate this Chapter to High Guardian who stayed up really late to wait for my last chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

"Shut up!"I was shocked and happy at the same time.

"I know,it was amazing."Caroline wash gushing about her and Matt's kiss the night of The Decade Dance. I was happy for them,they deserve to be happy. We were lounging on her bed not doing homework,this is why we don't work together.

"I'm hungry."I stated simply,I hopped up and ventured to the kitchen for food. I grabbed the carton of Cotton Candy Ice Cream,my absolute favourite. I walked back in with the ice cream and two spoons.

"I figured you'd find the one thing you love as much as Tyler."She said digging into it.

"As much?Please he doesn't come close to the devotion I have for this stuff."We gossiped and gorged on the ice cream. I missed this,when things were simple. Day's filled with fun and normal high school drama. Soon my great mood got rained on.

"Elena hey."I said answering my phone,she never called unless it was Vampire related,or at least that's how it seemed.

"Ava we need your help. Meet us at our house."She said and hung up before I could say a thing. I turned and saw Caroline looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Elena drama?"

"Sorry,duty calls."I said throwing on my jacket and stealing the ice cream. They were both in Elena's room when I got home.

"What now?"I asked in a business tone. When I walked in.

"We need your help."

"Yeah I figured."I replied sitting on the window seat next to Elena,Stefan was on the bed."What's up?"

"We need your help with getting the Grimorie."Stefan explained.

"Yeah the guy mentioned that the other night. What is it exactly?"

"It's a spell book,every spell a witch ever does is in it."

"Emily Bennett?"I guessed.

"Yes,we need to find out where it is."

"Why?I'm not helping Damon get Katherine back."That was completely out of the question.

"No,we don't want to either."Stefan seemed to get that I wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"We want to get it and destroy it."Elena said like it was the best plan ever.

"So you want to double cross him. Look normally I'd be in,but I can't."I started to get up but Elena pulled me back down.

"Why not?"

"I want Damon gone and if you do this he'll stay and go on a killing spree. I only really care about two things,the people I love."I looked at both of them."And this town. If we do this people will die. It's becoming too much. I know what we have to do,and I get it. I just don't think this is necessary. Every time I pass someone I wonder if they'll die because we screwed up. I can't have that on my conscience. I just can't,I'm sorry."I said and left the room. I feel awful but if we piss Damon off he will kill. Taking the one thing he cares about away won't make him act like a nice little Vampire. I have to think of the town and it's people. The council have no idea what's going on,so it's up to us and Elena and Stefan don't seem overly concerned with the body count we're racking up. I want to talk to someone who understands but Tyler is on some stupid fishing trip with his friends and no one else knows. There's Bonnie but she has a date with some guy so I don't want to bug her.

"Wait!Ava!"I heard Elena call me as I was leaving the house.

"Yes Elena, what now?"

"Are you okay?You seem a little off."

"I'm fine."I turned to leave.

"Do you know where the Gilbert journal is?"

"Why?"I asked confused.

"There might be something in there on the book."

"Jer has it."I said and got in the car. I don't really know where I was going,I was having a moral dilemma. I was lost,I didn't know what to do. I feel like whatever I do people die,I just wish Stefan never came here. Then Damon wouldn't have followed and everything would be is not an opportune time for my issues to surface,but they've been building for a while. All of the blood and violence,I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. The only thing I can think is _I want my Daddy_ but he isn't here. He was my rock,he always made sure we were okay. I was always super close to him, and I miss him. He was the kind of Dad everyone wants,practically perfect. When I lost him,both of them something in me died.

_Flashback***************************************** *********************************_

"_Hey Dad where are you? Hurry up so we can kick Aunt Jenna's ass at scrabble."I hung up,my parents left almost an hour ago to pick Elena up. She went to a party and wanted to come home. It was family night and Aunt Jenna was in town._

_Did you call them?"Jeremy asked wondering what could have possibly be taking them so long._

"_Left a message"I told him,I was starting to worry. I heard the home phone ring and I saw Jenna answer. I was in the middle of setting up the Monopoly bored when I heard Jenna let out a sob. Jeremy and I both ran over to her._

"_Jenna?"I asked concerned she couldn't speak so Jeremy led her to the couch,I picked up the phone."Hello?"I answered cautiously,Jeremy was looking over at me waiting to see who it was._

"_Ava?"I heard Caroline's Mom's voice on the other end._

"_Sheriff Forbes?What's going on?"_

"_There's been an accident. I'm so sorry but your parents their gone."My heart sank into my stomach,no it's not true!_

"_What?"I could barely get it out._

"_Their car went off Wickery Bridge,they didn't make it."I felt tears come to my eyes,my whole world was falling apart. An hour ago we were all here laughing and now they're dead. My parents are dead. I felt numb,then a thought shot through me._

"_Elena?"I asked franticly,Jeremy rushed over to me. He tried to take the phone but he shouldn't find out like this._

"_She got out somehow. She's at the hospital."I hung up,I felt like the whole world was moving and I was frozen,just watching as everything happens._

"_Ava?"Jeremy was scared._

"_Jer,it's going to be okay. We just need to get to the hospital._

_End of flashback***************************************** ****************************_

That had been the worst day of my life. Everything I new,was ripped away from me before I could even catch my breath. I was parked by The Falls,my Dad said that in the old day's when people in the town committed crimes they would be brought here. Before they were executed they would be put under The Falls to be washed clean of their sins. They say that the water is pure and cleansed you of your demons. I didn't believe that,the water in The Falls is the same as any water anywhere. I stood under it on Tyler and I's date and I still have all of my demons. My parents cared about this town so much,I wanted to make them proud. I found myself walking down to the water,maybe a swim would help. I striped down and dived in. I felt myself relax a little when I glided threw the cool and refreshing water. I just floated for a while, I was drifting through the water letting it take me where it wanted. I was there all day,I watched as the sun finally set. Nothing has changed I was no closer to an answer now then I was yesterday.

"Ava!"I heard a yell for me but I just ignored Elena was standing on the rocks near the water."What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"What's the matter?"

"What do you want Elena?

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"I just need to be alone."I hoped she took the my advice and left.

"I know it's hard,but we can't just bury our heads in the sand."I swam to the edge and pulled myself out.

"Are you kidding me?I'm burying my head in the sand?Me!I've been dealing with this when you were still off in Stefan land. Just because I don't agree with you,doesn't mean I'm ignoring the problem. Is it wrong that I need one day without Vampires. I know you love one and have some freaky friendship with another. One day,that's it. Is that so much to ask?"I unloaded,I know it wasn't fair to put this on her,but I just needed time.

"We are all dealing."

"No your dealing,I'm drowning."I grabbed my clothes and left her there. When I got to my car I saw Stefan he gave me a sympathetic look. Great that's just what I need. A Vampire pitying me. I must sound pathetic. I slammed on the gas and drove off. When I got home Damon was cooking dinner with Jenna,this is like a bad sitcom. I ran out the door and jumped in my car again and went to a place I know they won't come looking,I hope. I left my phone in my car and used a key to get inside. I crawled into the big white bed and just laid there thinking. I don't know if Tyler would be gone over night or not. I had dirt on my feet from when I got out of the water so I decided to have a shower. The hot water was soothing my tight muscles.

_Flashback***************************************** *********************************_

_Elena?"We had been waiting for two days. Jeremy was a mess and I could barely keep it together. We decided to wait and have the funereal so Elena could attend. I hate hospitals. Elena looked like she was waking up. Jenna left to go get some coffee but that was fifteen minutes ago so she should be back any minute. I saw Elena open her big brown eye's Jeremy and I let out a sigh in-usion._

"_Jer,Av?Where am I?What happened?"This is another hard part,When we told her she couldn't hold it together,I tried to make her feel better but nothing worked. I vowed to make sure both of my siblings were okay,no matter what. My parents were gone so that left me. I would be there for them as much as I could,that's what my parents would want._

_End Of Flashback***************************************** ***************************_

I noticed tears mixing with the water that poured down on me. I never broke that promise,I helped them in whatever way possible. The only problem in helping them with there grief I forgot to deal with mine. It was finally catching up with me. I sank to the floor of the shower and wrapped my arms around my legs and tucked my head in. I was in a ball and I felt the water turn cold it made me shiver but I couldn't move. I felt tears flooding my eye's and running down my face. After a while the water stopped and a pair of warm arms cradled me. In felt myself being dried off and a big shirt was carefully put on me,it fell to half way down my thighs. I was picked up again and placed somewhere soft and warm. I felt some hair being pushed out of my face and a kiss was pressed to my wet hair. I never opened my eye's,I didn't want to see.

"Elena?What's going on."I heard a deep voice ask,I'm guessing it was Tyler. I was in his room."Yeah she's here,what happened?"He sounded scared."No she'll stay here for a few days. I'll talk to her."I heard him hang up. I opened my eye's to see him shed his shirt and climb in to bed next to me. I felt myself pulled towards him and my face was tucked into the crook of his neck. His strong arms wrapped securely around me and our legs locked together. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply,one arm left and the room went dark soon that arm returned to it's rightful place.

_I was hiding behind my Dad. We were at the founder's party and I didn't want to be seen. Tyler Lockwood kept chasing me around trying to kiss me. My Dad turned around and bent down so we were eye level._

"_Now Miss. Ava,why are we hiding?"He asked amused._

"_Tyler keeps trying to kiss me."I said grossed out._

"_He has good taste."_

"_Yuck,boy's are gross."_

"_Only if you could think that way forever,but soon you'll be wanting him to chase you and kiss you."_

"_No!Boy's are mean. He always pulls my hair and threatens to beat me up."_

"_Has he?"He asked thoughtfully,he always talked to me like I was a grown up. _

"_No. I have though."He started laughing,I loved the sound of his laugh._

"_That's my girl. How about a dance."I saw Elena with my mother._

"_Okay."He scooped me up in his arms and swayed us back and forth._

"_So almost six,huh?What do you want for your birthday?"He asked smiling at me._

"_A stake."I giggled at his shocked expression._

"_I see Uncle Jon has been telling you stories again."He said starting to tickle my sides._

"_Ye—yes-Daddy-st-stopp-"I gasped out in between laughs._

"_Dad leave her alone!"Jeremy yelled from below us. I looked down and saw him scowling up at him._

"_Yes sir!"Jeremy nodded and walked away. I saw Tyler running over._

"_Ava,want to play tag?"He asked excitedly._

"_No!You always cheat."I said with a huff._

"_Now,I'm sure you two can figure something out. I need to go talk to Caroline's Dad. Don't go far."He warned. I sighed and hit Tyler upside the head hard. He looked at me angrily._

"_You're it."I said and started running with him chasing after me. He was gaining on me._

"_I'm gonna get you!"He called out. I tripped over a tree root._

"_Ava are you okay?"He asked concerned,I nodded ._

"_Well then your it!"He tagged me and ran away this time I was chasing him. After a while we were tired of running so we climbed the big tree behind Tyler's house._

"_One day this is gonna be mine."Tyler said gesturing to the Lockwood property._

"_They wouldn't give it to you,your just some stupid boy."_

"_Uh huh, and I'm not stupid."He said defensively."Why do you hate me?"_

"_Because you chase me."_

"_But I want to kiss you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I like you."_

"_Why?"I asked skeptically._

"_You're pretty and funny and cool and can run super fast!"I smiled at him and leaned over and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away when I felt a shock or something. He had a dreamy look on his face._

"_You're my boyfriend now."I told him._

"_What's that mean?"_

"_You can't kiss any other girls, have to beat up anyone who picks on me and you have to give me all your Oreo's."_

I jolted awake,it was a dream,or a memory. I remember that day,Tyler chasing me and my Dad and I dancing. I looked down and saw Tyler sleeping,he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him so I carefully climbed out of bed. Yesterday was all a blur,a sad blur. I quietly descended the stairs hoping I didn't run into his parents,though they'd probably congratulate us. All I had on was a tee-shirt of Tyler's. I needed some air so I slipped outside,I saw the sun rising,the light touching the tops of the tree's and shining on every blade of grass. I wanted to get a better view so I walked around the house and found the tree from my dream. I easily climbed it and sat on the branch where not so long ago I had my very first kiss. It seems like another lifetime. I sat there and thought about everything. I should be helping Stefan and Elena get the grimoire but I just couldn't. I looked down when I heard a noise,and saw Tyler climbing up the tree after me,something's never change.

"Hi."He said when he sat beside me.

"Hey."I said sadly looking down at my hands.

"You okay?"

"No,not really."I answered truthfully. I thought he would say something but he surprised me when he leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to my lips.

"I believe these belong to you."I smiled when he handed me some Oreo's.

**Two chapters in one day. Well it was one day for me. I felt this chapter was necessary because so far Ava has handled things really well and taken care of everyone. She needed to have a little break down,I came up with the Tava moment in the tree randomly. Tell me if you like it. xxEmily**


	14. Fool Me Once

Chapter 14

Fool Me Once

**A lot happens in this chapter,it's also one of my favourite episodes. You see a darker side of Ava and see what she's capable of if pushed. Thanks to all of my great reviewers,I love hearing from you. Also thanks to,FreakyGeek13,Friggastriskaidekaphobia,lynn28.**

* * *

"Ava!"I heard Stefan yell panicked through the phone. Tyler was boring me,he was going on and on about football.

"What's the matter?"I asked getting off the bed,Tyler was watching me closely. He's been very careful of what he's said since he found me yesterday.

"I need your help."

"Stefan I can't -"He interrupted me.

"Elena has been taken."I felt anger rise.

"What?"I vowed to take care of her and Jeremy and now she's missing. I suck if I had just helped maybe she would be safe.

"Who?"

"Anna,she was a-"

"As in Jeremy's friend?"

"Yes,she was a Vampire in 1864,her Mother is in the tomb with Katherine."

"Okay,whee are you?"

"Leaving your house."

"Go in my closet,there's a box hidden in the back bring it with you. Tyler and I will meet you at the Boarding House."I gave him the orders and ran to get my shoes from the closet.

"Are you sure you want to help them?"Tyler asked sitting on the bed.

"Elena's been kidnapped."That was all I said before he grabbed the keys.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Here's your box."Stefan handed it to me,I emptied it out. I had Stakes,wooden bullets,and my Dad's gun. We had just pulled up,I jumped out of the car and unlocked the trunk.

"What are you doing?"Tyler asked confused,I reached in and pulled out my crossbow and wooden and Vervein soaked arrows. They looked bewildered.

"When I was a kid my Uncle Jon gave these to me. He told me stories about Vampires I used to get scared so he bought this for me. He thought if I could protect myself I wouldn't be scared. He taught me how to use it,I was eight. I never took him seriously but he was always hard on me. I hated him until know,I realize he was preparing me."

"Ava ?"Tyler asked worried that I'd gone of the edge.

"I'm gonna kill the bitch."Was all I said before slamming the trunk and gathering everything and walking inside.

"Are you sure?"Stefan asked a little worried,why are they so worried about me?Elena's the one in danger.

"She kidnapped my sister and used my brother. She has been invited into my house and she's on my list."Tyler looked at Stefan and shrugged walking over and loading my gun. I only had one thought:Elena.

"Well look the rescue hero's are assembling."Damon mocked pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. I walked over and downed it before he could,I needed that. Damon looked impressed."Nice."

"I'm guessing you're not going to help."I stated already knowing he wouldn't. Stefan and Elena double crossed him,if it were me I wouldn't help either.

"Nope."He took his drink and headed upstairs.

"I'm gonna go practice. Go find Jeremy where ever he is, I'm sure Anna is close by."I ordered them and they knew better than to argue. It was like riding a bike,after a few shots I was as good as I ever was.

"Square your shoulders,and don't squint. You'll see better with both eye's."I turned quickly and saw Damon exiting the house.

"Why do you care?"I listened to him,and as much as I hated to admit it he was right.

"I don't ,I've always liked this tree though."He tried to pull an arrow out but his skin sizzled at the touch.

"So is this the game we're playing today?I can't trust anyone so I'm gonna go pout and be mad at the world. Get over it!You got your stupid book."

"They betrayed me."

"Cause you've never done that to them. Unless you want an arrow in the chest I suggest you move."I informed taking aim.

"You know, I like this snarky bad-ass warrior princess thing you have going."My hands fell to my sides.

"Listen my sister is missing and I need to find her if your not going to help then go away."I said walking inside,I expected him to follow me and give an annoying reply,but he actually listened. I was soaking my arrows when Stefan called.

"What did you say to Damon?"He asked before any greeting could take place.

"Why,what did he do?If he killed someone,I'm gonna get him."

"He's helping."Stefan sounded surprised,but then again so was I." Tyler's at the Grill keeping an eye on Jeremy."

"Good,have you been to see Bonnie?Maybe she can do some tracking spell."

"She's missing too."I hung up,what now?I did the one thing I never thought I'd do.

"What?"I heard an angry voice say into the phone.

"What happened?"

"Bonnie's Grandmother doesn't like me much."Damon said I smirked wishing I could have been there.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the bitch with a W's house."

"Stay there,I'm coming."I packed up my stuff and drove as fast as I could. I'm going to be working with Damon Salvatore,but desperate times call for desperate measures."Get in."I said pulling up to him.

"The bitch is crazy,I was perfectly polite."

"Your kind's don't mix well. I wish I could've seen her kick your ass."He just rolled his eye's."I brought you this."I tossed him a blood bag I took from the freezer. He devoured it in seconds. I turned and headed to the town square.

"Um..the house is the other way."He said like he was talking to an idiot.

"Tyler sent me a text while you were eating...or drinking. Anna's at the Grill but she's we're meeting the bitch in the town square."

"You do realize you can't shoot her in public."

"Thank you Captain,Obvious."I saw her waiting. Damon got out first,I followed but slipped one of my arrows and hid it up my sleeve. I took a deep breath when Damon grabbed my arm,I blinked and we were on the bench next to her. It took everything I had not to kill her on the spot but Damon held tightly onto my arm.

"Got a hot date,or are you planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?"Damon asked,now I wanted to make her death slow.

"Party right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them?Lots of warm bodies for starving Vampires."I couldn't speak I was trying to calm myself.

"I told you,I work alone."

"What's she then?"

"Never mind her."

"Look you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. What do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you."Stefan is the least of her worries.

"Then he won't be to happy when I kill her if I don't get what I want."I griped the arrow tighter,I rose my hand up and stabbed it into her thigh. Damon was looking around to make sure no one saw. She was groaning pain when the Vervein sunk in. I pushed it through so it came out the other end,I snapped off the extra wood and discreetly stabbed her in the stomach.

"I don't like threats. I'm getting my sister back or the next one go's in your heart. You're leaving my little brother alone too. I want my journal back ,you bitch. Our families have quite the history don't they? My ancestor got your Mommy ,and if you touch on hair on anyone I care about,I'll kill you,or maybe dry you out so you can finally see her again. You hear me,I don't care what happens to me but you should know one thing, mess with my family and I'll die bringing you down. Thanks for this little chat. Where is Elena?"She didn't answer so I shoved the wood further into her stomach Damon had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming."One more time,where are Elena and Bonnie?"

"The motel on clover Street."She gasped out."Room 20."

"Call Stefan. I want to make sure she's telling the truth."Anna tried to run, so further in it went. He quickly called Stefan still looking out in case anyone saw. We waited a few minutes and Stefan called back.

"He has them,they're at the house."I smiled and hopped up.

"I won't be seeing you around, Anna."

* * *

"Elena!" I ran to her when I saw her. She hugged me tight." Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bonnie?"I pulled her into a hug as well.

"I'm okay Ava."

"How did you know where we were?"Elena asked Damon.

"Yeah I'd like to know that also."Stefan asked.

"This one tortured it out of her in the middle of town square. No one saw thank God."He said pouring himself a drink. I stuck my tongue out at him and he followed suit. Somehow I think we bonded over this.

"What?"They all said alarmed.

"You're welcome."I said walking over and taking his drink again.

"Hey!"He just got another one and sat down in the chair next to the fire place.

"I told her to leave town."

"I told her little helper the same thing."Stefan said hugging Elena.

"They're not going anywhere are they?"

"Negative."Tyler said walking in."Jeremy and her are going to Duke's party,tonight."

"Well that's going to be a problem."Damon stated the obvious."So we pop in get Katherine burn the rest and pop out."

"No way!"I'm not helping him unleash that Katherine girl.

"We've actually decided to help you."Stefan addressed Damon.

"You'll take Katherine and leave when it's over?"I asked skeptically.  
"And I thought be were friends."

"Yes or no,Damon?"Elena asked in a serious voice.

"Once I have Katherine I'll leave."

"Does it have to be tonight?With the party near the tomb,shouldn't we wait."

"She'll be too weak,we'll bring her back here before she can feed."Stefan told us hoping to calm our fears. Tyler sat down next to me and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Fine."I agreed,I didn't like this plan."Bonnie can't do the spell alone,can you?"

"No,but Grams will agree when I tell her one goes free and the rest die. Plus she hates him."She said looking at Damon."She'll agree if it means he leaves."

* * *

Tyler was at the Duke party watching over Jeremy and everyone else. I was outside the tomb with Bonnie and Sheila. Stefan came up after cleaning up the tomb.

"Are you sure your brother will come back with her?"Sheila asked,we all turned when we heard a whistle. Damon and Elena were walking over.

"Brother,Gilbert,Witches."He greeted going into the tomb. Elena walked over and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Everything okay?"He asked concerned.  
"I just want to get this over with."I walked over and started walking. Damon held his hand out to help me in I just passed him,ignoring his hand.

"_**We're starting,keep an eye on Jer."**_I sent Tyler a text letting him know what was happening.

"_**I will,I'll even be a dick so it won't tip him off."**_

"_**Yeah good just be yourself**_**.****_ Be careful,love you."_**

"_**Love you too,watch your back."**_I tucked my phone into my pocket. Sheila was lighting the torches,while we waited,I've never seen anyone use magic before. Well other than when Bonnie was possessed by Emily but I was a bit preoccupied.

"Air,Earth,Fire."She said lighting a torch for each element.

"Water."Bonnie said holding up a bottle,Sheila took it and drizzled it over one of the flames.

"That's it,just water from the tap?"Elena asked,I rolled my eye's. What does it matter what works,just get on with it. I'm missing David Letterman.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."Elena continued,Sheila grinned at her.

"What's that?"Stefan shined a light on a blood bag Damon was holding.

"It's for Katherine. I gotta have something to get her going."

"No,you said she wouldn't feed until we were out of the woods."

"Correction Stefan said that."

"Don't worry,there will be no humans dying tonight."Sheila told me,looking disgusted at the blood bag. My phone buzzed.

"_**Anna's here,she took off with Jeremy. I was with Matt,I'm sorry"**_

"_**What?Why is she here?"**_

"_**She probably wants her Mother back,I'm heading to you."**_

"_**Careful,do you have the gun?"**_

"_**Don't worry."**_

"Anna's on her way,she has Jeremy."Elena started pacing,I'm gonna go wait up there. I said grabbing my crossbow and arrows and heading up. I could here them chanting below,while I got ready. I was at a disadvantage here,in the dark woods,they could come from any direction. I heard a thud and whipped around to see Jeremy laying unconscious on the ground. There was the new bartender at the Gill and Anna. I shot the guy in the leg, while Anna sped into the tomb. He pulled it out crying in pain, and grabbed Jeremy holding him in front, shielding himself walking closer. I couldn't shoot him,He threw Jer back to the ground and shoved me into a tree.

"I'm hungry."He growled his face Vamping out. I tried to get loose but it was no use. He was laughing at me,and cocked his head to the side.

"I remember you,Ava Gilbert."I looked up at him surprised,who the hell is he?

"I don't know who you are."I tried to kick him but he blocked me. The guys must be in the tomb.

"Ouch,I was a football player when you were a freshman."

"Oh God,If your gonna kill me just do it,why prolong the torture of trying to communicate with your one lone brain cell."

"Your a bitch."

"Thanks for the assessment."I kicked him as hard as I could but it didn't work.

"Vervein?He pointed to my Dad's ring and yanked it off. I saw him throw it away. I wasn't getting away.

"Stefan!Help!"I screamed out. I felt him being pulled from my body,I dropped to the ground. I saw Stefan and the other Vampire fighting, they stopped for a while and talked but I just crawled over to Jeremy. I checked and he still had a pulse. I looked around and went in search of my Dad's ring. I was looking like a mad man,I saw the chain but the ring wasn't attached. I would've helped Stefan but he has this covered. I saw something shining near the tomb entrance. I ran over and saw the ring. I curled my pinky around it,he ring was hanging loosely. I ran back over to get the chain,I was picking it up when I saw Stefan reaching for the blow torch. The guy zoomed behind me and I felt his cold hands on my neck. Stefan froze. and gave the guy a cold glare.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so."

"Don't be stupid. just let her go."He said careful."Ava don't move."He ordered,I could feel the guys hand grip tighten."Do you really think that she cares about you?Hmm?You're disposable."

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want."

"You gonna say eternal life?You really that stupid?"Stefan looked down at me and gave me a look telling that I would be alright.

"You know I've heard about you. You don't feed,Your not strong enough to beat me,Your also not fast enough to get to her before I kill her. I'll make it easier for you."His grip loosened and he stepped back,I was shocked. Stefan looked sceptical but held his hand out to me. I pushed my doubt away and ran to him. I felt the same freezing hand grip my neck again. I felt my neck twist and heard a snap, than everything went black.

**Did anyone see that coming?Tell me your theory of what you think will happen. Let me know what you think xxEmily**


	15. In Between

Chapter 15

In between

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. Last chapter was a bit shocking I know. This one is just the after math. Part of the chapter is done in third person. I'm sorry it wasn't up last night but I am a huge Glee fan and am shocked and deeply saddened by Cory Montieth's death.(R.I.P)It was a little weird writing this chapter because of everything but it's up now. Sorry it has nothing to do with the story or Vampire Diaries. Just wanted to let you know why it wasn't up but the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow.**

* * *

_Third person POV._

Ava's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Ben was smiling as he watched Stefan's reaction. Time stood frozen until loud bang echoed the forest. Ben dropped to the ground screaming,Tyler stood behind him gun raised and a terrified look on his face. He dropped the gun and ran to Ava's limp body.

"No,no no,no!"He kept saying hoping she was just asleep, holding her in his arms he rocked back and forth. Ben was grunting as he pulled out the bullets,Tyler didn't care what happened at this point.

"You're gonna pay for that, Lockwood." He growled out.

"I told you if I saw you I'd kill you."Stefan said grabbing the blow torch."You'll pay for this."He slowly burned the young could see a glimpse of the monster inside. A high pitched scream rang through the air."Elena."Was all he said before running down to the tomb. Tyler saw Jeremy slowly awaken,he sat up and rubbed his head. His heart sank when he saw his sister,he crawled over.

"Ava!"He yelled tears flooding his eye's."What happened?"He questioned the older boy angrily.

"He killed her."He said looking up into Jeremy's sorrow filled brown eye's.

"Who?"He asked his voice held an edge of vengeance. Tyler nodded toward the burning body behind the young Gilbert. Jeremy picked up the gun and inspected it,he put the pieces together."Vampires."He whispered. Jeremy sat there in a state of shock and grief,while Tyler continued to rock his dead girlfriend back and forth.

"Ava!No!"Elena screamed when she came running out of the tomb,Tyler moved his arm so Elena could get closer."No,please. Stefan heal her."Elena sobbed out.

"I can't it's too late,she was gone before I could do anything."He said regretfully,Anna sped past us,Bonnie and Grams looked horrified.

"Do something,bring her back!"Tyler demanded.

"Please."Elena pleaded. Bonnie stepped forward but her grandmother pulled her back.

"I'm sorry but she's gone."

"No,you're witches if you can make it so Vampires can walk in the sun you can bring her back!"Tyler would do anything.

"It goes against nature,it's not right."

"But Vampires are,you just let one get away. She's killed people ,Ava never hurt anyone."Jeremy interjected.

"I'm sorry."Sheila said pulling Bonnie along.

"We have to go."Stefan spoke up sadly."Come on."

"No. I'm not leaving her here." Elena spoke in a voice that said not open for discussion.

"Elena."He begged.

"I'll bury her."Damon said angrily walking out of the tomb.

"What?Where?"

"I'll dig a hole." The thought of Ava being buried in some hole made Elena sob and fall to the ground.

"No,she needs to be with my parents."

"No one can know,if they do they'll think we have another Vampire."

"She's not some problem you can just sweep under the rug!"Tyler glared up at him.

"She knew what she was involved in. We have to get rid of her before she starts to decompose."He was still upset over Katherine and needed to do something.

"Damon,enough. We'll bring her back to the house until we can figure out what to do."Stefan said looking at his fallen friend with sadness overcoming his handsome features. Tyler picked Ava up and they all walked to the cars in silence,Jeremy was in shock from his sister dying and finding out about Vampires. Elena,Jeremy and Tyler rode back with the body while Damon and Stefan just ran home.

* * *

Stefan placed the body on the bed,he had brought her up to a spare bedroom. He felt guilty,Ava hadn't wanted to help Damon. She did for it us and now she's dead. The first actual friend he's made in a very long time,maybe even since they're both gone. Her eye's were still open,that's how quickly it had happened. Not even enough time to shut her eyes. He carefully closed her eyes for her and left the room. When Stefan got downstairs he went straight for Elena,Tyler and Jeremy were looking off into space. Their thoughts running through their heads,Elena quietly cried into Stefan's chest. Everything was to be expected, except Damon was missing,Stefan hasn't seen him since he took Ava upstairs. He used his sensitive hearing. he heard Damon upstairs he was doing something.

"Mind your business Stefan."Damon said in a low voice,no one else could here of course. He heard Damon jump from the window and run into the forest. No one said a word for nearly an hour until Elena stood up.

"Where are you going?"Stefan asked confused by his girlfriends actions.

"I want to see her."

"Elena.-"

"I want to see her,which room?"

"The end of the hall on the left."She nodded and slowly climbed the stairs. She was standing by the door,on the other side was her worst nightmare leaking into reality. The brunette took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Her face held a look of confusion,there was no one in here.

"Stefan!"She yelled and was soon joined by him."I thought you meant this room."

"I did."Realization washed over him."Damon."Was all he said.

"What about him?"

"He must have taken her."He said his head falling into his hands."He wants to bury her."

"Why?"

"Because he's Damon. He's upset and we told him not to. Stefan jumped out the window and raced into the forest looking for his brother,while Elena ran downstairs to get Jeremy and Tyler.

Damon was deep in the forest digging a hole while a body laid on the ground covered in a white sheet. Hair was cascading out and dancing in the wind. It was quiet except for the noise of shoveling and Damon's occasional grunts. He pulled himself out once he had finished. Damon picked up body formally known as Ava Gilbert and dropped it in. He picked up the shovel and watched as she started to disappear under the dirt,soon you couldn't see her at all.

"Damon!"Stefan yelled causing Damon to turn around.

"Ah brother change your mind?Come to help?"He said with no remorse,Stefan ran forward and shoved him away from the hole."It had to be done,and you know it!"Damon said angrily.

"Not like this."He was going to dig her up but Damon collided with him. They were moving at such a speed that if you didn't know they were there you would have missed them.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed running over to them,Tyler saw the hole and jumped in. He started digging furiously with his hands, Jeremy ran over and helped Tyler pull his sister out of the ground.

"Damon,what the hell?"Elena asked voice full of pain.

"I told you,it had to be done."She just glared at him and ran over to help the guys with Ava. Elena got a call from Bonnie,she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. When they got home they took her back upstairs but Tyler stayed with her. He held her hand tightly and for the first time today let his tears fall.

"I'm so sorry,Av. I should have been there sooner,I'm sorry."I whispered."I should have kept a closer eye on Jeremy,I love you so much."He said ending with a sob,he rested his forehead on her cold hand. He stayed like that until he heard Elena yelling. He wiped his eyes and went to see what was happening. He shot her a grief stricken glance before quietly shutting the door behind him.

_End of third person._

* * *

I was jolted awake,by what? I am not sure. I was in a bedroom,I didn't recognize it .Where am I?How did I get here?the last thing I remember...My hand went to my neck,I'm dead. No how can I be dead? and I have a heartbeat,that rules out Vampire. This is imposable,people don't walk away from something like that. Last night had to be a dream,this is not possible. Just a bad dream. I looked down ,I was covered in dirt,and my clothes were wet. I slipped of the bed and quietly walked to the window. The sun was high in the sky,it must have been the afternoon. From the window it looks like I'm at the boarding house. What happened?What about the tomb?Question's were running through my head only making me more confused,I need answers. I slipped out of the room and started to descend the stairs. I froze when I heard yelling.

"How could you?"Elena?I sped up and saw her in the living room with Damon,Stefan ,Jeremy and Tyler. Ty, Lena and Jer looked horrible,like they just walked through hell. Damon was leaning on a shovel and Stefan was trying to calm Elena down. I looked at Tyler he and Jeremy were both covered in dirt too,what had happened?

"She's dead Elena,we have to do something. Her body will start to decompose and that can smell,trust me."Damon got a hard slap in the face for that.

"Shut up!She can't be-"She fell to her knees."Leave me alone!"She yelled when Stefan tried to get her up. Tyler was off in another world,he didn't look present.

"We have to do something with the body."Damon stated simply and walked out. I stepped off the last step,no one noticed. Elena was rocking back and forth wrapping her arms around her body. I needed to say something.

"Who died?"

* * *

**I know this is short. It's a chapter in between Fool Me Once and A Few Good Men. Most of you guessed what happened so good job:)Tell me what you think. xxEmily**


	16. A Few Good Men

Chapter 16

A Few Good Men

**Hi,I made a poll so if you could go and vote,please. Thank you to my reviewer last chapter. Thanks to tooclosefortety for favouriting and following. Flashback's are in italics. Chapter has M content marked with xxxxx. **

* * *

I was sitting on my bed looking at my laptop screen. I was looking for other stories where people come back to life. All I could find was people being resuscitated after whatever accident had happened. I wasn't revived I was dead for hours and then just woke up. My thoughts went back to yesterday.

"_Who died?"_

"_Ava?"Elena asked shocked,everyone was looking at me with that same emotion._

"_That's not possible."Stefan muttered running to me,he forced me to look into his eyes. His eye's looked disbelievingly into mine._

"_What?"_

"_You're human."_

"_Last time I checked,yeah."I walked around him and was pulled into a bone crushing hug._

"_Elena I'm okay."_

"_You were-how-I'm mean-What-Impossible."_

"_What?"_

"_You were dead."My stomach lurched then it wasn't a dream. I saw Jeremy,did he know?_

"_Does he know?"I asked Elena nodding in his direction._

"_He found out."Elena answered._

"_So you know,again."_

"_Again?"Jeremy said angrily I ran over and hugged him. He was reluctant at first but hugged back,I knew this wasn't over. Stefan was still gaping at me,while I wandered over to Tyler. I jumped into his awaiting arms and he lifted me up. My hands were on his shoulders as spun us in a circle._

"_How are you alive?"Stefan asked finally snapping back into reality._

"_Who cares?"Tyler said happily."The point is she's alive."He brought me back down and kissed me lovingly. I felt him deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist._

"_Hey!That's my sister. Stop eating each others faces."Jeremy grumbled._

"_What do you remember?"Elena asked trying to figure this out._

"_I remember running over to Stefan then someone grabbed my neck and then I woke up here."_

I was pulled out of the memory when someone knocked o my door.

"It's open."I said scrolling through more stories.

"Hey."Elena said shutting the door behind her."I called Bonnie."I learned that Sheila died the night they took the seal down.

"And?"

"Voice mail."

"She'll get over it."

"Her Grandmother died."

"So did I,I'm over it...kinda."I saw Elena's face turn sympathetic."If you ask me if I'm okay one more time I'll kick your ass."

"Fine. I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Then ask me for one."

"Jenna did some digging around and found my birth Mothers friend from high school."I looked up and saw her holding a post-it with an address written on it.

"Do you want to find her?"I was honestly curious.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to replace mom but it would be nice to know what she's like."

"You tell Jer yet?"

"No."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's this favour you want to ask me for?"

"Oh right,I was wondering if you want to come with me."I turned my computer off and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go."

We were stuck in traffic,what a drag. Ever since I came back things have been weird between us. I think she believes that if she says the wrong thing I'll drop dead.

"Why didn't Stefan go with you?"

"He's dealing with Damon."She said his name with disgust.

"He was right you know."I hate that sentence,it just sounded wrong. Damon,right?It's just unnatural.

"About what?"

"Burying me."Elena looked over at me gobsmacked."I would want you to bury me,I wouldn't want to decompose in the boarding house."

"You came back."She said driving for a second before having to stop and wait again.

"No one knew that I was going to. I died Elena,dead things go in the ground."

"Don't say that."

"Elena I'm telling you the truth. I was dead."

"I know,I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this. I would have never forgiven myself if you hadn't come back."

"You didn't drag me anywhere. I knew before you did. I knew what I was getting into,hell I'm a Gilbert I was born into it. None of this is your fault it's Anna and her little Vampire bitch boy."I said the last part bitterly.

"Anna didn't snap your neck."

"No she was working with the guy that did. She turned him and taught him everything he knew. Don't defend her,she better leave town or I might have to do some hunting."Elena dropped it,and focused manoeuvring through traffic. Soon we were parked outside of the women's house."You ready?"I asked after a few minutes of just sitting there.

"Yeah come on."We walked up the pathway to the porch. It was a cute house,Elena knocked on the door. A blonde woman in her early thirty's answered.

"Trudie Patterson?"Elena nervously asked I reached down and squeezed her hand. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Yes?"The woman asked.

"Um,I'm Elena Gilbert I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"I haven't heard that name in years,how did you know her?"

"I think well- did she um-"Elena stammered on,it was painful to watch.

"She's her kid."I said bluntly,Elena looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh my God."She said shocked.

"I'm sorry about my sister."Elena apologized for my behaviour,I just shrugged.

"It's okay,the kitchens through here."She told us stepping out of the way. She showed us into the kitchen .

"Tea?"She asked us both.

"I don't drink-"Elena elbowed me in the stomach.

"We'd love some,thank you."Soon we were looking through photo albums and the two of them were talking about Isobel in the dining room.I was trying to get my tea down. It tasted weird,almost like...

"Elena drink your tea."I ordered her she looked at me confused but complied. I watched her drink but she looked like she was thinking about something when she put her cup down. Elena looked up at me confused until I pointed to her necklace.

"What kind of tea is this?"She asked Trudie.

"Just an herbal mixture."

"Like vervain?"I asked her skeptically."You know."I concluded.

"Know what?"

"You didn't invite us in and you're serving vervain tea,you know."Elena explained.

"I think you should go."Trudie said,okay she's acting weird.

"Wait-"Elena really wanted to know more about Isobel.

"Leave now!"I grabbed Elena and walked out to the car.

"What the hell was that about?"I asked waiting for Elena to unlock the doors,she was looking over her shoulder."Elena?"I looked behind her,there was this man watching us,creeper. She unlocked the door, she started the car and pulled away.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know. That women had to be bipolar."

"Ava."She scolded.

"One minute she's fine then she's yelling at us to leave."

"She was scared."

"Of what?We're not Vampires."

"I don't know."She said getting onto the highway."Do you think Isobel could be Alaric's Isobel?"

"Stranger things have happened."We were quiet the whole way home,she dropped me off at the house. She was going to see Stefan.I ran into Jenna on the way inside.

"Where's the fire?"I joked.

"Going to the Grill,the man auction is in a couple hours."

"Oh which guy's are whoring themselves out this year?"I linked arms with her and we walked to her rental car.

"It's for a good cause,and Ric is."

"My History teacher is a hooker?I never knew."She rolled her eyes at my statement and started the car."When are you getting your car back?"

"Whenever Elena and yours gets fixed."

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. Satltzam I'll make sure you get paid for your services."I informed him while Jenna and I walked over to him.

"Oh God,you make me sound like a prostitute."I gave him a pointed look and went over to see Caroline.

"Hey Goldie Locks."

"Hi."She said depressed.

"Whats the matter?"

"Matt's Mom hates me."

"She's here?"

"Got here earlier today,walked in on Matt and I."I snorted."It's not funny."

"I'm sorry,look who cares what she thinks?She'll be in town for a week then bail. Besides she's a total trainwreck."I told her,she smiled at the insult.

"Really?"

"Yeah,you make Matt happy and if she doesn't see that then she can go back to whatever Motel 6 she was living at."I was being a bit snotty,but I had to prove a point. I never liked Matt's mom. I had to deal with her though,My mom was her best friend. I felt hands on my hips and turned around to see Tyler.

"Hello."I kissed him,he scowled when I pulled away.

"Hello."I pulled him into the ladies room."Now Ava what do you think you're doing?This is a very important event. I just can't miss it be-"I interrupted his mocking with a kiss,he pulled away to lock the door. I hopped up on the vanity and waited. He walked over to me he stood in between my legs. Soon our lips were moving in-sync while our tongues fought for dominance. I felt him smirking as his hand inched up my thighs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What?"I asked inocently when he groaned and his head fell forward.

"No panties,really?You couldn't have given me a little warning?"

"Nope."I smirked and resumed our kiss,his hands moved to my back and unzipped my dress. He helped me jump down and my dress fell to the floor. He was just staring at me so I started unbuttoning his shirt. He laughed when he noticed I was getting frustrated so I just tore it open.

"Hey!I still have to go out there."

"Too bad."I replayed kissing across his chest,and unbuckling his pants.

"Someones in a hurry."

"People will notice the doors locked soon."I muttered against his chest. His pants hit the floor and I scraped my nails down his abs. His eyes darkened and picked me up by the back of my thighs, placing me in my previous spot on the vanity. His hands were rubbing my inner thighs,driving me crazy. Soon enough his fingers lightly touched my most private area. I bucked my hips forward hoping he would increase the pressure but he pulled away all together.

"What do you say?"He mocked but I was too turned on to find it funny.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Tyler."I whined but he just shook his head. I got up and took his member in my hands and started stroking him. I waited for his head to fall back until I let go. He looked at me confused and frustrated.

"What do you say?"I hopped back on the vanity and spread my legs for him."Finish."

"God,I love you."He smirked and walked over to me and began rubbed me harshly. He bent down and blew on me as he pushed a finger inside,then added two more. He pumped in and out while rubbing me with his thumb.

"Uh!Ty I need you."I said grinding onto his hand. He just kept going until a wave of pleasure hit me. His mouth moved to my stomach and kissed up and placed light kissed to my breasts. He pressed down on one of my nipples with his tongue. He kept massaging them until he couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself at my entrance and pulled me onto his throbbing member. There was a in unison moan in the room,he thrust up into me I had to hold onto his shoulders because of how hard he was thrusting. Our hips were moving together,not a word was spoken. My nails dug into his back when he became faster,I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper. Blood was dripping off of my chin, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out. He had both hands gripping the vanity,his knuckles were white. A second wave hit me and Tyler followed a few seconds later. I whimpered when he pulled out.I kissed him slowly,he tired me out. We broke apart when the door open,revealing Matt.

"In a public bathroom,really?Classy guys."He said shutting the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was on the computer looking for answers again. This is so frustrating. I let out a scream when Stefan ran into my room.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you."

"What's going on?"

"Damon killed Alaric tonight."

"Oh My God. Does he want me to fail History or something?First Tanner now Saltzman,I'm gonna stop him."I was going for my closet but Stefan blocked my way."He can't just kill whoever he-"

"Alaric is alive."

"Confused here,did Damon kill him or not?

"He did,but he came back to life."Just like me,how is this possible?"Ava he was wearing the same ring as you."

* * *

**There you go. I know it said there is only two Gilbert rings but don't worry I have everything planned out. Tell me what you think. xxEmily**


	17. There Goes The Neighbourhood

Chapter 17

There Goes The Neighbourhood

**I don't own anything. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter from the beginning so I hope it's good. I didn't know if they said Caroline's middle name in the show,so I used her middle name from the books. Thank you to my reviewers High Guardian(I put in some Tava moments for you:),Riana Salvatore,Doomedbex and ddluzelle. I love ready your reviews,any reviews. So if you could please review. I also need your help deciding something so could you please vote in my pole,it's on my profile.**

* * *

"Hi!"I jumped. I looked over to see Caroline smiling brightly at me.

"Don't do that!"She just came out of no where.

"Sorry,oh wow."She said in amazement.

"What?"I was opening my locker,with her watching my every move.

"You just look so beautiful today. You'll have to give me some tips."I sighed getting my books for class together.

"What do you want Caroline?"I asked not looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Caroline Beula Forbes."I looked at her expectantly, and after a few seconds she caved.

"Fine!Do you and Tyler want to hang out with Matt and I tonight?"

"Wait you were trying to butter me up to ask if Tyler and I want to hang out with our best friends?"This is weird,she's up to something.

"Okay you got me. I want to invite Elena and Stefan too."

"You want to go on a triple date with your new boyfriend's ex girlfriend who also happens to be my sister?"

"Yes?"She said unsure."It's just there's all this awkwardness between Stefan, Elena,Matt and I.I want said awkwardness to disappear."

"And Tyler and I fit in..."

"Buffers,if things get too awkward you jump in."

"That sounds like fun."I said sarcasim dripping in my voice.

"I already told Stefan and Elena you two will be there."She smiled triumphantly.

"I'll have to ask Tyler."

"Yes ask him and if he says no,come by yourself."

"Cause that wouldn't make things more weird."I shut my locker and walked to class with an exited Caroline.

The whole class my eye's were glued to Alaric's ring. It wasn't the exact ring but it was really close. Stefan told me that Ric's wife gave him the ring and said it would protect him. It sounds crazy I died but a magic ring brought me back to life. I want to get my hands on the other Gilbert journals but no one knows where they are.

"Ava?"Alaric snapped me out of my thoughts. The classroom was empty."Are you alright."I noticed the door was shut,so why not?

"A few day's ago a Vampire killed me but this ring brought me back to life."I held up my ring,he looked stunned."Sound familiar?"

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"Damon killed you?"He asked casually.

"No some other Vampire,he's dead now."I fiddled with my hands."Did your wife say anything about them?"

"Just to never take it off and it would protect me."He set some papers on his desk and sat in his chair."Where did you get your ring?"

"I found it with some of my Dad's stuff. It's not the ring he wore on his finger. He kept it on a chain around his neck,he always said it was for safe keeping. He never took it off. My Uncle has the one he used to wear all the time though. This is one my Uncle used to show me,he would say one day it would belong to me."I explained remembering everything,I used to hate uncle John,but now I'm not sure.

"Maybe I could teach you to fig-"We were interrupted by a knock on the door."Come in."

" can I talk to you about my paper."A freshman girl asked.

"I'll talk to you later."I got up and the girl took my spot. I was wandering through the halls aimlessly when Tyler found me.

"Hey,where are you headed?"

"English."

"School's over."I stopped and looked around,the halls looked deserted.

"Oh,what are you doing here?"I asked curious.

"Football. Are you okay?"He asked me concern in his voice.

"Yes,I need to ask you for something."

"What?"He asked as we walked outside.

"Date you. me,Caroline,Matt,Elena and Stefan."He looked like he was trying to find a way out."Please,it'll be fun. Caroline wants us there to make things less awkward. So we can just sit back and watch them suffer."

"When?"

"Tonight at the Grill."I kissed his cheek and ran off before he could say no.

* * *

"Wear your red shirt!"I yelled at Tyler. I was laying on his bed while he got ready for tonight.

"Why?I was thinking of the blue one."He walked out,he was in his boxers and socks, his hair was still wet from the shower.

"No."I pulled my eye's away.

"And why not?"He walked over to me. He looked ready to pounce so I put my foot on his chest holding him back.

"It's at my house."

"Why is it there?"

"I stole it."I laughed when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the bed toward him. He leaned in so our faces as close as they could get with out touching.

"If you keep stealing my clothes I won't have anything left to wear."

"Maybe that's my plan."I smirked at him as his eyebrows rose in understanding."Now get ready we have to watch our friends be uncomfortable."I said smacking his but and running out when he made a grab for me. I sat and talked with his mother about our future as a couple,until my hero came and we left.

"Did you know that we're expected to have at least one son?"I said matter of fact."When we get married,because Aunt Laura didn't and they cut her off. She lives in a trailer park now, drinking wine from a box."

"So I see my Mom got right down to business."

"Yup she filled me in. She asked me to take a look at that cute birth mark on your butt."

"Oh God."He said embarrassed.

"Put the roof down."I ordered,we had taken one of there extra cars,yes extra. I waited for the roof to go down,I put my arms up in the air feeling the air flow through my fingers. I laughed when Tyler sped down the road,it was a good thing there was no police around. He had a daredevil smile on and went faster. It was just us driving but I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

When we arrived Caroline and Matt were playing pool. Tyler slung his arm over my shoulder and brought my head to his lips. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey."I said when we walked up.

"Hey!"Care said exited,but I could tell she was nervous.

"Hey man."Tyler greeted.

"Stay out of the bathroom."Matt told us referring to our last time in the Grill's bathroom."

"It was locked for a reason dude."Tyler let me go and started playing pool with Matt. I dragged Care over to the Foosball table.

"So why are we doing this,real answer this time."I asked trying to score.

"Fine,I saw Matt looking at Elena and Stefan. It's clear he's not over her."

"You knew that going in."She scored on me,damn.

"I thought he'd be over her by this point."

"Give it time."

"I'm done giving it time."She scored again and walked over to the boys.

"Babe,you have to win,Caroline just beat me."I said shocked,she's never beat me before.

"No problem angel."He said pocketing the eight ball.

"Haha my boyfriend is better than yours!"I sang happily,Care and Matt rolled there eye's.

"Want to celebrate,let's go to the bathrooms."He said to me, looking over at Matt for a reaction.

"No!"He said when Stefan and Elena walked in.

"Let the games begin."I whispered to Tyler climbing on his back.

"Hi"Elena greeted and Stefan gave a nod.

"You missed Tyler kick Matt's ass at pool."I informed them.

"Let's grab a table."Caroline suggested walking over to a table of six. Tyler gave me a piggy back ride over,I slipped off and scooted into the booth next to Caroline. Matt,Care ,Ty and I were sitting in the booth while Stefan and Elena were in chairs. Tyler's arm went back around my shoulders,and my hand went to his knee.

"Matt how do you like working here?"Elena asked hoping to start up a conversation.

"Uh,it's not that bad. Wait staff tips are pretty good..They can't keep a bartender to save their lives,but I actually put my Mom up for the job."

"She does know her way around alcohol."Tyler whispered in my ear,I tried not to laugh. It's no secret to anyone that I don't like Matt's Mom. She's always been mean and inappropriate,I really don't like her now because of how she treats Care.

"How's it been having Kelly back?"Elena asked,talk to someone else Elena. I noticed Caroline getting a bit upset,they've been talking for a while now. About school,movies pretty much everything.

"You know same old Kelly. She's trying sort of."

"Kelly and my Mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I met. We shared a crib together."Elena told Stefan.

"Really?"Stefan ask interested.

"Yeah we've know each other our whole lives."Matt said and he and Elena stared at each other. What the hell are they doing? Caroline looked about ready to strangle her,I'll all hread a loud laugh so we all looked and saw Damon and Kelly drinking at the bar. Soon Jenna joined them. Elena and Matt went back to talking.

"Pool?"Tyler asked trying to break the tension. They all went over but Care pulled me back.

"What the hell is Elena doing?"

"I don't know."

"You're a buffer so stop her."She left going to join them.

"So glad I agreed to come."I said to myself before walking over. Elena and Matt were reminiscing about old times. Tyler looked a bit uncomfortable so did Stefan. Care just looked hurt.

"Care,Elena bathroom,now."I said walking to the bathroom with them following.

"What the hell Elena?"Care looked at her expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be that clueless."I added.

"The point of this is to show how much you care about Stefan. Not to hopscotch down memory lane."Care said.

"I was just making conversation."

"Try less."Care said leaving.

"What's her problem?"Elena asked once we were alone.

"Her boyfriend is still in love with you,and you've done nothing but talk to him all night."

"I did-"

"Elena,stop. I know you didn't mean to but you did. You and Matt are just friends I get it but tonight is for Caroline."I started to leave but turned back."Tip:When on date with other couples flirt with your boyfriend not best friends boyfriend. Okay got it good,lets go."I may be taking Car's side but I get where she's coming from. Elena was trying to catch up with me when someone stopped her.

"Katherine.'My expression mirrored hers,shock.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person."Elena answered

"Elena you coming?"I asked her not liking this guy. I didn't recognize him and he new Katherine not a good combination.

"My mistake."He let her go and she pulled me away from the guy. She pulled her phone out when we got back and showed Stefan something. He looked up worried but they were gone. He walked over to where they had been. Elena handed the phone to Tyler and he understood. He wrapped a protective arm around me.

"You have your ring?"He asked casually trying to not freak Matt and Caroline out.

"Yup."I answered him back."Let's go somewhere."I told our little group.

"Why?"Caroline asked confused.

"Yeah Av is right,lets go to my place."Stefan said walking over and grabbing his jacket. We all split up and got into our cars.

"Who was he?"Tyler asked not taking his eye's off the road.

"I've never seen him before."

"He called her Katherine?"

"Yeah,it was weird."

"I don't want you taking your ring off."I didn't disagree so we drove the rest of the way in silence. Soon we arrived,everyone else was already there. We went inside and Matt oohed and ahhed and the house.

"I feel like I've been here before. It's weird."Care said we all shared a worried look.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"Elena changed the subject.

"These are great."Matt ran over to some model cars.

"That's just a hobby of mine."Stefan said walking over to where he was looking.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was nine."

"You like cars?"Stefan enquired.

"That's an understatement."

"Come with me."Stefan led us out to the garage."Prepare yourself my friend."Stefan pulled of a cover and revealed an old red car.

"Whoa wait how do you have this?"Matt asked amazed.

"Passed down through the family.."

"Why don't you...I mean why don't you drive it."Matt was lost for words.

"Doesn't run. At least I couldn't figure it out."I see what he's doing,nicely played.

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?"Caroline asked.

"Be more of a girl right now."Matt told her,she faked laughed.

"Why don't you come take a look at this."Stefan popped the hood and Matt walked over.

"Why don't you handle cars?"I asked Tyler cocking my head to the side.

"I'm too busy handling you."He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Elena,you remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?"Matt asked Elena while looking down at the engine.

"Of course."Elena walked over,Caroline looked at them cautiously.

"I rebuilt that engine Twenty times."Matt told Stefan.

"Wow!"

"Well I don't like sports cars. There to hard to make out in."Caroline said,Ty laughed and I just rolled my eye's.

"No,it wasn't that bad."He looked at Elena,I saw Caroline leave.

"What the hell are you two doing?"I asked them angrily and went after Caroline. I saw her walking down the drive way I heard Elena running behind me.

"I'll talk to her."Elena told me.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Please,you and Matt have been flirting all night. Did you even stop and think about Caroline's feelings?"

"Ava,please just let me fix this."I nodded and walked back to the garage. Matt and Stefan were working on the car while Tyler sat on a stool looking bored.

"Hey."I said sitting on his lap.

"That was fast."

"Elena wants to handle it."He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun us around on the stool."Weeee!"I giggled.

"Lets take a walk."He grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked out to the fountain at the end of the driveway. I took off my shoes and got in. The end of my dress touching the water. I kicked and danced around while he watched.`

"I'm sorry tonight was a bust. I thought it would be more fun."I apologized.

"Make it up to me."

"How?"

"Just make it up to me."I thought about it and walked over to him. I took is head in my hands and kissed him. He was smiling into the kiss so I quickly jumped back. He lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Better?"I laughed.

"Your gonna pay."I screamed as he chased me around the fountain. He eventually caught me and threw me over his shoulder. I was pounding my fists on his back but he just did a lap around the fountain.

"Let me down!"I tried not to laugh.

"Nope."He spun in circles and jumped out. He put me down and ran over to the grass.

"Get back here,Lockwood!"I ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Where did you learn how to do that?Most of the guys on the team can't get me down."

"None of them are as cute as me."I said straddling his waist,his placed his hands on my thighs.

"That is true,but your cuteness had nothing to do with it."

"I'm just quick."I said pecking him.."Come and get me."I whispered against his lips and jumped up running to the house with him chasing me. This reminded me of when we were kids and he would chase me trying to kiss me. When I got in the house I saw everyone looking at Damon and Matt's mom who looked like they were making out. Tyler grabbed me around the waist but loosened when he saw them.

"Is this the awkward you wanted us here for?"I asked Caroline who just shook her head. After a long and awkward night Tyler drove us to his place. I liked going there because no siblings or nosey Aunt. No one ever interrupted,I felt bad for Tyler. His parents were never around. I was laying in bed when he crawled in.

"Are you kidding?"He asked disbelief in his voice.

"What?"I asked innocently.

"That's my shirt from tonight. I'll be going shirtless Monday.

"Yes!"I acted like I just scored the winning goal.

"You have problems."He chuckled settling into bed.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever loser."I cuddled into his side."I could actually feel that eye roll."I joked.

"Just go to sleep you weirdo."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and review:) xxEmily **


	18. Let The Right One In

Chapter 18

Let The Right One In

**I own nothing. M rated scene again, marked xxx. Thanks for all of the reviews Bookfreak25,High Guardian. Riana Salvatore and ddluzelle and to LoveLiveLife22,gilmorefreak23 and Kjm2710 for following. Thanks to Amazon824 for favouriting. I hope I hear from all of you:)**

* * *

"We should get up"I sighed and sat up

"I'm good here."Tyler sat up and placed kisses across my shoulder blade and snaked his hands around my stomach

"Tyler."I warned.

"Ava."He mocked. nuzzling into the crook of my neck. placing a kiss on my pulse point

"That Vampire recognized Elena last night. I have like five missed calls from Caroline. We have to face the day."

"The day will still be here later." He said pushing me back down onto the bed. He kissed me hungrily and pulled the blankets over our heads.

"I can't breath."I gasped out when we broke apart. He pulled the blanket down and rolled on top of me. He grabbed my hands with his and intertwined our fingers while we kissed. He let go of one of my hands, and started pulling on my shirt wanting it off.I arched my back up allowing him to remove it. He threw it but I didn't hear it hit the floor. I sat up on my elbows and shrieked when I saw Tyler's Dad holding my shirt.

"What?"Tyler asked alarmed I nodded to his father. I was to mortified to speak."Dad!"I hid under the blankets but not before I saw his Dad give Tyler a thumbs up. His parents are so weird."He's gone."I peaked out to see Tyler sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny."I told him getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"It's a little funny. Don't be embarrassed my dad has seen you in a bathing suit before. We used to go up to The Lake House remember?"

"That's different."I said brushing my hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Same amount of clothing. Too much in my opinion."

"Tyler."

" It could have been worse."

"How?"He quickly unhooked my bra and it fell to the ground.

"He could have come in now."He kissed from one shoulder to the other,cupping my breasts in his hands. He stood up tall and one hand slipped down into my panties. My head rolled back onto his shoulder,when I felt him tease my folds. A moan escaped my lips when I felt him push his exited member into my back. A finger pushed in and he started pumping in and out. I felt him press kisses to the back of my neck, I got shivers when he blew on the wet skin.

"Get back in bed." He ordered huskily. We stumbled into the bedroom mouths never leaving each other. We walked back until my legs hit the bed and he held me as we fell onto the I was straddling his waist kissing down his chest to his toned torso.

"Tyler!Do you and Ava need any ...um protection?"Carol yelled from outside the door. We broke apart and Tyler sighed exasperated."Even if you don't right now just take it for later."She slipped a few condoms under the door.

"I'm gonna check my messages,I haven't heard from Elena or Stef all day."I told him getting up and walking over to my phone.

"Yeah God forbid we actually have a day that's just us."He mumbled turning on the shower. He's been acting strange,I think he's a bit jealous of the time I spend with Stefan. I listened to one from Caroline complaining about having to drive to her Dad's in the rain.

"Get off the phone!"I said calling her back.

"Well hello to you too. I'm fine thank you,you were to busy getting it on with Tyler to even say goodbye last night."

"It's bad enough you're driving in this weather. You don't need anymore distractions. Turn it off or pull over when you use your phone!"I hung up. There was a pounding at the door.

"What?"Tyler yelled not in the mood to deal with his parents.

"Get ready we're going to the Grill."His Dad yelled."Did you forget?Ava can come too."

"Crap I totally forgot."He whispered."We'll be down in a minute."

"Why am I going?"I didn't want to hang out with his father.

"If I have to go, so do you."I stuck my tongue out at him and went and got ready. I jumped when heard a crack of thunder."You okay?"Tyler chuckled at my reaction.

"I hate this weather. Can't we lay in bed and watch movies all day?"I asked hopeful that we wouldn't have to go outside.

"That sounds good,but we can't."

"Why?"I huffed.

"Because."He faked a pout.

"Don't mock me."

"I would never. I'm going to say the last thing I thought I'd ever say,get dressed. It hurt even saying it."

"But if we stayed in bed we could cuddle and do other things."I winked zipping up my Jacket.

"Your making this difficult for me. Next storm me,you in bed all day."

"Pinky swear?"I asked holding my pinky up.

"Pinky swear."He agreed and he swore. We descended the stairs seeing his parents talking about Miss. Mystic Falls.

"Damn."I muttered.

"What?"Ty asked confused.

"I forgot all about Miss. Mystic Falls."

"I can't wait to see you do that stupid dance."

"You're doing it too."

"Hell no."

"You're my date,or escort you have to."

"Who said I'm escorting you?"

"I just can't wait for Miss. Mystic Falls. Tyler has just been talking my ear off about it."I told his parents, walking down the stairs,I could feel him glaring at me.

"Really?I'm so glad you two will look just perfect."Carol said happily,his dad just beamed at us.

"All ready?"He asked handing Tyler an umbrella.

"Yeah."Tyler said unhappy,I just nodded. He was squeezing my hand rather tightly,I only smiled at how mad he got,which only made him angrier.

* * *

Tyler and I hung our coats up when we got inside the Grill. Tyler tried not to laugh at how soaked I was.

"I can't believe you pushed me in a puddle."We had been walking into the Grill when he shoved me and I fell into a huge puddle,it was freezing.

"I barely touched you,you're just weak."

"I tackled you last night."I shivered

"Not in public Av."I rolled my eye's and ran into Tyler's back, he had stopped.

"Ty?"I looked up and he was looking at Anna and some woman,must be her mother. I tried to walk around him but he kept me behind him."She won't do anything here."

"Hey,your not going out in that,are you?The roads are dangerous,rout 5 is completely flooded."Mr. Lockwood said playing concerned Mayor.

"We'll make do."The woman said trying to leave.

"Mayor Lockwood we have your table ready."A waitress said walking over to us,the woman froze.

"Mayor Lockwood is it?"I don't like her,well I really only like one Vampire but he isn't here right now.

"Yes."He answered.

"I suppose it is treacherous out there. My name is Pearl."

"Hi."He shook her hand,I heard Tyler mutter something about his mother.

"This is my daughter Anna."I sneered at Anna."We've just moved to town."

"Welcome. I'm Richard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler and his girlfriend Ava Gilbert."Pearl's eye's lingered on me. I guess she has a history with my family,Jonathan Gilbert described her to the T. Tyler simply nodded hello.

"Hi."I said never breaking eye contact with her.

"Would you like to join us?"Richard asked,I looked at Tyler alarmed.

"Is that a good idea dad?"

"Of course."

"It would be a pleasure." Anna and Pearl walked over to the table.

"Be more creepy dad. It's not like we're standing right here"

"Elections are coming up. She's a constituent,a rich one from the looks of it."Tyler was pulling me along as they walked to the table.

"And you can tell all of that by looking at her ass?Awesome."

"Let's go shoot some pool."I said to Tyler and we walked away from the table happily. I was watching them,just in case they try something.

"You suck at pool."Tyler said I was to busy watching them to care. I barely noticed Tyler walk over to Matt. My focus wasn't on Pearl and Richard anymore,It was on Jeremy and Anna. What is he doing?He knows what she's done. He's been freezing Elena and I out ever since he found out. He's mad that Damon took his memories away. Anna was keeping her distance,I just hope it stays that way. Speaking of Elena I haven't heard from her all day or Stefan for that matter.

"_This is Elena,leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_It went straight to voice mail ,I'll try Stefan.

"_This is Stefan sorry I missed your call but leave a message."_

"It's Ava,I haven't heard from you or Elena all day. Call me back and let me know that Damon hasn't driven you completely insane...yet."I hung up,and pocketed my phone. I looked back up, Jeremy and Anna were texting back and forth,they were looking at each other and smiling. I really don't like this.

"Hey."Tyler said coming back over.

"Hi."I said distractedly.

"Great so you don't have time for me...again!Why don't you just run of to Elena and Stefan,I'll just wait or look out for your little brother again. I mean that's all you guys trust me to do."He said angrily and walked off into the men's room. Maybe I was a bit distracted but there's a lot going on. I knew he was mad but I could feel that something was wrong.

"Damon. Have you heard from Elena or Stefan?"I asked calling him.

"Stefan's been taken. Elena is with me,We're at the old house at the end of Centennial."

"Mrs. Gibbons?"

"You know her."

"A little bit." I said watching Tyler walk over to or waitress and flirt with her. I felt a pang in my heart but I pushed the emotion away for now.

"Get here Asap,bring your stuff. Crossbow and gun and whatever else you have."I quickly dialled a taxi and ran to get my coat.

"Where are you going?"Tyler asked coming up to me.

"Stefan, he's been kidnapped,I don't know by who yet-"

"Really?"He asked angrily.

"He's my friend and he needs me. Besides you weren't lonely."

"Jealous? Sucks doesn't it? And what about me,I'm your boyfriend last time I checked. I don't need you?"

"Kidnapped Ty,maybe tomorrow we ca-"

"No,I love you and how much you care about everyone. I get you want to help,but I'm sick of waiting for you to make time for me."I felt horrible but this was really important.

"Tyler I'm sorry,but they nee-"

"You either stay here with me or you help them, but if you help them I'm done."

"Really?Your giving me an ultimatum."

"Yes."

"Tyler please don't be like this. I'm in love with you,I just need to help my friend."I didn't want to choose,I loved them both. In different ways of course but love non the less.

"I'm sorry but you have to choose."

"Look I love you but he's one of my best friend's. Don't make me choose."

"pick one."

"When I told you everything Stefan never got mad at me. There was always that chance that you could tell someone,but he wasn't mad. His life was on the line but he never once asked me to choose. My friend is in danger and I'm sorry but I chose him. Why don't you get back to your little friend and call me when you get over yourself and grow up. Because I need a man, not a boy."I spat at him and left. I can't believe he's being like this. I furiously wiped away the tears that had fallen and took a calming deep breath. I know we broke up but my main focus is helping Stefan.

* * *

The taxi dropped me off at my house. I ran inside and got the keys to the car,I packed up all of my stuff in the back seat and drove. The weather is miserable did Stefan have to get kidnapped on the worst day of the month?I know Miss. Gibbons,she used to watch us whenever our parents had a parent teacher meeting,well I'm guessing it was a Council meeting. I pulled up next to Damon's baby blue Camero,no one was here though. My eye's flashed up to the yard. Elena was running inside,is she crazy?I saw her disappear in to the house. I grabbed my Crossbow and strapped a stake to my leg.I followed her trying not to be I got inside,I tried to be as careful as possible. The rain had made my shoes squeak. I had my Crossbow ready to go, just in case. When I turned the corner Elena was being held up against the wall by a Vampire. He was leaning toward her neck, ad she was squirming,trying to get away. I took aim and fired. The arrow lodged into the Vampires neck,he was shocked but soon turned to me. I was ready for him to come at me,but he never did. His eye's widened and he looked terrified. His body fell to the ground,I looked and saw Damon standing there holding a heart in his hand.

"Next time aim for the heart."Damon said tossing the heart away carelessly.

"I did, he moved." I lied, I had was looking at me with relief.

"Are you insane?What part of stay in the car do you not understand?"Damon asked her in disbelief.

"I needed to help."

"It would have been easier if you stayed in the car."I added picking my crossbow up.

"What?How did you even know we were here?"

"Your welcome Elena,you know for saving your ass. Don't worry about it. Oh and hey next time wanna call me and tell me what the hell is going on."

"How did you know where we were?"

"I had to call him."I glared at Damon.

"So glad you're here."He relied sacasticly.

"How come Ava is okay to help?"

"She has a magical ring that will bring her back,you don't."

"Let's finish this argument later,we need to find Stefan and get the hell out."I told them.

"Fine,Elena stay behind me,this time listen."He lead the way,he stopped at a door. He sped in without a word and a second later the door swung open. Elena was about to walk in but I shoved her back.

"What are you doing?"She asked frustrated.

"You almost died once,for all we know Damon's on the floor dead and another Vampire is waiting for us."I hissed back at her. I got my crossbow ready to fire,last time I had been off,this time I won't be. When I entered Damon was checking on Stefan who was dangling from the ceiling by some ropes. There was a young man staked to a chair next to Stefan,who might I add looked like hell. I walked in and put my crossbow down. Elena ran up to Stefan,he became aware of our presence.

"Elena,you shouldn't be here."He said in a raspy voice.

"She was supposed to stay in the car."Damon said walking over to stake the guy in the chair. The guy flinched back when Damon rose the stake.

"No,not him."Stefan croaked.

"Seriously?"He brought the stake back up and was going to do it anyway. I shoved him, I must have took him by surprise because he fell to the ground. Damon and I glared at each other for a minute."Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon got up and walked to untie Stefan. I looked at the man,well boy. He looked young and innocent, he was handsome. I grasped one of the stakes and pulled it out as carefully as I could.

"Sorry."I whispered when he grunted. I pulled the other one out fast,just get it over with.

"Thank you."He said roughly."I'm Harper."

"Ava."I smiled and untied the ropes that were tying him to the chair. They were soaked in vervain like Stefan's. I pulled out the stakes in his legs.

"You two get him to the car."Damon ordered,I don't know what it was but I felt like I could trust Harper. I did something completely reckless. If he was going to get away he needed help. I took a knife from nearby table and cut my wrist,his head snapped up.

"Ava."Elena said warningly. I shoved my wrist to his lips.

"Drink."I ordered."It's okay."I smiled at him calming his fears and he sunk his fangs into my wrist. It stung at first but after a while it actually felt good.

"Seriously,guy's we have to go."Damon informed us,I felt Harper stop and he pulled away. His wounds were healing.

"Thank you."Harper said looking up at me. I nodded and grabbed my bow. I helped Elena support Stefan as we walked to the door.

"Were are you going?"Elena asked Damon,he was going in a different direction.

"You rescue,I distract,go. Ava you're with me,come on."

"Can you get him to the car?"

"Yeah."She answered, After I was sure that she could do it alone I ran over to Damon.

"Stay hidden but keep shooting."He told me then disappeared.

When I got upstairs,I heard music down the hall,lucky for me the lights were mostly off. I slipped off my shoes so they couldn't hear me coming. I crept down the hall, I found a little nook,this was my hiding place when we would play hide'n'seek here. They were in the living room playing pool. A girl was dancing to the music. I made sure my Dad's ring was on my thumb securely. I brought my crossbow up and into shooting position when a guy ordered them to turn off the music.

"It's too quiet."I aimed for the dancing girl and bull's eye. In the heart,she fell to the ground. They all looked at her surprised."Spread out now!"The guy ordered,he must be orchestrating this."You take the back of the house, go!"I saw Damon stake a guy in the next room and put him up on the table. He disappeared quickly."Check out both rooms,the cellar!"The man ordered them he took my arrow out of the girl and went room to the next room,he froze when he saw the guy Damon staked. Damon took him by surprise and they fought,they were too fast for me to keep up. Two other Vampire quickly came and pulled Damon off. The first Vampire that Damon was fighting ran off,coward. I shot one of the Vampires in the back puncturing his heart but I missed the other one. The Vampire looked in my direction and zoomed over,Damon was fighting another Vampire who had showed up.

"Well look a little snack."The Vampire said devouring me with his eye's. He froze and fell to the ground,I saw Ric with...well I'm not sure what he was holding. It looked like a stake launcher.

"I'm going after Fredrick,keep an eye on her."Damon said leaving,the leader must be Fredrick.

"I don't need a babysitter."I called after him.

"When did you get here?"Ric asked me confused.

"Why are you helping Damon?"I asked back,and quirked an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"Ditto."I replied,our heads snapped to the kitchen. There was a crash coming from the room.

"I'll be right back,stay here."Ric went into the kitchen,I'm not a baby I've managed to stay alive this long.I heard something upstairs before I could see anything fangs sunk into my neck again .My crossbow fell,the Vampire kicked it across the hand was covering my mouth,I didn't really want to die again. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. I stretched my hand to my foot,trying to reach the stake strapped to my ankle. My eye's lids were getting heavy,I was dying. I would come back but it still sucked. I fought the tiredness and i could feel the outline of the stake through my pant leg. I almost had it when the Vampire was thrown back against the wall. I stopped fighting,figuring it was Damon. I felt myself fall back,my head hit the floor hard. I couldn't really see what was happening,I was too tired. I could hear them but I didn't really care at the moment. I was spacing out. One minute I was present, then I wasn't the next.

"Ava?"A voice said I looked over and saw Harper. He was the one who saved me. He bit into his wrist and forced his blood down my throat. I didn't bother resisting,he just saved my life. If he wanted me to drink,I would drink.

"Fredrick's gone."Damon announced walking back in.

"Then let's go."Ric said joining him running out of the kitchen. They stopped when they saw Harper. I sat up and he pulled his wrist back.

"This is you keeping an eye on her?"Damon asked Ric. I stood up and glared at Damon.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"You kind of do."He said, he was kind of right.

"I would have come back,ass-face."Damon rolled his eyes."Thank you."I turned to Harper,he nodded and was gone.

"Aw,look Ava made a new friend."Damon mocked." Let's go."I walked over and picked up my crossbow. We froze when we walked outside onto the porch. We saw the rest of the Vampires blocking our exit.

"We're screwed."I stated and Ric nodded in agreement.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?"Damon asked Ric trying to plan our get away.

"One."

"Ava,how about arrows?"

"Three,but the Lath on my crossbow is busted."It broke when the Vampire kicked it across the room.

"Fantastic, Well...this is not good."

"Way to state the obvious." I said ,none of us looked away from the Vampires as we backed into the house.

"So what you said to get me to do this. About my wife,it was a lie wasn't it?"Ric asked while we waited for them to come in and get us.

"Yup."Damon answered truthfully. They were at the door I could hear them. I don't get why Damon doesn't just take off, Ric and I will come back. I was about to suggest that when a voice stopped me.

"Stop!What is going on here?"A woman's voice asked. A few seconds later Pearl and Anna entered the house,well they have good timing. They stopped when they saw the bodies.

"Welcome home." I said ,Ric reached around my head and covered my mouth with his hand.

"What did you do?"She accused us,she glared at Damon and me. I don't get these Vampires I never met Jonathan Gilbert but she's judging me for his actions. They want to punish the founding families for what our ancestors did. They were killing people and toying with there minds they kind of had it coming.

"Me?Your merry little band of Vampires spent the day torturing my brother."Damon spat. He was walking up to her,she's older can't she kill him in a second?

"Trust me .The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."She said looking around at the bodies. I want her and her little friends out of my town.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you can hold up your end."He put the stake at her throat.

"Don't be an idiot Damon." Ric warned him,I'm not temporarily dying for him, Ric was apparently thinking the same thing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did."He walked to the door."If I had a good side not a way to get on it." Ric removed his hand from my mouth and pulled me along following behind Damon. I drove Ric home while Damon took Stefan home. Elena went with them but she seemed a little off. I'll have to ask her about that later.

I was driving home when I got a call from Elena.

"What now?who died now?" I half joked but hoped no one else did die.

"Caroline found Vicki's body,I'll meet you at Matt's."The line wen dead. Will this day ever end ? I break up with my boyfriend then almost get killed by a bunch of vengeful Vampires and now have to go deal with this.I pulled up to the house and saw a few police car's. Elena was already here.

When I walked in Elena and Matt were hugging,I looked over and saw Caroline. She was soaked and looked insecure but didn't want to say anything. I ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."She said, for once not wanting any attention. I knew she was trying to hold it together. Stumbling on a dead body is tough, but even worse when it's your boyfriends sister. I lead her into the bathroom and closed the door tightly.

"Caroline are you okay?"I asked turning around to my best friend. She had tears in her eye's.

"It was horrible,she was just lying there well her body was. I grabbed her hand when I fell. I thought it was a root at first."She cried out."Now Elena's here,I know that they're just friends. I'm the worst person in the world I just found my boyfriends dead sister and all I can do is be jealous of Elena."She sobbed so I pulled her close. I let her cry and just rocked her back and forth.

"It's gonna be okay,Care. We both had sucky days."I told her when she calmed down.

"What happened to you?"She asked wiping her eye's.

"Tyler and I broke up."I left the rest of my day out.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on. Let's get you home,and cleaned up. I'll stay over."Caroline was quiet the drive back,that's a first. Her Mom was still at Matt's when we got home."Hungry?"I was starving,I guess fighting off Vampires who were locked up for 146 years will work up an appetite.

"A little."

"Go take a shower,I'll order a pizza."

"Meat lovers."She told me walking into her room. I ordered the pizza they'll be here in twenty minutes,probably later because of the storm. I had been wrestling with an idea for the past hour. If I do this it could end horribly but this was becoming too much to handle. I sucked it up.

"Hello?"I heard his familiar voice answer.

"Uncle John,You need to come home. I need your help.

**Love it or hate it?I know Ava didn't seem overly heart broken this chapter but she had a lot of distractions. I actually looked up crossbow's and a lath is like the bow part,if that makes sense. As always I want to hear from you,reviews are always appreciated. xxEmily**


	19. Under Control Part 1

Chapter 19

Under Control part 1

**Hey guys,Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This chapter is really long so I'll post it as a two parter. I wanted to explain Ava,She misses her Dad so much and just needed some help. So don't judge her too harshly,she won't be on John's side forever though. I also wanted to thank all of my awesome reviewers. Riana Salvatore,Lovelivelife22,X Blue Eyed Demon X,High Guardian,Wickedlyminx, ddluzelle,ranners5661 and Lucy Greenhill(Who's story is great,I recommend you read it. It's called Helpless To Resist.)I also wanted to thank newty01 for the Favourite and cutiepie102,EmanuellaDanielle for following and Favouriting!And Kountoall for following.I hope to hear what you all think:)**

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Everything from the other day came flooding back. I can't believe I called John. It was Monday which meant I had to face Tyler,for the first time since our break up. I miss him a lot,but he's being a jerk. Part of me wanted to stay with him that night, but I knew I couldn't. This was my first break up,I think I was taking it well,Care said I was in denial. She's better now,she was shaken up after finding Vicki but after a day she was back to normal. I pulled myself from my warm bed and shivered. I was used to Tyler's shirts they were a lot longer. I still had some of them but I'm not putting them on. I looked over and saw his baseball cap he must have left it here. That day was fun,he tried to teach me how to hit a home run but I just ended up hitting him,mostly by accident. What I wouldn't give to be back in that day,to be able to hit him with that bat. After I snapped out of my violent daydream I grabbed a shower and got ready. I met up with Elena in the hall,she gave me a sympathetic look. I told her about Tyler and I and now whenever we're in the came room she acts like my boyfriend died. Not my boyfriend just my relationship. I grabbed an apple and Elena,Jenna and I headed out the door. When Elena opened the door Uncle John was there about to knock. I'm still not sure if inviting him was the right decision but it was one that was already made.

"Uncle John."Elena said surprised.

"Elena."

"Hey."I greeted.

"Ava."He nodded.

"Jenna."He said walking inside.

"You made it."She sounded disappointed.

"I said I'd be here by noon."

"What you say and what you do are two different things."Jenna said she's not a huge Uncle John supporter.

"Uncle John what's up?"Jeremy said coming downstairs he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey."John greeted I wanted to talk to Jer but he left before I could grab him. I wanted to make sure he's okay after finding out that Vicki's dead."I had some business in town. I thought a visit was in order."He lied,I smiled gratefully. I didn't know what it was but ever since finding everything out I seemed to get why he was always so hard on me,He wanted to make sure I was ready in case something happened. If it hadn't been for him I would have been dead the night Damon and I had that fight.

"How long are you staying?"Elena asked obviously not wanting him here. She wasn't thrilled when I told her I called him.

"I don't know yet."

"Well we've got to get to school. See you guys later."Elena excused us. Elena got in the drivers seat and I hopped in the passengers side. Jeremy had walked apparently."I can't believe you invited him here. With everything that's going on."She said driving down Main street.

"He's not that bad,we don't have much family Lena we can't be picky."

"You didn't invite him cause you miss him."

"Look I just thought we could use a little help. He's Dad's brother they can't be that different. Maybe he'll help us out and get rid of the tomb Vampires. You don't want them staying here do you?"

"Of course not,it's just what about Stefan and Damon?"

"Just make sure they don't meet."

"You say it like it'll be easy."

"When have things been easy?"I asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I know but this time it'll be our fault if something goes wrong."She said getting out of the car.

"Come on Elena,it's Uncle John what's the worst he could do?"When we got inside I saw Tyler talking to some of his friends so we dodged him.

"Really?"Elena asked as I paid a freshman to walk in front of us and tell us if he saw Tyler.

"What?The kid needs some money and is doing a service for some. This is how the economy works."She rolled her eye's.

"Hey kid we're making a pit stop."I told him as we stopped at Matt's locker."Mathew."I said looking around."Keep your eye's open."I told the kid seriously.

"What the hell is she doing?"He asked Elena.

"She is paying a freshman to be a look out for Tyler."Matt found that extremely funny.

"Laugh it up Blondie."

"So guess what?"Elena asked Matt.

"What?"

"Ava invited Uncle John to town."He looked at me while getting his books together.

"Really,how long is he staying?"

"He said his trip is open-ended."Elena answered.

"Uncle John. I never really liked the guy."Matt told us.

"What is with the Uncle John hate?Jeez you're all so over dramatic. You all need to calm down a bit.

"Ava Tyler's coming."The boy pointed to Tyler who was looking at me and headed this way. I jumped and snapped my bag off of the ground.

"We're being over dramatic?"Matt asked amused. I ran down the hall and into the girls bathroom. I left the kid outside. I know I was acting crazy but I didn't want to talk to him yet. I needed a distraction and avoiding him at all costs would have to do. If I wait long enough I'm sure some dead-living-person problem will pop up. Thankfully when I exited everyone was gone,and so was my lookout. Note to self don't pay upfront. I managed to go the whole day with out talking to Tyler,which was difficult seeing as we have more than half of our classes together.

"I have no interest in the Founder's Day Kickoff party."Jeremy said digging into some of the Chinese we ordered. Jenna,John,Jeremy and I were having dinner and the subject of the party came up.

"Me neither."I agreed completely.

"Sure you do,it's tradition."

"Far be it to break tradition."Jenna added she was eating at the island, she really didn't want to be near him.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. One of the founding families. With that distinction comes obligations. Including going to the party."

"I'm not going,no way in hell."I said filling up my plate.

"Why not?"John asked curious.

"It's at the Lockwood's."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Tyler Lockwood dumped her."Jeremy muttered,John nodded in understanding.

"He did not,I broke up with him...I think, it was very confusing."

"Why?"Jenna asked,why are they ganging up on me. Where the hell is Elena?I need back up.

"He gave me an ultimatum and I choose the option that included us breaking up."

"Oh then you broke up with him."Jenna agreed.

"No it was his idea."John said. Okay I regret calling him. Why is it when someone is hundreds of miles away they seem great but the second you get in ear shot you want to throttle them?

"Why are we all sitting here discussing my break up?It's weird. Point is I'm not going."

"Yes you are,It's a legacy.".

"The Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred that was."I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."Jenna interrupted thankfully.

"Why does she hate you so much?"Jeremy whispered to John,but I heard him and I was pretty sure Jenna did too.

"We used to sleep together."I choked on my water.

"I'm standing right here."Jenna said after throwing a napkin at John head. I couldn't not laugh.

"Nice aim Jenna."I complimented genuinely. After that it was pretty quiet. Gotta love these family moments,only if Elena was here.

* * *

When I walked passed Elena's room the next morning I heard a man's voice. Belonging to the most annoying man on the entire planet. I walked in without knocking,Damon was laying on Elena's bed hugging a teddy bear to his chest.

"What's going on?"I asked looking in between them.

"It's Stefan he's acting weird."Elena asked concerned,I wasn't really alarmed. Elena is always concerned about something.

"Yeah moving on for a second. Did you know your Uncle's been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"Damon told us,two sets of eye's were on me.

"I made a mistake,sue me. I didn't go on a killing spree,that's coming back to bite us in the ass. I also...well you really haven't messed up yet,but maybe in time."I defended,Damon rolled his eye's. I don't like him but the hate has gone down since we rescued Stefan. I guess it's that whole two enemies coming together to take down a common enemy thing.

"Anyway,we'll just add John to the growing list of everything that is falling apart."Elena said sadly.

"What happened there."Damon asked looking at a broken lamp.

"When did that happen."I said trying to shove Damon over."Move over,bed hog."

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you crawled in bed with me."He joked and sent a suggestive wink. I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could. He eventually scooted over and I sat beside him. Elena was looking at us trying not to be amused,we were acting like a pair of bickering siblings.

"Get over yourself."

"You'd have to get under me first"

"I'd rather die... permanently."

"Oh you just don't want to admit how much you want me."Laughter erupted out of me.

"In your dreams."

"What about your dreams?"

"I just keep going back to the time where I almost killed you with some pencils. The best moment we've ever had together."

"Your so cocky,I let you win."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Bitch please."

"Shut up dick."

"Guys!"We looked over at Elena,I forgot she was here.

"What?"I asked shooting Damon a death glare.

"I'm really worried about Stefan. He says everything's okay,but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take until he gets back to normal?"

"Elena aren't you overreacting?I mean you worry about everything,it's who you are."

"He's not acting like himself."She looked at me and I could tell she was serious,but when isn't she?" "How long Damon?"

"A few day's give or take."

"Good problem solved. Go away now?"I said getting up and opening the door for him."Hope to see you...never."

"It's been a few days."Elena walked over and shut the door.

"I said give or take. So it's give then,I don't see what the big deal is."He walked over to her and handed her the teddy bear.

"He's not himself Damon."Damon was snooping around Elena's room,and opened her dresser drawer.

"Well,maybe that's his problem he's spent too long not being himself."I never thought about it like that. I knew Stefan has done things he's not proud of but what did he do?How bad could it have been ?He couldn't have been worse then Damon. I rolled my eye's when he pulled out one of Elena's bra's from her drawer. She ripped it from his hands and shoved it back in.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

"I'm already sorry you asked him."Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know is_ good behaviour Stefan,reign it in Stefan. Fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan. _If you think there isn't another part of this then you haven't been paying attention."Damon was looking at a picture while Elena was trying to get it back. I rolled my eye's at her.

"He's not you,not even close."She spat taking the picture back.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me,but that doesn't mean that deep down he's not."He was looking at her like he was going to kiss her,but he just left.

"I'm telling Jeremy about the adoption."She said when the door closed behind Damon.

"Good,I'm sick of being froze out.."He was a bit warmer to me,but I still miss him.

"You blame me?"

"There's no point in blaming anyone,what's done is done."The room was in dead silence,I did blame her. Jeremy is mad at both of us and it was her fault. If she had let him keep his memories we wouldn't have this problem.

"What do we do?"She asked me breaking the silence.

"Just keep an eye on him. He's done this before, maybe it's just a part of his process."

"What if Damon was right. Do you think he was ever like Damon?"

"Probably."Her head snapped to me."Down girl. All I am saying is he's been a Vampire for almost one hundred and fifty years. He probably wasn't like he is now for all of that time,But all that matters is who he is now. Whoever he was in the past is in the past. He's done this before give him some credit. If he needs help then we'll have a Vampire intervention."With that I left,I was worried too,but while ago Stefan asked me to trust him,and I do. He hasn't let me down yet,so if he says he's okay, I'll believe him until she gets some actual proof,not just some feeling.

* * *

"Ava?" I saw John poking his head in my room. I was in my room getting ready for bed. My hair was on a bun on the top of my head and had shorts and a tank top on.

"John,hey."I took out my earrings on my vanity and sat down on my bed."Come in."I pulled the blanket up to my waist.

"I just wanted to talk to you."He walked in and stopped to look at a picture of Mom,Dad,Jeremy,Elena,him and I. He looked at it smiling at the memory of that day. It was at the last Founder's kick-off party.

"About what?"

"I know you don't want to go to the party tomorrow. I also know you inherited the Gilbert stubbornness. As a Gilbert it's your responsibility to be there."I rolled my eye's.

"John I'm not going."

"Why?Because Tyler and you aren't together anymore. Is that who you want to be,the type of person who runs away from your problems. Your parents raised you to face them head on,with your held high. Do you remember why?"

"Because I'm a Gilbert."He used to tell me that,my Dad said we were like everyone else. John thought differently.

"Exactly. Make Tyler regret letting you go. If you act sad and avoid him how will he ever regret it."

"Wow,I feel like you're a living Ask Abby column right now."This is weird,he's being nice.

"Funny. So you'll go?"

"Fine."I sighed exasperated.

"Good,I also wanted to ask about why you called."

"What about it,I thought I needed your help."

"You don't anymore?"

"I don't know."I sighed and played with a loose string on the blanket.

"Well why don't you tell me everything,including the Salvatore brothers."I wasn't sure that I should. My Dad always said we could trust him. They grew up together,how different could they be. I know he's not my Dad but I was hoping I could find a part of him that he shared with my Dad. I sound like a baby,whining about how I miss my Daddy.

"Well you have to understand,Stefan is my friend. He's a good guy,he hasn't hurt anyone since being here. Damon has cleaned up his act."I kind of lied about Damon but Elena would kill me if I told John everything he's done."A girl got turned,and she got killed. She was going to kill Elena and Jeremy. Vicki Donovan,she was Jeremy's girlfriend...thing. Then there was the tomb."

"The tomb at Fell's Church?"He asked hoping it was a different tomb.

"What other tomb is there?"

"What about it?"

"We were hoping to get Damon out of town. He thought the woman he was in love with was in there but she wasn't. Then we found out all the Vampire's from the tomb escaped."

"How did the tomb get opened?"

"Witches."I didn't say who,A part of me didn't trust him.

"Okay. That's everything?"I looked down at my ring trying to decide to tell him or not."Ah the Gilbert ring."He held up his hand where my Dad's ring was on his finger.

"Okay I read Jonathan Gilbert's journal and it didn't say anything about them. The night the Tomb was opened a Vampire snapped my neck and I came back a few hours later."He thought for a minute,then he spoke.

"When Jonathan Gilbert was alive,he wanted to protect his children. The Vampires were killing and he worried for them. He made these rings and a witch did a spell on them. It protects humans from death at the hands of anything supernatural. The common story is there were two son's who passed the rings down."

"There are three though."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."I didn't want to tell John that Ric had a Gilbert heirloom. Ric needs to keep the ring on.

"Yes,you see Jonathon made them for his son's,he wanted to keep the family going. So he had them made,but what people don't know there was a third made. Years back Jonathan had a brief affair with Jane Fell. They ended it because of overwhelming guilt,but she was soon pregnant. She told her husband it was his,no one knew except Jonathan and Jane. Jonathan always wanted to be the child's father, but it would have been unbelievably selfish. Jane would be shunned along with her child. It was a different time back then. He worried for his child,so he went the witch and asked her o make a third ring. When she agreed he made the ring. It's the same as the other two,only with one difference."

"What?"I was enthralled by this story.

"The design, if it was the same as the others, people would know. If a Fell walked around wearing the exact rings that were known as the Gilberts. You could only imagine that someone would question it. So he made a completely different ring,and Emily spelled it. Jonathan gave it to his son,and he never took it off. That's your ring,it looks different but yet it's the same."

"Did the son know that he was a Gilbert?"

"Yes,he found love letters that were written from Jonathan to Jane. He knew, but Louis Fell died thinking that he was the father of the boy."

"What was his name?The boy."

"Emmett."I nodded.

"What happened to him?"I felt connected to him. I only was wearing his ring,but I felt for him. He never should have had to pretend to be someone he wasn't. If anyone found out things could have ended horribly.

"He lived to an old age and passed his ring on to his son."

"Was his mother from a founding family?"

"Yes,she was a Salvatore."Wait.

"So Damon and Stefan are our ancestors?"

"Yes,you could look at it that way. The second that they turned though,they gave that up."I know John hates Vampire,I just hope that he'll leave Stefan and Damon alone.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Jonathan's journals."

"Where are they?I want to read them."He chuckled at my eagerness.

"Next time I come,I'll bring you some."

"Okay."

"Who owned it last?"I looked down at my ring.

"Your Dad. There was just the two of us,so we held onto it. Your Dad hoped you wouldn't need it,I hid it along with the Journal. You obviously found it."

"It's what confirmed everything."

"I know you miss them."He said breaking the awkward silence. He was looking at that picture again.

"I just wish they were here. Dad would know what to do."

"Yes he would have. I know I'm not your Dad but I'm going to try to do what he would have wanted. You were right to have called me. He wouldn't want you doing this alone."I wasn't alone."The point of having a family is for you to lean on them when you need them. To help each other, If you want my help I'll need your trust."

"You have to trust me too. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know."He stood up and headed for the door."Good night."

"Good night uncle John."He shut the door behind him. I'm not an idiot,I know I can't trust him fully. He was raised to hate all Vampires. I'm just hoping he has a little of my Dad in him. I don't trust him,not yet. I probably made a huge mistake calling him,but how many people could die before I did something. The Vampires want revenge on the Founding families,and I couldn't tell them,it could lead them to Stefan and Damon. I thought about Emmett Gilbert some more. He was after all a Gilbert. I wonder if the Fell's know he wasn't one of them?I've heard the name before,he was a doctor. He was one of the ancestors the Fell's boasted about,and he wasn't even related to them. I can't believe I'm related to Damon and Stefan. I wonder how they were related to Jane. All of this thinking made my head hurt so I killed the lights and laid down .My mind kept going,it wouldn't stop,I cuddled into my pillows and settled in for a night of restless sleep.

* * *

**Review, please :)**


	20. Under Control Part 2

Chapter 20

Under Control Part 2

**So this is part two,Like I mentioned before,this was really long. It was double what a regular chapter was so I split it up. I like this chapter,I just think it sounds a bit rushed. I know Caroline isn't in this episode but I decided to put her in anyway. So let me know if you love it or hate it :)**

* * *

I woke up from one of the worst nights of sleep I've ever had. I know John was bad news but a part of me trusted him. He is family after all. The good thing about all of this happening is I don't have time to dwell on Tyler and I. _Denial_ a voice in the back of my head sang,it sounded a lot like Caroline. She came back for the party,I'm meeting her there. She is helping her Mom get ready for the party. Normally she would be here taking about Tyler and I, trying to get me out of my denial,which I'm not in. I love Tyler yes but he has to understand that he's not the star of my life. I have other things to deal with,he needs to grow up. I miss him but I'm not going to settle for less than I deserve. I grabbed a quick shower and started getting ready,time to face the Lockwood's. I wore the ring on my thumb now because I don't think it'll work if it's on a chain.

"Ava lets go!"I heard Jenna yell.

"Coming."I grabbed my purse and went downstairs."Sorry."I apologized for holding them up,John was staring at me. Elena,Jenna and Jeremy were looking at him not seeing what the hell he was looking at. Soon he clued in and looked away,creepy uncle John.

"Sorry,it's just you look so much like Grayson."I smiled happily at that. Everyone always said I looked like Dad and Jeremy like Mom. I noticed Elena looked a bit sad,it must hurt. Not knowing who you look like,or who you're like. They said our looks matched personalities .me like Dad,and Jer like Mom. I think Elena is like Mom though and Jeremy was a mixture. .It was quiet on the drive,everyone was off in there own little worlds.

"Are you sure you want to go,Av?"Jenna asked as we pulled into the Lockwood's drive way.

"I'll have to face him at some point,how can he regret it if I'm in hiding."I saw John smile through the rear view mirror,at my words.

We all split up,Elena went on the Stefan search and Jenna went to get away from John,who went to mingle. I'm not sure were Jeremy went,he said he was meeting a friend. Jeremy has no friends,so not totally sure,he was a bit of a loner. All I know is that if I see Anna here I won't be happy. I was kind of wandering around,looking out for Care. I saw Mayor Lockwood so I did a quick disappearing act. I'm not in the mood to listen to all of the lies that were no doubt coming out of his mouth. I had to do another disappearing act to avoid Damon,no real reason I just don't like him. I looked and saw Kelly and Matt,I felt bad for them. Hopefully for Matt, Kelly will stick around and actually be a parent for once. I was in the back hall's looking for my blonde friend when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you-"Tyler stopped when he saw it was me.

"Hi."I said in fake calmness,I was freaking out on the inside.

"You came."

"You sound surprised."

"No,I just thought you would skip it."It was quiet,until Tyler grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?"I asked pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Look,we had a fight. Let's not end us because of it."

"You're the one who made me choose."I said taking a step back.

"I know,but I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Notice how we're telling each other how we feel?That's communication,if you had done this then-"

"I told you how I felt."He defended.

"Yes how you felt,but last time I checked we were in a relationship. You weren't in a relationship with yourself. How I felt didn't matter?"

"Of course it mattered,but your always so focused on them."

"They're my friends,when one of my friends is kidnapped by a bunch of angry Vampires, I kind of get worried."I shot back at him.

"I get it."

"No you don't. Nothing has changed,I'm not the type of girl who's whole life becomes about her boyfriend. You want on of those girls,go scout the cheer squad. I'm not one,I'll never be one."

"Fine,be alone. I'm going to go find a girl to screw,since you won't put out."He pushed past me. That one hurt,did he just want to get back with me because he wanted sex?I took a breath and pushed that thought out of my head. I walked back into the party and saw Caroline at the bar.

"Hi!"I pretended to be happy.

"Hey,you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you and Tyler talking,it looked like you were fighting."

"Everything's fine."Caroline used her fake ID and got us a bottle of Vodka. We poured some into our coke's and walked outside. I did my best to avoid the Tree where Tyler and I kissed for the first time when we were kids.

"So your uncle's in town?"

"Yeah,not sure for how long."

"I never liked him."

"Not many do."I took a sip and the strong taste filled my mouth. I hated the taste of alcohol but I drank it for the feeling it gave you .Like nothing was impossible,I was just lightly buzzed.

"So...Elena and Matt are getting close."She said fishing for information.

"Nothing's happening."

"Good,I love them both,I just don't get why she has to be around him all the time."

"They're friends Care."

"I know."She sighed.

"What the hell is that?"I asked shocked,there was music playing. Good music,not the usual classical crap that Carol Lockwood plays. I pulled Caroline inside. I saw Stefan and Kelly dancing,what the hell?.

"What's going on here?"Caroline asked just as amazed as I was.

"I have no idea."Stefan was acting different but it wasn't bad different. Stefan grabbed me next song and pulled me on the dance floor.

"So,how is the heart?"He asked playfully pointing to my chest.

"Intact."

"Good."He spun me and we started to dance around. We probably look ridiculous."So your not going to worry about me?"

"I'm not Elena,you asked for trust so I'm giving it. I'll ask when we get overpopulated with bunnies and underpopulated with people."I joked spinning around,I saw Caroline looking heart broken. I followed her gaze and saw Matt and Elena dancing."Come with me."I dragged a still dancing Stefan over to them.

"Elena you dance with Stefan. I need to talk to Matt."

"But-"

"Come on,lets dance."Stefan said and they disappeared into the crowd. I looked at Matt with a quirked eyebrow and my arms folded against my chest.

"Your Caroline's date but you ask Elena to dance?You know how Caroline feels."

"She's jealous,Elena's my friend. It's annoying,I can't hang out with her?"

"You're here with Caroline,and the first person you run to is Elena?Come on Matt!Some of her insecurities are your fault. When you started this you flat out told her you are still in love with Elena. I mean seriously,get over it. So Care knows you're in love with Elena and now it seems you and Elena can't be separated. You walk to class together,you go to the Grill,you do homework together. She loves Stefan,I know it's hard to hear but it's the truth. You two are over but you aren't letting go. You may not be meaning to hurt care,but let me tell you this. I will not sit back and watch you slowly break her heart. You are her boyfriend,not Elena's,Caroline's. If you don't want to be fine,tell her and she'll find someone who will treat her like she deserves. I've always liked you Matt,but if you hurt her I'll break your face!"I finished my rant and left him standing there stunned. It just all came out,it was true but once I started,I just couldn't stop. Elena and Matt have been spending a lot of time together lately,Care didn't know because she was at her Dad's for most of it. I told Care a while ago,she would find someone that loves everything about her. I was right but I don't think that guy is Matt. He was a great guy,and I like him I just can't see them lasting. I felt a hand on my arm,I felt a pull and I opened my eye's I was on a balcony.

"What the hell Damon!"I asked pissed."You couldn't just ask me to talk to you?What if someone saw?"

"Relax no one saw anything. We have a problem."

"Another one?"

"Jeremy is asking about Vicki's death. You better shut him up before I do."He released his fangs for a second.

"He knows about you and Stefan,he doesn't know about her though. Just a matter of time until he does. I mean how many people did you think you could murder without people asking questions? How long can you pull off this persona you have going?Aren't you worried that people will see through it?That Elena will,and she'll hate you again. You'll be all alone like you should be. Don't think I've forgotten the things you've done. Caroline is my bast friend and Bonnie is my second,you tried to kill them both. I could get rid of you easily,go to uncle John and the rest of the council and tell them what you are. There you go I talked to you."I started to leave but was pulled back. His grip was hurting me.

"You're hurting me."I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.

"The good thing about your little ring is I can kill you if you piss me off. So I wouldn't try it,you may not die long term but I can make it hurt."I was scared but didn't show it.

"Let go!"I ordered trying to wrestle away from him.

"I'm thirsty,thanks for offering."He was going to drain me,he started leaning in with a smile on his face. How could I think he could ever change.

"Damon right?"I whipped around and saw John walking up to us.

"John." He let go and I put some distance between us.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting."John stepped between us.

"Yeah it's a pleasure. Enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

"Yeah,when was the last time you were here?"

"It hasn't been that long. My brothers funeral. How long have you been in town?"I was watching them,waiting for something to happen.

"Not long at all."

"So what do you think,Damon?You know the Vampire problem is real right?"John said getting closer to Damon."It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact,John"

"I think it's like 1864 all over again. Vampires running a muck. Guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down,throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That is the story."Damon chuckled taking a sip from his drink.

"Part of it,yeah."

"Oh there's more?"Damon asked feigning surprise. I didn't know were John was taking his.

"A lot more. You see it seems there was a tomb under the church. The Vampires were hidden away waiting for someone to set them free."Damon looked confused on how he knew this,but his eye's landed on me. I smirked at him,one thing is for sure I trust John a hell of a lot more than Damon."But then you knew that,didn't you?Being you're the one that did it."John smiled at Damon.

"Your telling me this why?"

"Get the introductions out of the way. Just to make sure you knew that if you touch my niece again, I'll have you and the rest of your little friends in a jar on my mantle place."My eye's widened at his threat.

"Well,you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice."

"Yeah."

"Right,you probably ingest vervain,so-"

"Why don't you take a bite and find out?"I smiled impressed,wow. He has balls.

"Not worth my time."They both chuckled. Damon left but before he walked through the door he sped back,snapped Johns neck and threw him over the railing. I jumped back shocked. Damon just smiled at me.

"Think I need a refill."He left this time. I smiled knowing that he'll be in big trouble when he see's John again. John never takes his ring off. I looked over and saw his body sprawled out on the pavement. I better go and move the body before someone sees. I ran into Matt and Elena on my way outside.

"Oh my god!"Elena said looking off somewhere. My heart sank when I followed her gaze. Tyler was kissing Kelly,I felt tears streaming down my face. It was like everything just hit me. The longer I watched him kiss her the more my heart shattered. He said he loved me,an hour ago he wanted me back and now he's making out with Matt's mom. I couldn't see or hear anything around me,I was stuck on them. It was like they were eating each others faces. I felt myself shaking,I looked over and saw Jeremy wrap his arm around me,I turned and cried into his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Matt yelled,I looked back and he had pulled them apart.

"Matt-"Kelly tried but was cut off.

"MOM!"Matt yelled at her to be quiet.

"Whoa dude calm down."Tyler said stupidly. Matt lost it and punched Tyler so hard he fell to the ground,people were starting to notice them. I was peaking while Jeremy held me protectively,I could tell he wanted to help Matt kill Tyler.

"Matt!No!"Elena cried,what the hell is she so worried about?She was worried about Matt,not me. Kelly tried to stop it but got pushed into a table when Tyler punched Matt back.

"Stop it!"Tyler was on top of Matt wailing on him."Tyler your hurting him!Somebody help us!"I wanted to hit was choking him. Ric ran over and Elena's wish was granted.

"Stop it Tyler!"He said pulling him off. Tyler was fighting against Ric."Hey,stop,Alright stop it!"Ric told him.

"Tyler stop!"I yelled,Tyler stopped and looked up at me. He looked ashamed when he saw me,Elena went to help Matt."What was that?"Ric asked. He just kept looking at me,regret in his eye's. Richard ran over to them

"I'll take it from here."Tyler's dad said,Ric backed off."You hurt?"Richard asked putting his hand on Tyler's neck forcing him to look him in the eye's."Go get cleaned up,it's okay,go get cleaned up."Tyler left not before looking over at me. Jeremy was hugging me again but I met Tyler's eye's. I looked away not wanting to look at him."Everything's fine,Back to the party!Have a good time!"He acted calm but I knew Tyler would get it later. Elena was sitting with Matt,Matt was busy looking for his mom. Part of me was a little mad at him. He threw the first punch and everything from earlier. I get why he did it but for some reason I was mad at him.

"You okay?"Jeremy asked worried,I remembered John.

"Yeah,I'm okay. Let's get back inside."I led him inside and saw Caroline run over to Matt and Elena. I told Jeremy everything and we headed outside. When we got there,John was gone.

"Are you sure he was here?"

"He must have woken up already."

"Were did he go?"

"Party?"I guessed. Jeremy and I ran back inside. I just wanted to go home and crawl in bed and cry my eye's out,but I can't. Tears were still falling but I had to keep going. When we got inside we saw Mayor Lockwood giving a speech. Ric was leaning up against a column.

"Have you seen our uncle?"I heard Jeremy ask him.

"Up front,Ava you okay?"He asked concerned,I just nodded and Jeremy pulled me towards John.

"Uncle John,are you okay?"I asked when we reached him.

"I'm fine,what happened?"He asked noting the tears.

"Nothing Vampire related."Jeremy whispered.

"He knows?"I nodded. I was about to ask how he was back so soon when he was called on by the Mayor. John walked up on stage,I saw Damon looking completely stunned. I couldn't help but smile,a little.

"One hundred and fifty years of community,prosperity,family,We take care of each other,look after each other. We protect each other."John said protect with feeling, and looked Damon in the eye. It's good to be home."I half heartily started to clap with the whole room. Damon must have connected the dots because he was walking to Alaric.

"I'll be right back."I told Jeremy and made my way over to them.

"Look at his ring."Damon told Ric.

"Hello,what a shocking night,huh?"I glared at Damon.

"Oh yeah full of twists and turns."Damon said.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable."He grunted when I stabbed a knife that was on a nearby table into his stomach. Ric was looking around making sure no one noticed.

"I told you before I don't like threats. I believe I also told you if you hurt my family you'll be in for it."

"Really?A cheese knife?"He said removing the knife.

"Your at the top of my bitch list."I stabbed him with another knife."I'm a heartbroken teenager,don't mess with me."I smiled fakely and went to find Jenna. Inside I felt broken but I couldn't show it,not here. If I did,if I showed any weakness I'm dead. Jenna was in my sights but Elena blocked my view. I don't want to deal with her.

"Hey are you okay?"She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Like you care,why don't you go find Matt."I spat and shrugged her off. I walked away and ran to Jenna. I know I shouldn't be mad at her but I had to be mad at someone. It hurt that she didn't even care about me out there. Her little sister saw the guy she's in love with making out with another woman and she doesn't even care. I may be being self centred but I've earned it. Lately it's been me making sure everyone is okay. That's why I called John,I can't do it alone. Elena didn't get it,she thinks she's handling it, but she isn't I am. I make sure Jeremy's okay,and Caroline,and Her and Bonnie,and Tyler and so on. I need some help,I'm hoping John is that help.

"I want to go home."I told Jenna,she looked sympathetic.

"You find John,I'll round the others two up."I found him quickly he was talking to Liz.

"Uncle John?Sorry to interrupt but we're heading home."

"That's okay,we can finish this later."Liz looked glad to be rid of him.

"So you wanted me to come to this...because?This night sucked."I said when we were walking to the exit.

"It was eventful."

"You die and you say it was eventful?"He chuckled as we left the house.

"Where you guys going?"I groaned when I heard Damon behind us. John pulled me along,he didn't want to stop.

"Never liked to be the last one to leave the party. It's too desperate. You here to kill me again or are you gonna let do your dirty work?"I noticed Ric,what is he doing with Damon?

"Okay you obviously know who I am."Ric said,we all stopped when we got out of anyone elses hearing range.

"I do."

"Of course,his little informant filled him in."Damon commented,I gave him my infamous glare.

"Alaric Saltzman,the high school history teacher with a secret."One thing I like about John is that he doesn't step in front of me. He knows I can protect myself.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town. Even with a little helper."My glare intensified.

"More than you could imagine,Damon."John stepped up so he was face to face with him. He walked past him and turned to face us."My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you or you,or the council knows."Damon and Ric stood beside each other. It was like they were on sides. Damon and Ric on one and John on the other and I had to choose. I choose to stand with John,he was blood and he saved me tonight. It could of been me thrown of the balcony. I folded my arms against my chest and looked over at them. I knew I couldn't trust him completely, and he wouldn't tell me everything he knows but I didn't have anyone else."So if you were planning some high-speed-snach-ring-vamp-kill move,know that if I die,everything I know goes to the council. Including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and there present day return to Mystic Falls."My face fell at the last part. What about Stefan?I couldn't care less about Damon but Stefan is a different story.

"How'd you get that ring?"Alaric asked stepping forward.

"I inherited one,My brother Gray the other."I smiled at my Dad's nickname."And of course Ava,here the other. This is his."He held his hand up with the ring on his finger,I looked down at mine." I never would have given Isobel mine had I known she'd hand it over to some guy."My head snapped to John. He knows Elena's Mom,Maybe he knows where she is.

"You did know her."Damon stated.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to be a Vampire?"He what?I didn't like that answer,why would he do that?Why not try and talk her out of it?

"You sent her?"Damon tried to confirm.

"Guilty."Yes, guilty indeed."Why did you think someone else sent her?Maybe Katherine Pierce?"Okay he does know everything.

"How do you know about Katherine"Damon looked at me,I shrugged. I never mentioned her really,never her name. Just said a girl Damon loved.

"How do I know anything,Damon?"

"What do you want?"Damon asked walking up to us.

"So many questions. It's a pleasure meeting you Ric. I've heard so much about you. Come on Ava."I gave them a look saying _What the hell just happened_ _? _and ran to catch up with John. We saw everybody waiting at the car.

"Hey."Elena said concerned.

"Save it."I pushed pass her and climbed in next to Jeremy. I felt her looking at me the whole ride home,I didn't quite get why I was mad. When we got home I ran up to my room without talking to anyone. So much happened tonight. It seems like calling John just complicated things,but if he knew all of that stuff he would have came to town eventually. I slipped my heels off and jumped into bed,not changing my clothes. A tear slipped down my face when I thought of Tyler. I could finally be vulnerable now,Care was right,I was in denial. When I saw him kissing her it killed me. My heart was shattered,way past broken. More tears took up residence on my face. How could he do that,the thought of kissing someone else right now made me feel sick. I was still in love with him. I got a glimpse of the old Tyler,the one I hated. Maybe this was all fake,just some dare or was just trying to get in my pants. I can't think about him for too long,it hurts to much. I'm now in a fight with Matt,Elena,Damon great night!,not. Only a month of these party's to go,yippee. When I'm sad I use heavy amounts of sarcasm. I just remembered,I now have no date to Miss. Mystic Falls,I can't drop out. I really don't care,I don't want to win. I just want to go to sleep and wake up with someone elses life,mine was way too complicated.

* * *

**Love it or hate it?Tell me what you think. About the story of the rings?Ava fighting with... just about everyone?Ava and uncle John?What you think Ava will do when she has to pick between John and Everybody else?Tyler and Ava,What do you think will happen?Let me know! XxEmily**


	21. Miss Mystic Falls Part 1

Chapter 21

Miss Mystic Falls Part 1

**Hi! You guys are amazing! I got seven reviews for my last chapter! I know this is a little late but I just wanted it to be good. This is another two parter. It's just because we're getting into the point in the story where I have a lot planned. You should probably expect more two parters in the future. Thanks to Riana Salvatore, Lucy Greenhill,ddluzelle,LoveLiveLife22,X Blue Eyed Demon X for reviewing. I really like to thank my two guest reviewers, I know not a lot of guest readers don't review so I would like to thank you. Aria and Niki (Niki I loved your review,it made me so happy!)Please review again:)Thanks to Lumihiutale89for booklovur217,TweetleT,Sirisly Goode and LapisLazuliRose for following and KittyshadesTs for following and favouriting! Sorry this is so long, Anyway happy reading.**

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat. I had a nightmare, I just can't remember what it was about. My hair was matted to my neck and clothes were sticking to my body. I grabbed a quick shower and headed downstairs. It was still early when I got to the kitchen, I was the first to wake. I grabbed a bowl, some milk and the box of Coca puffs. I set the stuff down at the table and poured my self a bowl, I watched as the white milk mix with the chocolaty cereal and turn brown. I walked to the door and got the paper, when I got back Jeremy was eating my food.

"Thief!"

"Sorry was this yours?" I narrowed my eye's at him for a second but went to get another bowl and spoon.

"How are you doing? With everything, Tyler and all" He asked when I sat down and poured myself another bowl. I froze when I understood what he meant.

"Honestly, I forgot until you mentioned it." I felt the emotions rush back anger, heartbreak, sadness, jealousy so many I couldn't count.

"Sorry." He said guiltily.

"Can we just talk about something else?" I asked taking a bite of my cereal.

"Uh, yeah sure. Like what?"

"Anything, just nothing Vampire, Tyler or magic ring related." I said, if anyone had heard me they would think I was crazy.

"So um...nice weather we're having." Jeremy said awkwardly.

"You better be joking."

"What?"

"Jer."

"I'm joking." After a while Elena and Jenna walked downstairs, we had moved to the living room.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Is this a alternate universe?"

"Uh huh." I said ignoring them and focusing on texting Caroline. She was worried about Matt.

"We always have to drag these two out of bed kicking and screaming." Jenna said Elena looked a bit uncomfortable knowing I was mad at her, for whatever reason. I haven't figured it out.

"You two are so funny." Jeremy added sarcasticly.

"Why are you two awake?" Jenna asked curious.

"I woke up after a nightmare. Than I encountered a coca puff thief."

"So dramatic, I just woke up." Jeremy said distractedly playing his video game. My feet laid across Jer's lap, every now and then I'd have to force him back onto the couch when he'd get to a hard part in the game. I don't know how standing will help him, but he seems to think it will. John came downstairs about a half hour later and grabbed some coffee.

"I'll drive." Elena said walking into the room.

"Caroline is picking me up." I said my eye's never leaving my phone.

"Oh." She said disappointed." See you there?"

"Where else would I go." I said bitchy. I'm a bitch when I wanna be.

"Bye." She said leaving, I could feel Jenna's eye's on me.

"What?" I said eye's still glued to the phone.

"Stay out of it Jenna, they're sisters, let them work it out." John told her." I'm going to be home late, I'm working with the council." I looked up at him he just mouthed _Damon_. Why is he hanging with him? The guy just threw him off a balcony.

"Why are you even mad at her? Do you even know?, because she doesn't." She said ignoring John.

"Do you have always take her side? I mean I get she's like the perfect child but you could at least try and hide that she's your favourite." I angrily said grabbing my bag." Bye John!" I yelled slamming the door behind me, I heard him yell a goodbye through the door.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk when Tyler came in. His eye's met mine, I looked into them, just as I started getting lost I pulled my eye's away. _He was making out with Matt's Mom_, I repeated that in my head over and over. I'm not the kind of girl who just forgives stuff, I'm not Elena. Besides he doesn't even want to get back together, so it doesn't matter anyway. I tried to focus on class, but it was insanely boring. The only thing worse would be having to talk to Damon. He tried to kill me the other night and did kill my uncle, I mean he came back and I would have too, but it's the principle. I saw Matt shooting Tyler death glares, Ty looked away guiltily. I don't get why Matt is so mad, it's Kelly. She's pulled a lot worse stunts then this one. When class ended I felt Tyler walk up behind me.

"Ava-."

"No! I don't want to talk to you. "I grabbed my bag and headed to History.

"Okay."Ric said walking in class. Tyler was staring at the back of my head. I could feel him, and was informed by Caroline via text message." This week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history, as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feel that's more important then World War-II, but hey what do I know?"I smiled at his remark, everyone in the room heads snapped to the door as Bonnie walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said closing the door, Elena perked up and smiled over at her. It wasn't returned.

"Looks like we'll be at full occupancy. Welcome home Bonnie." She walked past her usual seat next to Elena and sat next to me. Elena mouthed _Are you okay?_, Bon answered with a shrug and a frown.

"Hey, it's been so boring since you left." I leaned over and whispered as Ric continued his attack on the town leaders, She just looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Last time I saw you...you were dead. Elena told me you came back, but seeing you here alive and well when you were laying there...dead. "

"Oh yeah, well I get bored easily. The other side was such a drag." I joked and she cracked a small smile.

"I should have listened to you." She said.

"In general, yes everyone should, but to which reason are you referring to?"

"You didn't want to help Damon, if I had listened Grams-"

"Ava,Bonnie."Ric interrupted.

"Hello! In the middle of a conversation here!" That earned a chorus of snickers and a eye roll from Ric.

"Can it wait until after class?"

"No, women problems." Caroline snorted knowing where I was going with this.

"They can't wait."

"Don't think so, when was the last time menstruation waited until class was over." Elena and Bonnie's mouths hung open while others either stared wide eyed or laughed." Cramps and what not." I added cocking my head to the side, and gave my infamous adorable grin. Ric was shaking his head and tried to hide a smile.

"No talking." He said like there was no room for negotiation.

"Fine we'll just text." I said taking my phone out.

"So the Founders-"He changed the subject not knowing how to react. I had a victorious smirk on my lips.

"_Anyway what were you saying?" _I texted Bonnie.

"_You're crazy!"_

"_You're just figuring that out now?"_

"_I was saying you were right. We should have never opened the tomb. Grams is dead and the tomb Vampires are out."_

"_I'm sorry about Grams. My uncle John will help rid the town of the tomb Vamps."_

"_He's in town?"_

"_I called him and told him to get his pasty white ass back in town."_

"_Wow!"_

"_He's not as bad as everyone thinks. You should have been there, at the Kick-Off party. John was amazing, He stood up to Damon. Threats and all, it was beautiful."_

"_Sorry I missed it. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_You just did, but I'll let you ask another one."_

"_Why is Tyler staring at you. Caroline told me you two broke up. Sorry about that too."_

"_He made out with Kelly Donovan at the party."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah, I know and now I have no date for Miss Mystic Falls."_

"_Take Jeremy."_

"_No way, not taking the little brother. That's so lame."_

"_And?"_

"_And, he already said no he's not even going, he such a loner." _I slouched down and pouted.

"_Okay, um Tom Fell?"_

"_Yuck!"_

"_Jacob Coleman?"_

"_No! He is a stage 5 clinger!"_

"_Okay, Mike Fields?"_

"_Not my type."_

"_Ava! He's walking you across the room and doing a dance. It's not like you have to marry the guy."_

"_Whatever. What's up with you and Elena?" _I texted looking over at Elena. She turned and shot me a friendly and hopeful smile. I narrowed my eye's and scowled at her. Her face fell, I feel horrible why am I acting like this? My pride is keeping me from apologizing.

"_I don't wanna talk about it. What's going on between Elena and you?"_

"_I don't wanna talk about it."_

* * *

I was walking with Caroline who wouldn't shut up! She was going on about the pageant, and if I asked her about what she planned to wear, she'd tell me to get my own ideas. We sat down at a table by the parking lot to eat.

"You gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you and Elena?"

"Nope." I said simply and took a bite of my sandwich.

"We're best friends, we share everything!"

"Okay, I have this rash-"

"Never mind!" She interrupted and sulked. She was picking at her salad when she shot up and yanked my arm dragging me somewhere.

"What's your damage Forbes?" I asked as she pulled me." My arm is attached to the rest of my body, in case you didn't know." When did she get so strong?

"Bonnie!" She let go and she was embracing Bonnie, Elena stood there looking upset. When she looked at me I quickly became interested by the wall of the school." Thank god you're home! I know we talked everyday, but I missed you." Caroline told Bonnie, I chanced a look at Elena and saw her hurt and confused expression. I was about to talk to her when I felt an overwhelming anger take over me, I glared at her and walked back to the table. I sat there until I heard someone sit down.

"Care, I swear if you ask me what colour my d-"I stopped when I saw it wasn't my bubbly best friend.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared up at Tyler.

"I get that you're mad. I just really need-"

"I don't care." I glared at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You obviously didn't care about me when you had your tongue shoved down Matt's mom's throat!" I spat at him, I guess I'm taking the anger out on him.

"I love you, Av." I felt a pain in my chest.

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"Please, just hear me out."

"Why? Bored now that your Milf has left town? I'm sure you can find someone to keep your bed warm."

"Ava-"

"I mean since I'm not gonna put out. That's all this," I pointed to Tyler and myself." ever was to you." He took a calming breath and looked into my tear stained face.

"Please don't cry." He reached for my hand but I moved out of his reach.

"What do you want?" I asked furiously wiping my tears away. How could I be so stupid and let him see that.

"You."

"Not available."

"One chance?"

"You had your shot, and know I'm the one giving you an ultimatum." I said gathering Caroline and my stuff.  
"What is it?" He asked when I started to walk away.

"Leave me alone or I'll kick you in the balls."

"I'll take option number two."

"Leave me alone or I'll stab you in the eye with a fork!" I answered angrily, he looked scared.

"I don't like either of those."

"I didn't like having to chose between Stefan and you but you made me, Stay away from me!" I gave him one final glare and ran to the girls bathroom. I told myself I would allow myself to cry for five minutes then I would stop go find Caroline and pretend like nothing happened. Nearly thirty minutes later I left, eye's tired from the a little longer than planned.

* * *

I woke up wishing I could sleep through the day, sadly not an option. It was the interviews for the pageant today. This crap was important to my Mom, so I'm doing it for her. I got up, got ready and went downstairs.

"Hi." Elena said unsure. I didn't reply, I poured some coffee and put a slice of bread in the toaster." Are you nervous?" No reply,I took out the peanut butter and waited for the toast to pop." That's it!"

"What?" I growled and looked at her with a bored expression.

"I know it was hard for you to see Tyler kissing Kelly but Matt was beaten up."

"Okay."I turned back.

"You've been freezing me out since that night and I'm sick of it! Not everything is about you!" I turned.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed humorlessly." How could it when everything is about you?"

"You're jealous?"

"No, it just sickens me." I'm not sure where this is coming from, but this is how I feel.

"What?"

"Everything, you and Stefan. Your relationship with Damon. How can you be with them? It's wrong, there monsters and the second your not amusing anymore your neck will get snapped too."

"You're wrong."

"Thank God I'm not really related to you, I couldn't be related to a sympathizer. They killed my father."

"What? No they didn't." She had tears in her eyes." I didn't mean a word I said. It was like I couldn't control what I was saying. I don't know were the stuff on my dad came from.

"We have to go." I heard my voice whisper and I walked to the car. The whole way I thought about the scene in the kitchen. It was so unlike me, I could never say those things let alone actually feel that way. I like Stefan, I felt anger rip through me. I was pulled from my thoughts when the car came to a stop.

* * *

"This year's Queen will have the special honour of taking center stage, at the 150th Founder's gala. Before we crown our winner we'd like to get to know a bit more about each you." Carol said. She was sitting at a table with two other women on each side of her.

"Well, I'm a volunteer at the homeless and battered women shelters. With my Father's help I opened the first no-kill animal shelter in the county. I work with the special needs children at the elementary school and opened the Mystic Falls suicide hotline, which I volunteer at whenever I can." I said, I used to be really into this stuff. I still do it but just not as much. My parents made sure we gave back." I'm on the cheerleading squad and created the anti bullying movement at our school." They all looked very impressed.

"Wonderful! We just need the name of your escort." Carol said kindly. I completely forgot.

"Um...I..."

"You don't have an escort?" Carol asked surprised, she knows Ty and broke up.

"Well.."

"That's okay dear, I know the perfect young man." I internally groaned, no way in hell!

"Handsome, smart, funny and terribly sorry for his actions."

"Mrs. Lockwood, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And very much in love with you." I sighed, no no no!" Tyler would love to be your escort. He was the one who suggested it. He understands how wrong he's been, but he can be very persistent when he wants something. Since you need an escort, otherwise you'd be disqualified." I kept repeating _for mom_ in my head.

"I guess, maybe he c-"

"Wonderful! I'll have him call you." Goodie.

"Okay, thank you for your time." I said politely and exited. Elena was gone when I got out, I don't blame her I was a complete and utter bitch. I would have kicked my ass, I crossed a line. After I thought that it was replaced by more rage at her. I shook it off and waited for Caroline to finish so she could drive me home. She gladly agreed but only so she could see how my interview went. She seemed down when I told her it was good. She wants to win so badly, she was asking for details when my phone rang. Who ever it is, I love you

Hello?"

"I guess the balls." I heard Tyler say.

"Okay."

"I was joking!" He said alarmed.

"I wasn't." I lied, I don't like being around him or talking to him because it makes me miss him.

"So I hear you need an escort."

"And you offered your services." I heard a laugh from his end. Caroline was watching me closely mouthing _Remember Kelly Donovan._ I turned so I was looking out the window and my back was to her." Look your Mom forced me into this so I'll just have to suffer through it." I said venom in my voice. I hung up and threw my phone out the window with a loud scream.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll get a new one, he just makes me so mad!"

"I thought the conversation was going alright."

"Then you reminded me about everything. I don't want to be with someone who breaks up with me because he doesn't like how much time I spend with my friends. Or how he says one minute he wants me back, then he goes and makes out with his best friends mom, then the next day tells me he loves me!"

"That is confusing." She agreed.

"Do I even have a right to be mad?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she parked outside the house. I turned in my seat and looked at her.

"We were broken up, he didn't cheat on me."

"Don't defend him! What he did was wrong, he screwed with your head and your heart. Remind you of anyone?"

"No, not really." I said trying to figure out who had done the same thing.

"Damon." The car was quiet until my laughter filled it." What?" She asked angrily. Just the fact that she put the two in the same category. What Ty did was messed up, yes but definitely not equal to what Damon did. Caroline was fuming at my outburst. It isn't funny, but I just comparing the two is comical.

"Sorry...it's...Tyler...Damon..."I managed to gasp out through laughs.

"Maybe not the exact same, but they're both jerks."

"Okay." I said after finally calming down." Sorry, I should get inside."

"See ya."

"Later." I said getting out and jogging up to the house. When I walked in I heard Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. I quietly snuck over after I heard my name.

"She didn't mean it Elena, the break up is just hitting her hard." What the hell are they talking about?

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I heard Elena's voice dripping with concern.

"Yes she lost her boyfriend, it's gotta hurt-"That's enough!

"Next time you have a problem with me, talk to me! This has nothing to do with Tyler, I'm not having a breakdown because we broke up!" I yelled and they looked shocked.

"You've been acting strange since-"Elena stopped mid sentence with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Since when?" I asked impatiently.

"The ring." She said more to herself then me.

"Ring?" Jenna asked completely confused.

"Ever since you woke back up."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jenna interrupted.

"That's insane, it had nothing to do with it."

"Earlier you called me a sympathizer, and the thing about your father." It did make sense but the ring is making me a bitch? I don't think so. I just grunted in exasperation and bolted to my room. I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed. A ring affecting my mood, it gives a new meaning to a mood ring. It's imposable, I had a thought and got out my phone. This would clear things up.

"Ava, you okay?"

"Did Emmett Gilbert have journals?"

"Why? What's going on?" John asked.

"Just curious."

"Well he does but we don't have them."

"Why the hell not?"

"Ava, everyone believes he's a Fell. They have them."

"But they belong to our family, not theirs. If they read them wouldn't they know he's a Gilbert?"

"Ava, they're Fells. They would never admit that there most successful ancestor isn't even their ancestor." Damn those damn Fells!

"Oh okay, thanks." I tried to cover up my disappointment.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good, why are you working with Damon. He's probably listening to us, the dick."

"Hello Ava!" I heard his cocky voice yell.

"Shut up ass face." I replied.

"We're getting rid of the tomb Vampires." John interrupted us.

"Harper." I muttered.

"Who's that?" He asked and I heard Damon laughing.

"Harper, he saved my life. You can't kill him."

"Ava he's a Vampire."

"I don't care. You can't kill him!" I felt angry and disgusted, I was regretting begging for his life. I pushed the feeling down." Damon, if you spare him, I'll let what you did go."

"Everything?" He shouted.

"What you did to me."

"Alright deal. Harper will live." He yelled.

"Uncle John?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine." He agreed but I didn't completely believe him or Damon. I felt guilt erupt through my body.

"Thank you." I hung up and tossed my phone on my desk. If the Fell's have the journals I'll just have to get them back.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Part two will be up shortly, There's a new poll about the story so if you could, please me know if you liked it, or even if you didn't. xxEmily**


	22. Miss Mystic Falls Part 2

Chapter 22

Miss Mystic Falls Part 2

**Sorry it's a bit late. I started a new story and I'll be updating both of my story's regularly. Check out my new story if you like. It's a twilight story. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed or followed or favourited. Thanks to xxLanaBananaxx(Thanks for your review!),Nube2013 for adding this story to their favourites ad following. Thanks toPheonixUnicorn115,TweetleT,TwilightNewMoonEclipe sMidnight for following. Anyway here we go,happy reading.**

* * *

"Honour your partner."Carol said. Today was the dance lesson for the pageant. I had to dance with Tyler who kept trying to make up with me. I curtsied to Tyler as he bowed to me. We were next to Amber Bradly who was going with Tyler's cousin.I have no idea where the hell Caroline was, she's never late. I noticed Elena and Stefan smiling at each other and giggling,they're sickening. I still felt all this anger towards Stefan,I felt like I should get my crossbow and kill him right here. I don't know why he hasn't done anything."Focus,right hand forward."I extended my arm forward,Tyler and my hands were almost touching. He smiled at me but I just rolled my eyes. We started to turn in a circle making sure to keep our hands from touching."Flirt with your eyes."Carol instructed,I looked up at him and glared.

"That's how you flirt?"I heard Amber Bradly muttered to me.

"It's okay, she's hot when she's mad at me."

"So I must be sexy to you 24/7."

"As a matter of fact you are." I glared at him, he just smirked back at me.

"Stop it!" I hissed at him.

"Left hands now."Carol said interrupting us. We switched hands and repeated the steps accordingly.

"Stop what?"

"I'm insulting you,you aren't supposed to enjoy it."

"At least you're talking to me."

"Don't get used to it."

"God you're stubborn."He said amused.

"Both hands."Carol called out watching everyone like a hawk. We did as she said, I wouldn't dare disobey her. Woman like her and Caroline are not to be messed at a time like this, It's like they're Superbowl .I looked into Tyler's brown orbs,I saw the regret in them,I pulled my eyes away. I can't do that again, it was to dangerous. I might get pulled back in, and fall for him again. I could feel Tyler staring at me intensely.

"Ava?"He asked softly.

"What?"I said angry at myself for looking at him like that.

"Can you look at me?"I took a deep breath and looked up. I avoided meeting his eyes."In the eyes."He added.

"No."I said sternly.

"Why not?"He already knew the answer.

"I don't want to." I said quietly,I heard him sigh. My head snapped looking across the room when I heard Elena laughing. Stefan was spinning her around and dipped her down.

"No,no,no there's no touching during this part."Carol said walking over to them,I rolled my eyes. Why we needed to do some ancient dance was beyond me."It's about the simple intimacy of near touch."Carol informed them.

"Very nice Ava."Carol complimented walking back to the front of the class. I rolled my eyes and saw Tyler try to hide a laugh. I still don't get why his parents care so much about our relationship.

"Thank you."I said politely,I looked up at Tyler and tried to hide a smile,but it didn't work. My eyebrows scrunched when I saw a red mark on Tyler's face.

"What happened?"I asked placing my hand on his neck and forcing him to move his head. It couldn't have been Matt,he barely hit him.

"Nothing."He said looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Ty,what happened?"I repeated as he turned his head back. I searched his dark eyes for an answer. He just looked back,he was hiding something. I realized our position my hand wrapped around his neck and staring deeply into each others eyes. I stepped back and looked at the floor.

"Baby,I'm s -"He started but was interrupted by his mother.

"From the top."She said cheerfully,after another hour of me avoiding his eyes we took a break.I walked to the opposite end of the room,away from Tyler. He walked over to his cousin and started talking but every now and then I would feel him watching me.

"Bonnie."I heard Elena say. When I looked up I saw Caroline in the doorway with Bonnie.

"Hey."Bonnie said.

"Hey,how are you?"Stefan asked crossing his arms over his chest. He was being overly friendly,I don't know whats up with him. Awkward glances all around,I felt bad for Stefan for a second than a feeling of hate ripped through me .I'm really getting tired of my constant mood swings.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt today,he had to work."Caroline said trying to make it less awkward,didn't really work.

"There you are."I said walking over to them."You're late."I playfully scolded, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I had to plead at Bonnie's feet."She said.

"Ah,Carol will have fresh meat."I said looking over at Bonnie."I'm lovin the bangs Bon."I said attempting to make this less awkward.

"Thanks,Carol isn't that bad,is she?"Bonnie asked glancing at her.

"No,and Honey Boo Boo will be the president one day."I joked causing Caroline to snort,and Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Bonnie do you have a minute?"Elena asked interrupting.

"We only have thirty minutes for rehearsals."

"Don't remind me."I said exasperated.

"It can't be that bad"Caroline said.

"Fine you dance with Tyler and I'll take Bonnie."

"Not gonna happen."She said and I pouted.

"It'll only take a minute,please."Elena said interrupted again.

"I can't ri-"

"Come on Bonnie,just give her a minute."I said without thinking. The four of them looked at me surprised."What?"I felt guilty for some reason,like I was betraying someone by helping Elena.

"Okay."Bonnie agreed and they went into the hall. Stefan and Caroline smiled at each other and I dragged Caroline over to where I was sitting before.

* * *

"Alright everyone let's start again."Tyler walked over to me and held out his hand, I took it and walked to our assigned spot. I was going to find out what happened to him,I hate being kept in the dark.

"What's been going on with you?"Tyler asked as we bowed to each other again.

"What are you talking about?"I asked not liking that to figure it out I would need to talk to him.

"You've been acting weird lately."

"How would you know?"

"I notice you,just because we aren't together at the moment doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"Well,I'm fine."I said a little surprised by his answer.

"I do."He said leaving me confused.

"You do what?"

"Love you, I always have and I always will."I didn't say anything after that. I couldn't speak, I just kept telling myself he was lying. That he only wanted to prove that he could get me back,maybe his parents put him up to it. After thirty minutes we were free. We still had class,but the day was almost over. I suffered through Math and Gym then it was time to leave. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow,I had to dance with Tyler in front of everyone and be nice and polite. Two things I'm not looking forward to faking.

* * *

"Ava it's time to wake up."I felt someone shake me energetically and a laugh filled the room."Wake up!It's Teenagers In Tiaras."

"Jeremy I will kill you!Go away!"

"You have to start getting ready. Elena and Jenna already left,and Caroline keeps calling."

"I don't wanna!"I whined like a two year old when he tore the blankets away.

"You need to hurry up. That would be Caroline...again."He ran out when the phone rang."Yes,she's already on her way. Okay,bye."He hung up and walked to my bed."You better hurry up, that Tyler's mom was wondering where the hell you are."

"Tell her. I don't want to dance with that jackass."

"Well I need a ride."I looked up at him with tired eyes,he was in a suit

"You're going?"

"Yes and if you want to, I'd hurry."I sighed and snuggled back into bed. I heard Jeremy mutter something and leave the room. I drifted back to sleep easily.

"JEREMY!"I screamed when ice water was poured on my face.

"I told you to get up,now hurry."Why did my parents have to procreate again,was I not enough?Now I have to deal with the spawn of Satan,stealing my Coca Puffs and dumping water on me!I huffed and pushed myself out of bed. I grabbed a quick shower and grabbed my dress and everything I would need. I walked into the kitchen and found Jeremy and John waiting.

"Need a ride my ass."I muttered.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty,ready to go?" John asked picking up the keys off of the counter.

"Unfortunately."

"It'll be fun."John told me walking to the door and holding it open.

"What year did you compete for Miss Mystic Falls?"I asked and Jeremy laughed while John just smiled at me amused. I walked out the door ,I smacked Jeremy upside the head while we were walking to John's car.

"What was that for?"Jeremy asked rubbing his head.

"For pouring water on me."

"You weren't getting up."He defended himself.

"Why did you care,you had a ride,little liar."

"Ava you made a commitment."John called behind us. I rolled my eyes,he sounds like a broken record. If he says it's a tradition one more time I'm gonna scream. When we arrived at the Lockwood's I went upstairs to get ready and take my punishment for being late from a blonde control freak.

"Finally,where the hell were you?"Caroline asked putting down her hair brush.

"Sleeping."I answered sitting next to her.

"Sleeping!How could you sleep at a time like this?"I shrugged and picked up her brush and finished her hair for her. After I finished her hair she started on mine,My hair was curled and some of the curls were pinned back with a really pretty clip. We finished each other makeup and went to get changed. My dress was strapless and a deep red colour,it flared out mid thigh with some beading on the waist and neck line. I wore some black pumps with it and was ready to go. I walked over to Elena,Jenna was there helping Elena put the finishing touches on her face.

"Hey."I greeted.

"Ava,you look beautiful."Elena said,it was like she just realized I wasn't just her kid sister anymore.

"You too."It was weird we haven't made up but we weren't fighting either.

"Here your clip is crooked."Jenna said and went behind me to fix it.

"Thanks." A few minutes later Jenna left to go find Ric.

"Alright girls lets get lined up."Carol yelled and everyone made their way over to the stairs. I was walking over to Caroline when Elena grabbed my arm.

"I have to talk to you."She said like it was life or death. Can't we get through one party without someone dying or some Vampire related problem?

"About what?"I whispered. Something inside of me hated that I was going to help her.

"Stefan,he's drinking human blood."Rage coursed through my body.

"Okay?"I pushed the feeling away,my sister needed me and I wasn't going to let my mood get in the way.

"He's been acting really different. I'm scared Ava."

"It's going to be okay,we just have to get through today and then we'll come up with a plan."I told her but she looked doubtful.

"John's not going to like that. He want's them gone."

"Screw John,I'm with you. You know I'm always on your side right?No matter what."The minute I pushed the anger away I felt more like myself.

"Thanks Av."She smiled.

"I know I've been kind of a bitch lately,I'm not sure why though-"

"I think it's the ring."She said pointing to it.

"So do I, I've got a plan."

"What?"

"I need to steal Emmett Fell's journals."

"What?You can't just stea-"

"Elena,Ava hurry up."Carol interrupted,she does that a lot.

"We'll finish this later."Elena said and took her place in line,I was right in front of her and behind Caroline.

I watched as each girl went down the stairs. There was only Elena,Caroline,Amber who was no where to be found,and I left. Caroline was looking over at us guiltily.

"Has anyone seen Amber?"Carol asked after checking each room,Elena and I shook our heads no and she left. Elena looked down at all of the people.

"Do you see Stefan down there?"Elena asked Caroline and I worriedly. I looked but I couldn't find him,where the hell did he go?I saw Caroline and Amber's escorts lined up, I noticed Tyler in the middle of the line, but no brooding Vampire in sight.

"Nope. Just my boring fill-in escort."Caroline said clearly not thrilled by the last minute change of escorts.

"What happened to Matt?"Elena asked confused.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. What happened to Stefan?"Caroline asked matching Elena's confusion. I think this is the first time they've talked all week,Care was very focused on winning.

"I don't know. He just disappeared somewhere. I don't know."Elena said panic evident in her voice."What am I doing?I never should have gone through with this."

"Elena calm down."I told her hoping to sooth her anxiety.

"I need to find Stefan. This isn't me,I'm not this person anymore."

"Elena stop."I said trying to stop her from doing something she'll regret later. You only get one shot at this stupid thing and she was going to blow hers.

"No no no ,no way."Caroline said surprising me. I thought she's be happy, less competition."You had your chance to drop out,and believe me I was all for it. Because there is no way I can beat you."I sighed and looked at my insecure friend. If she could only realize that she has a better chance than Elena,she's been involved in the community whereas Elena,not so much."You're doing this because it was important to you mom. That's why Ava's here,do you think there would be enough money in the world to bribe her with?No she's here for your mom like you."She wasn't wrong,if it wasn't because of mom I'd be trying to break into the Fell's house while they were all here.

"Miss. Caroline Forbes and her escort,Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton." said, Caroline had an exited smile on her face.

"Good luck,don't trip."I told her pulling her into a hug. She's been dreaming of this day probably since her conception.

"Don't even joke about it."She said before descending the stairs,Applause followed as she came into view.

"She's right you know. About doing this,your reasons. You need to do this,we both do. For once enjoy it and don't let Vampire drama ruin it. The problem will still be here after the competition is over."I said watching Caroline's smiling face disappear outside.

"I'll try,but I don't have an escort."

"Use Amber's she's gone off to god knows where." I suggested and she nodded halfheartedly.

"Ava sweetie you're next."Carol said motioning me over to the steps.

"It's show time."I said in mock excitement.

"I'll have fun if you do."Elena said,I pretended to think about it.

"Deal."We shook on it and I walked over to Carol.

"Miss. Ava Gilbert,and her escort Tyler Lockwood."The Mayor said proudly. I held onto the railing and started descending the stairs. The crowd clapped as I came into sight. I locked eyes with Tyler who looked like he was at a loss for words. I gave him a small smile and he gladly returned it. I reached the bottom of the stairs and took his awaiting hand.

"Wow."Tyler breathed out as I walked off the last step.

"What?"I asked nervous that I looked ridiculous.

"You look...wow."He said in amazement,I looked up at him through my eyelashes and his smile grew. We started to walk outside while everyone watched. I saw Jenna and Ric as we passed them. Jenna gave me two thumbs up while Ric just smiled reassuringly sensing my nerves and gave a little wave. I smiled back at them and waved back,John smiled proudly at me as we passed him. I noticed Jeremy in the other room,what was he doing. He was talking to some girl. I couldn't see her face,I shrugged it off as we made our way outside. Caroline looking at me, then straightened her dress insecurely. So I stuck my tongue out at her and she tried to suppress a laugh. I stood next to Caroline as he stood next to his cousin,we stood facing each other. He was looking at me with an adoring smile plastered on his face. I really missed him,but I can't just forget about everything that happened. I can't,at least I don't think I can.

I heard people clapping,Elena must be on her way out. I was a little surprised when she walked out with Damon. He nodded at me and I sent him a look saying _if you try anything I'll make you wish you were really dead. _Jenna didn't look happy that she was with Damon, and I couldn't read Ric's face. The music started and we bowed. I was standing next to Damon and all I wanted to do was rip his head off. I can't take it anymore.

"I need your help."I whispered to Tyler.

"With what?"He asked as we straightened from the bow. I raised my right hand to meet his left and made sure they didn't touch we slowly started to turn in a circle.

"The Fell's have something I need."I told him so no one else could hear.

"What?"

"A journal,it belonged to my ancestor and I need it. Something is wrong with me."We switched hands and started turning counter clockwise this time.

"What do you mean?"He asked concern laced in his voice.

"I'm not myself,my emotions aren't my own. Something is wrong and it's because of the stupid ring."We held up both hands and changed direction again.

"Why do the Fells have a Gilbert journal?"

"They think my ancestor was a Fell. Emmett Fell is really a Gilbert."

"Do you know where it is?"He asked quickly.

"No,I'm guessing at one of their houses."He took a step back and we looked at each other. We stepped forward, I placed one of my hands in his awaiting hand while the other went to his shoulder, he placed his free hand on my lower back. He stepped back and I followed his lead never breaking eye contact. I couldn't see anything else,it was all blurry,it was just us. He was looking into my eyes deeply,like he was searching for something he lost. We moved around the dance floor effortlessly,he's not as bad a dancer as he leads on. Soon the song was ending and he let go reluctantly.

* * *

We were all standing on stage waiting to find out who won,I was rooting for Caroline. That dance just confused me. I really wanted to be with Tyler,but my ego was in the way. Today felt like it did when I first stated dating him,only this time felt more real. Before it felt like puppy love,two teenagers that fell in love,it happened all the time. Today felt more serious,like I belonged with him and all I wanted to do was run to him but a part of me was standing in the way. The part of me that was hurting from what he did,I just want to forget about it and be with him. Things were so much simpler when I hated him.

"Where's Amber?"Caroline asked us.

"I don't know."Elena whispered back at her,Caroline looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these ladies for their efforts to better our community."Mayor Lockwood said and the crowd applauded. Caroline's face lit up,she tried her best to hide it though. Being her best friend for fifteen years I knew how exited she was. I crossed my fingers for her."So without further ado. it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls...Caroline Forbes." He said pointing to her. He's acting like he's the host of The Price Is Right or something.

"Yes!"I squealed happily,I grabbed my shocked friend and hugged her happily.

"I won."She said not believing it. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"You did it,you won!"I said excitedly and her smile brightened hearing it."You're Miss Mystic Falls."Then it hit her and she squealed pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She swayed us back and forth."Elena...help me."I gasped out,damn she's strong.

"Caroline go get your sash."Elena told her happily and she let go. I relaxed when I felt my lungs fill with oxygen. I smiled as they gave her the sash. After Caroline won she went to call Matt and share the good news. I went to look for Jeremy,I had a bed feeling. I couldn't find him anywhere, maybe he left. I decided to check the upstairs. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard someone calling me.

"Ava!"Tyler called running up the stairs. I turned and looked at him,he was out of breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm looking for Jer,have you seen him?"

"No."I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I was knocking when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the bathroom. I looked up confused at Tyler,what is he doing?

"I know where the journals are."He said and I stood there shocked.

"What?How?"

"Muriel Fell got a little tipsy and told me when I asked."He replied.

"She's a recovering alcoholic."I said,this didn't make sense.

"Okay I slipped some vodka into her punch."He admitted.

"Tyler!"I scolded half disappointed and half impressed."She has been sober for ten years!You can't go slipp-"

"She's old she'll be dead soon anyway." I gaped at his response." The point is I know where they are. You know the Fell's cottage?"

"Yeah of course, it's by my family's Lake House."

"That's where they keep them."

"You're sure Emmett's are with them?"I asked making sure.

"Yes,I asked Muriel and she said they were there."I nodded thinking about how I was going to explain going all the way up there."We should get going."Tyler said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?You're coming."I asked not sure if I wanted to come,things were complicated enough.

"Yeah,Come on we better hurry."He said pulling me out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What about Jeremy?And Elena really needs my help."

"You're not going to much help if you can't control yourself."I hated to admit it but he was right. How could I help Stefan if all I wanted to do was kill him.

"Okay,let's go."

* * *

**There we go. What do you think will happen on a Tava road trip?What did you think of this Chapter?Ava's outfit for this chapter and every chapter is on my polyvore ,the link is on my profile. let me know what you think and Review.:)xxEmily**


	23. Blood Brothers

Chapter 23

Blood Brothers

**Hello,I can't believe I have 106 reviews, you're all amazing!I am working on a new story on FictionPress and I think some of you might like it. It's romance and sadly not a supernatural story but oh well. The link is on my profile.I know I hate it when people advertise their other stories too but I really like the idea and was hoping you'd give it a go and let me know what you think. Anyway moving on,I'd like to thank,NicZ99 and You-Know-Who-99 for following and Favouriting,you rock and I hope to hear from you:) Happy reading.**

* * *

I was sitting in the passengers side of Tyler's car as he drove. I can't believe he came,I'm not sure if I'm happy or not. I called Elena and told her what I was doing and she was completely understanding,she is Elena after all. Apparently Elena and Damon decided that with me out of town they would vervain Stefan and try and get him off blood. My little informant by the name of Ric filled me in when I called asking him to cover for me with Jenna and John. I'm gone for ten minutes and something interesting finally happens,typical.

"Do you want to stop at a hotel or keep driving?"Tyler asked his eyes never leaving the road. I could tell he was exhausted,the lids of his eyes looked heavy and he would yawn every couple minutes.

"I can drive if you want a break."I offered and he sat up trying to look awake. I rolled my eyes,men.

"I was asking in case you were tired,I'm wide awake."He lied surprisingly well. I don't know how to feel about him being a good liar.

"Yeah thanks,a hotel."I said with a fake yawn. I'm not dying in a car crash because his ego was to big to admit he was tired.

"Okay,I think there's one coming up in a few miles." I heard the light beating of the rain hitting the roof of the car. I just looked out the window,watching the scenery as we passed. I couldn't see that much seeing as it was almost 3am but the moon cast a silver glow making the rain soaked road glow. I looked up when the car came to a stopped,I looked and saw a motel 6 sign. Tyler gave me a look saying _this or the car. _We got out and ran inside trying to avoid getting completely drenched.

"Hello!"I jumped when a little woman spoke up. I didn't even see her,Tyler was trying not to laugh at my shocked face. I elbowed him in the ribs and walked to the front desk were the woman was.

"Hi!"I said in a friendly tone and Tyler looked at me like I grew a second head. I can be nice,I'm not but I can fake it like a pro.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing,and you..."She said looking at Tyler as he walked to the desk.

"That hurt."He muttered in my ear.

"It was supposed to"I said sweetly,smiling up at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You make a gorgeous couple,like out of a magazine."The woman said pulling my attention back to her.

"Oh we're not a-"I started.

"Thank you very much."Tyler said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me as close as possible. I looked at him like he just lost his mind,what the hell is he doing?

"Oh look at me gabbing,what can I do for you?"The woman asked us.

"Well we need a room,this little thing is tired and just needed to stop."He said rolling his eyes playfully"I just can't say no to her."He cooed pinching my cheek and pecking me softly on the lips. He's lost it!I just stood there staring at him in utter shock. Otherwise he'd be getting it right now.

"Oh of course,I'm glad you came in. The roads aren't safe when It rains like this .Is a double bed good,I mean I have two twins but..."She trailed off.

"Twins!"I shouted like a crazy person before Tyler could answer. They were both looking at me,Tyler in amusement and the woman in confusion.

"Darling,I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet."He covered my faux pas and placed his hand on my stomach and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Oh congratulations!"The woman said happily handing Tyler the key."Our best room,view into the forest and a nice comfy bed for the future mommy and daddy."She said swiping Tyler's credit card and sliding it back to him.

"Thank you."He said pulling me towards the door.

"I don't know this man,he's crazy!Help-"Tyler covered my mouth with his hand and laughed.

"She has a strange sense of humour,she gets a bit loopy when she's tired. Goodnight."Tyler called and yanked me outside. When we get inside "I'm going to make him wear my ring then I'm gonna kill him over and over again.

"What the hell!Have you lost your mind!"I screamed when he shut the door.

"Ah come on,I was just having some fun."Tyler said lightly.

"Implying that I'm having twins is fun,ass-face?"I spat at him stalking over to the bed.

"You brought the twin thing up."

"Yes because I don't want to sleep with you!"

"Liar,you know you want me."He smirked walking over to me. He took my hands in his and intertwined our fingers."You miss me you just won't admit it."

"Get over yourself."I growled at him but I didn't pull my hands away. He hasn't been this close in a while. Well he was this close at the dance but we weren't in a hotel room alone in the middle of nowhere at the dance.

"How about you get under me."He said huskily. I pushed him onto the bed and he looked up at me with lust filled eyes. I quickly grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it.

"You're such an ass!"I yelled as I continued my assault on him.

"What the hell?Stop!"He screamed trying to grab the pillow from me. When he realized I wasn't gonna stop he grabbed another pillow and started fighting back."You're crazy!"I heard him say.

"I'm crazy, you're the one who screws grandmas!"I yelled and dropped the pillow. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. What the hell was that?It just slipped out,I thought I was over it but obviously not. I don't even have a right to be mad at him,we weren't together. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I angrily wiped them away. I didn't want to cry over him anymore. I hunched over the vanity,both hands gripping the edge. I looked into the mirror,I barely recognized who was looking back at me. The girl looked tired and defeated,but mainly she looked sad. I don't know why what he did bothered me so much,he's made out with half of the school. I've witnessed him kissing other girls before and I couldn't care less,the only difference this time is that I was in love with him,who am I kidding I am in love with him. Can you hate someone and love them at the same time?

"Ava?"I heard Tyler as he rapped on the door.

"What?"I yelled through the door in a hoarse voice.

"Can I come in?"

"No."I said finally,he may have made me cry but he wasn't going to get to see it.

"Please,I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The weather...what do you think? please just come out."He pleaded.

"When hell freezes over."

"Fine,you either come out here or I'm coming in."

"You can't the doors locked."

"I'll break it down."He sounded so confident that there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he'd do it. I stood up taking a deep breath as I straightened out my shirt and dried my tears. I unlocked the door and swung it open. Tyler looked up at me,he looked at my red puffy eyes and sighed. He reached for me but I walked past him and crawled onto the bed.

"We have to talk about this."Tyler said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?What's done is done."

"I get it. I'm an idiot and you have every right to hate me."

"I know I do."He looked sad when those words left my mouth."But I don't."

"You don't?"

"No and believe me I tried to but your annoyingly persistent. I just can't get rid of you,no matter how hard I try. You're like herpes."He chuckled."I don't want to get back together-"His face fell when I said that.

"I messed up I know-"He interrupted.

"I don't want to get back together...yet."He looked up his face a mixture of confusion and hope."I can't be around you without picturing you with your tongue down that skanks throat. I think we need to focus on being friends before we start a relationship again."I sounded so mature,I sounded like Elena,bleh.

"Friends?"

"We went from hating each other to being in love over night. I want you to be my friend first."

"I never hated you."

"Fine I went from hating you. I mean I really hated you,with everything I had. I wanted to kill you,you were such an ass. Is there something more than hate,despise. I mean I completely whole heartily des-"

"Ava."He interrupted loudly." I get it."

"Sorry."I said sheepishly.

"I'll do whatever you want. If you want to be friends I'll be the best friend you've ever had."

"Caroline's my best friend."I said raising an eyebrow.

"For now."I rolled my eyes."We should get to sleep,if we're going to get an early start."

"Okay."I went into the bathroom and got changed. When I walked back out Tyler was laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers watching SportsCenter. I walked out in a tank top and my underwear,he was staring at my exposed legs.

"Friends don't stare like that."

"Wanna have a pillow fight?'He asked cheekily.

"No,we already had one."

"No you ambushed me,it wasn't a fair fight."

"Get over it princess."I teased crawling under the blankets.

"Now this friends thing?Does it have any benefits?

"Yes."He nearly passed out when I said that.

"Really?"

"Yes,the benefit is that you get to stay alive unless you try to make a move on me."

"Well,not the kind of benefit I was hoping for I was thinking more of -"

"Goodnight Tyler."I said turning of the light and snuggling into the pillows.

* * *

"Leave my radio alone."Tyler told me while we were driving down the highway.

"Your music sucks."I said trying to find anything that was better than this crap.

"Leave my music alone,you're taste sucks."

"You have a satellite radio and yet you force me to listen to something that sounds like nails on a chalkboard?"

"You're a music snob."

"You're a music snob."I mocked in a deep voice."God you're so annoying."

"Shut up Buffy."

"Is that a compliment or an insult because Buffy The Vampire Slayer is Bad-Ass."

"What?No,she was a prom queen who just magically was the only one who could possibly defeat all the bad guys."

"Whatever."I said glaring at him. We left the motel a few hours ago,and we've been bickering ever since. Tyler said we'd be there before it get's dark,but we'll see.

I watched amused as a frustrated Tyler cursed and hit the steering wheel. The moon was high in the sky and we were completely lost.

"There's a gas station up ahead, pull over and ask for directions."I told him simply.

"We don't need directions because we're not lost."He said tightly trying to keep his temper in check.

"Really?See that big white-silvery round thing up in the sky,it's called the moon. It comes out at night,and correct me if I'm mistaken, you said we'd be there before the sun set."

"Ava,don't push it!"He growled at me,I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down."I said but he glared at me and banged his hand on the steering wheel angrily.

"Shut up!I'm sick of people telling me to calm me down. It doesn't make me calmer it just makes me even more pissed!"He yelled. He was starting to scare me,I've never seen him this mad before. He stopped the car and got out. I looked over confused,he left the door open and he was walking along the road kicking the gravel. He had his hands on his heads and he screamed.

"Tyler!"I yelled when he kept walking down the road,I could barely see him anymore."Tyler please,I'm sorry I won't do it again!"I saw him stop,he just stood there for a second. I sighed when he turned and started walking back. I got back in the car and watched him get into the car. He took a deep breath before starting the car,we didn't say a word.

* * *

Eventually we were outside of the Fell cottage. The place looked familiar,I used to come here when I was a kid. I never really liked any of the Fell's but my mother said since we were so close it'd be rude not to stop by. Our lake house was only a few miles up the road. I was watching Tyler from the corner of my eye. He had calmed down but he remained quite since his little melt down.

"Did she say where the Journals were?"I asked carefully as we walked to the back door.

"It's in the basement,she said there was a trap door."

"Trap door?What the hell are they?Spies."I said more to myself than him. I saw him start kicking the door,trying to break it down. He wasn't having much luck. I leaned against a big potting plant. The door was slowly winning the battle against Tyler. I started digging threw the soil waiting for him to give up so we can figure out a plan on how we're gonna get in. I felt something solid in the dirt,a rock?When I pulled it out I saw a key.

"Tyler?"I yelled but he ignored me."Tyler!"

"I'm kind of busy!"He grunted out.

"Tyler Lockwood!"He whipped around looking pissed.

"Yes?"He said trying not to flip.

"I found a key."I said boredom in my voice and skipped over and unlocking it and the door swung open. I looked at his dumbfounded expression and walked inside. I was in the living room when I heard him shut the door.

"The basement is this way."Tyler informed and led the way. I'd only been in here a few times so I have no idea where I was going. Tyler had opened a door and I heard him running down some stairs,It was pitch dark. I sighed and slowly followed. I was half way down when a light got turned on. I looked down and saw Tyler standing at the bottom of the stairs with the chain attached to the light in his hand. The place was dirty,it looked exactly like an old basement. Tyler and I looked around for a while and thankfully we found the trap door pretty easily.

"Okay,I'll go in first and if I tell you it's okay you come down."He told me.

"Okay."I said before climbing down the weak stairs. It was kind of shaky so I just jumped down the last few steps.

"At least you listen."Tyler said sarcasticly when he reached the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and looked around but it was dark down here. I reached in my pocket and took my phone out. It did it's job and Tyler followed suit. There was a huge bookcase full of journals. There must have been hundreds,I guess the Fell's had to write down every pompous thought that popped into there heads.

"You take the left and I'll do the the right."I told Tyler and he nodded.

I was getting frustrated,we've been looking for hours. I'm tired of skimming through the Fell's self absorbed thoughts.

"Ava,I found one."Tyler said breaking the silence. I put back the journal that was in my hands and walked over.

"Are you sure?"He had a few journals in his arms.

"Yeah,these ones say Emmett Fell but later he changed it to Emmett Gilbert."

"Those bastards!They new they belonged to us and they still kept them,"I yelled outraged.

"Getting a bit possessive over some dead guys journals,aren't you?"I just looked around where he found the journals. I found a few more and when I counted it totalled to eleven.

"That's all of them."

"Let's get going then."He said picking up most of them and running up the steps. I put my phone away and grabbed the rest of them.

I was deep into the journals while Tyler drove. This light was terrible,I hate reading in the car.

"Ava?"

"Uh huh."

"We stopped."I looked up and we were outside of Tyler's house. Wow,the sun was setting in the sky. How long did he drive for?

"What?What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"You were driving for?"

"A while."He yawned."Do you want to come in for a minute. You left some stuff in my room."

"Yeah sure."Things have been pretty tense since his episode. We only talked when we had to,I didn't know what to say. He really scared me back there.

"Sure."I marked my page and followed him inside. His parents weren't home,I don't know how he excused his absence to them. We have been gone almost three days. A lot of memories flooded back to me when I walked into his room. They were all good ones, nostalgia is a bitch. I ran my hand along the edge of his dresser. I noticed him sitting on the edge of his bed looking over at me. I squirmed uncomfortably under his glance.

"I'm sorry."He whispered,I barely heard him."For yelling at you,you didn't do anything."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I don't know whats wrong with me. The tiniest thing can set me off and I don't want to be like that."I sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Then don't be."I spoke carefully not wanting to upset him.

"You say it like it's easy."

"I'm not telling you it's going to be easy,I'm telling you it's going to be worth it. I won't be in a relationship where I have to watch what I say. I'm me I say what I say and I don't what to be afraid that you're gonna flip."

"I know,it's like I can't stop myself. I know I'm wrong but I can't stop,but for you I'll try. I don't want to lose you,I love you."He looked so vulnerable.

"I love you too."I said sitting next to him on the bed. I was looking over at him."Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your face?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're friends right?"

"Of course."

"Well friends share."

"Ava"

"Please Ty."He was quite for a minute and took a breath before finally speaking.

"It was the night Matt and I fought. My dad-"

"Did he hit you?"I asked angry.

"Ava,I mess-"

"Has he done it before?"He just nodded."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ...I don't know. I just didn't want to talk about it. It's not like he beats me or anything. He does it when I mess up."

"Don't make excuses for him."

"We come from different kind of family you don't understand."

"Tyler,we may not come from the same type of family's. In my house we all talked and even when i messed up I never even thought I could get hit. When you love someone you never even dream of putting your hands on them."

"You just don't understand."

"Would you ever hit me?"He looked at me shocked.

"Never,I will never hurt you like that,ever!I'm not my dad,I don't want to be like him."

"Then don't,be better than him. I know you can,you have more of a heart than he ever will."

"So it's either I change or I loose you?"

"You won't loose me but I can't be with you if you don't change."

"Then I have no choice do I?"I leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly. I felt his hands cup my cheek and a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me onto his lap."What was that for?"He asked when I pulled away.

"Just a little reminder of what you'll get if you succeed."

"Than I'll definitely succeed."

"I just don't want you two change everything. The temper yes,but I want everything else to stay the same."

"Everything?"

"I'll make you a list."I joked.

"But can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think.**


	24. Isobel Part 1

Chapter 24

Isobel Part 1

**So here is chapter 24,I hope you like it. I want to thank all my reviewers for the last chapter and thank any one who is still reading this. Thank you to Ashes2Dust18, .pie.i for favouriting and following. Thanks to Gdragongrind18 for adding this to your favourite list. Also thanks to SnakeGirl123 for following. Part 2 will be up soon,happy reading:)**

* * *

I slowly awakened with a tired groan. I didn't want to wake up this morning. I felt a heavy wait slung across my waist. My eyes shot open and saw a sleeping Tyler,he was shirtless and his arm was wrapped loosely around my waist. He looked peaceful while he slept. I relaxed and settled back down into bed. Soon last night's memories came flooding beck.

_-Flashback-_

"_Stay with me tonight?"Tyler asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face._

"_Ty,we're friends remember?"I sighed,I wanted to but I know I'd regret it later. I just want this to be over and for us to get back to the way we were. I know we couldn't though,too much has happened. We don't know each other well enough. You can't really be in love with someone you don't know. I want to know him,like really know him,and I want him to know me too. For that to happen we needed to become friends._

"_I 'll just sleep nothing else."He said reassuringly. _

"_Just sleeping?"_

"_Just sleeping."He confirmed. _

"_Okay,I'm gonna go shower."I told him and climbed off of his lap. I half expected him to ask if he could join me,but he didn't._

"_Okay,I'm gonna go get something to eat,you want anything?"Okay he's acting weird._

"_Ty you okay?You're not acting like yourself."_

"_I just don't want to mess up again,so-"_

"_Tyler I love you for you. Don't pretend to be someone your not. I told you I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to watch what I say. I don't want you to have to watch how you act,I want you to be you just minus the anger."_

"_Your just full of pep talks tonight aren't you."_

"_Yes I am,maybe I'll become a coach or something."_

"_You?"He laughed._

"_What?"_

"_To be a coach you have to be able to sit through a game without falling asleep."He said with a smirk._

"_One time."_

"_No one time you actually managed to stay awake."_

"_I'm at all the games."_

"_You're a cheerleader,you have to be there. It's not like you pay attention,you and Caroline just stand there talking."_

"_I watch you play."_

"_Really?"_

"We _glance up whenever you or Matt get the ball."I said simply and walking into the bathroom."Get me food!"I yelled out while stripping my clothes off of my sweaty body. It's almost summer and it's starting to heat up. I love summer,no school and the beach,hell yes but the sweltering heat no thank you. I walked into the glassed in shower and let the cold water beat against my hot skin. It was nice and refreshing,I would have stayed in there all night but I heard a knock at the door._

"_Ava did you drown in there?"Tyler asked humour laced in his voice._

"_How can you drown in a shower?"I yelled back turning the water off._

"_If anyone could figure it out it'd be you."I rolled my eyes and rung out my hair._

"_I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."I said wrapping a towel around my body. I picked up my clothes. I didn't want to put them on. I'd been wearing them for three days. I just took a deep breath,I had to go out there in my towel._

"_I ordered a pizza,it'll be here in a half hour. "He was saying looking through his movie collection "Don't worry,I didn't get any onions or peppers. You're so damn pic-"He stopped when he looked at me. His jaw dropped to the floor and looked up at me with wide eyes. I stood there in a fluffy white towel,with drops of water dripping from my hair onto my skin._

"_Uh-you wan-uh-"He said forcing his head down trying not to look._

"_Can I borrow some clothes?"_

"_Of course,take whatever you want."He said still not looking at me. He's still not acting like himself,the old Tyler would have been making jokes and trying to get a better look. I rolled my eyes as he became extremely interested in the floor. I walked to his closet and took one off his tee shirts. It was just a plain cotton shirt,it was navy blue. It fell to my upper thigh,and was loose around my body._

_When I walked back into his room he was putting a DVD into the player._

"_What are we watching?"I asked walking over to the bed._

"_We Are Marshall."He said already laying on the bed with the remote in his hand._

"_Do you watch anything that doesn't involve sports?"I laughed at him. He looked up at me and his eyes lingered on my bare legs._

"_Yes,I like that stupid show you always watch." He said turning back to the TV._

"_You liked the stupid show?"I raised my eyebrow at him in speculation."Teen Wolf has Lacrosse in it."_

"_Not that one,the other one, the whatever lights."_

"_Friday Night Lights?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Tyler!That's a show about football."_

"_Yes but I focused on the characters."_

"_You're full of it."I heard the doorbell ring._

"_I'll be right back."He grabbing his wallet of the dresser and went downstairs. I walked over to the TV and took the DVD out of the player and put it in the case. I rummaged through his collection until I found one that didn't have any sports. I've watched his dumb sports movies over and over,I'm not sitting through it one more time. I put in the movie and started it. I had to get rid of the remote but I couldn't find a place to hide it. I panicked and threw the remote out the window when I heard him running upstairs. I ran and jumped into bed before he reached the top of the stairs. I took a calming breath a few seconds before the door swung open._

"_Hey,Pizza's here. I got a couple of Root Beer's from downstairs."_

"_My favourite."I said when he set the stuff on the bed. The pizza smelt really good,steam escaped the box when Tyler opened it."Pineapple,extra cheese,baco- what's that?"He asked pointing to the TV._

"_Saving Private Ryan."I told him slipping a piece of pizza onto a napkin._

"_What happened to We Are Marshall?"_

"_Oh yeah that didn't work out."I smiled and opened my Root Beer taking a sip._

"_Where's the remote?"He said looking around._

"_Oh that?It think I threw it out the window."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Shh,I'm trying to watch the movie."I felt him glaring at me but after a second he took a slice and settled in next to me._

_An hour later more than half of the pizza was gone and a few soda cans were being thrown into the trash can. I was laying across the bottom of the bed with my head resting in my hands and watching the movie half asleep. I heard Tyler chuckle when my head fell to the bed. I crawled next to Tyler and slipped under the blankets._

"_I would turn the TV off if some crazy person hadn't thrown my remote out the window."_

"Really? Wow you gotta look out for those damn crazy people._"I said sleepily. I felt him get up and looked and saw him turn off the TV off the old fashion way. The bed dipped down when he got back in bed. I turned so we were face to face. I could see his eyes in the darkness,he just looked back into my eyes. The only noise in the room was our breathing that was falling in sync. We just laid there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. I felt my eye lids grow heavy,and it didn't take long before I let sleep take me._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I was pulled from the memories when Tyler pulled me to his chest and held me there tightly. I felt him press his face into my hair and inhale deeply. My face was tucked into the crook of his neck. I inhaled too and his sent invaded my nostrils. He smelled like pine and fresh rain but there was something else that I couldn't identify. His skin was soft,I have to pull away,friends don't do this. His hand started running down my arm and stopped at my hand intertwining our fingers. He leaned back and pressed a kiss to my lips,I wanted to pull away but at the same time I didn't.

"Ty."I mumbled against his lips,he took advantage of my mouth being open and slipped his tongue in my mouth. His tongue tasted sweet as it caressed mine,he thoroughly explored my mouth. His other hand slipped under me and held me closer. His hand let go of my hand and slipped under my shirt. His rough hands massaged my soft supple skin.

"Mm...Tyler."I said determined to nip this in the bud."Tyler."I said loudly. He moved his lips to my neck.

"What?"He mumbled against my skin.

"Last time I checked friends don't make out. I've never made out with my friends."

"Well if you do can I watch."He joked leaving a trail of burning kisses down my neck.

"We have to stop."

"Why?"He groaned pulling away.

"It'll be worth it."I said confidently and he fell back burying his head in a pile of pillows."I should go and check on Stefan."I heard him say something but it was muffled by the pillows."Bye BFF."I joked after getting dressed and walking to the door.

"Drop one of the F's and I'll be happy."

"Tyler."I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hope he doesn't think that what just happened means he doesn't have to work on his temper."This doesn't chang-"

"Ava,I know,I was joking."

"Right,well see ya."I said awkwardly exiting the room. I just hope I don't run into..

"Ava!"A surprised voiced said, I internally cursed myself.

"Mrs. Lockwood,good morning."I turned around and saw her smiling face.

"Ava,does this mean you and Tyler..."

"No,we're trying to be friends."Her face fell when she heard my reply.

"Oh,well that's nice dear."

"I should be going,Elena is waiting for me at the school."

"Of course I'll see you soon Darling."

"See you soon Mrs. Lockwood."I said a goodbye and walked outside. I didn't realize I had no way home. I could wait and get a ride with Tyler but I don't do waiting. I took out my phone and dialled Elena's number.

"Ava,where have you been?I hope you were being a good little cheerleader."I heard a sarcastic voice say,wow my luck sucks this morning.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's busy can I take a message?"I rolled my eyes at his business like tone.

"Tell her to come to Tyler's,I need a ride home."

"I'll tell her."I hung up the phone and sat on the steps. I told Damon I would forgive him,and know I have to keep my word. Damn it,I liked it better when we were trying to kill each other,at least I could hate him than.

I looked up when I heard a car pull up. No,no,no! A baby blue Camaro pulled up with a smirking Vampire behind the wheel.

"Get in."Damon ordered when the car came to a stop. I didn't move I only crossed my arms and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Where's Elena?"

"With Saint Stefan, revelling in their self righteousness."I actually smiled at that comment. I just got up and walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"Is that a smile?Who are you and what have you done with Ava?"

"Just drive jackass,I'm meeting Caroline and Bonnie at school. I'm helping them with the Founder's Day float."

"Ah the responsibilities of a cheerleader/Vampire hunting bad-ass."He said and started the car."What are those?"He asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"My ancestors Journal."

"Which one?"

"Emmett Gilbert."

"Who?"He asked confused.

"Emmett Fell."

"Why'd you call him a Gilbert?How the hell is he your ancestor?"

"Jane Fell had an affair with Jonathan Gilbert resulting in a child named Emmett."

"Jane,my cousin?"He said disgusted at the thought of the two together.

"Yup,the Fell's have been keeping the Journals so I stole them back."I said proudly."Wait!Jane was your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean Elena and Stefan are related?"

"Elena was adopted remember,and even if she wasn't she was a cousin by marriage."I pouted at that."So why steal them?Why was this Emmett guy so important?"

"Well I don't like the Fell's."

"I'm with you on that."Damon chimed in.

"And this."I held up my hand with my ring on it."Was his."

"Okay?"

"I've been feeling weird ever since I came back the day after you know."I ran a finger over my neck and faked being dead,Damon rolled his eyes."Like my emotions weren't my own. Whenever I'm near a Vampire or anyone who is helping them I want to kill. I feel betrayal whenever I'm near Stefan,a few weeks ago I accused him of killing my father. I know he didn't but it just slipped out."

"That is strange,you think the answer's in those books?"

"I hope so. John won't tell me anything. I feel like he's up to something?"I was trying to be nice to him,and everything just came tumbling out. Damon looked at me like he was debating something.

"What?"

"Nothing."He said and looked back to the road.

"Damon,you better tell me right now or I swear to God I'll..."

"You'll what?"He smirked after a few seconds,he knew I had nothing.

"I don't now yet but It'll be bad."He took a breath before answering.

"While you were gone,John did something.

"Oh God what now?"

"He killed the tomb Vampires,the ones that stayed in town."My stomach dropped.

"Oh really?"I said calmly.

"Oh really?That's all you have to say."

"Anna?"I asked hopefully. She's the vampire bitch who kidnapped my sister and one of my best friends, and don't get me started on what she did to Jer.. I also have a feeling she hasn't stayed away from him either. I want him safe and to have that he needs no direct contact with any Vampires like her. Stefan? yes, Damon?, well I just can't seem to get rid of him but Anna? Hell no!

"She's alive."I sighed and slouched in my seat,why can't things go my way,just once. I should feel bad about wanting her dead but she's already dead this would just be a little self preservation. A thought popped into my head,it explained what Damon is trying not to tell me.

"Harper?" I asked and he sighed  
"Him too."I looked out the window. I'm gonna kill him,I regret ever calling him. I only met Harper once but that's not the point.

"Were you there?Did you try and stop him?"I asked getting worked up. I shouldn't be this upset but now I know he is nothing like my Dad. Despite how much he try's to be.

"My days don't consist of following your dick of an uncle around."He stopped the car and I looked out the window. We were at the school and there were tons of kids working on the float.

"I'm gonna kill him."I growled out.

"Can I watch?" Damon asked gleefully,I turned and glared at him.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead."

"You are dead."He smiled his trademark smirk,I just glared at nothing,I glared at the situation.. He has that ring so I swear I'm gonna kill him. It's not just the fact that he broke his word,he asks me to trust him but he won't return the favour. I am so done with him,even if I have to work with the jackass next to me.

"Thanks for the ride."I muttered and opened the door.

"That's it?You don't want to go and find John and tear him apart."

"I promised Caroline and I need to talk to Elena."I shut the car door and went into the school. After storing the journals in my locker and changing into the spare outfit Caroline makes me keep in there just in case. I went on an Elena search. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Caroline and Bonnie at a table.

"Hey."I said when got within ear shot and heard Caroline giving a speech to Bonnie about forgiveness or something.

"Av, thank God!I need your help. I'm doing this alone."Caroline said and started typing on her laptop." And where did you and Tyler take off to after Miss Mystic?" She smirked thinking she knew.

"Bon isn't helping?" I ignored the Tyler question completely.

"Well,she's ...I just need your help."She said not looking away from the computer. I rolled my eyes and Bonnie was shaking her head.

"Don't hate me but I'm kind of busy."I said and Caroline looked up.

"What?No I need your help. What is more important then this?"

"Anything."I said and Caroline shot me a look telling me to watch myself."I need to find Elena,have you seen her?"I saw Caroline shoot Bonnie a look but she just looked away.

"Haven't seen her."Caroline looked back to the screen and Bonnie smiled tightly. I left the cafeteria and searched outside. Where the hell is she?I turned around and came face to face with Tyler.

"Hey,I saw you looking around,you looked in need of a _friend_."He said friend slowly and smirked down at me. Okay does everyone I hang out with smirk or something?Damon,Tyler,Caroline me,ugh.

"I can't find Elena and something happened."

"Is everything okay?"In one second flat his face went from a smirk to a look of worry.

"John promised he wouldn't kill Harper and he did."

"Harper?"

"He was a Vampire,he saved my life and John promised he wouldn't hurt him."I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

"Have you tried texting her?" He finally asked after a long pause.

"No,why didn't I think of that?"Man I was stupid today.

_**Where r**_** u?"**I texted.

"**Why?"**she replied a second later.

"_**I need to talk to u asap."**_

"_**Ric's classroom."**_I pocketed my phone and Tyler looked at me expectantly.

"Thanks,I gotta go." I started in the direction of the history classroom.

"Wait,do you want me to come with you?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"No it's okay,they'll need your help."I said nodding towards the other students. Tyler looked disappointed, does he want to be in the middle of this Vampire crap?I ran to Ric's classrom and walked in.I saw Elena sitting at a desk and Damon was standing by the window,Ric was standing by the door and Stefan was sitting on Ric's desk. The guys looked a bit surprised. When I looked at Stefan a wave of hatred coursed through me but I pushed it down.

"What's wrong now?"I asked hoping for nothing but knowing that was probably not the case.

"Isobel is in town."Damon said,not pleased.

"Like Elena's birth mom and Ric's Vampire wife or ex Vampire wife. I don't know what it would be I mean she died and it's till death do you part so does that count?"I rambled.

"Yes that Isobel."Stefan said answering me seeing as the Elena and Ric were staring at me shocked and Damon just looked like he had better things to do. I looked at Elena who now looked a mixture of things scared,happy,exited,nervous the list goes on and on.

"Lena-"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching family moment but did you ask about uncle John? Are they working together?"Damon interrupted me walking over to Ric. I just went and sat in a desk next to Elena.

"No."Ric said, wait my prick of an uncle knows Isobel?

"No they're not or no you didn't ask?"

"No I didn't ask."Ric said as Damon stood in front of him.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."Come on Ric,you asked nothing. Talk about dropping the ball.

"Does she know about the tomb Vampires?" Damon continued firing off questions.

"I don't know."Ric answered and I dropped my head to the desk dramaticly.

"Did words completely escape you?"Damon asked getting frustrated.

"I don't know I was a little to distracted by my dead Vampire wife to ask any questions!"Ric said angrily.

"You know I think you should be on Jerry Springer, you have some serious marital problems."I said and Damon walked over and clamped his hand over my mouth."What's she want?"He asked calming down,I was about to bite his hand when Elena spoke.

"She wants to meet me."I looked over at her with wide eyes. What the hell?Is this town a fricken Vampire resort, or something? Why do they all decide to come here?I pulled Damon's hand away from my mouth.

"Do you want to meet her?"I asked,we never really talked about it after we found out she was a Vampire.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting."Stefan said and I looked over at him and pushed even more hate down."We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to."Damon said after digesting the information.

"For once I agree with Damon,E you don't have to."I told Elena but she looked like she knew something I didn't.

"I don't really have a choice."Elena said sadly. What the hell is she talking about?I looked at Ric for an explanation.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree."

"Of course she is."I muttered angrily.

"Oh I take it that's not okay with the four of you?" Damon asked pointing at each of us.

'Look he's more than a pretty face, he's got a brain behind all the snark."I joked and Elena cracked a small smile.

"I wanna do it,I want to meet her. If I don't I know I'll regret it."Elena said looking at me and Damon.

"Okay but I want to be there."I don't trust this Vampire bitch already. She's already threatened the town she doesn't sound like a motherly being. I just don't want Elena to get hurt.

"Okay,Stefan's going too."I looked up at him and took a deep breath. He's a good friend and I miss him. More hatred and anger filled me. I breathed deeply and smiled up at him.

"Just tell me when and where."

"The Gill at 8 o'clock."Stefan answered for her.

"See you there."With that being said I left. I need to find out what's going on with me so I made a b-line for my locker.

* * *

**Tell me what you think,I love reading your guy's reviews:) xxEmily**


	25. Isobel Part 2

Chapter 25

Isobel Part 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Here is Isobel Part 2.**

* * *

When Elena and I got home everyone was gone. Jenna was at school and I don't even want to know where Jeremy is the answer will probably piss me off. I looked around for John hoping he was here to face my wrath but no such luck.

"Lena where is John?"I asked walking into her room annoyed that I couldn't find him. She was sitting on her bed, her head resting against the headboard with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't know,his car is gone."She said quietly looking down at her hands.

"You okay?"I asked putting the whole John thing on the back burner for now.

"Just nervous."She said giving me her fake _Everything will be okay_ smile,the exact one she wore right after Mom and Dad died.

"Elena you're not fooling me,what's up?"I sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her expectantly.

"It's just...what if she hates me?"

"Elena,when has anyone ever hated you?"I laughed." The woman is threatening to go on a killing spree and you're worried she won't like you. I know you don't want to hear this but screw that. The woman obviously has no regard for human life,I don't think that this will be the reunion you're hoping for. The way Ric described her,it sounds like she's even worse than Damon,I just don't want you to be crushed when this is over."I told her out right,if I don't she might be thinking that Isobel and her will spend their days braiding each others hair and talking about boys,this isn't Gilmore Girls.

"I know...I just...I'm not sure what I want."She said like that was the first time she realized that.

"Who does?It's not like you have to know right this second,take your time. Just remember no matter how this goes today you have a mother and she loved you even if this woman doesn't. She's not your mother she's just the delivery service that brought you to Mom and Dad."

"I know."She said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, she was freaking me out she kept staring at me.

"It's just I never realized how much you were like Dad until now,I know John told you but I didn't really see it until now."I couldn't fight the happy smile that took over my face.

"Thanks Lena."I stood up and walked to the door. I stopped when my hand was on the door knob.

"Ava you okay?"Elena asked concerned.

"Elena why do you trust Damon?After everything he's done."

"Because he's not as bad as he wants people to believe. He loved Katherine completely but when she broke his heart he let his humanity show."

"When?While he was drinking the sorority girls,"

"He does things that are bad yes. He did that because he was hurt and being hurt is a very human and vulnerable emotion."

"So you can just overlook everything?"

"No,but we all do things we're not proud of but look at the good things he's done. Saved our lives multiple times I can't overlook that."

"We should get to The Grill soon."I said changing the subject and opening the door.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay."I said and shut the door behind me,What she said made sense,I never thought about it like that. I can't forgive him but maybe my hatred can go down to severe dislike,unless he does something which he probably will he is Damon after all.

* * *

"Thanks for coming,bit nervous,I'm happy you're here. I love you."Elena said slowly under her breath knowing Stefan could hear her. He was across the Grill playing pool and mouthed _I love _you back to her. I was sitting at the table next to Elena. She was sitting at a booth so I sat right behind her,so I could hear everything. I looked up and saw them looking at each other.

"She's gonna notice if you two keep staring at each other like to love sick puppies."I said loud enough for Elena to hear with her human hearing. Stefan nodded and went back to pretending to play pool.

"Have you seen her yet Av?"Elena whispered.

"Kind of hard since I have no idea what she looks like. I'm keeping an eye open for a woman who may resemble you and looks like Alaric's type but is also a ragging psychopath who threatens to kill towns of people but so far nothing but I'll keep you updated."I didn't need to look at her to know she rolled her eyes,predictable. After a few more minutes the energy in the room changed and Stefan was looking in Elena's direction worriedly.

"**Is she here?"**I texted Stefan**.**

"**She's at Elena's table right now."**He replied and I set my phone down and listened.

"Hello Elena."A woman's voice spoke softly."You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?"Elena asked the question that was running through my head.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."I gripped the table,if she's goes and brings that Katherine bitch back here I'm gonna stake them both.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?"Elena asked hoping to move away from the Katherine subject.

"Katherine helped me obtain it."She must be wearing a ring or something like the jewel Damon and Stefan have in their rings.

"Who's my father?"

"Not important."Isobel answered quickly."He was a teenage waist of space."Ouch sore subject?Sounds like someone had there heart broken.

"A name would be nice."Elena shot back starting to get frustrated.

"It would wouldn't it?You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself after he told me to stop looking for you?"

"Dramatic impact. Wish it would've had more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?"

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

"No it's not. I know other vampires. That's not true."Elena said not buying her crap for a second.

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table?Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan?Why not go for Damon?Or do you enjoy them both,like Katherine did."

"Why did you want to meet me?It can't be to catch up."Elena asked not liking her already.

"Because I'm curious about you but the real reason is I want what your uncle wants:Jonathan Gilbert's Invention. That's it I can't just sit here and do nothing. I stood up ignoring Stefan who was telling me to sit back down.

"Over my dead body Vamp skank just answer her damn questions or I'll stab you in the eye with a toothpick."I threatened sliding in next to Elena at her booth. Elena looked at me shocked while Isobel just smiled.

"This must be Ava,your little sister?"Isobel asked Elena who answered with a nod.

"And you're the slutty cheerleader who got knocked up a sixteen, bit of a cliché isn't it? Now that everyone knows everyone, answer the damn question."

"What question?"

"Ava."Elena pleaded not wanting me to make a scene.

"What the hell do you want,the real reason. Not some puzzle piece to your master are you here?"

"The Gilbert Invention."

"You know a few hours ago I would've helped John get the device but now forget it. He pissed me off and I'd rather die than help you."

"How do you know my uncle?"Elena asked before Isobel could respond.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one who told me about vampires."

"What made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list of reasons Elena all of which I'm sure you've thought about."Elena shook her head denying it."That was your first lie. You're gonna get old,Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry I don't have what you're looking for"Elena said upset getting up to leave but Isobel grabbed her.

"Sit down and tell your boyfriend to walk away."Isobel ordered and Elena nodded at Stefan telling him it was okay.

"Get your hands off of her now!"I spat at her with all the hate in my body." And leave before I loose my temper."

"You haven't already?"She asked a little confused. I laughed humorlessly.

"No but I'm getting there."

"You aren't scaring me."She said almost tauntingly.

"Can't wait for the next time I see you. I'll be sure to have a stake ready."Isobel glared at me like she was getting ready to attack so I pulled my gun out."I never leave home without it. Vervain soaked wooden bullets. If I were to shoot you right here the council would make sure you burn up nice and crispy. So drop the I'm the worlds greatest predator crap or you'll have a few more holes in you body,got it?"She looked at me,with anger in her eyes,I also saw a tiny bit of fear but only for a second.

"I want the invention."She said to Elena and I just put my finger on the trigger,I saw her look at me with apprehension. I just cocked my head to the side and smiled daring her to try something.

"I don't have it."Elena said catching my attention.

"I know that,Damon does. You're gonna get it for me."

"He's not gonna give it to me."Elena said shaking her head.

"Then the blood will be on your hands."

"Then your blood will be on mine."I said hatefully. With that she stood up and grabbed her things.

"It was nice meeting you Elena."Isobel called over her shoulder before she left. I saw Bonnie walk in and look at Elena. Elena looked ready to cry but Bonnie just walked away. Okay she is on my list,even if they're fighting what kind of friend would do that. I know I wouldn't and Caroline wouldn't either. I grabbed Elena into a hug as her tears began to fall.

"It's okay,we'll get the invention and then she'll leave."I whispered while rubbing her back trying to sooth her.  
"What if she doesn't?"

"Then my threats will become a reality."I said and noticed an unsure Stefan looking at us. We never really had a fight but he knew something was up. I nodded my head and he walked over.

"Ava's right,we'll make sure she leaves."He said kneeling at her side and taking her hand. She didn't lift her head from my shoulder but just tilted it to see him.

"What if you can't get her to leave?"

"Elena it's two 150 year old Vampires and us against a vampire who has been a vampire for how long? 10 years give or take."After reassuring Elena again we all went back to the house.

* * *

I woke up to an annoying knocking from the front door,I think it was the front door. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 7:45am,who the hell is up this early?I mean Elena was do to wake me up any minute but that is simply not the point. I heard someone sleepily walk past my door.

"Get the door!"I yelled and their footsteps came to a stop. My door swung open relieving a tired looking Jeremy.

"Why don't you get it?"He asked groggily ending with a big yawn.

"Get the door,Jer-bear. I'm older so that means what I saw goes."I heard him shut the door and drag his feet back to his room and I swear I heard him laughing."Elena the door!"I yelled but she didn't answer,do I have to do everything?I dragged myself out of my warm bed and shivered at the cool morning air."Damn person,waking me up!I'm gonna kill you"I muttered angrily to myself as I walked out of my room. Hopefully it's Isobel or Damon, Anna ooh maybe if I'm lucky John. I don't see why he'd be knocking at the door though. As I descended the stairs the annoying knocking got more frequent."Ugh I'm coming!"I yelled and said knocking ceased. I opened the door to come face to face with Bonnie."What?"I asked hoping she could sense my annoyance.

"Uh did I wake you?"

"No I'm just being my happy up beat self."I deadpanned.

"Right."She said like this was the most awkward moment of her life. I scowled at her half because she woke me up and half because of yesterday at The Grill."Uh is Elena awake."

"So you'd wake me up but not her?"I said crossing my arms and cocking my head to the side and sized her up.

"Elena?"

"Why?You didn't care yesterday,she was devastated and you just walked away. No offence but as a friend you suck."I said emphasizing the suck.

"Ava,listen-"

"No you listen to me. I'm not exactly thrilled that she's dating a vampire either but I would never cut her out of my life. What kind of friend does that?Jeremy says I'm too overprotective but I don't care. You really hurt Elena,I feel bad that your Grams died but in case you forgot so did I.I don't harbour a grudge over it if I did you would be on the bitch list."I spat at her loosing myself in my little speech. "You just walked away instead of trying to bring me back,I was dead and you didn't know I'd come back. You've known me nearly 16 years and you just walked away leaving me there like I was nothing to you. If it had been the other way around I would have found a way. Anyway this is about you and Elena,grow the hell up!The silent treatment?Really?I thought all those years of friendship between the two of you meant more to you,but apparently it can be undone if she starts dating someone you don't like. I've been judgemental enough for one day so good day!"I slammed the door in her shocked face. I walked over and flopped down onto the couch when Elena came downstairs.

"Who was at the door?"She asked sounding wide awake,I hate morning people.

"The witch that starts with a B."I said and someone knocked on the door. I sat up and watched as Elena answered the door revealing a guilty looking Bonnie.

"Hi."Elena said when she saw her friend,not sure of how to act.

"Hey,I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something,and I just walked away. That's not me. That can't be us."Bonnie said apolitically. I probably shouldn't have lectured her if she was here to apologize but too late."And Ava I'm sorry for everything you said earlier and you're right I should have tried to bring you back."

"Yes you should have,can you imagine how pathetic all your lives would be without me."I said and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Wait earlier?"Elena asked.

"Well look at the time,I think we should get going. Caroline wants me there early to help keep the slaves in order-I mean volunteers."

"What did you do?"Elena asked bluntly.

"It hurts that you don't trust me Elena."I said placing a hand over my heart dramaticly.

"Uh huh,what'd you do?"

"Fine. I may have channelled some of your judgemental tendencies and lectured Bonnie on friendship."

"Ava!"Elena yelled annoyed.

"No need to thank me Elena,jeez. Just a ride to the school and we're even."I said running upstairs to get dressed for a day of bossy Caroline. When I went downstairs they were waiting by the door wearing happy smiles.

"Thank God I don't have to be around you two today,your happiness sickens me."I pushed passed them and walked to the car. I heard two chuckles and footsteps fall in step with mine.

"I'll see you guys at the school!"Bonnie yelled out of the window of her car as she pulled out of the driveway. The ride to the school was quiet,we were both off in our own little worlds.I hadn't had a chance to read the Emmett's journal's yet,too much is going on but as soon as I get a chance I will. The more I'm around any vampires the stronger all of this hate becomes. I've never felt this much anger in my entire life it was scaring me. I just want to take the ring off but I know Elena and Jeremy need me,if I died without it I wouldn't be coming back again. I don't want to die again,I know I have to, so just one more time,but for real that time. When I died I was just there,it all went black and I was all alone and freezing cold,I never want that again,that can't be what happens. Maybe you have to wait a while then you get teleported up to a cloud and talk to an angle in toga with fluffy white wings or something.

"Ava we're here."Elena's words ripped me from my thoughts and I realized we were in the school parking lot.

"Oh."

"You okay?"Elena asked concerned.

"You know not everything is wrong every minute of the day."

"Funny."While we were walking into the crowd,I noticed Tyler talking to Matt,it didn't look like it was going well.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ty."

"What's going on with you two?Are you back together?"

"Not yet."

"What does that mean."

"It means he's gonna have to suffer a bit longer before I give in and forgive him."

"What?You've already forgiven him?Why not just go be happy?"

"He hurt me and he's gotta pay. Besides if I just forgive him he'll think he can get away with anything and I have to keep my boy in line."I said imitating whipping something,truth is I love him but I haven't forgiven him completely yet,but I'm getting there.

"Whatever you say Av."Elena said chuckling."I'm going to find Bonnie."She waved and disappeared into the school.

"Donovan!"I yelled as I sauntered over to them,Matt just said something about his Mom,bitch is a skank.

"Gilbert!"He yelled happy for a break from Ty.

"Tyler."I said cutely with a little wink. He looked shocked at my flirting,I was probably confusing the hell out of him but I have to keep him on his toes.

"Hey beautiful."He said with a raised eyebrow,not in confusion but amusement.

"Wait!Are you two back together?"Matt asked a little disappointed I won't be at the next _We hate Tyler Lockwood club meeting_. Tyler looked at me not sure what the answer was.

"Not yet."I said simply and walked to a nearby box busying myself with it happy for a distraction.

"But soon?"It was Tyler asking this time.

"If you play your cards right,very soon."I said looking up at him. He smiled at me and took my box over to the float.

"Hey!I was organizing that!"I yelled after him.

"You were organizing a staple gun,streamers and glitter?"He asked turning around and looking at me quizzically.

"Yes and now I have nothing to do."I pouted and Tyler rolled his eyes and kept walking to the float.

"I can give you something to do."I heard a cheery voice say from behind me. Oh no,I turned and saw an exited looking Caroline.

"Oh,I was joking I have something to do."I lied trying to think of a job to tell her.

"What?"

"I am going to look for-"I was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Get it off!"Matt yelled,his arm was under the float which had fallen. Caroline started running over and Tyler and some guys were trying to lift it up to get him free. Come on if a mom can lift a car off her baby or whatever that story was about they could totally lift it off. Stefan joined them and Matt was free seconds later.

"Jeremy!Jeremy!"I whipped around and saw Elena looking around frantically. Why is it that these things always happen all of a sudden,I mean a little warning next time. I ran over to Elena reaching her a second after Stefan.

"What happened?"I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"It was Isobel she did that to Matt and I think she took Jeremy."

"Okay is it just me or does Jeremy have the worst luck?"I asked already planning my revenge on that Isobel bitch,messing with Elena and kidnapping my little brother,she's not getting away with this,over my dead body."I'm gonna go home and see if I can find John,he'd help us if we tell him what happened."I said trying to believe my own words. I'm not happy with him but this is too important to let my pride get in the way.

"You think he'll help?"Stefan asked.

"I do."

"Okay,meet us at my house in half an hour."Stefan aid not quiet believing in john,but neither do I.I noticed Bonnie running over to us.

"Okay see ya."I said taking the keys from Elena and running to the car like my life depended on it. I raced to the house,earning two speeding tickets,Jenna's gonna be pissed.

When I got home I got out and ran inside quickly,the car door was still open with the keys in the ignition.

"John!Are you here?"I yelled running up the stairs,I looked through every room but he wasn't here. I whipped my phone out and dialled Jeremy first, no answer so I tried John straight to answering machine.

"Dammit!John I need your help. Isobel took Jeremy and I don't know what to do. Come to the Salvatore's we need your help."I left him the message than ran back to the car and soon was back on the road on my way to Stefan's house.

"Absolutely not!"I heard Damon say as I walked into the living room. Elena,Stefan and Bonnie were trying to explain something to him.

"Where's John?"Elena asked noticing I was alone.

"I couldn't find him,what's going on?"

"Your sister and her witchy little friend have come up with the worst plan ever!"

"Just hear me out."Elena said to Damon. I'm totally confused,what is their plan?

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John,who will kill me. I like being a living dead person."That is the first good idea I've heard all day,give her the damn device. I don't get why don't we give it to her than have Damon rip her heart out then take it back?

"It'll be useless."Elena explained but I was even more confused.

"What the hell is going on?"I yelled startling Elena with my outburst.

"Bonnie found a spell that will take away the devices powers." Stefan explained.

"She can take the power away."Elena said reasoning to Damon. I don't like this plan, to many risks.

"I don't trust her."Damon said like it was obvious.

"I can remove the original spell."Bonnie spoke up.

"John and Isobel will never know."Until they try to use it,then she'll come back and we;ll be right back here.

"No,no. I'll get Jeremy my own way."Damon said like it was the end of the discussion.

"Really?How you gonna do that?Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy will be dead before you get through the door."

"How about we stop talking about it and do something for God's sake!"I yelled getting sick of listening to this crap,my brother could be dead and they decide this is a good time to have a little chat.

"Ava,we will. Bonnie will do the spell and we'll get him back."

"I'm not giving it-"

"No."I interrupted Damon and they all looked at me shocked.

"Ava the plan is-"Elena tried to explain.

"No,your plan sucks!There is too many risks,in case you've forgotten the main one is Jer. This is not the time for an Elena plan, in case you haven't realized your plans always fail and one of us has to come and save your ass."Damon tried not to laugh while Elena looked stunned.

"I'm with Ava."Damon added.

"We are not on the same side." I said angrily,these people are pissing me off.

"Ava this is gonn-"Bonnie tried but I'm not having it.

"Every one just shut up!Give Isobel the damn invention,this is too important. Give it to her or I will!"I yelled walking over to where Damon had it laid out on the table.

"Ava."Elena warned but I kept going. I ran into Damon, he sped over. I saw him exchange looks with Stefan and Elena. Stefan looked sad and guilty while I couldn't read Elena's emotions. Faster than I could blink I felt Damon's hand on my neck and the world faded away.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!So Ava is dead yet again!I've decided that every new season will be a new story,so season two will be The Dopplegangers Little Sister Part 2,it'll be up really soon. I'm going to try to update more frequently for you guys. I made a new poll on my profile so if you could vote that'd be great. I know some of you don't want a baby but I have a really good idea and have everything mapped out,it won't be for a while though. Review and tell me what ya think;) xxEmily**


	26. Founder's Day Part 1

Chapter 26

Founder's Day Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favourited. I know I haven't been updating as much but I am writing 3 stories at the moment,I'm trying to update as much as possible. I'll be updating my twilight one next than my original than this one. It won't be until at least Saturday,sorry. But this chapter is really long so I hope that makes up for it.**

* * *

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air. They killed me,the three of them actually agreed to kill me just to get me out of they're hair. I shivered remembering that place,it was lonely and dark,I hate it over there. I looked at the clock and it read 7:58pm,I was there for six hours but it felt like an eternity. Last time I was quicker waking up maybe the more you die the longer you stay. I looked around and found I was in the same place I was the last time I came back. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got chills when my feet touched the cold ground. I pushed myself up and walked to the door. I have never been so angry or hurt in my whole life,I can't believe I ever trusted any of them,well never again. Jeremy came into my head and panic started rising. Did they get him back,is he okay?I bolted down the stairs and saw Elena and Stefan sharing a kiss.

"Well isn't that sweet."I spat out and they pulled apart. Stefan looked at me guilt flooding his eyes while Elena ran over to me and reached her arms out to hug me."Don't you dare touch me."She froze looking shocked at my words and the furious tone they were spoken in.

"Ava-"

"No,don't even try to justify this,you killed me. You all decided to just snap my neck so I wouldn't be in the way."

"I didn't know he was going to do that."Elena said trying to defend herself.

"No? Okay,what happened after?Did you still work with him,you just stored my body upstairs then got back to work. You're my sister Elena and you killed me. Even if you didn't snap my neck you killed me,you betrayed me!"

"Damon killed-"

"Don't even try. I expect this from Damon but you...Mom and Dad would be ashamed of you!"I screamed and tears started to fall down her face."They taught us that family is the most important thing,and then you go and hang out with the guy who killed me. You all think since I'll come back you can kill me whenever it's convenient."

"Ava I'm so sorry."Elena said trying to calm me down.

"You don't know what it's like over there,it scares me and you all just sent me back without a thought."

"Av please."

"No!John was right,about everything. I'm done with this little game,I've died one to many times. I am done!"I yelled and pulled my ring off and threw it in the fire with all my strength.

"Ava,no!"She yelled when she saw what I had done.

"Go ahead kill me again, only this time I'll be gone for good. First you lost mom and Dad and now you lost me.. Screw you and all of this vampire love crap,I'm done with all of it,I'm done with you...Just stay the hell away from me."I spat with all of the pain they had caused and she looked heart broken. I just rolled my and walked over to the door.

"You can't just turn your back on me."Elena yelled when I opened the door.

"I'm not, if I did you'd stab me in the back,again. I'm gonna deal with this,but my way. Don't you dare blame me for this you turned your back on me the second I hit the floor."I said and slammed the door. I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jeremy's number.

"Hey Av."Jeremy said and I relief flooded my body/.

"Are you okay?"I asked worried,he has to be okay.

"I'm fine,where were you?I tried calling you a hundred times when I got home."

"It's not important,I'll be home later."

"Okay."

"Jer,I'm not staying though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be near Elena right now,I just can't."

"Ava what happened?"

"I'm sure Elena will tell you."

"Elena lies,but you always tell the truth."

"Okay,when I see you I'll tell you but I have to go."

"Okay,I'll see you soon?"

"You will,I love you Jer-bear."

"I love you too Ava-nator."I rolled my eyes at his lame nickname and hung up.I shoved the phone into my pocket and wiped away tears I hadn't even realized had fallen. I took a calming breath and ran to the car. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. More tears were falling,I know she didn't actually kill me but what Elena did hurt more than anything. She just went along with it,I am her sister,how could she do that?

It didn't take long before I pulled into Tyler's driveway. I felt exhausted,I guess dying takes a lot of energy. Tyler's car was the only one in the driveway,his parents must be getting ready for Founder's Day. I noticed the whole house was dark except for Tyler's room. I ran up to the front door and took the spare key from under the mat and let myself in. This place was creepy in the dark,I've never been here when no one was home,well I have but Ty was with me so it wasn't so spooky. I ran up the stairs to his room and waited outside. I was debating whether or not to go in,I probably looked ridiculous. I just took a deep breath and swung the door open. Tyler didn't notice he was playing some football game on his X box. When I saw him tears began to fall,I remember being on the other side,I had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time thinking about him. Right now I feel like he's all I have,I know I've got Jeremy,Caroline and Jenna but he was who I spent my time thinking about. I thought I'd never get to see him again.

"Tyler."I heard myself whisper but he didn't hear me."Ty."I said a little louder,I heard my voice break. He jumped up looking a little startled.

"Ava you scared the hell out of me."He said trying to control his breathing.

"Sorry."I said looking at the floor.

"Av,are you okay?"He asked voice full of concern. I shook my head no and I heard him walk closer to me but he stopped not sure what to do. I ran and threw myself into his arms. He held me closely and he pressed a kiss into my hair. I could feel his skin getting wet from my tears but I couldn't stop.

"Ava,what happened?"Tyler whispered into my hair softly.

"Damon killed me and Elena-"I started but I couldn't finish.

"I'm gonna kill him!"He shouted furiously. I shivered when he let go and started walking to the door.

"Tyler."I sobbed and he froze."Please don't leave."He turned around and looked at me sadly. He walked back over to me.

"Lay down."He ordered and led me to his bed. I didn't fight it I laid down and Tyler covered me with the blankets."Do you want anything,water,food?"

"No I'-"

"I'm gonna go get you some water."He left the room and I heard him running down the stairs. I took the time alone to look around his room,it looks the exact same except now there was a picture of us at Miss Mystic Falls on his night stand. I smiled at it,we were dancing. It was when I was telling him about the journals,he looked so serious,I wasn't used to him looking like that. I looked around but everything else was the same. I kicked the blankets off and walked over to his closet. I stripped my clothes off and threw on one of his tee-shirts. I don't know why I like wearing his clothes so much,maybe because they smell like him.

"That didn't take long,you little thief."I spun and saw Tyler holding a glass of water and a smirk on his face. I gave him a small smile and went back to his bed. He passed me the water and I took a sip before setting it next to the picture of us.

"Can you lay with me?"I asked,he didn't reply. He walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. We were laying face to face,so close our noses were almost touching.

"Ava what happened?"I sighed and dived into the story. It was an understatement to say he was angry,I've never seen him so mad. He was mad at Damon,Stefan and Elena obviously but he was also a little mad at me for taking the ring off.

"You should have kept it on,it protected you."He said after calming down.

"A person should only die once,I don't want to die again unless it's final."I explained and he didn't look overly happy with my explanation but he accepted it.

"What's it like over there?"Tyler asked suddenly taking me by surprise.

"Well,let's just say this place is much better."

"What did you do over there?"

"Just thought."

"About what?"

"Everything,my parents and if I'd ever see them again. Jeremy and Caroline but...mainly you,"I whispered and he smiled.

"Me?What did you think-"I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him with everything I had,hoping he could tell how I felt. He was frozen in shock for a minute but it slowly melted away and he kissed me back matching my intensity. His hand tangled itself in my hair and the other found my hand and intertwined our fingers. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance. I didn't put up much of a fight so he won rather quickly. My hand snaked around his neck and pulled him closer if that was even possible. I was so stupid for waiting all of this time,we should have gotten back together -no we should have never broken up. I chose Stefan over him,I chose Stefan's life over my relationship and than how does he repay me?Knife meet my back.

"I love you."He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."I said kissing him softly.

"So does this mean we're more than friends now?"He asked a bit confused.

"Yes,I told you earlier we'd be together very soon didn't I?"

"I just didn't think very soon meant in a few hours."

"A lot can happen in a few hours."I said and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Ava,it's time to wake up."A voice whispered softly into my ear and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"No."I whined burrowing into the warm blankets.

"I forgot how much of a morning person you are."Tyler joked.

"Shut it,I am trying to sleep."I said groggily and he nuzzled his face into my neck."Don't make me go,let's just stay here." I begged hoping he would do what I wanted.

"I'd love to but my mom would kill me."

"Just tell her we're back together,she'll throw us a party."

"Okay but what about Caroline?"I huffed,so close.

"Maybe she-"

"If you still had your ring it wouldn't be a problem but you just had to be all dramatic."I frowned remembering the events of yesterday.

"I'm sorry baby."Tyler said realizing what he said.

"It's okay it's just they're going to be there today. I'm going to have to stand next to Elena and Stefan on the float and pretend that everything is okay."I said turning so that we were face to face. I began tracing along the muscles of his tone torso needing a distraction.

"I'll be there,I can distract you."I looked up into his dark eyes with a slight smile on my lips.

"How?"

"Well,I am hot."I rolled my eyes and focused back on his chest."And I'll be my usual smooth charming self."I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. I continued to kiss down his chest when I heard a deep husky moan escape his mouth.

"Mm...,Av we're gonna be late."He sighed after I straddled his hips.

"But I wanna stay here."I whined and ground my hips into his. He covered his face with his hands and groaned

"You're going to kill me."He mumbled through his hands and I smirked.

"Why would I do that?I love you."I cooed and repeated my actions getting a similar reaction from him.

"You're gonna get it."He growled and flipped me so my back was against the bed. He was attacking my neck with his lips.

"I know, I always get what I want."I giggled and he rolled his eyes. His hand trailed down my side and rested om my lower stomach. I felt him fiddling with the elastic on my panties."Ty don't be a tease."He smirked against my skin.

"Tell me what you want?"He said in a deep husky voice. I was about to answer when his door flew open and his mother walked in. I covered myself with the blankets,we need to put a sock on the door next time,this happens a lot.

"Tyler are you u-"She froze when she saw us."Ava,oh this is wonderful."She beamed and I groaned. His parents are so messed up,normally if you catch a girl in your son's bed you don't start resembling the Cheshire cat.

"Mom get out!"Tyler yelled embarrassed.

"Oh right,well you too hurry up or we're going to be late."I removed the blanket when I heard the door close.

"Sorry."He said pouting.

"You have no privacy do you?"

"None."

"We should get up before your dad comes in with a camera."I said crawling out of bed.

"Yeah I don't know why they love you so much."I looked at his with a fake hurt expression."I didn't mean it like that,it's just they love you more than me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is,my Dad told me so."I tried not to laugh at his grumpy looked like a little kid who just found out Santa Claus isn't real.

"Aww. well Tywer I wove wou dis much."I cooed and spread my arms open showing how much I loved him. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah,just get dressed you psycho." I threw on my clothes from yesterday and put my hair into a bun on the top of my head.

"My dress is at home so I'll meet you there."

"Okay."He said as he walked into the room in nothing but a towel and dripping wet. He looked so sexy,but I have to go."Enjoying the view?"He asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yup."I answered and he dropped the towel so he was completely naked.

"What about now?"I bit my lip admiring him for a second than forced myself out the door yelling a goodbye over my shoulder. I heard him laughing as I left,he's gonna pay for that later.

When I got home Elena was trying to talk to Jeremy but he was angry. I've never seen him this angry in a while,ever since Damon took away his suffering. I walked closer wanting to make sure everything was okay,I might me furious at the moment but she's still my sister.

"Jeremy,please you hav-"

"She's our sister and you guys killed her and you want me to listen to your crap?"

"Jeremy I didn't know what Damon was going to do. After she was gone I knew she'd be back so I focused on getting you."

"Is that how you rationalize this?This is so wrong...just stay away from me."I watched as he stormed out of the house and more tears fell down Elena's face.

"You kind of suck with the whole sibling thing don't ya?"I asked coming out into sight and she sighed.

"Ava,...please."

"Save your breath. I'm here to get my dress and some other things."I said walking up the stairs. She followed me into my room,I guess she doesn't understand what stay the hell away from me means.I pulled out a duffel bag from my closet and began tossing clothes in.

"What are you doing?You can't just leave?We need you here."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you all killed me."I said trying not to let myself get angry.

"I'm so-"

"Elena stop apologizing,it's getting old. You lost me and know Jeremy is mad at you too just cut your damn loses!"I yelled failing miserably at trying to control my temper,I took a calming breath and tossed a few pairs of jeans in the bag.

"Where are you going?"She asked as I zipped up the bag.

"Tyler's."I answered not looking at her,I jogged into the bathroom to pack what I would need.

"Tyler's?Are you to back together?"She asked from the doorway. I rolled my eyes,when will she take a hint?

"Yes,after I woke up I went to one of the only people I can actually trust."I looked at her with distaste and she was about to start apologizing again.

"Seriously just leave me alone."

"Ava,you're my little sister-"

"Who was laying dead on the floor while you were having a laugh with your boyfriend and BFF."I said in fake sweetness.

"Please just listen."

"I grabbed my stuff for the parade and my bag.

"Oh so sorry I can't,I have to go talk to people who don't make me sick. Chio."I pushed past her and was almost out the door when a voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"I turned around and saw Jenna and John sitting at the table.

"To the parade."I said and Jenna looked at me like she saw right through me.

"With a duffel bag?"She enquired and I shrugged.

"Tyler's."

"Ah so the two love birds have rekindled."

"Yes,can I go?"

"No,how long will you be gone?"

"Indefinitely,I can't sand this house anymore."I said glaring at Elena who was standing on the stair's watching us.

"Okay no,you can't just move in with your boyfriend because you and Elena are fighting."Jenna said like the idea was ridiculous.

"Watch me."I turned and slammed the door behind me. I ran down the driveway and bolted to Caroline's house before Jenna could stop me. It didn't take long before I showed up at Care's.I walked in the front door and was hit by the strong smell of hairspray,this can't be healthy to breathe in.

"Forbes!"I yelled and a few seconds later Caroline came out of the bathroom. She looked great,her hair was flawless thanks to the hairspray and she had on a yellow dress that looked like it was from the 1800's. She also had a sash that read _Miss Mystic Falls_ draped over her shoulder and had on a bright smile.

"Hey."She said happily.

"Oh my God,you look beautiful Care."I said excitedly and ran over to her. We joined hands and jumped up and down while squealing,we probably look like idiots but who cares?

"Really?It looks okay?I don't know what Elena is wea-"

"She can't hold a candle to you. You're Miss Mystic Falls not her. I can't believe my best friend is Miss Mystic Falls!"After everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours it's nice just to be a normal teenage girl,or at least to act like one.

"Thanks,lets get you dressed."She said and pulled me into her room. I love Caroline,but I hate getting ready with her. She's like a evil beauty queen,she always says if you want to be beautiful you have to go through hell. After the torture of hair and makeup was over than it was corset time. I'm so glad these went out of style,I couldn't go through that everyday. I felt all tight and constricted,I couldn't breathe.

"Okay we're ready."Caroline said after two hours,guys have it so easy just throw on whatever and they're done,another reason to hate that damn gender.

"I can't breathe."I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's the point,it holds everything in."

"What the do they think is gonna come falling out?"I asked terrified.

"Ava. we're going to be late."

"Fine,I'll complain on the float."

"I don't care you're not standing next to me,complain to Tyler."

"I will."We slowly made our way to the car. After attempting to sit down we realized we probably should have got ready there. We decided to walk after very calmly discussing it,yeah calm and Caroline don't exactly go we did manage to sit down there is no way in hell we could get back up,and I am not calling Tyler asking him to come and pry me out of a car,I'd never hear the end of it.

"I still can't believe you haven't caved yet,you're holding out way longer than I thought you would." She said as we walked,we got some looks from random people in the street. That was to be expected two girls walking down the street in huge ass dresses,not something you see everyday.

"Yeah,we kinda got back together."

"What?When?"She asked exited.

"Last night."I said like it was no big deal.

"Oh my God,No wonder you're so sore."She wagged her eyebrows suggestively. My mind went back to why I was sore and I was reminded of Damon snapping my neck. The walk was pretty quiet after that,I was thinking of everything that had happened and I'm sure Caroline was picturing Tyler, I and her and Matt having a double wedding. We were walking into town square when Jeremy stormed away from Elena looking pissed.

"Oh moody little Gilbert."Caroline commented.

"It's not his fault his sister is a bitch."I said when we got near Elena. She started crying and took of in the opposite direction. I'm getting tired of her always crying,at this point just toughen up. I'm the one who got killed and you don't see me crying.

"Whoa,What was that about?"Caroline asked shocked at my outburst.

"Elena is a bitch."

"Uh huh,why are you fighting?"

"She betrayed me in the worst way."

"What?" Caroline asked seriously.

"Uh,I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go find Tyler."I walked away,I shouldn't have said anything but I'm sick of everyone going out of their way to make sure Elena is okay. No one did that for me. I walked by Mrs. Lockwood and dodged her expertly.

"Have you seen Tyler?"I asked some of his football buddies.

"Yeah,he's talking to his Dad."The guy pointed over and I saw them having a little talk. His Dad was going on about something and Tyler looked bored out of his mind. His dad seemed to notice this too because he smacked him over the head. I walked over as quickly as I could in these clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt but they need us over by the float."I said and both guys looked at me. Mr. Lockwood nodded and walked away. I looked at Tyler and his expression went from angry and slightly scared to amused.

"What?"I growled at him and his amusement grew.

"Why Miss. Gilbert I do declare you are as pretty as a rose in springtime."He said in a mock southern accent. I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt at an accent.

"Shut up"I laughed pushing him playfully."You are so weird." I started walking to the float and I heard him running after me.  
"Nice corset."He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I just glared at him,he didn't seem to mind,he likes making me mad.

"I hate this thing!I can barely breathe and it's all tight."I complained,I looked at him and he laughed."This is what you have to wear?This sucks!"He was in a suit,it looked a little older but it definitely not painful.

"It feels good to be a man."He taunted and I continued to glare at him.

"Your death will be slow and painful."I growled and he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand and rubbed slow circles into it.

:I love you too."He said and I rolled my eyes,he's so annoying. We walked over to where Caroline and Matt were,Bonnie was taking their picture.

"Hide your cast. It's more era-appropriate."I heard Caroline say and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Seriously?"Matt asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yes."Caroline said mockingly.

"Don't argue with Miss Mystic Falls."I added and Caroline nodded her head proudly.

"Alright come here."Matt said switching arms and hiding his cast behind Caroline's back.

"I want one with Bonnie and Av."She said after the picture was taken.

"A picture with Miss Mystic Falls,why I'd be honoured."I said and let go of Tyler's hand. Bonnie and Matt looked at us in surprise.

"You two?"Bonnie asked.

"Yeah,you have to trust some one. I mean not everyone will stab you in the back,or snap your neck."I commented and she looked at me guiltily.

"I didn't kno-"

"Yeah yeah I heard the same from she-who-must-not-be-named."I said and Bonnie looked at me pleading to forgive Elena.

"Don't you start."The two blondes in the group were watching us completely lost. I shrugged and stood next to Caroline.

"What the hell was that about?"Caroline asked me and waited for an answer.

"Here I'll take the picture."Tyler said taking the attention away from me.

"I'll be on the float."Matt said looking at Tyler coldly. I shook my head,if I can forgive him why can't he?

"I said I was sorry."Tyler scoffed.

"You made out with his mother than beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry."Caroline said judgement in her voice,I felt annoyance rushing through me.

"Lay of the judgement Care,Jeez,Matt threw the first punch."I defended and she looked at me shocked.

"He made out with his mother."

"Yeah I remember but thanks for reminding me."I said bitterly.

"Sorry."

"If I can get over it Matt can too. I mean it's not like he didn't know his mother was a huge slut."I spat and Tyler tried not to laugh. Caroline gaped at me like a fish out of water."She's the adult,sorry excuse of one actually."I added.

"Wow."Tyler said after my rant was over.

"Are we taking the picture or not?"Caroline nodded yes and snapped out of it. After the picture was taken we made our way to the float. As luck would have it I got to stand beside Elena,yippee. Tyler tensed when Stefan walked over and pushed me behind him. He was glaring at Stefan so fiercely I thought the vampire might die right here.

"Tyler,Ava-"Stefan started.

"If I were you I'd shut the hell up before I start yelling vampire."Tyler threatened and Stefan looked scared.

"Tyler."Elena scolded.

"What?You watched your sister get killed and what?How do you defend that?Stay away from us or I'll go straight to my dad."Tyler said and grabbed me pulling me down to the other side of the float.

"Mom,I don't want to stand over there."Tyler said walking up to his mother.

"Tyler,everyone will be looking up there."She said pointing to our old spot.

"I don't care."He said frustrated.

"Why?"

"Mom,just..please."He begged and she sighed.

"Fine,I'll move someone."She said and Tyler relaxed. We stood at the end of the float with two people between Stefan,Elena and us.

"That was-"I started but he cut me off.

"I know I'm sorry."He said and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said if we get back together I have to control my temper and I nearly lost it."He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was going to say that ,what happened back there."

"Yeah?"

"It was so hot!"Tyler looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"You want to yell at vampires and my sister go right ahead."

"Maybe later."He said straightening his jacket. I kissed him hungrily and his hands went to my hips. I felt him deepen the kiss and I smiled happily.

"Get a room!"Some one yelled and we broke apart. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Caroline smiling at us.

"Okay so me getting mad at vampires and your sister is a turn on?"

"Yup,you getting mad is sexy just as long as it doesn't get physical."I said straightening his tie.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Okay,places everyone."Mrs. Lockwood yelled getting off the float. Show time.

"_Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts." _Carol announced to the cheering crowd.

We were on the float with big fake smiles on and waving to the crowd. Tyler had his hand around my waist and was being convincingly happy.

"_This is Miss Caroline Forbes,Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"_I looked up at Caroline,she looked so happy. My eyes scanned the crowd as I was waving and saw Bonnie waving to Elena. Damon walked in front of her and Elena froze for a second but waved back. I glared at them and leaned into Tyler's side.

"You don't look happy."Tyler said never looking away frown the crowd,his smile never fell.

"I'm not."I pouted and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"If you don't pretend to be Caroline will kill you."I grunted and stood up straight.

"Smile."He said cocking his head to the side and his face held a big fake smile. I copied his actions and smiled.

"That's better."He said kissing me softy,I felt him smiling against my lips.

"My cheeks hurt."I complained.

"You get used to it."

After that was over Tyler and I went to the Grill. I was in the bathroom with Caroline getting changed so he was ordering our food. I sighed happily as Caroline undid my corset,never doing that again.

"Are you going to tell me what Elena did?"

"Nope."

"I'd like to know why I am mad at her."I turned around at looked at her confused."What?You're my best friend and whatever she did was bad so if you're mad at her than so am I."

"I thought you were trying to get everyone to make up. First you got Bonnie and Elena and you're working on Tyler and Matt."

"Yeah well you're really hurt. More than I've ever seen you so screw that."

"I love you Care-bear."

"Oh God."

"What?If Jeremy is my little Jer-bear than you're my Care-bear too."I cooed and she rolled her eyes. When we left the bathroom I saw Damon following Jeremy out of the Gill.

"Hey I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?Caroline asked.

"I have to talk to Jeremy about something I'll be back in a minute."I said searching my duffel bag.I took out my gun and made sure it was loaded. I slid it up my sleeve so no one could see it.

"Give this to Tyler and tell him I'll be back."

"Okay-"I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the door. I scanned the crowd and saw them,Damon was following him. I watched for a second,maybe they're just talking. I froze when Damon grabbed Jeremy. I walked closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene."Jeremy threatened.

"You'll be unconscious before even get a word out."Damon countered and that was enough for me. I ran over and pressed my gun into Damon's back. I pulled the trigger but his shirt muffled the noise. He let go of Jeremy who backed away stunned. Damon groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen. That's for killing me,Jackass."

"I wondered how our little reunion would go."Damon said short of breath.

"Huh,well I hope I met your expectations. Touch my brother again and the next one goes through your heart. You understand me?You killed me once so I figure I owe you one."

"Okay,I'll keep that in mind."He laughed and I shot his leg and he fell back.

"Damon shut up. This is a warning,when you first got to town we were at each others throats. That's back on."

"I don't think so."He said pulling the bullet from his leg.

"Okay,that will make it easier for me."

"Ava."Stefan said walking over."What are you doing?Someone could see."

"I don't care. I told you I am doing things my way. When you first got to town you asked me to trust you and I did. That was my first mistake,never trust a vampire. It doesn't matter who they are,you will end up dead. I'm not gonna stop until my town is safe,until the people I love are safe."

"You don't need to worry about that."Stefan said and I scoffed.

"Please I don't trust you anymore. You two can either leave alive or I'll make sure every death that has happened since you came to town is avenged."

"Ava please,it doesn't have to be like this."Stefan pleaded.

"No it does,and you know it's your fault. I trusted you and look what happened. You should have left after you saved Elena. Staying here is the most selfish thing you could've ever done. Here's a warning,one more body,one more innocent life and both of you are dead,for real this time."I threatened and grabbed Jeremy by the arm."Stay away from me and everyone I love or it will be the last this you ever do."I felt like some hero from a movie. I am pretty sure I stole that some of those lines from some superhero movie.

"That was awesome."Jeremy said in awe.

"Thank you. Look Jeremy I really don't want to kill anyone so just...stay away from all vampires. I'm not as confident in my abilities as I pretend to be." I admitted and he looked at his shoes.

"I'm in love with Anna."He said and I stood there shocked.

"What?"

"Anna,I know you don't like her."

"Understatement of the year." I added and he looked at me pointedly.

"Look you're dating my enemy and you guys are in love."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I wasn't at first,I thought he was with you just to mess with me."

"So what changed?" I asked curiously.

"I saw the way you look at each other." What the hell is this boy going on about now?

"And how is that?"

"The way mom and dad used to look at each other."My jaw fell open. That can't be true,I mean my parents were perfect together. I love Tyler but what we have isn't like my parents,is it?"It's true,after I realized that I became okay with it."

"Okay say that Tyler and I do look at each other like that,which I doubt we do. Is that what you and Anna have?"I asked hoping it was no.

"Not yet but maybe one day."

"Look Jer,I don't like her but if she makes you happy than okay."

"Really?"He asked like his life depended on my blessing.

"It's not like you need my permission or anything. Look you've been through a lot and if she makes you happy than she can't be so bad."

"She's not."He reassured me.

"Well good."I said not sure what to say when you find out your little brother is in love with a vampire who kidnapped your sister,who you aren't talking to because she is involved with the guy that killed you.

"I'm gonna go find her."

"Okay be safe."I said seriously.

"Ava!"

"What?She's still a vampire. The good thing is I don't have to worry about you getting her pregnant."

"Whatever you say."He took off,why is it my siblings find vampires so appealing?

When I walked into the Grill I saw Tyler sitting at a table next to Matt. They were looking in opposite directions,boy's are so stupid. I started walking over to Tyler when I was grabbed and dragged into the girls bathrooms. I was about to pull out my gun but I saw who my kidnapper was.

"What the hell Forbes?"I yelled standing up straight.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you."She said jumping up onto the vanity and kicked her feet back and forth. I smiled remembering the last time I sat like that. It was during the party at the Grill,when Matt walked in on Tyler and I.

"What?Why are you smiling like that."Caroline asked.

"Tyler and I had sex there."I answered and she jumped off.

"Ew,seriously?"

"Yup. What do you have to talk to me about?"

"You're giving me details later. I need to ask your help."

"Not giving you the details and what do you need help with."

"I'm sick of Tyler and Matt fighting. We're their girlfriends and we can get them to make up."

"Tyler already apologized,what else can he do. Matt just needs to get over it."

"Okay,yes but you talk to Tyler and I talk to Matt and we can fix this."

"Fine,I'll try to get him to apologize again."

"You will?"She asked excitedly.

"I will?"

"Like really try?"I sighed,I said I'd help didn't I?

"I'll with hold sex if I have to."I lied through my teeth.

"Thank you!"She smiled and hugged me. I don't get why them making up is so important to her.

"Mission Lockwood/Donovan reunion is in motion."

* * *

**I know it was really long but it is the season finale. I'll try and get up part two asap.I have Ava and Tyler's outfit's for this chapter on my Polyvore so you can go check that out if you want. What do you think of Ava in this chapter?Are you happy Tava is back? I know you guys like them so there was a lot of Tava in this chapter. Please let me know what you think,I love reading your guy's reviews. xxEmily.**


	27. Founder's Day Part 2

Chapter 27

Founder's Day Part 2

**Wow I can't believe this is the last chapter. The sequel will be up soon though,The Doppelgangers Little Sister Part 2.I also put up a little one shot about Ava and Tyler. it's called The Chocolate War. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Hey."I said walking over to Tyler.

"Hey,where'd you have to go?"

"Little brother patrol."I said and he nodded looking down at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Do you want to play some pool?"I asked after noticing Caroline sitting down next to Matt.

"Uh...sure."He stood up and walked to an empty pool table and started racking the balls. I shot a look at Caroline who nodded,let the games begin. I strutted up to Tyler gaining some attention from the other guys in the Grill. I pulled him into a deep hard kiss when I reached him,I heard a few wolf whistles in the background.

"Get that Lockwood!"One of them yelled and Tyler broke the kiss to glare at the guy who shrunk into his seat. Caroline and I have a plan,she's going to try to appeal to Matt's heart. Since he's a good guy,we hope he'll give in. I have to get Tyler to apologize and I'm going with a different tactic.

"What was that about?"Tyler asked focusing on me.

"What?"I said coyly and grabbed a pool stick.

"The kiss?"He said like it was so obvious,well it was.

"I can't kiss you?"

"Of course you can but what's with the little strut?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."I said and took my first shot knocking three balls into the holes."Your turn."

"Women."He muttered under his breath but I heard him. He took his shot and got five ball in. I walked over and nudged him a little so I could shoot from his spot. He stepped back and I bent over the table and lined up my shot. I smirked feeling his eyes raking over my body. I felt his hand go on my lower back and his breath on my ear.

"What are you doing?"He asked in a low rough voice that gave me goosebumps.

"What's it look like?I'm trying to take a shot."

"You're up to something."He said and his hand lowered so it was now in my back pocket.

"Oh really?Like what?"I asked shooting and pocketing two balls. I smirked when he started kneading me through my back pocket.

"I don't know but it can't be good."

"You have trust issues."I said standing up straight forcing him to let go of me.

"What are you up to?"He asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing,jeez you're paranoid." I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"It's your turn you know."I said and he looked at me skeptically before he took his shot. I looked over and Matt looked a little peeved. I guess she isn't doing so well.

"Babe?"Tyler's voice asked and I whipped around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"He's not gonna forgive me even with your and Caroline's master plan."

"How the hell did you know?"I asked annoyed that he found out already. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Because you like PDA,just not that much of it unless it's for a reason. Also you and Caroline keep exchanging looks like you're in a spy movie."

"Well aren't you observant."I said and raised an eyebrow."Oh yeah I'm staying with you for a while."I told him and he looked confused.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm not living in the same house as that backstabber so I'm living with you."I told him in a buisness tone.

"Sure."He said,it wasn't really a question."Come on I want to kick your ass."He said pointing to the pool table.

"You're supposed to let me win."I pouted walking closer to him.

"Not gonna happen."He said and I gave him the puppy dog face and he sighed."Don't you give me that face."

"Why not?"I sniffled and he rolled his eyes. The face doesn't work on him,it's like he's immune.

"Because ,the sooner I win the sooner you get your chilli fries."He said and my face lit up.

"Yay!Did you order them wi-"

"Extra cheese, I know."He smiled and I did a little dance.

"You know you should try to eat a vegetable once in a while."

"Whatever mom."I said rolling my eyes and lining up my shot."And french fries are potato's which are in fact a vegetable."I shot and got the black 8 ball. I didn't realize what I did until Tyler groaned."Oh did I just win?"I taunted and he smiled fakely.

"Yes."He growled and I smirked.

"In your face,now you have to buy me dinner."I sang and he laughed.

"I was buying you dinner regardless."He said and I frowned.

"You can't just pretend you weren't?"I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine,I'll buy you dinner if I have too."He said pretending to be annoyed. We played one more game which he won and than I noticed our food coming out.

"Chilli fries."I cheered and sprinted to the table. I moaned in delight when I popped one of the delicious cheesy fries into my mouth. They're so good,I need to eat them more. Tyler finally get to the table,what a slow poke. We dug in and I savoured every bite.

"What?"I asked when I noticed him looking at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Nothing."He said and took a bite of his burger. I shrugged and took a sip of my root beer. I frowned when I ate my last fry. This is the worst moment of my entire life,okay maybe not the worst but it still sucked. I looked back up and he was watching me again with the same look in his eyes.

"What are you looking at Lockwood?"I asked annoyed,he's been watching me the whole time and it was getting creepy.

"Nothing."He repeated and I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine."He sighed,he leaned forward resting his fore arms on the table."It's just I haven't seen you like this in a long time."He explained but it only left me more confused.

"Yeah,what the hell are you talking about?"I asked impatiently just get to the point already.

"I haven't seen you happy like this in a really long time. I mean after your parents you obviously weren't going to be happy but than everything happened with Stefan and Damon, the tomb vampires. I haven't seen you freaking out about beating me at pool or over chilli fries in a while."He said and I looked at him still confused.

"I'm happy,it's just I have a lot going on so I can't spend my day focusing on pool or my beloved chilli fries."I said and he shook his head no.

"I know you are happy,but I mean really happy. Like before all of this crap happened. I remember when you would act crazy and the only thing you worried about was cheerleading and what you were going to wear to whatever the next party was."He explained and I realized that I used to be so shallow.

"Do you like this me better?"I asked scared of the answer because that girl is long gone.

"I liked that Ava."He said and I felt sadness rise in me."But,I love this Ava."I smiled when he finished. Part of me wishes I was still that girl completely ignorant to vampires and witches but an even bigger part of me was happy that I wasn't that shallow girl anymore.

"Well I love this you."I said and he smiled."The old you was a huge jackass."

"Thank you?"He said not sure if I was complimenting or insulting him. I stood up and walked over sitting on his lap. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I scrunched his hair in one of my hands while the other rested on his chest. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for entrance,I smirked into the kiss and denied him access. A low growl erupted from him and he tried again but I denied him again. I could tell he was getting mad and I smiled into the kiss angering him more. His hands pulled me tighter against his body so there was no space in between us. His lips went to my neck and started nipping at the skin giving me goosebumps. I pulled away and he growled again,what is with him growling all the time?

"Ava."He warned and I looked into his lust filled eyes.

"What?"I asked innocently.

"Don't be a tease."He said huskily and I smirked.

"But it's fun."I countered and he rolled his eyes.

"For you."He muttered and I went to get up but he pushed me back on to his lap."Don't get up yet,give me a minute."He said and I looked at him confused.

"Why?"I asked and he looked down at his lap and I instantly understood. I couldn't help but laugh at him,it didn't take much.

"This is what happens when I haven't gotten laid in a while."He said grumpily and huffed. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Caroline and Matt. They were eating and Caroline looked frustrated."I guess she isn't getting anywhere with him."Tyler said sadly and I looked at him.

"He'll get over it."I told him without a doubt.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm always right and I just said he would so he will."

"I don't know which one of us is more cocky."Tyler chuckled. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I watched as Caroline tried to talk to Matt but he shot her down. I get why he's mad but I think he should just get over it. Caroline looked at me and sent me a look saying _what are you doing?_.

I'm supposed to get Tyler to apologize again but I'm not going to try and force him. If he wants to apologize he will, if not then Matt will just have to accept the one he already gave.

"I want chocolate."I said and Tyler laughed.

"What?"

"Just remembering what happened the last time you had chocolate."He said and images of Tyler and I having a long messy fight about the delicious snack.

"You started it."I said and he scoffed.

"No you started it."

"Whatever you say."I flagged down the waitress and ordered a slice of double chocolate cheese cake. I was very patient as I waited..not. I almost jumped up when I was the waitress bring my cake over.

"How are you not 500 pounds?"Tyler asked laughing as I dug into the rich desert.

"Shut up"I mumbled with my mouth full of cake.

* * *

"Oh My God Hurry Up!"Tyler said exasperated. I had been eating my cake for nearly twenty minutes and he kept complaining.

"The more you complain the slower I'm gonna eat."I sang and he rolled his eyes. He was quiet after that and I finally finished.

"Okay now that you've finished having sex with that thing,I want another game of pool."Tyler said standing up.

"I was not having sex with it."I replied getting onto my feet and walking over to the pool table.

"Are you sure?It sounded like it."He laughed collecting the balls from the pockets.

"Well maybe the cake is better at it than you."I defended.

"Baby nobody is better at sex than me."Tyler smirked.

"You know I've slept with you before,don't lie."I said and his mouth fell open. A loud laugh erupted from me and that seemed to snap Tyler out of his stupor.

We had been playing for a while and Tyler was in the lead. I knew if I didn't let him win I'd be hearing about it all night. Tyler was about to take his shot but something caught his eye. He stood up straight and walked around the pool table. I saw Richard Lockwood walking over, he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here?I told you to go home."I heard Richard say when he reached Tyler.

"I decided not to."Tyler told his father. Tyler can be stubborn sometimes...most of the time.

"If I tell you to do something you do it!"I don't think the mayor saw me because he grabbed Tyler by the arm roughly.

"Get off me."Tyler said angrily as he yanked his arm out of his father's grip.

"Mayor. Is everything okay?"I asked standing in between the two Lockwood men.

"What's going on?"I heard Caroline ask. I looked up and saw her running over and Matt following close behind. Tyler's dad looked around at all of us and sighed.

"Please Tyler. I need you to go home. Now."Richard pleaded and I got a weird feeling. What's going on?"Take Ava and your friends with you."He said and Tyler looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait. Why?What's going on?"Matt asked also sensing something is up. Richard looked at all of us sadly and slightly panicked.

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home now. Please"I could tell that he was worried,anyone could see that. I'm just not sure what about. Tyler didn't look like he was going anywhere so I shot him a look telling him to just go with it.

"Yeah...okay."Tyler finally said and the Mayor seemed to relax a bit.

"Take my car. It's out back."He said handing Tyler the keys. I looked at Matt and Caroline and they looked just as confused as I felt."Caroline,Matt go with him. Ava,Tyler come on."He said rushing us to the door. Matt grabbed his coat and we all walked out of the Grill.

We were walking around back to get Tyler's dad's car. Tyler is going to drop them off at there houses than we're going back to his house. Tyler was a bit ahead of me and Matt was beside him but neither of them would look at each other.

"How'd it go?Is he going to apologize?"Caroline asked as we walked.

"He already did once. Matt's just going to have to take the one he's already got."I told her quietly so they boys couldn't hear.

"Come on...just push him."She told me and I sighed.

"No,I don't want to push him. He already apologized which is big for Tyler and I'm not going to ask him to do something he doesn't want to."I said I want a boyfriend not a child who needs me to tell him what to do. Caroline looked like she thought that was the dumbest thing she's ever heard. I rolled my eyes and ran up to Tyler. I wrapped my hands around his arm and hugged it tight. I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't know what's going on but with this town it can't be good.

"What's the matter?"Tyler asked pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I have a bad feeling."I told him than remembered that I saw Jeremy go into the bathrooms before we left.

"Everything will be alright."Tyler reassured me. I smiled up at him but I didn't really mean it."Okay here we go."Tyler said as we reached the car. I walked to the passengers side and Matt and Caroline were in the back. I took out my phone and started texting Jeremy.

"_**Get your ass home. NOW!"**_I sent Jeremy hoping he'd actually listen. I may not know what's going on but Ty's dad seemed freaked out and better safe than sorry. A thought popped into my head,Elena. I'm mad at her,yes but she's my sister. I wrote and deleted the message at least twenty times letting my anger get the better of me. I finally swallowed my pride and texted her.**_"R u okay?"_**

Tyler started the engine and some old music quietly filled the car. Old people have no taste. I quickly tuned into a decent radio station. You could cut the tension in the car with a knife. Matt and Tyler have to stop their little bitch fight and just kiss and makeup already. We just pulled out of the Grill parking lot when Tyler looked at me.

"Seat belt."Was all he said.

"Come on."I said not believing that he's being all Mr. Safety-first.

"Ava put the damn seat belt on or I'll stop the car and do it myself."I rolled my eyes at his over over-protectiveness.

"Fine."I huffed but buckled myself in." I don't see what the big deal is it's not like we're gonna crash."

"We could."He replied and I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I couldn't help but smile at him. He may be a huge pain in the ass but he's a cute pain in the ass. Our hands rested on the compartment between the passenger's seat and the drivers. I was a little worried that I hadn't gotten a text from either of my siblings but I just shook it off. I kept telling myself that they're fine and I'm just being paranoid. I closed my eyes and listened to the music that was filling the car trying to relax. I smiled when I felt Tyler rubbing circles into my hand trying to sooth me.

We had been driving for a little bit and we were nearing Caroline's house. Matt and Tyler still refused to talk to one another.

"What the hell is that?"Tyler asked and I opened my eyes and listened but I couldn't hear anything.

"Ty,I don't hear anything."I said.

"What's the matter?"Caroline asked from the back seat.

"That noise."Tyler said and I could tell something was wrong.

"Baby?"I asked but he just made a pain filled face.

"What noise?"Matt asked starting to get worried as well.

"Ty pull over."I said but his hand left mine and went to his head.

"Ow!"He said painfully and I reached out and grabbed his arm. Tyler covered his ears and started screaming.

"Tyler?Tyler?"Caroline and I yelled trying to calm him down.

"Dude hey.!"Matt said as the car started to swerve. Tyler was holding his head and he was in agony.

"Ava the wheel!"Matt yelled and I reached for it but the car was out of control. We drove into a fence and I felt my head smash against the glove compartment.

Everything was hazy,I felt so weak. I could feel a warm liquid running down my face. I touched it and saw that it was dark . I was awake but not fully,everything felt so heavy. My arm felt like it was made out of lead. I could hear a panicked voice yelling. I focused and recognized that it was Matt's voice.

"Ava?"A soft whisper asked and I looked up and saw the tear stained face of my best friend. I tried to speak but it was to hard."Matt!Ava's awake!"She yelled and I heard Matt run over. I soon saw him kneeling beside me. He had his phone held to his ear.

"Av. you okay?"Matt asked softly.

"Wh...whe..where's...Ty."I managed to get out and they both looked past me. I slowly turned my head to see Tyler laying on the pavement. He looked like he was asleep,but didn't look like he was hurt. I could see his chest rising and falling slowly. Tears stung my eyes as I saw my boyfriend laying on the ground with the wrecked car behind him.

"It's gonna be okay Av."Matt said but I didn't believe him. I used all of my strength to reach out to him. I winced as my arm scraped across the hard pavement. I felt my head start to spin but I needed to touch him. I felt my hand graze his rough hand. I intertwined our fingers like Tyler always does. His hand felt cold but I wasn't letting go. I squeezed his hand with what little strength I had left then I felt myself fade away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay there is the last chapter of this part of the story:( I will put up part two Asap. I mentioned up at the top that I wrote a one shot. It's a Tava fluff piece. It's what happened when Ava had chocolate so go check it out if you want. There will be an update after this but it will just be an authors note. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see ya soon. xxEmily**


End file.
